The Perfect, NotsoPerfect Life
by Jleighl1987
Summary: A rich girl just moves in the neighborhood and is the new girl at Jack's school. They arent of social status but he doesnt care. He soon finds out that they arent any different from each other. Can he save her or will there be consequences being with her?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Author: Well I am back, I guess I am just addicted to Four Brother fanfics now. I love writing and people have asked if I was going to write another story. This is not another sister story though so yeah ya'll can calm down. I am going to aim for what I plan on writing, but if I don't like it then I might stop but I have something put together in my head. But please help me out here.**

**Summary: A rich girl moves into the neighbor and is the new girl at Jacks school. They aren't of the same social status but he doesn't care. He soon finds out that they arent any different from each other. Can he save her or will there be consequences of being seen with her?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the brothers from Four Brothers, but I do own Kennedy and any other character I decide to put in my story.**

Seventeen year old Kennedy Blake Wilson walked into Detroit High School not knowing what to expect. She was a rich girl from California, but her dad made her move because of his job. She had no clue what she was getting herself into when she first walked through the door with her prada purse on her shoulder. She was the new girl at school and didn't want to know anyone. She stopped in the middle of the hall not knowing which way to go. She had her schedule in her hand, but had no clue where her classes were. "Are you lost?" a boy asked

"Um…yeah. I don't know where any of my classes are." She replied

"Can I see your schedule?" he asked reaching for the piece of paper.

"I think I can do this on my own actually. I don't need your help."

"Right…whatever you say." He replied letting her schedule fall from his hands. She watched it float to the floor. As she bent down to pick it up the bell rang. She quickly picked her schedule up and looked left and right. She didn't know which way to go.

She heard laughing behind her and quickly turned around "Why are you laughing?" she spat

"Let me help you. You look like a lost puppy dog. Besides you're going to be late and you don't want to be late your first day now do you?"

She just looked at him before giving in "Fine." She handed her schedule to him

"Well, look at this. We have first and second period together. Come on follow me and I will take you to your class." He told her handing her schedule back. "By the way my name is Jack Mercer."

"Kennedy…Wilson."

"Where are you from?"

"California. My dad moved here with his job. Where are you from?"

"Right here. I live with my mom and 3 older brothers." He replied "Well here we are."

"Thanks…."

"See now that wasn't so hard, you being nice." He told her with a smile. It was so hard for her not to smile back. She quickly walked into the room followed by Jack behind her.

"Well look who decided to grace us with his presents. You're late Mr. Mercer." Mr. Cox, the English teacher replied

"Actually, I was showing the new girl around. She didn't know what class to go to and I told her I would help her. It was my good deed of the day." Jack replied

"Right." Mr. Cox replied

"No, its true. He was showing me how to get to my class." Kennedy chimed in

"You must be Ms. Wilson I suppose."

"Yes sir."

"Well if you two don't mind, please take your seats so I can start my class."

Kennedy rolled her eyes before heading to the back seat. She notice Jack sit down right next to her "You know, I'm fine now. You don't have to be my knight and shining armor anymore." She whispered

"Well it just so happens that this is my seat." He replied with that same smirk she saw earlier. She rolled her eyes and tossed her hair to one side. Jack just stared at her until the bell rang. Kennedy got up from her seat and noticed Jack waiting at the door for her. "Can I escort you to your next class my lady?" Jack asked bowing down

"Are you always a jackass to people?" she asked walking past him

"Are you always a stuck up bitch to people?" he replied. Kennedy stopped in her tracks and turned around to face him.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. I was just being nice and trying to help you on your first day at school and you shot me to hell the first chance you got. Do you not let anyone in or something or do you think you're too good for people. This is Detroit, you live here then it shows that you are no less than anyone else here. You need to be glad that it was me who spotted you first and not some creep trying to get into your pants."

"How do I know you don't want to get into my pants?" she yelled not meaning to

"I would have already thrown you on the ground and done that if I wanted to."

"I bet you would have done that the first chance you got." She spat

"You don't shit about me, so how dare you say that to me. My mother taught me better than that, but I guess you wouldn't know that now would you. I bet your mother never taught you anything but how to punch in the number to her debit card."

"Screw you!" Kennedy yelled "You don't know shit about my mother. You don't know shit about me. You can go straight to hell." She could feel tears well up in her eyes. She quickly turned around so he couldn't see her crying. Jack just stood there for a moment not knowing what to do. If his mother could see him right now she would kill him. "I didn't mean….."

"Can you please just leave me alone?" she asked

"Yeah sure, have fun the rest of your first day." He turned around and walked away. She turned around and watched him leave. She picked up her bag and started walking towards the direction Jack went. He had said they had first and second period together. She looked at the room number on the door and quickly walked in. She spotted a seat next to the window and sat down as the room began to fill with students. "Hi, I'm Jenna. You're Kennedy right?"

"Yeah, how do you know me?"

"I saw you moving in. I live across the street from you."

"Oh, ok." Jenna sat down next to Kennedy as the teacher began talking. Kennedy got her notebook out and began drawing. She couldn't get her mind off Jack, there was just something about him that made Kennedy want to get to know him more. "Ms. Wilson, care to join us?" Kennedy's eyes shot straight to the teacher

"I'm sorry what was the question?" Kennedy asked

"I know that you might be the new girl and not know what is going on but it doesn't mean you can zone out in my class."

"Yes sir, im sorry. It wont happen again."

"No it won't. You have 1 hour detention after school today."

"Do what?" she asked "I have never had detention in my life."

"Well there's a first time for everything isn't there. Maybe it will teach you to pay attention in my class."

Kennedy rolled her eyes and threw her back into her chair. Finally the bell had rung and she headed to lunch. She sat down at the nearest table and pulled out her notebook and started drawing again. "That's really good." Jack replied sitting down next to her

"Do you ever give up?"

"No, once I start something I always have to finish."

"What do you want?"

"A friend."

"There are plenty of people in this school that im sure would love to be your friend. How about you leave me alone and go find someone else."

"Because I think you need one too. You just cant open those beautiful green eyes of yours and see that."

"Don't you think you told me off one too many times today."

"I wasn't telling you off, I was just stating the truth. My mom always taught me tell the truth."

"Your mother teaches you a lot of things."

"Yeah well, she tries."

Kennedy just shakes her head before going back to her drawing "So what do you say?" Jack asked

"About what?"

"Being friends. It wouldn't hurt anything, just maybe you hurting your reputation of being seen with me." He told her "Wait, you don't have a reputation, so see no one is getting hurt." He smiled at her. Kennedy couldn't help but laugh "See, its not so bad is it?"

"What?"

"Smiling?"

"I guess not."

"So you draw?"

"I don't know, I guess its called doodling. I just draw whatever comes to mind."

"See we have one thing in common. Art."

"Art? What kind of art do you do? Graffiti on the walls?"

Jack laughs "No, I write songs and play the guitar."

"So you're a hopeless romantic. That's so sweet."

"Whatever, you can stop now." Jack told her blushing.

"Tell me about yourself Jack Mercer." Kennedy asked closing her notebook.

"What do you want to know?"

"There has to be something wrong with you, you cant be this hopeless romantic who saves the new girl from her first day of school."

"You cant accept that someone might actually be nice because they want to be or because that's who they are. I'm not a bad person."

Just then the bell started ringing. Jack turned to her and smiled "I guess I'll see you in detention this afternoon. Don't be late." Kennedy grabbed her notebook and purse and walked away from Jack.

"How the hell do I get through to this girl?" Jack asked himself before moving to the door.

Kennedy made her way into a room full of students staying for Detention. She spotted Jack sitting in the back hovering over a notebook. She assumed it was his song book. She moved over to him. "Hi." She replied, but he didn't lift his head. "Jack!" she yelled. He slowly lifted his head to face her.

"Hey, you actually made it. I thought maybe you would have called daddy to come get you out of this one."

Kennedy tried to smile "Let's not get daddy into this one ok." She quickly sat down in the seat next to him. Jack looked at her and saw a look of horror on her face.

"Kennedy is something wrong?" he whispered

"No, why would you ask such a dumb question?" she spat

"You dont have to put that bitch act on anymore. I know its not you. You might be the rich girl, but I know deep down inside you want to be nice."

"Stop acting like you know me or something. You don't know me, this is me."

"I doubt that. You just had a look of horror on your face when I mentioned that about your dad. Is something wrong?"

"My dad will be furious if he finds that I got detention. I have never had detention in my life. What do you think is wrong?" she asked

"Nothing, I was just seeing if you were ok. My gosh, maybe one day you can actually have a civilized conversation with me without biting my head off." Jack went back to his notebook and didn't talk to her the rest of the day.

**Author: Ok, so this is the first chapter. I know it might be a little boring but it gets better I promise. I just needed something to start off with. Please please review! I swear it gets better. Just let me know what you think, if I should keep going or stop.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**Author: Thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter! I promised it would get better and it is. But I hope everyone likes this chapter! REVIEW!**

Jack walked into his house and found his mother sitting at the table reading the paper. "Hey sweetheart, how was school?" she asked smiling at her youngest boy

"Interesting." He replied, smiling as well.

"What do you mean sweetheart?"

"I met a girl today. A new girl actually."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but she's a real bitch ma. I mean that girl thinks she is Gods gift to earth or something."

"What did you say to her?"

"I was just trying to help her get to her classes and she shot me to hell the first chance she got. I mean this girl was the most beautiful person I have ever seen. Ma I don't know what to do with her though."

"Be yourself Jackie, that's all you can be." She told him smiling "But I need you go get ready for dinner and call your brothers."

"Ok." He got up from the table and headed for the stairs.

Kennedy walked into her 2 story house expecting no one to be home, but she heard a loud noise come from the kitchen and knew immediately she wasn't alone. She slowly walked into the kitchen to see what happened and found her father sitting at the table. "Hey daddy." She whispered. Her father looked up at her but then looked back down at his work he was working on.

"Did you have a good day at school today?"

"Yes sir, it was just a normal day at school."

"Why are you late coming home?"

"I stayed at school talking to some people that I met. I met a girl name Jenna that lives across the street from us and some annoying boy name Jack who showed me where my classes were." she lied. He couldnt ever find out that she was in detention.

"Well I need you to make dinner, and then start on your homework."

"Is Sara not here?"

"No I gave her the day off. So I need you do her work for her."

"I have a lot of catching up to do in school."

"You can catch up after you make dinner."

"Yes sir." She replied finally giving in. "What would you like?"

"Anything it doesn't matter. I won't be eating tonight. I have a lot of work to do."

"Then what's the point in me making dinner?"

"Are you questioning me?" her father asked shooting his head up towards her

"No sir, I just didn't know the point in me making dinner if you aren't going to eat it."

"Because I said so." He yelled slamming his fist on the table.

"I'm sorry daddy. I'll make dinner right now." Kennedy told him. She dropped her bag by the door and went back to the kitchen. "How was work today?" she asked trying to get back on his good side

"It was work. I had some nagging girl keep calling me to try to get an interview. Two people didn't show up and I had to find someone to work for them." He never lifted his head from his work. Sometimes Kennedy felt like she was just another girl working for her father, instead of being his daughter. He hardly acknowledged her and when he did it was always his fist across her mouth because of some smartass remark she would make. "Tell me more about this boy you met today."

She accidentally dropped her spoon. She didn't want to talk about Jack because she knew he would ask too many questions. "I don't know, he was just so annoying. He helped me find my classes and still wouldn't leave me alone. He asked to be my friend at lunch and I just walked past him."

"You don't need to be friends with anyone here. They are low life nothings, and you don't deserve any of them."

"He kept talking about his mother though. He kept telling me everything his mother taught him. He spoke highly of her."

"I bet his father is in prison somewhere and I bet he is probably on his way there too."

"He wasn't a bad kid daddy, just annoying."

"Don't tell me that you might actually like this boy."

"No of course not. He annoyed me too bad."

"Yeah I bet."

Kennedy looked up and saw her father staring straight at her. "Kennedy come here." He declared. She slowly walked over to where her father was sitting. "You listen to me and you better listen good. You will not have anything to do with this boy again. He is nothing but trash and I don't want you hanging around trash. Now Jenna, seems nice. I met her father the other day. He is a lawyer down at the firm that I work for. You stick with her and I know everything will work out fine here."

"Yes sir." She bent down and kissed her father on the cheek before going back to cooking. She could feel her cheeks getting hot. Her father was always telling her to stick with her social status and to stay away from trash, but there was just something about Jack Mercer that made Kennedy want to know more.

The next morning Kennedy arrived at school and found Jack at his locker. She looked at him but remembered her father's words and just walked past him. She spotted Jenna, the girl she met yesterday and decided to make friends. "Hey, Jenna right?" Kennedy asked walking up her.

"Yeah."

"Sorry about yesterday. I was just having a bad day."

"Oh that's ok. Sorry you got detention."

Kennedy laughs "Its ok."

"Would you like to eat lunch together today?"

"Yeah that would be nice."

"Hey Kennedy." Jack replied walking up to them "Hey Jenna, how are you?"

"I'm good Jack. How are you?"

"I'm good."

"How's Ms. Evelyn?"

"She's good. She has been wondering when you are going to bring your mother back over for some cookies and tea."

"Tell her whenever she would like."

Jack looked over at Kennedy and saw that she wasn't even looking at him. "Listen, I'll see you at lunch but I need to get to class. I forgot to do my homework last night and I need to go do it right quick." Kennedy lied, but quickly walked away

"What's with her?" Jack asked

"I don't know. I saw you talking to her yesterday at lunch. Care to explain?" Jenna asked with a smile

"I was just seeing how her first day went. I had to help her find her way around. She can be a little bitch though. Reminds me of you when I first met you."

"We were 10 years old Jack. How the hell do you remember that far?"

"Because you were a little bitch."

"You annoyed me."

"Whatever, little miss rich thing thinking my daddy gets me everything I want because he's a lawyer."

"Yeah well, you befriended me when that boy pushed me off the monkey bars."

"Well, if I didn't want to kill him in the first place I would have just let you cry but he owed me money."

Jenna started laughing "10 years old and already had someone owing you money. It never stops."

"What are you talking about? I have grown up since then."

"Right…keep telling yourself that Jack Mercer." Jenna replied giving him a playful push. He grabbed her by the arms and just hugged her. "You want me to talk to her?" Jenna asked knowing exactly what Jack wanted.

"Would you?" Jack asked looking down at her

"I thought you would never ask. I can read minds don't you remember?"

"Yeah I remember."

"I read your mind yesterday when I saw you at lunch with her."

"She just appeals to me and I don't know why."

"Jack you are so whipped and you hardly know the girl."

"Whatever Jenna, you're just jealous because its not you." Jack smirked but walked away so she couldn't hit him.

"Just remember Mr. Mercer I control your love life now." She replied smiling at him.

"Did I have tell you that you are my best friend and I love you?" Jack asked wrapping his arms around her. Jenna starts laughing as they made their way to their class.

Kennedy turned around as she walked to the classroom and saw Jack still talking to Jenna. What was so special about him that she couldn't take her eyes from him. All night last night she kept thinking about him and what her daddy kept telling her. She went to go into the classroom and saw Jack embrace Jenna in a hug. Everything Kennedy just felt for Jack was just shot to hell. She knew he had to be too good to be true, someone was bound to have him. She let her head fall as she walked into the classroom. Great, another day in hell, and she couldn't escape.

**Author: Poor poor Kennedy. Her daddy doesn't want her around trash and her new friend is supposedly dating him. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE I am begging you! Tell me what you think and if I should continue. If you have any ideas let me know! I want be writing next week because I'll be at the beach with the family but ill be back with more. REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Author: Well I just got back from the beach yesterday and I just kept thinking about this story so I decided to keep writing. I hope everyone likes this story and I hope I get a lot reviews!**

**There is some abusive parts to this chapter so just to warn you.**

Finally it was lunch time and Kennedy couldn't wait to sit down and just do nothing. All she did all day was listen to teachers talk and give tons of work. She met up with Jenna after class and they walked to lunch. "So what do you think about Jack Mercer?" Jenna asked as they sat down

"He's nice, kind of annoying but nice." Kennedy replied not looking up

"Yeah he can be annoying sometimes, but he's an awesome person."

"What do you know about him?"

"What do you mean?"

"Tell me about him. Where's he from and why does he talk about his mother all the time?"

"His mother is the best person in his life. He wouldn't be here today if it wasn't for her."

"What do you mean?"

"Jack's adopted." Jenna replied "God I don't even know if he wants me telling you this."

"No tell me."

"He, along with three other boys is adopted by this wonderful woman. She was a social worker who gave thousands of kid's homes, but there were four that no one wanted. So she took them in herself and took care of them. This woman is a saint, an angel sent from God. Jack is Jack because of Evelyn Mercer. He's my best friend in the whole world and I don't know what I would do without him. Whenever I was in trouble he was there to get me out."

"Why was he adopted?"

"Hey guys, what are you doing?" Jack asked walking up the table.

"Nothing just talking." Jenna replied, she gave a little wink before moving over so he could sit down. "My mom and your mom are seeing each other tonight. My mother called Evelyn last night and asked her to come over."

"That's great. That means ill be coming over too."

"Unfortunately." Jenna replied letting her head fall.

"Hey!" Jack replied hitting her on the arm causing Jenna to laugh "Hey Kennedy, you should come too."

"Um…I have to get home and cook dinner for my father."

"Doesn't your maid do that?" Jenna asked

"Yeah, but sometimes my father gives her the day off and I have to do her job."

"Come on, it will be fun." Jenna replied "You would love Evelyn and my mother"

Jack turned to her with that gorgeous smile "Are you sure you two want me to come over?" Kennedy asked

"Yeah why wouldn't we?" Jack asked

"Because wouldn't you guys want to be alone?"

Jack dies out laughing, while Jenna hits him "You think me and Jack are dating?" Jenna asked

"Well you are aren't you?" Kennedy asked

Jack couldn't stop laughing "Jenna is my best friend, that's it."

"Yeah I have my eye set on someone else." Jenna replied with a smile

"Excuse me?" Jack said choking on his drink "You never told me this."

"Yeah well it just happened today so don't get all protective yet. I have to talk to him first before you try to kill him."

"Who is it?" Kennedy Parks."

"Are you going to talk to him?" Kennedy asked

"I don't know."

"Well you have to talk to him if you want him to notice you."

Jack looked at Kennedy and smiled "Yeah, Jen you need to talk to him."

"What are _you_ talking about Jack, I thought you wanted to kill him."

"Me? Never!" Jack exclaimed

"Yeah right!" Jenna laughed "Anyways, Kennedy you are coming with us to my house and that's the end of it."

"I need to ask my dad if it's ok. He doesn't like me going places without telling him especially since we just moved here and all."

"But you _will_ call right?" Jack asked with a smile

"Sure." Kennedy replied "But right now we need to get to class." She grabbed her books and said goodbye before leaving the table. She turned back around and saw Jack staring at her. "_Don't do this, you cant like him. You can't_." She thought to herself before waving.

Kennedy had called her father and told him she was going over to Jenna's for awhile but left out the part that Jack was coming over as well. She just didn't need to see her father getting mad over this boy and take it out on her. She arrived at Jenna's house and saw Jack talking to an older woman. Kennedy assumed it was his mom. Kennedy had been wondering what happened to Jack to put make him be adopted. She was so interested in Jack that she didn't notice she was still staring at him. "Kennedy, I would like you to meet my mother, Evelyn Mercer." Jack replied

"Hi, Ms. Mercer, it's nice to meet you." Kennedy replied shaking Evelyn's hand

"It is nice to meet you too Kennedy. Jack told me you just moved here. Do you like it so far?"

"Yes ma'm I do."

"Well we are going to go to Jenna's room." Jack replied, he looked back at his mother and smiled. Kennedy followed Jack to Jenna's room "Wow your room is nice. I like what you have done with it." Kennedy replied

"Thanks, my dad helped me out with it." She replied sitting on her bed "So how do you like Detroit so far?"

"Well I haven't really seen it, just school. That's pretty much it."

"We definitely need to show you around then." Jenna replied smiling at Jack

"Ok, sounds good."

They stayed in Jennas room until it was time to go. Kennedy looked at her watch and jumped off the bed. "I really need to go." She replied

"Go!" Jenna whispered to Jack. He jumped off her bed and threw a pillow at her before following Kennedy

"Here let me walk you." Jack replied "I don't want anything to happen to you."

Kennedy laughed "It's just right across the street."

"You know nothing about Detroit."

"Right!" She replied. She walked into the kitchen and found Evelyn and Joyce sitting at the table "It was nice meeting you, I really need to get home though."

"Alrighty, it was nice meeting you. You are welcome over here at anytime sweetheart." Joyce replied

"Thank you."

"Ma, I am going to walk Kennedy over to her house. I'll be right back." Jack replied

"Alrighty, just be careful." Evelyn replied

"Yes ma, I'll be right back." Jack opened the door for Kennedy and followed her outside. "You really didn't have to walk me to my house." Kennedy replied

"Cant you just say thank you instead of biting my head off" Jack told her stopping in the street "I really like you and I don't know why."

"All boys want something that they cant have Jack."

"Why are you like this?"

"Why do you keep pushing?"

"I don't understand why you are like this."

"Listen I really need to get home, so you can stay out here in the middle of the street if you want but I need to get home now ok."

"Let me finish walking you."

"Do whatever you want." Kennedy replied as she sped up her walking. Jack bent down and grabbed the newspaper on the ground and walked her to her door. "Thank you." She replied, she went to grab the newspaper out of his hand when the front door opened

"Who is this?" her father asked

"Daddy!" Kennedy exclaimed "This is Jack, he was giving us our paper."

"Hi sir." Jack replied holding his hand up in the air

"Kennedy get inside." Her father replied "Now!" he yelled pulling her arm and slinging her inside. He took one look at Jack again and slammed the door. Jack stood there for a few minutes trying to comprehend what just happened. He turned around and headed back to Jennas.

"Who was that boy?" Kennedy's father yelled

"I told you, just a boy bringing us our paper."

"Don't lie to me!"

"Daddy please, im not lying."

"Get up!" he yelled, but before she could respond he grabbed her by her arm and yanked her out of the chair "I said get up!" Kennedy could feel the tears rising in her eyes, but she knew he couldn't see her crying or it would make everything worse. "Why don't you ever listen to me huh?" He shoved her against the wall and made her head hit a picture "I told you that boy was trash but what did you do, you still befriended him."

"Daddy, he is just a boy." She whispered. She knew she had said the wrong thing but she couldn't take it back this time. She felt the back of her fathers hand come across the face and she watched herself hitting the table next to her. She tried to brace herself up but her father wasn't done yet. He yanked her up again and grabbed her by the throat "Don't you ever learn your lesson of not listening to me. When I tell you to do something that means that you do it and you don't question me."

"Cant.Breathe." she tried to get out. Tears were streaming down her face by this time but she couldn't stop them. Her father was trying to kill her. He let her go and watched her fall to the floor.

"Get up." He told her, but she couldn't move. She was trying her hardest to breathe right again. "I said get the fuck up!" he yelled kicking her in the ribs. Kennedy let out a scream and just started bawling. She leaned up and looked at her father. He wasn't her father anymore, he had turned into someone so mean and so frightening. "I want you to look me in the eyes and tell me that you will never talk, or even look at that Jack boy again or so help me God, Kennedy you will be sorry."

"I promise." Kennedy replied through sobs. Her father let go of her chin and walked away. Kennedy grabbed hold of the table and braced herself and just cried for the longest time. She finally got the strength to get up, just as she stood a sharp pain shot through her stomach and she fell down again. She knew she couldn't get up the stairs so she crawled over to the couch and laid down. She quickly fell asleep within minutes of exhaustion.

**Author: So I hope everyone liked this chapter. Don't worry more of this is to come and more Jack I promise. I have a good idea where I want to go with this so just give it time. REVIEW! Please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Author: This is one of my favorite chapters. I loved writing this chapter because Jack is just soooo sweet and I wish he was mine just like everyone else. But anyways….i hope everyone likes this chapter. REVIEW!**

Kennedy woke up the next morning with the worse headache and the worse pain in her side. She lifted her shirt up and saw a blue bruise forming on her stomach. She squinted as she sat up. She tried to stand up but found herself falling back onto the couch. She couldn't go to school like this but she knew her father wouldn't hear of her staying at home. She slowly stood up again and braced herself on the side of the couch. She slowly walked over to the stairs and looked up. She couldn't make it up those and she knew it. She just prayed she had stuff downstairs so she didn't have to walk up the stairs to her room. She walked into the laundry room and saw that some of her clothes haven't been washed yet. Even though she hated wearing dirty clothes she knew she couldn't get to her room. She started going through them and found her something to wear. She walked to the kitchen and found Sara fixing breakfast. "Where's my father?" Kennedy asked almost in a whisper

"He left, he said something about a case that he needed to work on. Your breakfast is almost ready and I laid out your clothes for you in your bedroom."

"I'm not hungry. Can you do me something?" Kennedy asked "Can you bring my make-up and stuff down here. I tripped last night on the steps and I cant find myself to walk up the stairs."

"Sure. I saw you sleeping on the couch, I was wondering what was wrong."

"Yeah, im still not use to having those steps there." She replied with a little laugh. She couldn't stand up anymore and she quickly sat down at the table. She laid her head down and felt herself starting to cry again. She quickly wiped the tears away when she heard Sara coming. "Thank you Sara. I am going to go get ready in the guest bedroom."

"Alrighty. Are you sure you don't want to eat something? You look pale."

"Yes im sure. I just didn't get much sleep last night because of my side. I'll be fine I promise."

"Alrighty." Kennedy got up from the table and slowly made her way to the guest bedroom. She collapsed on the bed and cried for the longest time. She heard a soft tap on the door "Um, im changing." She yelled and quickly grabbed her clothes. She put make up over her bruises on her cheek and tried to cover the cut on her lip up as much as she could. She looked in the mirror and didn't see the pretty brown headed girl anymore, she saw a helpless girl. She quickly wiped the tears from her face and walked to the door. She picked up her cell phone and dialed Jenna's number "Hey Jenna, its Kennedy. Can I ride with you today?" Kennedy was in so much pain she knew she could drive. "Ok thanks, ill be outside." She hung up the phone and sat down on the bed. She lifted her shirt and saw the bruise her father had caused the night before. She tried touching it but flinched with she barely grazed it with her finger. She slowly got up and made her way to the door.

Jenna and Kennedy arrived at school just in time for the first bell to ring. Usually Jenna and Kennedy would stay and talk until the second bell but Kennedy had to sit down before she passed out. She said her goodbye and gave some excuse about doing her homework and left. She walked into the classroom and sat down at her desk and closed her eyes. She could feel someone looking at her, so she opened her eyes and saw Jack staring at her. "Sorry about last night. I didn't know I wasn't suppose to walk you home." He replied with a soft smile.

"Its ok. He just didn't know who you were." She whispered. She found herself whispering a lot. She was afraid her father might be listening and come find her. She was now terrified of her father. Yeah, he use to hit her but it was never as bad as last night. He had never really caused her the pain she was in right now. Everything was so different now that they moved to Detroit. It all started when her mother died. He blamed her, like all abusive fathers do. Her mother was the love of his life and she died in his arms one fall night. It was storming so bad one night that she couldn't see anything. She wanted Kennedy's father to stop and just wait for everything to settle down but he thought he could make it home. Someone was coming really fast through the red light but couldn't stop because their breaks got wet. They ran straight into Kennedy's parents making them flip multiple times, throwing her mother from the car. Cars passing stopped to help, but all Kennedys father was worried about was his wife. He crawled over to her and held her as she laid helpless in his arms. Everything changed after that day. He looked at Kennedy like she was a mistake, mostly because it hurt him to look at her. She looked exactly like her mother and he hated that.

"We are going over to Jennas again today if you would like to come." He replied

"No that's ok. I need to get home and help my father with somethings." She lied

"Come on, we are going to the movies."

"No its fine,"

"Is it because I am going?"

"No of course not. I just don't feel like doing anything."

"I wont go, if you don't want me to."

"Stop being ridiculous. I just need to go home today. I didn't get much sleep last night" She found herself not facing him, thinking he might see her bruises.

"Are you ok?"

"Of course. Why?"

"You are just acting different."

"Sorry I didn't know I was acting like anything."

"If you need to talk, I am a very good listener."

She could feel the tears coming to her eyes again. She did need someone to talk to but she couldn't. She was ashamed and scared of what might happen if she told anyone. All she wanted to do was cry into Jacks arms and let him hold her. "Thanks, but im fine. Now please leave me alone I need to do my homework."

"Ok." He whispered. He got up and walked over to his seat. He kept his eyes on Kennedy the whole class. She didn't pay attention much and she always looked outside. Jack knew something was up. He had to find out and help her. Just as the bell rang Jack made his way over to her again. "Listen, I know that you don't like me and I honestly don't know why but I know something is wrong and I want to help. Please get past all the 'I'm rich, your poor' shit and talk to me."

"Jack, I cant talk to you about this right now ok. I'm sorry but I need to go."

"No…wait!" he yelled but she hurried from him and went to her next class. She saw him walk in and quickly turned her eyes from him. She needed to get rid of him before everything gets worse. He finally caught up with her at the lockers and grabbed her arm. "Kennedy what is wrong with you?"

"Why do you keep thinking something is wrong with me?" she yelled, not meaning to.

"Did something happen last night?"

"Are you always in everyone's business? Nothing happened, I just don't feel good and I don't want to go to the fucking movies with you. I just want to be left alone and you wont stop bothering me. I don't like you and I never will. So stop trying because its not going to happen. We are two different people Jack and you need to finally realize that."

Jack stood there stunned at what just happened. He let go of her arm and let her walk away from him. She tried running but her side prevented her from that and she fell straight to the ground. Everyone around her stopped and stared. "This is no fucking show, so you can stop looking now!" Jack yelled as he bent down to help her up. She had tears flowing from her eyes as she lifted her head towards him. "Let me help you." He whispered "I wont hurt you, I promise." He leaned over her and saw her side. He lifted her shirt higher and saw the huge bruise. "What happened?"

Kennedy turned her eyes from him feeling so ashamed "You can tell me, I swear I wont tell anyone." Jack reassured her "Did your dad do this to you?" Kennedy just sat there "This looks pretty bad, we need to get that checked out."

"I cant…" she finally spoke "He will find out." She whispered

"So he did do this to you." Jack replied "Bastard!" The bell rang for lunch and soon the halls were empty except them. "Don't worry, I will take care of you."

"Jack, I cant be seen with you. Its too risky."

"Is this why you keep being a bitch to me?" he asked with a laugh

"No, I guess that was just me. Why are you being so nice to me? After everything I have said to you, you still care."

"I'm not one to give up on something I want." He whispered in her ear "Though I don't look it, I do care about people. Especially beautiful burnettes who need saving."

Kennedy smiled and looked into his eyes "Jack, I am so scared. Its never been this bad before. He's never really hurt me like he did last night. That man was not my father last night. He turned into an evil person."

"How long has this been going on?" Jack asked

"6 months. Usually its slaps in the face, but last night. He completely lost it. He threw me against the wall and slapped me. He kicked me in my ribs. He tried to choke me. I couldn't breathe." She started bawling trying not to remember what happened. "I feel so ashamed because this isn't normal. This doesn't happen to normal people."

"No it doesn't, but to tell you the truth. It's happened to more people that you might think." Jack rubbed the back of her head and felt a knot. He closed his eyes and let out a big sigh. "I am so sorry that this happened to you. You don't deserve this at all."

"I don't know what I deserve anymore."

"You don't deserve to have the shit knocked out of you because a boy walked you home."

"Jack…" she went to say something but felt a sharp pain go through her. She let out a scream and laid on the floor.

"I need to take you to the hospital. You need medical attention." Jack told her lifting her in his arms. He ran out to his car and softly laid her down in the back seat. She balled up into a ball and sobbed the whole way there. "You're going to be ok. Take deep breaths and calm down." Jack replied, knowing he was just trying to calm himself down. He wanted to kill the bastard that did this to her. He wanted him to pay. They finally arrived at the hospital and carried her inside. He wasn't allowed back while they were changing her so he decided to call his mother. After calling his mom, he sat down and waited patiently for any details. "Hi, are you the one who brought Kennedy Wilson in?" a doctor asked

"Yes! Is she ok?" Jack asked

"Yes she will be fine. Do you know what happened? She told us she fell going up her steps."

Jack looked at the doctor not knowing what to tell him "Yeah, she fell." He lied "She just moved here and not watching where she was going she hit the steps pretty hard."

"Her ribs are bruised pretty badly and the swelling is making it hard for her to breathe. She has been asking for you, so I thought you could go stay with her and try to calm her down."

"Ok, thanks." Jack made his way to where they were keeping her. Her face was so teared stained that all the makeup she had put on was washed away revealing the bruises and cuts on her face. "Hey!"

"Hi." She whispered'

"You ok?"

"Not really. Its hard for me to breathe, so they gave me this breathing machine thing if I have trouble"

"That's good."

"Have they called my father yet?"

"I told them you fell."

"Thank you." She replied. She coughed and her hand quickly went to her side. "I feel so helpless."

"Don't. Don't have pity on yourself like that. You are better than that and you know it."

"That was just an act Jack. To make people think that I was so much better than them. To make _me_ think that it wasn't really happening. I'm the rich girl remember. Everyone envied me. My life seemed so perfect to other people and maybe they would make _me _believe it was perfect too." She wiped the tears from her face. She felt Jacks hand on hers. "Then you came into my life and ruined that plan real quick." She tried to laugh but she quickly stopped. Jack just smiled at her "I have never met someone like you Jack Mercer. You wouldn't take no for an answer. You were so nice to me and even put me in my place a couple of times. You befriended me, not even knowing anything about me."

"Kennedy, me and you aren't that different."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm adopted. Evelyn isn't my real mother. She adopted 3 other boys as well because I guess we are what people call 'lost causes'. No one wanted us because we were so bad, but Evelyn did. I was adopted at the age of 9. I moved from foster home to foster home until I finally settled down."

"Why? What happened?"

"My father abused me when I was really little. He would do cruel jokes to me just to entertain himself or keep me busy while he screwed some girl he met at the bar. Social services found out and took me out of that place. It didn't matter where I went, I was so far gone by that time, I didn't care what happened to me. Each foster home had its moments. There was one I remember that I broke something by accident but that didn't matter. I was still going to be punished. It was really hot that summer day that I broke the vase and I can still taste the sweat running down my face. They turned the air conditioning off and put my winter clothes on me. They stuck me in the smallest closet they had and locked the door. I stayed in that closet for 3 hours sweating. I couldn't move my arms to get the shirt off so I waited for them. They never came. I honestly thought I was going to die. I could feel my breathing become heavy and the next thing I know I woke up in my bed having a cool breeze come over me. I had passed out from the heat. So they called social services the next day and I was shipped to the next foster home. I can remember the last foster house I had went to was the worse. Most of them I was always just forgotten about, which was fine with me. I had time to do my own thing and not be bothered. But this one time was so different. I was watched constantly. If I messed up once I was a goner. I was washing dishes one night and went to turn around and knocked this mans beer off the counter. It went crashing to the floor. I closed my eyes wishing it was just a dream, when I opened them again the mans scary face was right in front of me. I can still hear him screaming at me and hitting me as hard as he could. I remember laying on the floor after he had finished kicking me. I didn't know where he had went but I didn't want to move. He came over to me and picked me up. He walked over to the stove and I could see the plate getting scolding hot. I tried fighting him and I tried to get away but he was too strong and I was too weak from the beating he gave me. He first laid my hand over the stove. I can still feel the heat scorching my hand as he held it there. He then threw me on the ground and kicked me again and again. I felt like I was in a movie, I could see everything going on but I couldn't stop it." Kennedy watched as Jacks eyes filled with tears and his hands started to shake. "He then took a knife and carved into my skin his initials. He wanted me to always remember what happened to me. I don't think I can ever get those eyes out of my head. That night I was taken from that home and was put the burn center for about a week. Evelyn came and visited me almost everyday. I fell in love with that woman the instant I met her. She took me under her wing and I will always love her for that. You will never find a man that loves their mother as much as I love mine. She is my rock." Kennedy grabbed his shaking hand and held it tightly as she wiped the tears from her eyes "So don't you ever think that you are alone in this. You aren't. I am always here for you no matter what. Don't think that you have to put on some act to impress me. You impressed me the moment I laid my eyes on you. I wont let you get hurt again."

Kennedy couldn't keep herself from crying this time, but this time Jack leaned forward and held her in his arms as she cried.

**Author: Ok so theres that one. Tell me what you think. Finally she gave into Jack, but under really bad circumstances. Don't worry theres more to come with her father and she finally gets to meet the mercers brothers. Teehee! That should be fun! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

As Jack was holding Kennedy they heard a soft tap on the door. Evelyn walked in with her soft smile. "Hey sweetheart." She replied

"Ms Evelyn, what are you doing here?"

"I called her." Jack replied. Kennedy let go of him and just glared at him. "She doesn't know anything. I just told her I was at the hospital because you hurt yourself."

"If you don't want me to know anything, then you don't have to talk to me. But I do want you to know that I here for you if you need someone." Evelyn responded "I've seen this too many times and I will not judge you at all."

Kennedy felt tears form in her eyes. "I'm just really tired right now."

"We will let you get some rest." Evelyn told her "Come on Jack, let's get home. Let's let Kennedy gets some rest."

"Kennedy if you need me, call me. Don't hesitate ok." Jack whispered before being pulled away by his mother.

"Sleep good sweetheart." Evelyn replied before shutting the door. Kennedy curled up into a ball and cried herself to sleep. She must have slept for a long time. When she opened her eyes, it was dark outside. She turned around and nearly jumped out of the bed when she saw her father sitting in the chair next to the bed. "Daddy!" She had look of fear in her eyes

"Sweetheart, you're awake." He responded kissing her on the cheek

"What are you doing here?"

"The nurse called me and told me you fell and hurt your side."

"But I didn't fall daddy."

"I know, that was an accident and I am truly sorry."

Kennedy started crying "Daddy you really hurt me."

"I am so sorry sweetheart. Can you ever forgive me?" He leaned over and grabbed her hand. He was good at making her feel sorry for him and he always knew she would forgive him. Why should this time be any different? "I love you so much."

"I love you too." She cried. He leaned up and embraced her in his arms just as the nurse walked in.

"Should I come back?" she asked

"No its ok. We were just having a father/daughter moment." Her father replied

"Well Mr. Wilson, her ribs are bruised pretty badly. She must have had a very nasty fall. We cleaned up her cuts on her face and the back of her head but we would like to keep her overnight to make sure she doesn't start bleeding internally."

"Please call me Scott, and that would be good to keep her here. Wouldn't want her to hurt herself anymore than she already has." He replied with a smile. Kennedy smiled a little before laying back down. She closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep until her father left the room. She picked up her phone and dialed Jenna's number. "Jen, its Kennedy. Sorry to call you so late but can you give me Jacks number please?...ok thanks." She hung up the phone and dialed Jack's number. "Jack!" she replied as he answered the phone

"Kennedy are you ok?"

"My father is here. The nurses called my father. What if they say something to him? Jack what am I going to do?" She could feel her heart beating so fast in her chest.

"Calm down, everything is going to be ok."

"No it's not Jack. He will kill me if he finds out that you brought me here and have been with me."

"Listen, you need to get some rest and stop getting yourself so worked up. Nothing is going to happen. You are going to be fine. I am going to come up there tomorrow and see you ok. We will talk then. But right now you need to sleep and calm down."

"Jack, you can't come. He will know."

"Kennedy, I am coming. He has to work doesn't he? I will come during the day. Ma already said I can miss school."

"Jack, will you stay on the phone with me until I fall asleep?"

"Yes, but you need to lay down now and try to go to sleep. I won't get off the phone until I know you are asleep. I promise." He could hear her crying but remained silent. He looked beside him and saw his guitar and decided to play her something. He softly started strumming the keys and remained silent until he knew she was asleep. He hung up the phone and sighed. He made his way downstairs and saw his mother sitting at the table. "Ma, you still awake?" he asked sitting down beside her

"Yeah, I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"When you were a little boy."

"Ma, come on that was so long ago."

"So what, you were precious. Oh how I miss those days."

Jack starts laughing "Yeah, we were all messes."

"But I loved you more than anything." Jack smiled "Jack, tell me about Kennedy."

"What do you want to know?" he asked not wanting to answer any questions. He couldn't lie to his mother and he knew it.

"Did she really fall?"

"What do you think?"

"That's what I thought." His mother replied. "What are you going to do?"

"I am going to be there for her ma. I won't let her get hurt again."

"You really like this girl don't you?"

"Yes I do. She finally gave in last night and I actually could see her without this mask that she always has on. She is beautiful in so many ways."

"Don't get involved Jack."

"I am already involved ma."

His mother sighed before getting up from the table. "I am going to go to bed. I suggest you do the same." She kissed the top of his head before heading for the stairs. Jack remained at the table thinking about Kennedy and wondering what was going to happen to her. Her father was a lawyer, so they couldn't take her from him. Everything could get complicated if he got involved, but he was already involved. He couldn't see her like he saw her today again. He sighed before running his hands through his hair.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next morning, Jack got up early and headed for the hospital. He asked the nurse if anyone was in her room, when she told him no he headed for her room. He slowly opened the door and saw her asleep. He smiled before sitting down in the chair. She stirred and turned over and saw Jack's gorgeous smile. "Hey!" she replied

"How do you feel?" he asked

"Much better, now that I have gotten some sleep."

"Kennedy, what do you want to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"You can't be with him anymore. He will keep hurting you."

"He told me he was sorry and that he didn't mean it."

"You believed him? This has been going on for 6 months. He's not going to stop Kennedy. He might stop for a little while but he will keep doing it until you stop him"

"I can't leave him Jack. He is a lawyer, he knows people. Then where would we be? When he got me back then he would definitely kill me."

"You can't stay with him!" Jack yelled.

"I have no other choice!" she yelled back. "Jack, he's not going to let me go."

Jack shakes his head "What do you want to do Kennedy? Tell me what _you_ want?"

"I don't know what I want anymore."

"How's your side?"

"It's better. I can actually sit up. I think they might let me leave."

"You can come stay with me for a while."

"Jack, first I hardly know you and second my father would not let me do that in a million years. I will be fine. I'll just stay away from him and try not to piss him off."

"You can't….."

"Jack, I have no other choice but to go back to him." She interrupted

"How can I change your mind?"

"You can't."

Jack sighed and sat back down in the chair. "What did you tell your mother?" Kennedy finally asked

"I didn't have to tell her anything. She already knew the moment she looked at you. She has been in this business a long time. She knows when there is abuse in the family."

Kennedy flinched at the word 'abuse' "Kennedy you do know you are being abused right?"

"Yes I know that Jack!" she spat. While they were arguing the doctor comes in.

"Mr. Wilson, its good to see you up." He replied with a smile

"Hello Dr. Stevens. This is my friend Jack. He's the one who brought me here."

"Hello Jack." Dr. Stevens extended his hand. Jack shook his hand before walking over to the window "Now, let me look at your side." He lifted her gown and revealed her side. The swelling had went down over night and the bruise finally seemed to disappear a little. "Well it looks like everything is good. You might be able to go home today."

"That's great news. I am so ready to sleep in my own bed again." She replied with a smile.

"I bet you are. Just be sure to watch where you are going when walking. I don't want to see you again under these circumstances. That was a pretty bad bruise and I am glad that you came when you did because it could have gotten worse."

Kennedy looked over at Jack but he just turned his head from her and stared out the window. "I will, I promise no more bruises. I'll watch where I am going especially in the dark."

"That's good to hear." The doctor said his goodbyes and shut the door.

"Well I think I should be going too. Ma wants me home for dinner." Jack replied. Kennedy could hear the annoyance his voice

"Jack, thank you." She replied

"Your welcome." He closed the door behind him and sighed. Just as he was walking out of the hospital door he saw her father walking in. He turned away and made sure he didn't see him. Scott walked into Kennedy's room and smiled when he saw that she was awake. "The doctor said I go home today." She replied with a smile

"That's great to hear. Are you feeling better?"

"Yes sir. The swelling has went down and the bruise is starting to go away. So he thought it would be ok to let me go home."

"Yeah you need to get back to school so you don't miss too much work."

"Yeah I hope I can catch up from yesterday and today."

"You missed school yesterday?"

"Part of it. I passed out in the hall and someone took me to the hospital. It was during lunch so I only missed 2 classes."

"Who took you to the hospital?"

Kennedy found herself not being able to talk "The nurse I think. I'm not sure, I passed out. All I remember is being lifted off the ground and then I woke up in the hospital."

"Oh, well you might want to thank that person for helping you."

"Yeah I should." She replied with a smile.

"Well let's get you dressed so we can go home. I had Sara make your favorite. Spaghetti."

Kennedy smiled. She leaned up but felt her fathers hand on her back to help her. His touch was so soft that she had almost forgotten about what he did. He helped her out of the bed and helped her get dressed. As she was putting her shoes on, the nurse walked in with the release form. Kennedy watched as her father signed the forms before getting off the bed. Her side was still hurting a bit so she took things slowly. The nurse handed her a bottle "Here is your medicine. Take it whenever you feel pain. It helps you sleep as well so you shouldn't have any problems with that. Take things easy for the next couple of days. Don't over work yourself and don't carry too much weight at school. Do you have a locker?" she asked. Kennedy nodded "Good, put most of your books in there and I will give you a note saying you have to go get books ever so often so you don't hurt youself. But I think that is everything. You are good to go."

"Thank you." Kennedy replied. Her father grabbed hold of her arm and gently walked her over to the wheelchair. He wheeled her out to the car and gently helped her inside. She laid her head on the window until they finally made it home. Jenna was waiting for her on her steps !" Kennedy replied

"Hey Kennedy. How are you feeling?"

"Much better."

"Jack told me what happened."

Kennedy looked over at her father who was just staring at her. "Yeah well, I guess I haven't gotten use to these steps yet."

"Yeah he said you took a nasty fall."

"Um…well thanks for coming over. I should be getting some rest. I am very exhausted."

"Can I come over tomorrow and check on you?"

"I'll be at school."

"Oh…ok."

"Thanks for coming over." Kennedy replied. She hugged her friend before shutting the door. She turned around and looked her father. "I am going to go lay down. Goodnight daddy." She kissed him on the cheek before going up the stairs. She got into her room and decided it was ok to breathe. She could feel her chest become heavy but she couldn't stop breathing fast. She put her hand on her chest to calm her down. She slide down her door and just sat there trying to calm her breathing. She felt her phone start vibrating in her pocket. "Hello." She tried to hide that she wasn't ok but she lost.

"Kennedy its Jack, is everything ok?"

"Yeah, I just got home. Jenna came over and was talking about you and my father heard."

"Did he touch you?"

"No, he was just staring at me so I went to my room."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure, but Jack please don't ask if I am ok."

"Will you sit with me at lunch when you come back to school?" Kennedy could feel her cheeks getting red and she felt a smile forming on her face.

"Yeah sure."

"Ok great. By the way when are you coming back to school?"

"Tomorrow, my father doesn't want me to be behind."

"Are you ok with that?"

"Cant argue, so I guess I have to be. Jack I think I hear him coming. I'll see you tomorrow ok."

"Alright, if you need me call me." Jack replied before hearing a click on the other line. Kennedy got up from her spot on the floor and walked over to her bed and collapsed. She heard a soft tap on the door before her father opened it. He was smiling. "I brought you some food. I thought maybe you might be hungry."

"Thanks." She replied. She leaned up and smiled before grabbing her fork.

"Is everything ok?"

"Yes sir, I'm just tired."

"Well eat up and then get some rest." He kissed her forehead before leaving. She sighed and started eating.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kennedy arrived at school the next morning to find Jack and Jenna waiting for her at her locker. "Hey!" Jenna replied hugging her friend.

"Hey you guys."

"How are you feeling?" Jenna asked

"Much better."

"Did you have a good night last night?" Jack asked. Kennedy smiled knowing what he meant

"Yes, I ate something then went back to sleep. I seem to be sleeping a lot." She replied with a laugh

"Well that's good. I'm glad that you are ok."

"Yeah, yesterday you really scared me." Jenna replied "I didn't know what happened. I walked out of the classroom and heard Jack screaming for everyone to stop looking then I saw him pick you up and run out. I was scared out of my mind."

"Aw I'm sorry Jen. I just didn't know how bad it really was." Kennedy replied

"So whats going on with you guys?" Jenna asked

Kennedy could feel her cheeks getting red again

"Nothing we are just friends." Jack replied "Finally."

Kennedy just died out laughing "You just aren't going to let me live down about me being a bitch."

"Nope."

"Well he wouldn't let me live it down either and we were 10." Jenna chimed in. "But we are getting together today to do that movie thing and I think you should come since you ruined it yesterday."

Kennedy couldn't help but laugh at her rude comment "I'll have to ask but I'm sure I can go."

"Why are you so confident?" Jack asked

"Because he's sorry about what happened to me that he would probably let me do anything right now."

"So you got the daddy wrapped around your fingers too." Jenna joked

Jack just looked at Kennedy before speaking "Well I am going to go to class. Are you coming?" he asked turning to Kennedy

"Sure, why not." Kennedy replied. "Jen ill see you in second period."

"Bye Jen, ill see you in second period as well." Jack replied. He winked at her before turning back to Kennedy

"Bye you guys!" Jenna shook her head before going the opposite direction.

**Author: Ok so this chapter was just getting through everything. I promise that there will be more drama and more Jack and Kennedy. Please please please review! I BEG YOU! Tell me what you think and if i should keep writing or not!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Author: Thanks for the reviews! They mean a lot! I hope everyone likes my story! I hope everyone likes this chapter! DRAMA! Teehee!**

Just like Kennedy had predicted, her father let her go over to Jennas, but this time he made sure Jack didn't go. Instead Jack met them at the movies. Kennedy smiled when she saw Jack standing outside the door as they pulled up. "You know I know something is going on between you two and I am going to find out." Jenna replied putting the car in park. Kennedy turned to her smiling "Come on tell me!"

"We are just friends, but I don't know what I would do without him."

"What happened to him being annoying?"

"He grows on you I guess."

"Right, he grows on you." Jenna opened the door "Well I think its cute."

"Come on the movie is going to start without us." Kennedy replied changing the subject. Jenna laughed but continued to walk towards Jack.

"Why is that I have this feeling that I was just being talked about?" Jack asked hugging Jenna.

"Because we were." Kennedy replied with a smile. She walked right past him and into the movie theater. Jenna smirked at Jack before walking in herself. He just rolled his eyes before following. The finally made their way into the movie and sat down. Kennedy sat in the middle of both of her friends. The movie began and she kept finding herself looking over at Jack. He smiled before going back to the movie. Half way during the movie she felt his hand on hers. She smiled before pulling hers away. She could hear him chuckle, but didn't say anything. She smiled and kept watching the movie. Moments later she felt his hand again but this time she didn't move it. Finally the movie was over and Jack and Kennedy remained hand and hand. Kennedy couldn't help but smile when she saw the look on Jenna's face. "Just friends huh?" she whispered. Kennedy let out a laugh

"There you two go again." Jack replied

"Its what girls do." Jenna replied

"Yeah right!" Jack replied. They stayed out side the theater for a while, before Jenna and Kennedy headed back home.

"So you like him?" Jenna asked

"You just don't quit do you?" Kennedy replied with a smile

"Nope, I need to know these things. I am about to go crazy."

"Yes I like him."

"I knew it!" Jenna yelled. Kennedy just died out laughing

"There's just one problem." Kennedy replied "My father doesn't like him."

"Oh, the whole poor, rich thing?"

"Yeah, he just doesn't think he's good enough for me. There's just something about Jack, that draws me to him. He's so sweet and considerate. He never left my side at the hospital."

"Well we both thought something was seriously wrong. I mean I thought you were dying."

Kennedy couldn't help but laugh. They pulled into Kennedy's driveway and her father was on the steps waiting for her. She looked over at Jenna before opening the door. "I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Bye girl." Jenna replied.

"Hey daddy. Why are you outside?" Kennedy asked walking up to him

"I was waiting on you. How was the movie?"

"It was good. Have you eaten?"

"No, I was waiting on you. Would you like to cook something?"

"Um yeah. Did Sara leave already?"

"Yes, she needed to get home to her kids so I told her it was ok."

"Oh ok. Well I'll go start dinner then." Kennedy replied. She moved to the door but her father grabbed her hand. She stood there for a moment but he brought her into a hug. "You won't lie to me will you? You know what happens with you lie."

"Yes sir."

"Did that boy go with you tonight?"

Kennedy looked at her father speechless. She didn't know what to say. "No, it was just me and Jenna went."

"You know I hate when you lie."

"Daddy im not lying."

"Let's get inside." Her father still had a hold on her arm as they walked inside. Kennedy could feel herself starting shaking.

"I need to use the restroom. We got drinks at the movies and I drank a lot." Kennedy said with a nervous laugh. Her father released his grip and she hurried to the bathroom. She shut the door and quickly grabbed her cell phone. "Jack!" she whispered

"Kennedy? Is that you?" he asked "Why are you whispering?"

"Jack, my father knows…" she whispered again. She could feel tears rising in her eyes

"Knows what?"

"That you went to the movie today. Jack I'm so scared."

"Kennedy where are you?"

"I'm in the bathroom."

"Stay there. Do not move. I am coming to get you."

"Jack, he…."

"Kennedy are you alright?" her father asked knocking on the door

"Yes, I'll be out in a few." She yelled "Jack, I'm so scared."

"I am on my way." Jack told her

"Please hurry." She quickly hung up the phone

"Kennedy opened the door now." Her father declared. She wiped her face and opened the door to come face to face with her father. "What were you doing in there?"

"Using the bathroom."

"You just love lying to me don't you? What did I tell you about lying to me. There are always consequences."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Don't lie!" he yelled punching the wall causing Kennedy to jump. "I saw him there with you."

"You followed me?" she asked

"Yes, do you honestly think that I trust you." He replied "Do you want me to make things worse for you. I told you to do one thing and that was to not see that boy. He is white trash and he is nothing. I know about him, his father was a useless human being. Jack is worthless as well. Going from foster home to foster home, finally someone actually wanted him. Piece of shit, doesn't know anything about family. I doubt he knows who his family really is."

"Don't talk about him that way. You don't know him." Just as she said that, her fathers hand came across her face. Kennedy knew she had said the wrong thing, she looked at her father before running for the stairs. Her father caught hold of arm and jerked her back. He slammed on the ground and got on top of her. Kennedy thought maybe if she kept fighting him that Jack would hear and come inside, but her father was too strong. He grabbed her hands and held them over her head. "You know, I guess I didn't teach you a lesson. I guess I am going to have to teach you another way. Maybe then you will learn not to disrespect or lie to me." Kennedy didn't know what he was talking about until it was too late.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kennedy was up in her room cuddled in a corner so afraid to move. She had her blanket wrapped around her as she cried into her knees. She heard a soft tap on her window but couldn't move. The tap came again, then she saw Jack's face. She quickly ran over to the window and opened it. Just before he could get inside she had her arms wrapped around his neck. "What happened?" he asked making her face him. She couldn't tell him, instead she cried, she cried so hard into his chest.

"Talk to me." He whispered "What happened?"

"I cant stay here Jack. Please don't make me stay here."

"I'm not going to make you do anything. Come with me. My mom would be ok if you stayed there."

She shook her head. She went and locked her door and followed him out onto her balcony. He helped her down and nearly carried her all the way to his house. He softly opened the door to his house and found his mother waiting for him.

"Where have you been? I have been so worried." Evelyn asked

"Kennedy needed me." Jack responded. Kennedy lifted her head towards Evelyn

"Oh my. Come here let me help you get cleaned up." Evelyn brought her over to the kitchen table and sat her down while Jack went and got the peroxide and a washcloth. She gently started dabbing at Kennedy's cut lip, while Jack got her ice for her eye.

"Ma, can I talk to Kennedy alone?" Jack asked after Evelyn had finished

"Sure sweetheart." Evelyn gave Kennedy's hand a squeeze before kissing Jack on the head. "Goodnight sweethearts. I'll see you in the morning."

After Evelyn had went upstairs Jack began talking "What happened?"

"I..." she couldn't remotely tell him what happened to her "I came out of the bathroom and he just kept yelling at me about lying. He told me how he followed us to the movies and saw you. He slapped me across the face. I tried to run but he stopped me and then he got on top of me…" she couldn't go on to tell him what happened. She just began sobbing "He wouldn't stop hitting me and kept….his hands…he just.." She covered her face with her hand and sobbed. Jack walked over to and just embraced her.

"Come on, you can sleep in my room." He told her. He grabbed her hand and lead her upstairs.

"Where are you going to sleep?" she asked still crying.

"Downstairs on the couch."

"Jack, don't leave me!" she begged. "I cant be alone. He will find me. He'll find me." She sobbed as he sat her down.

"Hey its ok…" he told her holding her head to his chest "Don't leave me." She kept begging.

"I'm not going to leave you. No one is going to hurt you again. Do you hear me? That bastard is not going to lay a hand on you again. I'll see on the floor tonight ok. I'll be right here by your side." He gently laid her down as she began to tremble. He wrapped the blanket around her and she just cried into his pillow. Jack looked at her and ran his hands through his hair before going to get some thing to sleep with. He looked at her before leaving his room and saw that she was fast asleep.

"Is everything alright?" Angel asked coming out of his room. "I heard someone yelling."

"Yeah, one of my friends dad is hitting her. She is staying here tonight." Jack replied

"Is she ok?"

"No, she had been trembling all night and just sobbing. Angel, he put her in the hospital yesterday. He kicked her so hard that I had to take her to the hospital. I think he did something more to her tonight though. She wont tell me what happened, she just cries."

"Dude, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know man. She is scared to death to go near him again."

"You cant let her go back to him Jack."

"I know that Angel, but he's a lawyer."

"A lawyer my ass. I don't care if he's the fucking president, he's still an asshole who beats his own child. What did ma say?"

"That she can stay as long as she wants."

Angel shakes his head. "Where's Bobby?" Jack asked

"I don't know. You know him, he has his own time to come in."

"Well don't tell him about Kennedy yet ok. I'm not in the mood for him to be picking on me. You either."

"Hey, im nice to you."

"Whatever Angel."

Angel smiled before going back to his room "Goodnight jackie-poo."

"Shutup!" Jack replied smiling. He grabbed some blankets from the closet in the hallway and headed back to his room. Kennedy was tossing and turning before crying out. Jack dropped the blankets and ran to her. "Kennedy wake up. Its just a dream." He told her grabbing her shoulders. She looked up at him but didn't recognize him. She started fighting him and screaming. "Its ok. Its ok." He tried to calm her down but she just kept screaming and hitting him. Angel came running in there and turned on the lights "Kennedy its me, its ok." Jack told her. She looked at him with tears streaming down her face. "I'm so scared Jack." She whispered.

"Its ok." He told her hugging her. He looked over at Angel with a scared look on his face.

"I'll go get some water." He replied before leaving.

"You're going to be ok." Jack assured her. Kennedy just clenched onto his shirt and stared wide eyed at the window.

**Author: Ok so I know everyone knows what happened to her but I am going to get to that in the next chapter. I hope everyone liked this one and the brothers will be in the next chapter as well. PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Author: This chapter is a little graphic, so I am just warning you. There is rape in this chapter, so if you don't like that kind of stuff you might not want to read this. Hope everyone else likes it. REVIEW! **

Kennedy didn't sleep at all that night. Every time she closed her eyes she saw her fathers face. Jack had held her in his arms until finally sleep overtook him. She laid there watching him thankful he came into her life. She didn't know what to expect the next morning. She knew her father would be looking for her and there would be consequences. She believed that Jack wouldn't let her get hurt again. She actually trusted him. Before she knew it was morning and she felt Jack began to stir. He opened his eyes and saw her staring at him. "Sleep good?" he asked

She nodded, not really want to talk. "Your eye and lip are swollen. We need to go put ice on them." He replied. He leaned up and grabbed her hand. They made their way downstairs to the kitchen. Everyone was sitting around the table as they walked in.

"Hey Jackie boy…Damn!" Bobby began before looking at Kennedy. Kennedy turned around to leave but Jack stopped her.

"No, that's just my jackass brother. Don't mind him, he has no respect for….well anyone." Kennedy gave a soft smile "Everyone this is Kennedy. That's Angel and Bobby."

"Here sweetheart, you must be hungry. Come have some breakfast." Evelyn responded

"I have respect for people." Bobby replied late

"Sure you do." Angel replied

"Boys stop it and eat." Evelyn replied. Kennedy slowly began eating her breakfast without looking up. Jack looked at his mother with sorrow in his eyes. She gave a soft smile.

"There is a lot of tension in this room." Bobby replied rudely "What the hell is going on?"

"Leave it alone Bobby." Jack replied

"Can I be excused?" Kennedy asked. She felt tears forming in her eyes.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Jack asked

"No, ill be ok." She whispered. She quickly got up and went upstairs to his room.

"How is she?" Evelyn asked

"What do you think?" Jack asked

Bobby slapped him upside the head "You don't talk to your mother that way."

"I didn't mean it rude!" Jack replied rubbing his head "Ma, she didn't sleep at all last night. Actually she might have slept for 10 minutes before having a dream. She kept fighting me when she woke up. Something happened in that house last night."

"What do you mean?"

"She won't tell me. She just kept telling me that he was hitting her and had her on the ground. Ma I think he raped her."

"Raped?" she whispered

"Yes, she was cuddled in a corner with a blanket wrapped around her when I found her. She is scared out of her mind and I don't know what to do."

"Jack, you are doing everything you can do." Evelyn replied

"What kind of bastard rapes their daughter?" Angel replied

"This bastard." Jack replied "He doesn't know how he has hurt her. She can't stop crying."

Bobby just starts shaking his head. "Jack, go upstairs and check on her and see if she's ok." Evelyn told her son. Jack nodded before going to his room. He opened the door and saw her cuddled in the corner of his bed hugging her knees like the night before. He looked at her with sympathy in his eyes. "Can I come in?" he asked. She looked up and nodded. "Can we talk?" She just stared straight ahead. "Can you tell me what he did to you last night?"

"Jack, I can't…" she whispered

"Its ok you don't have to right now."

"What's going to happen?"

"I don't know." He replied "But what I do know is that you are here with me now and no one is going to hurt you."

"Thank you for being so nice to me."

He smiled at her "No problem." He just stared at her for a moment "Do you want to take a shower?"

"Yes."

"The bathroom is down the hall and the towels are in the hallway closet."

"Ok." She got off the bed and walked towards the bathroom. When she shut the door she looked in the mirror. She quickly turned away; she couldn't look at that sight. She walked over to the shower and cut the hot water on. She slowly took off her clothes and looked at her naked body. She closed her eyes and saw her fathers face. She quickly opened them but knocked the shampoo into the tub making a loud noise. She wiped her face and climbed in. She didn't bother cutting on the cold water. She needed to wash all the nastiness away. She began scrubbing her body until she could no longer feel anything. She began crying as she kept scrubbing. It was like she couldn't get the dirtiness off of her. She slide down the back on the bathtub and just sat there and cried. She saw that her body was turning blood red from where she scrubbed and where the hot water hit her. She turned off the water and sat there for a minute before wrapping a towel around her body. She slowly opened the door to make sure no one was outside, before slipping into Jacks room. He had laid one of his shirts out for her to wear. She smiled softly before putting it on. Jack waited a few moments after he heard the shower cut off before going back upstairs. He tapped on the door. "Come in." she replied

"Feel better?" He looked at her and saw that she was wearing the shirt he laid out "Thought maybe you would want to get out of those clothes, only I don't have any pants to fit you, so I gave you a shirt." Kennedy let out a short laugh "Well there's that beautiful smile." Kennedy looked down to the ground "You alright?"

"Jack, why is this happening?" she asked

"I don't know."

"Did I do something wrong? What did I do to make him do this to me?" she cried

"Nothing…"

"Does he not love me anymore? I thought maybe everything would be ok when we moved. Everything seemed to have gotten worse." Jack took a seat next to her.

"At least your dad acknowledged you." He responded

"I wish he didn't." she whispered "I'm so scared of what he's going to do next."

"He's not going to do anything because you aren't going back there."

"Jack, he will find a way to get me back. He has this power over people."

"No, I was talking to Ma downstairs and she told me that since you are 17 that you can be emancipated. He can't have control over you. You can get a restraining order against him too. There's so much that you can do to get him out of your life for good."

"That requires me to go to court."

"Yes."

"He has the court in his hand Jack. That's not going to work."

"Tell them what he has been doing to you. Show them. Your eye and lip. They have to believe you."

"I can't."

"Yes you can. You have to. That's the only way."

"He will never leave me alone. He will always be some where watching me, waiting for me to be alone for one minute."

"You won't be alone for one minute."

"Jack, he's my father."

"That man is not your father anymore Kennedy. No father beats his own child. It's the only way."

"Can we stop talking about this?"

"Yeah sure. Will you just think about it?"

She nodded her head. He reached forward and embraced her in a hug. She closed her eyes as she was hugging him wishing this would all go away.

Later that night Jack and Kennedy were still in his room talking. "So tell me about Bobby."

"Bobby's a class act. Always in trouble, since the day he was born. He loves hockey. He's the oldest out of us 3. Don't mind him and his rudeness. You'll get use to him. He's great to be around because he always has a story to tell. It's also great to have him on your side when you need someone."

"And Angel?"

"Angel, well he's the pretty boy of the family. Always looking his best, no matter what. He goes out with this girl name Sofi. You might meet her. Bobby hates her, so if she ever comes over that would be a good fight to watch. Angel has more of a heart than Bobby though."

"You said 3, who's the other one?"

"Jeremiah. We call him Jerry thought. He's never around because he lives with his girlfriend Camille. He's the good boy of the family. Always pleasing ma, with everything. He use to not be that way, but as he got older he changed. He's second oldest. Smarter than all of us. He's going to be the one to do something with his life."

"Then there's Jack Mercer. The rock star who has a fancy for saving girls. Is he not going to do anything with his life?"

"He wants to move to LA and pursue his music career."

"Why doesn't he do that?"

"He has to finish school first and a certain girl came into his life that might have stopped all that."

Kennedy blushed "Who's this girl?"

"This gorgeous brunette. She has these eyes that are so beautiful it makes her whole face shine in beauty. She makes him smile for no apparent reason. Her smile makes his heart start beating ten miles a minute." Kennedy just stared at him; she didn't notice him slide over to her. Their faces were inches apart before she came back to earth. She quickly turned away. "Not ready?" he whispered

"I cant…not right now."

"It's ok. I'll wait." She smiled at him.

"I'm really tired. I think I might lie down for a while."

"Alright." Jack got off the bed and headed towards the door

"Jack!" she called after him

"Yeah" he replied turning around

"Thanks for talking with me."

He nodded with a smile before closing the door. She laid her head down and closed her eyes. Within moments she was sound asleep from lack of sleep the night before.

"_Daddy please don't do this!" Kennedy begged as her father held her on the ground. He undid his belt buckle and slide the belt out of his belt loops. _

"_You brought this upon yourself." He replied. He unbuttoned his pants and slide them down. He ripped Kennedy's top open revealing her black bra. He ran his fingers down her chest._

"_Please!" she begged. She began to struggle and fight but his weight on her caused her to scream out in pain as his leg fell upon her ribs. He grabbed her pants and lifted her up to get her pants down. He looked at her and smiled before thrusting himself inside of her. She let out a scream and began pounding on his chest. He began to thrust harder and harder, seeming to like it too much. "JACK!" she screamed. She was sobbing so hard that her whole body seemed to shake. Her father stopped what he was doing and just laid there for a minute. She thought he was done, but found out he was just resting. His hands began roaming her body making her tense. "I hate you!" she replied. His head jolted forward towards her and smacked her across the face._

"_I'm going to enjoy this." He whispered in her ear before kissing it. He ran his tongue all the way down to her bellybutton before looking up at her and smirking. Her body had gone completely numb, she just prayed that Jack would come. Her father's head had disappeared for a moment. She just laid there not having anymore fight in her. Her father's face returned in front of hers with that same smirk. _

"_Are you going to behave now?" her father asked, but Kennedy just glared at him. "Answer me!" But she couldn't find herself to say anything. "I guess not. I guess this lesson needs to keep going." She began sobbing again, but she couldn't move. She was so numb. He leaned down and kissed her on the lips before thrusting himself back inside of her. She waited for everything to be over. When it was, he got up and left her laying on the stairs. She laid there for a while not able to move. She found herself lifting herself off the stairs and crawling up them to her room. She opened her bedroom door and fell to the ground sobbing. She grabbed her blanket off the bed and wrapped around her and crawled to the corner of the room. She stared at the door, praying he didn't want anymore._

Kennedy shot straight up out of the bed and took off running to the bathroom. She threw open the door and began throwing up in the toilet. She began to sob, but kept throwing up. When she had finished, she leaned back. Not knowing what to do, she threw her head back and began to scream towards the ceiling. Everyone came running in to see what was wrong, and found her on the ground sobbing. Jack kneeled down and hugged her but she pushed him away. "Don't!" she screamed. He nodded and backed away. She looked at him, her face was pale and wet from sweating and crying. She rubbed her hands over her face as she sobbed. "Kennedy, are you alright?" Jack asked. She shook her head. "Do you need anything?"

"I…" she couldn't say anything. Jack moved closer to her again, but this time she let him touch her. He placed a hand on her hand. "Let's give them some time alone." Evelyn whispered. She closed the door.

"You want to talk about it?" Jack asked

"I had a dream…"

"About your father?"

She nodded. "Kennedy did he touch you?"

She nodded her head and began sobbing again "He.raped.me!" she replied in between sobs. "He raped me!" She yelled. She covered her face with her hands and started bawling. Jack got up from his position and opened the door slamming it against the wall. "MA!" he yelled. His mother came running to him. She walked into the bathroom and saw Kennedy crying on the floor like before, but Jack went racing down the stairs. He stormed into the living room where his brothers were. He started pacing back and forth not knowing what to do. "Jack, are you ok?" Angel asked

"He touched her!" he yelled, pacing back and forth. "That fucker touched her."

"Jack calm down." Angel replied

"Calm down? You want me to calm down?" he yelled "He fuckin' raped her Angel. I'll fucking kill him."

"What do you want to do Jack?" Bobby asked

Jack's eyes darted towards Bobby "I want him to pay!" Jack replied. Bobby nodded his head. "I want him to feel the pain she is feeling right now."

"You really like this girl don't you?" Angel replied, thinking that if Jack talked about her he would calm down.

"What kind of fuckin' question is that?" Jack spat

"Jack, calm down. I am just trying to calm you down."

"You think by asking a dumbass question like that, is going to calm me down."

"Jack I know you are pissed off…" Angel started

"Pissed off!" he yelled "I fuckin want to rip someone's throat out."

"Ok im sorry man." Angel replied softly. He knew he didn't need to piss Jack anymore than he already was. "Bobby, I want that bastard to die. I want him dead." Jack replied.

"Jack…." A soft voice came from the stairs.

Jack's head shot straight the stairs and saw Kennedy standing there with tears streaming down her face. "Please don't do anything."

"Kennedy…." He replied, but stopped. He nodded his head and embraced her in a hug. "He wont touch you again." He told her. "I promise." He said as he gritted his teeth.

**Author: Ok, so it's a little graphic but hey I'm trying to make the story good. I hope everyone liked it. Tell me if you did or not! REVIEW!**

**PS Does anyone know the boy's ages in the movie?**

**Special thanks to:**

**OTHCharmedHPFreak: Thanks for the review. I used what you told me in my story because that was a good idea. Thanks for that! Nope he's not at the window, but something good is about to happen. Teehee! Thanks for the review!**

**Thanks to everyone else who reviewed as well! **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Author: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! You guys make me smile! I hope everyone is liking my story so far. Please review! Hope you enjoy this chapter! **

Kennedy passed out in Jack's arm that night. Jack never once closed his eyes. He was so angry about what her father did to her. He wanted to rip this mans throat out and watch him suffer. In the middle of the night, Jack felt Kennedy stir. He rubbed the side of her head to assure her that he was still there. She opened her eyes and stared at him. "You ok?" she asked

"No not really."

"Jack, im so sorry I got you involved in this."

"Don't be. I want to be involved." She laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes again. She looked beside the bed and saw his guitar leaning against the wall. "Jack…" she whispered

"Yeah."

"Will you play me something?" she asked. She lifted her head to him and looked into his eyes. He smiled and nodded. She lifted off of her him and watched as he grabbed his guitar. He smiled at her before softly strumming on the strings. Kennedy laid her head back and closed her eyes. Jack watched her the whole time as he played her a song.

* * *

The next morning Kennedy woke up in Jack's arms. She looked up at him and saw that he had finally went to sleep. She brushed his face with her hand. She got up from the bed and tried not to wake up and went downstairs. She found Bobby in the kitchen. "Hi." She whispered 

"Hi, did you sleep good?"

"Yeah, we finally did go to sleep."

"yeah I heard Jack playing his guitar."

"Sorry if that kept you up."

"No its ok. But I do need to warn you about him. He's not all that he says he is."

"He's not?" she asked confused

"No, he has a secret of his own that he's keeping from you."

"Like what?"

"Jack's….well he's gay."

Kennedy busted out laughing "You think im kidding. He just hasn't told anyone yet."

"You are ridiculous you know that."

Bobby smiled "Well don't say I didn't warn you when he breaks up with you for some hott guy he found."

"Whatever. How do I know that _you _aren't gay?"

"Me, come on. You cant be serious."

"Oh but I am."

"Do I look gay to you?"

"No, but see that's how you hide it from everyone. Trying to be that bad boy but deep down inside I know you like to be a softy."

"I'm not gay."

"You know the first step is to admit. I'm sure everyone would still love you if you would just tell them and quit lying to yourself."

"I'm not gay."

"Bobby, this can be our secret. I wont tell anyone ok."

"I'm not gay!" he yelled.

"My how the tables have turned."

"You know that's not fair. I was just trying to warn you so you wouldn't get hurt."

"Whats going on?" Jack asked as he walked in seeing Bobby glaring at Kennedy who had a smile on her face.

"Bobby here was just fixing to tell me he was gay." Kennedy replied

Jack starts laughing "I'm not gay." Bobby declared

"Now what did we just discuss Bobby. Admit is the first step."

"You annoy me." Bobby got up from the table and stormed out of the kitchen. He could hear them laughing. Kennedy looked up and saw something shiny in the back of Bobbys pants. Jack sat down beside her. "What was that about?"

"Oh…He was trying to 'warn' me about you. He said that you were gay and that he didn't want me to get hurt when you finally came out." she replied after coming back from her trance

"Yeah, well that's Bobby for you. He always thinks I am gay."

"Well I turned the tables on him and now I guess he's pissed."

"He'll get over it."

"Yeah."

"Its good to see you smiling though. I'm glad that he can be of help in a good way."

"I like your house." She told him changing the subject "Its so cozy. It really feels like home here. Your mom has done a great job."

"Kennedy you do know we have to go back to school Monday right?"

"Yeah, I know. Why would I miss school?"

"Because of everything that you have been through."

"You think that would make me miss school? I have never missed a day in my life, why would I start now?"

"Its ok to not want to go back."

Kennedy got up from the table and went into the kitchen "Kennedy!" Jack said following her

"What?"

"You don't have to put on that snobby girl act anymore ok. I know who you are for real. That's not going to work this time. You can admit that you are scared."

"Why? Being scared isn't going to help anything Jack. It isn't going to make my dad stop hitting me."

"But it actually lets people know that you have some kind of emotion in you."

"Emotion? You want emotion from me?"

"Yes, let me know how you are feeling or what you are feeling?"

"I don't know what I am feeling Jack. I cant feel anything right now. I am so numb."

Jack moved towards her and placed his hand on the side of her face. "Can you feel that?"

She nods her head "Always remember that touch whenever you feel alone or scared remember that this touch will never hurt you like your father did."

"Can we please stop talking about my father? I just want to go one day without thinking or talking about him."

"Yeah sure." Jack moved his hand from the side of her face and walked back into the dining room. Bobby was sitting on the couch looking at them when Kennedy walked to the table. There was a soft tap on the door and Kennedy could have swore her heart stopped. Bobby saw this and quickly got up from his seat. Kennedy backed into the kitchen and hide behind the counter with her knees to her chest. "Kennedy, are you alright?" Jack asked.

"Hey cracker Jack, Jenna's here." Bobby yelled.

"Hey its ok." Jack assured Kennedy "Come on, lets go see what Jenna wants." He handed his hand to hers. She reached for it and he gently squeezed it before moving to the door.

"Hey guys." Jenna replied "Hey Kennedy, your dad is looking for you."

"Yeah I know." Kennedy replied

"What happened to you? Are you ok?"

"Yeah, just a little accident." Kennedy replied with a little laugh "Actually Bobby did it."

"Yeah right, if I hit you you would have known it." Bobby replied from the living room

"Whatever Bobby, you cant hit worth your life." Jenna replied

"Girl you better shut up before I come in there."

"Bobby was just telling us that he was gay this morning. So I am trying to get him to confess to everyone else."

Jenna starts laughing. "You know what I am tired of this shit. I am not gay." Bobby replied appearing in the doorway. Kennedy and Jenna start laughing again

"Ok ok, we quit." Kennedy replied when she saw Bobby glaring at her.

"Anyways…" Jenna began "My mom made a cake and told me to bring you guys some. But I have to get home in time for dinner." She turned around to leave but forgot to say something "Oh yeah Kennedy, your dad came by to see if you were at my house. He asked about you and Jack. I told him that you might be over here so I gave him the address…"

"You did what?" Kennedy yelled.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"Ken, calm down!" Jack replied "You didn't do anything wrong. She is just pissed at her dad right now."

"Oh, sorry I didn't know I was suppose to tell him." Jenna replied

"Its ok. I'm sorry I yelled." Kennedy whispered

"Well I guess ill see you guys at school Monday." Jenna looked at Kennedy who wasn't even paying attention before leaving. Jack softly shut the door before looking at Kennedy

"He's going to find me Jack. Hes going to find me and then he's going to kill me." Kennedy replied panicking.

"He's not going to do anything." Jack told her

"I cant be here. I have to leave." She reached for her jacket and opened the door. Jack grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her back.

"You cant go out there. You are going to stay here."

"Let me go!" she yelled pushing him back "He will find me here and I cant be here when he does!"

"He will find you out on the streets. You know nothing about this place. You will get yourself killed and not by your father. This place is bad. Too bad for a girl to be walking alone. You are going to be alright here. He's not going to touch you here. He cant touch you."

"He cant touch me? Are you serious?" she backed into the living room "He has already touched me Jack. He has already put his hands all over my body. I would rather die before he does it again. If I stay here he will do it again and again until he doesn't want me anymore. That's never going to happen!"

"I know what he did to you was horrible, but you have to be strong about this. His hands will never touch you in that way again. I can swear on it."

"It doesn't matter if he ever touches again, I can never forget what he did to me two nights ago. That scene plays over and over again in my head. It will not go away and sometimes I just want to die just to have one day of peace without thinking about it. He raped me and I couldn't do anything about it." She began to cry "He took the most precious thing away from me and I cant get it back."

"I know what he did to you. He is going to pay. Some how you will get your dignity back, but please stay here with me. I will protect you. All of us will protect you."

"I hate him!" she sobbed "I HATE HIM!" she screamed. Just then a loud knock came on the door and Kennedy's eyes shot straight to the door. Bobby got up again, his hand on his gun.

"Who is it?" Bobby yelled

"I'm looking for my daughter. Her friend said I could find her here. Please I am really worried about her." Scott's voice sounded at the door. Bobby looked over at Kennedy who began to shake uncontrollably.

"She's not here, but I will tell her that you came by looking for her."

"I just heard her voice. Is she ok? What did you do to her? Why was she yelling?"

"She's alright."

"Let me see her. I want to see my daughter."

"No, please don't." Kennedy begged.

"Shh, its ok." Jack assured her. Bobby opened the door.

"Where is she?" Scott walked into the living room and found Kennedy standing behind Jack. "Kennedy, sweetheart are you ok?"

Kennedy moved out from behind Jack. "What did you do to her?" Scott asked moving towards her. Kennedy quickly backed away. "Sweetheart, whats wrong?"

"Please leave." She whispered.

"I'm not leaving without you." Her father told her. Suddenly thunder rumbled the house and made Kennedy jump. She heard the rain come pouring down outside.

"Please just go. I'm not leaving."

"Kennedy I don't know what is going on here but you are coming with me and that is the end of it."

"Yes you know what is going on." She replied "You hit me. You kicked me and put me in the hospital. You…You…." She couldn't finish her sentence. "I am staying here with Jack and his family."

"You are my daughter and I can do whatever I please with you. Now get your things and get to the car."

"I'm not going." She declared.

"Do you want to do this in front of your friends. I should have known that you wont listen to me. You never listen to me. Not about this boy here and now you wont come home with me. Why do you do this?"

"Please leave." She told him

"You are coming home."

"Sir, with all do respect she's welcome to stay here with us. My mother doesn't mind and I don't think she is ready to come home just yet." Jack replied.

"Yeah what would you know." Scott spat "Kennedy, now!" Kennedy looked at Jack with tears in her eyes before moving to her dad.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. Her dad grabbed her arm and pulled her to the door. Bobby followed making sure he didn't touch her.

"Crazy bitch, you can bet your ass when we get home." Her father told her. Kennedy pulled back from her father and moved to the house but her father grabbed her hair and jerked her out into the rain. Bobby was on the steps and saw what he did and moved to do something. Kennedy jerked away with a loud scream. Bobby went past her and she saw the gun again. She ran towards Bobby and jerked the gun from his pants and pointed it straight at her father. "Kennedy what are you doing?" Jack screamed from the steps. Bobby jerked back around and tried to grab the gun but she pulled away. Her father stood there speechless as the gun was facing him. "You have ruined my life." She told him. "I am not coming with you and I never want to see you again."

"Sweetheart, lets talk about this." Her father begged

"Don't call me that!" she yelled. "I am not your sweetheart, or your princess, or even your little girl anymore. You ruined me that the night you took my innocence from me!"

"I never meant to…"

"to hurt me? You didn't just hurt me, you scarred me for life. You made it seem like you were punishing me but you weren't. You were doing it for your own sick pleasure!" She began sobbing as she kept the gun pointed at him. "You raped me! YOU FUCKING RAPED ME AND LEFT ME THERE TO ROT!" she screamed "I hate you so much. You deserve to know how I felt and how I feel right now. Every time I close my eyes I see myself on the floor with you on top of me. No father does that to their daughter. No daughter should ever know what that feels like. But you didn't care. You didn't give a SHIT!"

"Kennedy give me the gun." Bobby told her.

"Why should I care about you? Why should I care if you live or die?" she moved closer to him aiming the gun straight at him. "You didn't care about me." The rain was pouring so hard that you couldn't tell if she was crying or not. "My life will never be the same because of you."

"Let's talk about this."

"I'm done talking." She aimed the gun and pulled the trigger but nothing happened. Her father covered himself. The safety was on in the gun. She didn't know what to do. She kept the gun pointed at him. "Kennedy I am your father." Scott told her

"You are no longer anything to me but my enemy. I never want to see you again. I hate you with everything that is inside of me. Get out of here before I learn how to cut the safety off and blow a fucking hole through your body."

Her father looked at her before opening the car door and driving away. She still had the gun aimed at the car, she couldn't move. Bobby slowly moved towards her making sure he didn't do anything stupid. He grabbed her arm softly and reached slowly for the gun. Kennedy didn't move after he had taken the gun from her. He threw the gun to Jack before embracing Kennedy in his arms. "Its ok. He's not going to bother you anymore." She began sobbing into his jacket as the rained poured on them. "Wow. Never thought you had it in you." He told her with a laugh "Come on lets get inside. You are soaked."

"I want to stay out here." She whispered. He let her go

"You want Jack to come out here with you?"

She nodded her head. Bobby went inside and soon after Jack came out. He wrapped his arms around Kennedy and let her sob into his chest. He rubbed her head and kissed her softly. "You're going to be fine." He whispered. She lifted her head and wiped her face. "What _was_ that?" he asked

"I don't know. Something just came over me and I just snapped. I wanted to shoot him Jack. I wanted to so bad." She cried.

"I am so proud of you. You stood up for yourself and he backed away."

"He backed away because I had a gun pointed at his head." She told him "He's not going to go away until he has me."

"Don't start that again. He's never going to have you."

* * *

"You know that court thing is starting to sound like a good idea." She told him as he wrapped a towel around her. "I just don't think I can go to court." 

"We will see what we can do." Jack told her "Right now I want something to eat." She smiled as they made their way to the kitchen.

"What did I miss?" Angel asked walking in "Bobby told me that you almost shot your father."

"Don't ask." Jack and Kennedy replied. "We'll tell you when ma gets here." Jack replied. He looked over at Kennedy who was staring in space again. He knew they would have to explain everything later when their mother got home. Kennedy looked over at Bobby and smiled. He smiled back before turning back to the tv.

**Author: Ok, so she goes crazy. Which I would have too if my father raped me. I would go completely crazy on his ass. I aint lying either. I hoped everyone liked this chapter! Let me know what you think! Please REVIEW! I am dying for reviews people!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. You guys are awesome and rock my socks! **

**OTHCharmedHPFreak: Thanks for the review! Yeah I had to give you a shoutout because of your great idea! Thanks again**

**Iluvgarretthedlund: Thanks for the ages, I never knew how old they were so I thought if I would go into the movie then I should know their ages. Thanks for the review! I don't think Jack needs to get revenge. Looks like Kennedy can take care of herself. haha**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Author: So I hope everyone like this chapter! It's not going to be long though. But I did get the song Jack from for Kennedy from Teddy Geiger. "For You I will"**

As they expected their mother wanted to know everything as soon as she heard about what happened. Jack and Kennedy sat down at the table followed by Angel, Bobby, and Evelyn. "Kennedy are you alright sweetheart?" Evelyn asked after hearing what happened

"Yes ma'm." Kennedy replied

"My goodness, you must be so tired. Why don't you get some sleep?"

"Ok." Kennedy rose up from her chair and walked to the stairs.

"I'll be up there in a few. I need to talk to ma right quick." Jack replied. Kennedy nodded her head. She knew they would be talking about her, but right now she didn't care. She was tired from lack of sleep and hopefully she would be able to sleep tonight. She walked upstairs to Jack's room and collapsed on his bed. She looked at the window, having a horrible feeling in her stomach she got up to make sure it was locked. She moved over to the window as she began shaking and lifted her hand. She jumped back as she saw a reflection but calmed herself when she saw that it was hers. She reached for the lock and locked it before returning back to the bed. She was making herself so paranoid. She laid back down on the bed and closed her eyes for just a moment, then quickly opened them again.

Jack waited for Kennedy to shut the door to his room before sitting down again. "Are you alright Jackie?" Evelyn asked

"Ma, I just don't know what to do anymore. She completely freaked out. She is terrified of this man."

"She is going to be that way for a while sweetheart. You have to be there for her. Don't let her drift away or she might not come back."

"What are we going to do?" Bobby asked

"What do you mean? With Scott or with Kennedy?"

"Both."

"Kennedy is going to be staying with us for a while. I'm sure her father will have no problem with that unless he wants to be shot. As of her father himself, the courts will handle with him."

"Ma, I have never seen someone like that before. She pulled the trigger. She was going to kill him if that safety wasn't on." Jack replied

"I wish it wasn't." Bobby replied "That fucker deserved to be shot for what he did to her."

"Bobby…."

"Ma, I'm serious. He tried laying his hands on her again tonight."

"We all just need to calm down alright. Everyone go to bed and we will deal with this in the morning because you guys need to calm down. Jack sleep with Kennedy, but don't…."

"I know ma, don't get too close."

His mother smiled before getting up from the table. Bobby smiled as Evelyn passed him. "Goodnight my boys. I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight." They all replied unison.

"Angel, why have you been so quiet all this time?" Jack finally asked

"It's just too much to take in." he replied

"What do you mean too much to take in?"

"She is just a girl. I mean I have never seen something like that before. I thought it actually stopped you know. With us. Its been like what 6 or 7 years for me since ma found me. Never once have I thought about what my parents did to me."

"Angel man, you don't know half the story." Jack replied

"Her father is one sick pup for doing that to her. Where is her mother?"

"She's dead."

"He killed her?" Angel yelled

"No, they were in a car wreck and she died. That's what started all the beatings."

"I am going to go upstairs and see how she is doing. Do me and favor, don't dwell on this tonight. Get some sleep because we all need it."

"Yes daddy." Bobby replied. Jack rolled his eyes before going upstairs. He walked into his room and found Kennedy staring straight at him. "You ok?"

"I cant close my eyes." She told him

"What do you mean?"

"Every time I close my eyes, I see him. I feel him watching me."

"You have to get some sleep."

"I cant Jack. I cant close my eyes for one second."

"Listen I am going to go get you some medicine to help you sleep."

She nodded her head before laying it back down. She focused her eyes on the window until Jack came back with her medicine. "Here take this and lay back and rest. I am going to sleep on the floor ok, but I wont leave." She took the medicine and nodded her head. She laid her head back and looked down at Jack. He was so gorgeous, as she watched him lay his head back. He looked up at her and smiled. She went to say something but felt her eyes become very heavy. She closed them and drifted to sleep. Jack watched her until his own eyes became heavy.

The next morning Jack woke up and looked up at Kennedy who was still sound to sleep. He leaned up and rubbed the side of her head and smiled. He was happy that she actually got some sleep that night. He got up from his place on the floor and moved to the door. He walked down to the kitchen and found Angel and Evelyn sitting, eating breakfast. "Hey sweetheart. You hungry?" Evelyn asked looking up from her paper. "Where's Kennedy?"

"She's still asleep."

"She actually went to sleep?" Angel asked

"After taking the pills I gave her, yeah." Jack rubbed his eyes.

"Sweetheart, you look horrible."

"Thanks ma." Jack replied with a smile. "I just need to get some sleep that's all."

"Why haven't you?"

"Too worried about Kennedy."

"You really like this girl huh?" Evelyn asked

"Yeah I do. I just wish I could have protected her that night. She is so horrified about everything. She told me last night that she couldn't close her eyes and that every time she did she saw him. She was staring at the window the whole time before I finally got her the medicine. Ma, I think something is truly wrong with her."

"Its going to take time honey. You remember when you came to me? Both of you. But Jack you were the worse. Wouldn't let anyone touch you. You kept hidden in your room for days. But you came around after a little while. Its hard going through this. Especially with someone who is suppose to protect you."

"Well I'll protect her." Jack replied.

"I know you will sweetheart."

They heard footsteps coming down the stairs and Kennedy appeared in the doorway. "Hey, you hungry?" Angel asked with a smile "Ma, made some pancakes and eggs and bacon, well actually there isn't any bacon left because I ate it all, but you can have some eggs and pancakes."

Kennedy couldn't help but laugh as she watched Evelyn playfully slap Angel on the arm. "Here sit down and I will fix you a plate." Evelyn replied getting up from her seat. Kennedy sat down and looked at Jack who was staring at her. She smiled.

"Now isn't this cute." Angel replied. Jack rolled his eyes "If only Bobby could see you now Cracker Jack. He would be so proud of you."

"Shut up Angel." Jack replied

"Boys, quit arguing and eat your breakfast." Evelyn replied before sitting a plate in front of Jack and Kennedy. She picked up her fork and began eating.

"Where's Bobby?" Jack finally asked

"He left early this morning. I don't know where but he left pretty early." Evelyn replied. Kennedy looked over at Jack, who just smiled at her.

"What are you guys going to do today?" Evelyn asked

"Don't know." Jack replied looking at Kennedy "Would you like to see Detroit?"

She looked at him before smiling "Yeah that would be great."

"Alrighty, well you guys don't go too far into town. Be back before dark please."

"Yes ma." Jack replied before getting up. "I need to hop in the shower real quick."

Kennedy smiled at him before finishing her breakfast. He walked past her and up the stairs. She smiled at everyone before making her way back upstairs as well. She heard the shower on and expected Jack to be in there so she walked into his room. She found his undressed. "Oh my gosh! I am so sorry!" she replied quickly shutting the door. She could hear him laughing as she began to blush. He opened the door with that gorgeous smile on his face. "You can come in now." He replied. He had the towel wrapped around his waist. His gorgeous blue eyes were staring at her. "Wow!" she whispered

"What was that?" he asked smiling

She covered her mouth "Did I just say that out loud?" she asked

He nodded his head. "Care to say anything else?"

She shook her head before going into his room. He began laughing again. She sat down on his bed and started looking at the pictures on the dresser. She came across a notebook that read 'song book'. She opened it up and began reading the songs he had written. She got to the last page and read 'A Song for Kennedy: For you I Will.' She read the lyrics as a huge smile came across her face. She heard the shower cut off and quickly closed the book and walked back over to the bed. Jack opened the door with that same towel wrapped around his waist. She just stared at him and he tossed his hair back. He smiled at her "Forgot clothes." He replied

"Oh ok…." She was speechless. She could feel herself get hot so she made her way to the door

"Where you going?" he asked "I was going to leave again."

"I need to get some air." She told him. He started laughing

"Come back….." He told her. She just stared at him

"Jack, you are really wet." She replied.

"So, and your point is?"

"You are naked."

"And?" he replied still smiling

"Do you like doing this to people?"

"What? I am just trying to get dressed. You are keeping me from that."

"_You_ are keeping _yourself_ from doing that." She replied. She moved back to his room and sat down on the bed. He walked in "See, I was giving you a chance to go change but you just come back in here."

"I forgot my clothes." He replied getting his clothes from the dresser. He smiled at her again before shutting the door. She smiled. She really liked him and she was happy that he was with her through all this. She was so caught up in her own thoughts she didn't hear him come back in. "What are you doing?" he asked staring at her

"Thinking." She replied

"About what?"

"You." She replied before closing the door behind her. She ran to the bathroom and quickly locked the door. She heard footsteps coming towards the bathroom so she turned on the water. She heard a soft tap. "I'll be out in a minute." She yelled. She quickly got out of her clothes and got into the shower. She was excited about going with Jack today to see the rest of what Detroit has to offer. She finished washing her hair and her body and got out of the shower. She wrapped a towel around her body. "Shit!" she yelled. She didn't have any clothes, so she just put the ones she wore to bed back on. She walked into Jack's room and found him playing his guitar. He shut his notebook when he saw her walk in. "Did you even take a shower?" he asked noticing she still had the same clothes on

"Yeah, I forgot that I don't have clothes here." She replied

"Do you want to go get some from your house?"

"Um…..if my father isn't home." She replied.

"How about we get Bobby or Angel to go over there. Call your maid and get her to get your clothes and one of them will go pick them up. You don't have to go near that house if you want to."

She smiled at Jack "Thanks Jack." He smiled back. She kept looking at him.

"What?" he finally asked

"Nothing, just thinking again."

"You keep doing that." He replied. "Thinking."

She smiled. "Well, I cant help it."

"I am going to go brush my teeth and tell Angel about going to your house. Then we can leave ok."

"Ok, sounds good." She sat down on the bed and he could tell something was up.

"You ok?"

"Yeah." She replied with a smile.

"Are you sure because you look like something is wrong."

"Yeah im fine, just…"

"Thinking." He finished her sentence.

"Yeah."

"Tell me what about?"

"You." She replied

"What about me? Is it bad?"

"No, its good. You just have been so good to me these past couple of days."

He smiled at her. "You mean a lot to me Kennedy. Know that ok."

"I do know that."

"Good, now I am going to go downstairs and tell Angel to go get your clothes. Then I am going to go brush my teeth. Then we can leave."

"Alright." She sighed when he left. She was falling for this boy, hard. She smiled to herself. She heard his footsteps come back up. She met him at the door. "Whats wrong?" he asked looking at her

"Nothing." She walked towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He looked down at her before she kissed him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Jack and Kennedy walked hand and hand through downtown Detroit.

"So, you thought anymore about what I told you about the court?" Jack asked

"Yeah, and I want to do it. But Jack I don't think I can go to court and face him again."

"He doesn't have to be there. You just go to the judge and tell him what happened and then he will make his decision without your father being there."

"What do you think I should do?"

"I think you should do it. I don't want you to ever have to see that man again. You are 17 years old. You still aren't of age. He can take control over you. You need to set your foot down and say I am not going to do this anymore."

"I'm so scared Jack. I honestly don't think I can do this."

"You won't be doing this alone. If you want me to come then I will."

"Can this go to court? I mean can this be taken to court for him to go to jail?"

"If you want it to then yes."

She shakes her head "I don't know what I want to do."

"Just think about it. That's all I am going to ask. You have plenty of time to make your decision" He kissed the top of her head and pulled her into him. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders as they continued to walk down the street.

* * *

As they walked into the house, yelling was heard inside the living room. "Get that bitch out!" Bobby yelled

"Bobby, this is not your house alright. Ma said it was fine for her to come over." Angel replied

"Ma's not here smartass, so I am the boss now. I say she can't be here while I am here. She drives me completely crazy."

"What's going on?" Kennedy whispered to Jack who had a huge smile on his face.

"You'll see." Jack replied.

"She is my girlfriend and I can have who ever the hell I want over here. You can't say shit about it." Angel yelled

"The hell I can. Where she at? I'll tell her ass that she can't stay here. What do you think our neighbors think when they see her over here with us. This isn't a whore house Angel."

"Stop talking about my girl that way."

"What are you going do? Huh? You going to fight me?"

"Bobby, ma said it was fine and she is staying here. I don't care what you say?"

"I am running this shit Angel. I am the oldest. What I say goes."

"You need to grow up that's what you need to do"

"Grow up? You need to get a new girlfriend. One that isn't crazy. She's freaking loco Angel, and you know it."

"What's your problem Bobby?" Sofi's voice was heard at the steps. Kennedy and Jack turned around and saw a Puerto Rican girl standing on the stairs. Jack just died out laughing. Kennedy turned to him and hit him in the stomach.

"Baby, don't start. You both don't start this. I am so tired of this shit!"

"Bobby I am so tired of you bitching about me all the time. All you do is bitch, bitch, bitch."

"You _are_ a bitch!" Bobby yelled. "I bitch because you drive me completely insane."

"Stop talking to her that way Bobby." Angel told his brother

"Don't you know how to talk a woman? No right, you haven't seen one in so long I doubt you would know what a woman was." Sofi spat

"If I see a woman then I will talk to her like she should be talked to, but what I see in front of me is a nasty, unclean….."

"Bobby!" Evelyn's voice sounded the room "How dare you talk to Sofi that way!"

"Ma, she cannot be here. She is fucking crazy. She drives me insane."

"Bobby, this is Angel's girlfriend. She is welcome here anytime."

"Thank you Ms. Evelyn." Sofi replied. She smiled at Bobby before turning around and going back upstairs. Jack continued to laugh as Bobby stormed out of the house.

"That's Sofi, Angel's girlfriend. They break up and go back out more than anyone. Bobby, can't stand her. He said that she is just so annoying. Her voice annoys him the most. All Angel and her do is have sex and Bobby's room is right next to it so he hears everything. She thinks he's jealous, because Angel can rattle the room and Bobby never brings a girl home so we don't know what he does. Bobby hasn't liked her since we were little." Jack replied

Kennedy laughed "Am I going to here that all the time?"

"Yes, probably. That wasn't anything. Usually things go flying everywhere."

"Wow, I can't wait." Kennedy replied sarcastically. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and kissed her cheek.

"Kennedy, I got your things for you. They are upstairs in cracker jacks room." Angel replied before disappearing on the stairs.

"Why do they call you that?" Kennedy asked

"I don't know. They have so many names for me. I tend to ignore them. It all started when I first arrived here. Bobby called me a fairy because I wouldn't talk to anyone. He thought maybe it would make me mad and say something back but I never did. Angel calls me Cracker Jack I guess because he's black and im white. Jerry and Bobby picked up on it and they call me that all the time."

"Does it not hurt your feelings?"

"No, of course not. That's who they are."

Kennedy smiled. He leaned over to kiss her, but heard a knock on the door. Jack groaned and went to answer it. "Yes." Jack said looking at a man in a suit.

"Is Ms. Evelyn Mercer available?" he replied

"Yes, she is in the kitchen. Is something wrong?"

"I would like to speak to her please."

"Sure, come this way." Jack let the man inside the house and led him into the kitchen where his mother was making tea. "Ma, this man is here to see you."

"Ms, Mercer, my name is Steven Richards. I am with the law department. I understand that you have taken in Kennedy Blake Wilson. Is that right?"

"Yes." Evelyn replied sitting down

"I came to tell you that by the state of Detroit, Kennedy is legally bound to Mr. Wilson. I have been told to bring her home with me. If you wish to make a case out of this then you should contact the court, but as of right now she has to come with me. I will not tolerate any dilemmas. I will not hesitate to call the police. Kennedys father has asked me to give you this as well." Mr. Richards handed Evelyn a piece of paper.

"A restraining order?" Evelyn asked "Why?"

"He feels like you have brainwashed his child and doesn't think she should be staying with you. He wants you and your children to stay away from her. If you happen to go against this restraining order then you or your children will be arrested. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, you do. I hate to tell you that its not going to be easy taking her away. She decided herself that she wasn't going back. He hits her and beats her until she is black and blue. Why would you want to send her back to that?"

"I am through discussing this with you. Kennedy is to get her things and come with me tonight." Steven got up from his chair and made his way into the living room where Jack and Kennedy were. "Kennedy, I need you to come with me."

"Where am I going?" Kennedy asked

"Home. Your father wants you to come back."

"You cant just take her away from here if she doesn't want to go." Evelyn told him

"I'm not going back. You cant make me." Kennedy could feel tears form in her eyes. She clenched onto Jack's hand and squeezed.

"Please step away from her son. Kennedy, come with me." Steven told her

"Excuse me? Who the hell do you think you are talking to?" Jack spat

"Jack…" Evelyn started "You have to let her go. He's a lawyer."

"Ma, what are you talking about? What is going on here?"

"Jack, whats going on?" Kennedy asked confused

"Kennedy, you are coming with me and you arent to see this boy ever again. These are your fathers orders. You are only 17 years old making you still bound to him. Go get your things."

"You arent going anywhere? She isn't going anywhere." Jack told him

"Ms. Mercer, you need to contain your son before I call the cops." Steven demanded

"Jack, calm down." Evelyn told him "Don't take her away like this ok. She's too fragile for this to be happening."

"Jack, do something. I wont go back." Kennedy replied "I wont go back!" she yelled. Angel and Sofi had made their way down the stairs and stood in the doorway. "I would rather die than go back to that house with that man."

"That man is not her father anymore." Jack told him

"That's it! She is coming with me and that is the end of it. You cant go against the law." Steven yelled. He got his cell phone out and dialed a number "I am going to need some help."

"What is going on?" Angel finally asked

"Kennedy get your things you are leaving tonight with me. Do not make this any harder than it already is." Steven told her

"Please don't do this. I cant go back to that house. He will kill me, do you not understand that. He will kill me."

"Your father is one of the kindest men I have worked with. He wouldn't hurt a fly. I don't know where you get this from but he loves you. He talks about you all the time. How can you say that about him? He is your father and you need to respect him. He misses you. It killed him to know that you ran away from home. He said that these people kept him from seeing you. He didn't want to take legal actions but he felt that he had to."

"My father is satan himself." Kennedy spat. Suddenly 3 police officers walked into the house. Kennedy grabbed hold of Jack's arm. "Don't let them do this. Do something!" she yelled. Tears were streaming down her face.

"Now, Kennedy you need to go get your things and come out to my car with me." Steven replied

"I'm not going." Kennedy replied

"She isn't going!" Jack spat "You cant make her!"

"Move out of the way boy. She is coming with me." Steven demanded

"Ma do something!" Jack yelled

"I'm sorry sweetheart theres nothing I can do." Evelyn has so much sympathy in her voice. Jack just stared at him mother.

Steven walked towards Kennedy grabbed her arm "Don't grab her! Who the hell do you think you are?" Jack pushed him back causing him to stumble backwards. One of the police officers grabbed Jack's arm and threw him against the wall. Steven grabbed Kennedy.

"Don't fucking touch him!" Angel yelled walking towards the police officer who grabbed Jack. Another police officer grabbed Angel. Suddenly a fight broke out between the men. Steven saw this opportunity to get Kennedy out of the house. "Jack!" she screamed. "Let me go!" she yelled trying to pull away. He pulled her out the door but she hung onto the door and kept screaming. Jack heard her and made his way to the door. "Let her go!" he yelled. Steven prided her hands off the door and picked her up in his arms as she screamed for Jack. Jack made his way outside and got to the car just as it drove away. "Kennedy!" he yelled. He began running after the car as he saw Kennedy banging on the back window. He stopped in the middle of the street when he saw that he couldn't catch up to them, before turning back to the house. He saw the cops had Angel on the ground. He had so much anger in him, he took off running and tackled the cop on Angel to the ground. He began punching him as Angel got up and started fighting the cops off Jack. Evelyn went to get her boys but Sofi grabbed her. She saw Bobby's car pull up in the driveway. "Bobby!" Evelyn yelled, but it was too late. Bobby was in the middle of the fight. He began pulling the cops off Jack and Angel. "What the fuck is going on?" He yelled holding Jack back.

"These bastards took Kennedy away. They took her back home!" Jack screamed trying to get to the cops.

"Calm down!" Bobby yelled. He looked at Jack who was so full of rage.

"They through her back to the dogs Bobby. He is going to kill her and they let it happen!"

"Ma, I need some help here!" Bobby yelled. Evelyn walked down to the steps and grabbed hold on Jacks arm. When he felt her soft touch he turned around and looked at her. His eyes were filling with tears. "Sweetheart…" but he wouldn't listen. He stormed past her into the house slamming the door.

"I should have known to expect this out of a mercer. You boys are nothing but trouble. Waste of precious air if you ask me. Next time he lashes out on one of my men, I will put his ass in jail and you can bet that he wont be getting out. That goes for you too, jackass!" one of the officers spat

"Fuck you!" Angel yelled getting up. Bobby pushed him back down and punched the officer in the jaw.

"Get the fuck off my property!" he yelled. He grabbed Angel and went into the house. "Now someone needs to tell me what the hell is going on!" he yelled. "I come home and my brothers are about to kill 3 police officers. I was expecting this from you Angel, but what the hell Jack?"

"They came and took Kennedy away. That bastard got a restraining order against us. We cant go near her or we will be arrested. They sent her back to her father." Angel replied.

"Where's Jack?" Bobby asked "We need to calm him down before we do anything."

"He went up to his room. He's so mad right now." Evelyn replied. She wiped her face and sat down on the stairs.

"Ma you ok?" Angel replied rushing over to her.

"He has never lashed out at anyone before. Those eyes, so full of anger and rage." She replied

"I am going to talk to him. Then we will decide to what to do and how to get her back." Bobby replied

"You arent going to do anything. Let the courts take care of this. If you come within 500 feet of her, you will go to jail." Evelyn replied

"I would rather go to jail then that man put his hands on her again." Bobby replied. He walked past his mother and up to Jack's room. He saw Jack pacing back and forth in his room. "Hey little brother, you alright in here?" Bobby asked closing the door.

Jack's head shot straight up to Bobby "She's gone Bobby." He replied "Those assholes took her away."

"We are going to get her back. I promise."

"No body did anything either. They just let her go."

"Looks like you and Angel tried to do something. You beat the hell out of one of those cops. What the hell took over you man?"

"All I kept seeing was Kennedy's father touching her like he did before. This anger just over took me and I saw the cops on Angel and took off. I don't want to know what he is going to do to her tonight Bobby. She is probably so scared right now and I am not there to protect her. I told her that I would always be there to protect her. How can she trust me now? How can she believe that anyone is going to protect her? She is probably crying for me and I cant go anywhere near her."

"Jack, we are going to get her back. That bastard isn't going to do anything to her again. But you have to calm down so we can think of a plan."

"She's probably so scared right now." He sat down on the bed and rubbed his hands through his hair. "I want to be with her."

"Then lets go. Lets go to her house and get her back."

"Bobby, there are probably cops all around that house making sure we don't come near her. We will be thrown in jail and then we wouldn't be able to help her at all." Jack threw himself on the bed "Gua! I just want to know if she is ok. That's all. I want to hear her voice."

"Call her?"

"All her shit is here. She didn't bring her phone when we went out into town today. Its probably still here."

" Listen, she is going to be alright. You stay here and I will go get her. That man will not touch her Jack. Do you understand me? He will not lay a finger on her or I will be the one to pull the trigger on his ass this time and I can bet that the safety wont be on." Bobby replied. He left the room and stormed out of the house. Suddenly the phone rang and Jack took off running down the stairs. "Its Jenna." Angel replied. Jack closed his eyes and took the phone "Hey Jen."

"Jack, what the hell is going on over at Kennedys? There are cops everywhere and she was screaming when she got out of the car."

"Jen, I need you to do me a favor. I need you to go over there and see if she is alright and tell her to call me. I need to talk to her ok."

"Jack, whats going on?"

"Jen, you are my bestfriend and I tell you everything, but trust me on this you don't want to know right now. Kennedy will tell you later, but right now I need you to do that for me."

"Jack, you are scaring me."

"Jen please!" he begged.

"Ok, ill go over there."

"Thank you." He replied. He put the phone down and leaned his head against the wall. "Sweetheart are you ok?" Evelyn asked walking into the hallway

"Ma, tell me that everything is going to be ok?" he told her

"Aw baby, I wish I could." She embraced her youngest son in her arms "We are going to get her back. She is going to be fine."

"She's probably so scared right now and im not there with her."

"She knows that you tried everything in your power to protect her Jack. She knows that you are going to help her. You need to go get some rest."

"I cant sleep. Not until she is back in this house. Not until she back in my arms and she is safe." Evelyn bent down and kissed him on the head. He sat on the floor waiting for Kennedy's phone call that never came.

**Author: Ok, so there was so much I wanted to do with this chapter but I don't know it just didn't happen. I don't really like it that much but I hope you do! PLEASE REVIEW! I didn't get any on the last chapter! So just tell me if I should go on or not. **

**PS If anyone has seen Waist Deep, please tell me if its good or not because I really want to go see it. Another thing is I saw Fast and the Furious 3 and it was amazing. I loved it! Everyone should definitely go see it! **

**REVIEW! PLEASE! I am begging!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Author: Wow I got a lot of reviews on that last chapter! Thank you to everyone that made my day! Hope you guys like this chapter! **

Jack waited and waited all night for Kennedy to call, but she never did. He didn't sleep at all that night. He didn't even move from his spot on the floor next to the phone. Evelyn walked in the next morning and found him staring at the wall. "Baby, have you slept at all?"

Jack just shook his head. "She hasn't called?" Evelyn asked. He shook his head again. Evelyn sighed and walked into the living room. Jack lifted his head up went he saw Bobby coming walking in the house. He looked like he hadn't slept all night either. "Jack, I need to talk to you." Bobby replied walking slowly towards his brother.

"She hasn't called Bobby." Jack replied

"I know."

Jack looked up at him "She's back in the hospital, Jack. They had to take her last night."

"What?"

"She fell. She fell from her balcony and hit the ground pretty hard."

Jack didn't say a word "Jack are you even listening to me?" Bobby yelled. Jack didn't respond

"Bobby, where have you been?" Evelyn asked walking into the hallway

"Jack, did you hear me?" Bobby was still focusing on Jack

"What's going on?" Evelyn asked

"Jack, I need you to listen to me ok. You need to get to the hospital. She isn't doing too good right now and you need to be with her." Bobby replied bending down. Jack was still staring at the wall. "Damnit Jack! Listen!" Bobby yelled. Jack's eyes shot straight towards him.

"What happened?" Evelyn asked "Who's in the hospital? Where have you been?" She was starting to get worried

"Ma, I need you to get your things and I need you to drive Jack to the hospital. Kennedy fell from her balcony last night and she is in the hospital. She needs to see him." Bobby told his mother "I am going to go get Angel and we will meet you there."

"Jack, sweetheart, do you want to go?"

Jack just looked at her "Jack, your mother is asking you a question." Bobby replied

"Bobby, don't." Evelyn told him "He's having a hard time right now. He hasn't slept all night and hasn't moved from that spot."

"Jack, Kennedy needs you right now. Go to the hospital." Bobby told his brother softly

Angel came down the stairs with Sofi at his side "Why the hell are you yelling?" he asked

"Come on Angel lets go. We all need to get to the hospital." Bobby replied.

"What's going on?" Angel asked

"Kennedy fell last night and they had to take her to the hospital."

"Fell from where?"

"Her balcony at her two story house."

"How the hell did she do that?"

"I don't know Angel. Stop asking questions!" Bobby was getting annoyed.

"Well then what are we waiting on lets go." Angel made his way to the door "Jack, why are you still sitting there?"

"Is she alright?" Jack finally asked

"They don't know yet. They rushed her to the hospital. Before I could get close they were gone." Bobby replied. "She fell hard Jack."

"Jack, come on lets go see her." Evelyn replied.

"I cant do this." Jack replied "I cant see her."

"Jack, she needs you right now. Do you not understand? She is hurting and she needs her boyfriend." Angel replied

"Do you not understand? I cant do this!" he yelled

"Like hell you cant!" Bobby yelled back before picking Jack up. He carried him all the way to the car and threw him in the backseat. "You are going and I don't give a shit what you say."

"Go to hell." Jack spat. Bobby went to say something, but Evelyn stopped him

"Bobby, we will meet you at the hospital." Evelyn interrupted. She got in her car and looked back at Jack who had fear in his eyes. She sighed before pulling out of the driveway.

* * *

They arrived at the hospital and walked into the waiting room and saw cops everywhere. Jack looked around and saw Jenna sitting next to the wall. "Jen!" he yelled running up to her. Her face was so tear stained as she wrapped her arms around him. "What's going on?"

"She fell Jack. I heard her screaming and I tried to help but she wouldn't answer me. She didn't move at all. Jack, I was so scared." He hugged her again and tried to stay calm

"Jen, I need to ask you a serious question ok." Jack replied taking a deep breath "Did she fall or did someone push her?"

"Jack, what are you talking about?"

"Jack…." Evelyn replied

"What's going on?" Jenna asked "What do you mean did someone push her."

"Jack, this is not the place." Evelyn replied. Bobby and Angel walked into the hospital, seeing Jack talking to Jenna. They walked up to them "Have you found out anything?" Bobby asked

"No, there are cops everywhere man." Jack replied.

"Jack, what is going on? You are starting to scare me" Jenna replied

"Jen, listen I need you to believe me on this ok. I will tell you later but I cant right now. I need to go check on Kennedy. I have to see for myself that she is ok."

"They aren't letting anyone in. Only family. Her father is so torn up about this." Jenna replied

"I bet he is." Jack spat.

"Jack what is wrong with you?" Jenna asked

"I cant tell you right now ok. Trust me."

Jenna shook her head. "What are we going to do man?" Angel asked finally

"I'm going to go see her." Jack replied. He turned away from his family and walked to the desk "Excuse me, I need to know what room Kennedy Wilson is in? I really need to know if she ok."

"I'm sorry but I am not allowed to tell anyone but her family. Who are you?" the nurse asked

Jack looked at her for a moment then back at his mother before turning back to the nurse "I'm her stepbrother. Kennedy's mother is really worried about her and doesn't know what room she in. We really want to know what is going on." Jack replied. The nurse looked at him

"Where is your stepmother?"

Jack looked back at his mother and pointed. "She's over there." He replied. Evelyn looked over at him. The nurse smiled and Evelyn gave a small smile back.

"Her room number is 127, its down the hall here and to your left." The nurse smiled at Evelyn again. Jack walked over to his family. "Um…I told her that you were Kennedy's mother."

"You did what?" Evelyn asked

"Ma, she wasn't going to give me the room number. I need to see her." Jack whined

"Did you get the number?" Evelyn asked

"Yes ma'am."

"Then lets go see her then." Evelyn smiled at her son. Jack turned around and went in the direction the nurse pointed to with his family and Jenna behind him. He turned the corner and saw Mr. Wilson leaning against the wall talking on his cell phone. Jack stopped in his tracks and glared at Scott. Jack looked back at his brothers before moving to Scott.

"Mr. Wilson!" Jack yelled. Scott looked up from his phone and saw Jack coming towards him.

"You cant be back here. Only family is allowed back here." Scott replied

"She has no family. We are her family now." Jack replied

"I am her father."

"You are not her father. No father would touch their child the way you did. You are an evil pervert who shouldn't be alive right now." Jack spat

"How dare you talk to me that way."

"I want to see her." Jack continued to glare at him.

"You aren't allowed to see her. You aren't allowed anywhere near her. I suggest you leave before I have you arrested."

"I'll give you something to have me arrested for." Jack spat. Bobby saw what was going on and walked toward Scott and his brother. "What did you do to her?" Jack asked as Bobby walked up

"She fell on her own. Trying to see you I'm guessing. I tried to catch her but she was already gone. This is hurting me as much as it is hurting you. I might lose my daughter."

Jack felt his stomach turn. "Lose?" he asked

"Yes, she is holding on to her life right now. She isn't doing too good. Now I suggest you leave because you aren't getting into that room."

"Why did you do this?" Jack whispered "If it wasn't for you, she would be alright. She would be here with me right now and not in that hospital bed, holding on to her life."

"I love my daughter with all my heart. I hate seeing her like this."

"But you didn't hate seeing her crying her eyes out because you raped her. You didn't love her when you were on top of her, ripping her innocence right from under her. You are a sick bastard and I wish that safety wasn't on the other night."

Scott just looked at Jack before hitting him square in the nose. Before Jack could make a move Bobby was on Scott, pounding on him. Jack made his move to the door and quickly locked it behind him. He turned around quickly and saw his worst nightmare. Kennedy was laying perfectly still, with tubes all in her nose and mouth. Her face was pale and her eyes were blue. The only thing that seemed to move was her chest every time she breathed. Jack took a deep breath and moved closer to her. He grabbed her hand and gently squeezed it. He looked down at her and rubbed her forehead. "Kennedy what were you thinking?" Jack sat down in the chair beside the bed and put his head to her hand as he held it. "Why were you outside to begin with?" He had so many questions but she wasn't awake to answer them. "You have to be alright ok. You have to get through this. Please fight. I need you to fight for me. Don't give up. I know you are hurting and I know that you are in pain but I am here now and I will make that pain go away. I'm so sorry that I let them take you away and that this happened to you." Jack could feel tears flowing down his face. Ken, you mean so much to me and I don't know what I would do if I lose you. You gave me a chance when you didn't have to. You actually looked through all the 'I'm rich, your poor' shit and gave me chance. Now don't take this chance away from me just yet. I need you here with me." He looked up at Kennedy and rubbed the side of her face. "Ken, I think….I think I love you." He replied. He looked at her expecting a response, but she didn't move. "I love you!" he yelled "Do you not hear me? Don't do this to me! Ok, you have to be alright. You have to pull through this Kennedy."

He heard banging on the door, but didn't move. "Don't die on me ok. I love you! I fucking love you!" he responded with a laugh. He put his head in his hands and tried to hold the tears back. Kennedy opened her eyes and saw Jack sitting there crying in his hands. She smiled and tried to say something but nothing came out. Jack felt something and looked up and saw her staring at him. "Ken!" he yelled "Oh my gosh! You're alive." He bent down and kissed her. She tried talking again but started coughing. Her coughing got heavier and heavier. She couldn't stop. It was like she couldn't breathe. "Ken, calm down baby. Calm down. You're going to be alright." She looked at him as tears flowed from her eyes. "Someone help!" he yelled, but he forgot he locked the door. He took off running to the door and swung it open. He saw cops everywhere. "She needs help. Someone help her!" he yelled ignoring the cops who were trying to talk to him. "She's dying someone help!" he yelled. Doctors and nurses went running into the room as the cop's grabbed hold of Jack. He didn't move, but kept his eyes on Kennedy's room. He didn't listen to what the cops were saying to him. He could hear them, but couldn't comprehend. It was like it was echoing in his ear. They threw him up against the wall and handcuffed him as Bobby and Angel began fighting the cops again to get to Jack. Jack didn't struggle, he just kept his focus on the room. Tears were flowing down his cheeks as he stared straight ahead. As the cops picked him up off the ground, he saw the doctor come out. Jack's head moved over to Scott who was leaning his head back against the wall. The doctor walked up to him and shook his head. Scott turned around and covered his head. Jack began fighting to get free, but they were too strong against him and moved him out of the hospital and into the police car, with Bobby and Angel right behind him.

**Author: Ok, so I left a cliffhanger. Hope everyone likes it! Thanks to everyone for the reviews, you guys are awesome! I love you guys! I mean it! Hope you liked this one as much. REVIEW!**

**Iluvgarretthedlund: Thank you so much for the review! It made my day! I really want to see that movie too! Tyrese is sooooo hott!**

**Pwrhungryjr: Thanks for the review! It meant a lot!**

**Skye Mercer: Awww I love your name! Its so cute! Thanks for the review!**

**Ryo Wings: Thanks for the review! You rock my socks!**

**Rllove: Awww hope you liked this one. Sorry but I left you with a cliffhanger! Teehee!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Author: Sorry for the cliffy but I had to do it. :) I'm so evil I know! Thanks to everyone for the reviews! You guys are awesome! Hope you like this chapter.**

**Warning: some more abuse….**

The doctor walked out of the room as Jack was being carried away by the cops. Jack just kept his focus on the doctor as he walked up to Scott and just shook his head. Jack felt his heart just drop to his feet. He didn't care what happened anymore.

* * *

The doctor walked up to Scott while shaking his head "I cant believe she is alive. She is so lucky Mr. Wilson. She's a fighter." The doctor told them. Scott turned around and just put his face in his hands.

"I cant believe this. What happened?" Scott asked relieved

"She woke up and began breathing heavily, but we settled her down. She is stable now, but she needs her rest. As soon as we can we would like to start rehab and therapy. The fall made her bleed internally, so as long as the bleeding can contain its self. Keep the stress to the minimum and just let her rest.

"Thank you so much Dr. Hill, you don't know how much this means to me."

"Its no problem Scott, just keep an eye on her." Dr. Hills replied. The doctor patted Scott on the back before walking away. Scott rubbed his face before walking to the door of the hospital. He saw the cops putting Jack into the cop car. He opened the door and walked towards the car. "Let them go." He replied. Jack's head shot straight up towards Scott.

"Sir, they went against the restraining order and they resisted arrest, and also assaulted a police officer. We need to take them in." one of the cops responded

"Just let them go. We have had enough drama for tonight."

The cops released the boys as Jack made his way over to Scott. "She's fine Jack. The doctors said she was stable now."

"Let me see her." He told him

"She needs her rest."

"I want to see her."

"I cant let you do that."

"Bastard!" Jack yelled.

"Jack!" his mother yelled at him "Its time we go home now. Too much has gone on tonight and I don't want to see you go to jail. Lets just go home and we will come back tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Jack asked turning to Scott

Scott nodded his head "Come back tomorrow." He replied. Jack looked at him before turning back to his mother and walking away. Evelyn grabbed hold on Angel and Bobby's arms and led them to the car. "Get in and I don't want to hear anything from any of you. We are going to take Jenna home and then we are going to have a serious talk when we get to the house. What were you thinking hitting a cop, twice." She added.

"Ma…." Bobby started

"I don't want to hear it." Evelyn cut in. Bobby just threw himself back against the seat and sighed. They arrived at Jenna's house

"Thank you Ms. Evelyn . I'll see you tomorrow Jack." Jenna replied getting out of the car. Jack smiled at her before she shut the door.

"Jack are you alright sweetheart?" Evelyn asked

Jack just nodded his head before looking out the window. They finally arrived at their house and Bobby and Angel took off. Jack just slowly walked towards the door.

"Sweetheart, go get some rest. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Right now I need to deal with your brothers." Evelyn replied. She kissed him on the forehead before going into the living room. "Bobby, Angel, get down here right now!" Evelyn yelled. The boys came down the stairs and into the living room where Evelyn was sitting. "Sit!" she demanded

"Ma, we were just trying to help Jack." Angel replied

"By tackling cops and hitting them? You could have been in some serious trouble."

"Ma, Kennedy needed Jack. They weren't going to let him in there. He almost lost her tonight." Bobby replied

"That still gave you no right to get into a fight with those police officers. They were just doing their job."

"And we were doing ours, trying to be the big brother and help our little brother." Angel replied. Bobby just looked at him before rolling his eyes.

"Ma, we were just trying to help Jack that's all. We are sorry that we worried you. That bastard Scott, wouldn't let him see her."

"I know." Evelyn replied "Just don't do it again. I don't want to see you go back to jail anytime soon. You just got out." Bobby smiled at him mother. "Now go to bed." Angel and Bobby got up and moved to the stairs. Bobby smacked Angel in the back of the head "We're just trying to be good brothers? What the hell was that?" bobby asked

"It sounded good at the time." Angel replied rubbing his head

"Don't speak Angel. Don't ever speak!" Bobby told him. He went into his room and collapsed on the bed. He laid there looking up at the ceiling thinking about the events that took place last night. He was praying that he wasn't going to be the one that told Jack what happened. He knew Jack wouldn't be able to take it.

* * *

The next morning, Jack was up early ready to go to the hospital to see Kennedy. He found his mother sitting at the table with breakfast ready. "Ma when can we go to the hospital?" Jack asked sitting down

"You're up early." Evelyn replied

"When ma?"

"After you eat. Go get your brothers."

Jack got up again and rolled his eyes. He went up the stairs and banged on Angels door "Get up jarhead! Its time for breakfast!" He moved over to Bobby's room and banged on the door. "Get up! Breakfast time!"

"Go away!" Bobby yelled. Jack banged on the door again "Get your ass up Bobby!"

"Bang on my door again fairy and see what happens!" Bobby yelled. Jack started laughing. He made his way back down to the kitchen and sat down at the table where Evelyn had already put his food down. Moments later Bobby and Angel made their way down to the kitchen. Bobby hit Jack in the back of the head causing him to spit out his food. Jack just started laughing.

After everyone had finished eating their breakfast, they went upstairs as Jack sat on the couch and waited. The phone began to ring as he was turning the channels on the tv. "I got it!" he yelled. He moved over to the phone and answered it. "Hello?"

"Jack…" came a soft whisper. Jack's heart stopped

"Ken?" he asked "Is that you baby?"

"Yes, its me." She whispered again.

"Are you alright? Is everything alright?"

"Yes, its ok. I'm fine."

"I am coming to see you ok. We will be there in 10 minutes."

"My father…" she started but began coughing again.

"Listen, your father said it was ok. I need you to calm down ok. Take deep breaths. I will be there in 10 minutes ok. Everything is going to be ok. Oh god Ken I am so happy to hear your voice right now."

"Hurry ok." She begged.

"I will. See you soon," he gently hung the phone up and took off running "Ok, people! Its time to go! I don't care what you look like, but we need to go. Come on!" he yelled. He went running into Bobby's room and grabbed his arm. "Lets go!" he yelled. "Angel, get your ass down here!" he yelled

"What the hell is your problem?" Bobby asked

"We need to get to the hospital."

"We are going Jack, calm down." Angel told him

"Come on we need to leave." He grabbed his coat and went outside to the car. Bobby and Angel looked at each other before going outside. Evelyn soon followed and they were off to the hospital. 10 minutes later Jack didn't wait for the car to stop as he took off running into the hospital. He ran down the hallway to where Kennedy's room was. He saw Scott standing at the door. Scott saw him coming and moved towards the door. "I want to see her." Jack declared

"I'm sorry Jack. She…"

"You told me I could see her and I want to see her."

"She's not in there right now. They took her up to the ER for some test. She should be back in a few minutes."

Jack leaned his head against the wall to try to catch his breath. He leaned up and looked over at Scott. "Why did you do this to her?" Jack finally asked

"What are you talking about?"

"She is just a girl. You are suppose to be her father. Not someone who torments her and beats her until she is black and blue. What did she do to deserve this? All she wanted was love from you and you ruined that."

"I am her father and I love her with everything in me. I lost my wife and I cant lose my daughter too."

"You already lost your daughter. I told you that last night. She isn't your daughter anymore."

Scott went to say something else, but the doctors came around the corner with Kennedy. Jack saw her and about threw up. She saw him smiled. "How is she Dr. Hill?" Scott asked

"She is doing better. She might be able to go home in a couple of days. She wont be able to do a lot of active things, but she will be able to walk again. With the therapy and rehab that she will be attending for the next couple of weeks, she will be the old Kennedy is no time." Jack just looked at Scott before going into Kennedy's room. He looked over at her and tried his hardest not to turn around and go kill Scott. Instead he moved over to the bed and grab hold of her hand. "Hey baby." He replied rubbing her hands.

"You came." She whispered.

"Of course I did. I wasn't going to leave you alone another minute."

She smiled at him. "How are you feeling? Are you in any pain?"

"I really cant feel too much. They keep pumping me with medicine so I don't feel any pain. They told me that I was lucky to be alive. I hit stomach first. I broke my ribs and my arm. I cant seem to stop bleeding inside though." She began to cry. "They said if they cant stop the bleeding, that it wont be good."

"Its going to be alright ok. You are going to get through this."

"I'm so scared Jack."

"Ken, I need to ask you a question ok." She nodded her head "What exactly happened to make you fall from your room." Kennedy just looked at him, thinking about that night.

"_What were you thinking? Going to that boys house, pointing a gun at me. Are you crazy? Did you actually think that I wasn't going to get you back." Scott yelled at his daughter. Kennedy just looked at her father. All she wanted to do was get back to Jack. She knew he would come for her. All she had to do was wait in room for him to come. If only it could have been that easy. "You are my daughter. Do you actually think people can keep me from you? I am a fucking lawyer for gods sake. I always win Kennedy. Always." He told her in her ear. She pulled away from him and backed into the wall. _

"_I just want to go to my room." She told him. He moved toward her as she tensed up. _

"_Fine, go up there." He told her. She moved away from and took off running up the stairs. Scott made his way into the kitchen and grabbed the vodka from the freezer. _

"Ken, are you alright?" Jack asked interrupting her thoughts.

"I'm just tired." She lied. "All I seem to do is sleep now." She tried to laugh.

"That's a good thing. You need your energy."

"When this is all over I might not sleep again." She smiled.

"Don't." Jack told her. "Don't put on the act."

"I'm so scared Jack. Whats going to happen to me?"

"You are going to be ok. Why are you talking like this? Everything is going to be ok. The doctors said that you are going to be fine."

"All I kept seeing was your face as I began falling.."

"Shh….dont talk about it."

Kennedy began staring up at the ceiling. "Ken, talk to me. What are you thinking you about?"

"Nothing."

"Don't lie. You suck at it." Jack replied with a smile. He leaned down to kiss her but she turned away. "What? What it is?"

"I…Jack…not now ok." She replied turning away

"I don't understand whats wrong." He replied "Did something happen at your dads?"

"Yes, yes!" she yelled "Something always happens Jack. Do you not get that now!" He got up from his chair

"Calm down ok. Don't get yourself worked up or I can be in here with you."

"No, don't leave me." She begged. Tears began coming down her cheeks "Don't leave me alone ok."

"I'm not going to leave you alright. I wont leave you, but don't get worked up. You need to save your energy."

"Jack will you hold me?"

"Can I touch you?"

She just looked at him "I just don't want to break you." He replied with a soft smile.

"You wont break me." She whispered. He moved back over to the bed and laid down beside her. He wrapped his arms around her waist carefully and laid his head down beside her. She felt herself begin to cry again.

"Don't cry, its going to be alright." He replied. He kissed her on the cheek and wiped the tears away.

"I'm in so much pain, but not physically. I have all this built up inside of me. All this pain and I don't know what to do with it."

"What pain? You are really confusing me right now."

"I don't want to talk about it right now. Lets just sleep ok."

Jack looked down at her as she closed her eyes. There was something she wasn't telling him and he needed to know. He closed his eyes and leaned his head against hers. They were both asleep in a matter of minutes.

_Kennedy waited and waited in her room for Jack to come. She ran around her room looking for her cell phone but forgot that she left it at Jacks house. She cursed herself but tried to take her mind off everything. She started her computer. Soon after she got on the computer she heard footsteps coming up the stairs. She remembered she had locked her door so she turned back to the computer. She just wished that Jack was there with her. There was a knock on the door, but she just ignored it. The knocks got louder and louder. She shut her computer and moved over to the window. "I'm busy!" she yelled._

"_Let me in! We need to talk!" he yelled._

"_Please just go away!" she yelled. "I don't want to talk right now."_

_She heard footsteps going away from the door and she took a deep breath in. She could feel the tears rising. She went to go back to the computer when a loud bang sounded on the door. She jumped and hit the floor. The banging got louder and louder. "What are you doing!" she yelled. Holes were being made in the door by an object Scott had in his hands. "Daddy stop!" she yelled. She saw his face so full of rage through the hole in the door. She saw his hand come through and unlock the door. Kennedy backed all the way into the window when she felt that she couldn't go back any further. Her father entered the room with a golf club in his hands. She turned around and unlocked the window. Just as she was about to go out, her fathers hand wrapped around her neck. He threw her against the wall causing her to fall to the ground. He took the golf club and started banging her desk, hitting her computer. "You running from me?" he yelled. She watched as her computer just shattered. He moved over to her. She began screaming as she fought to get him off of her. He grabbed her hair and jerked up to his face. "You think you can pull a gun on me and get away with it. Huh?" he yelled in her face. She began sobbing. He got the golf club and brought it up to hit her but she moved away just as it came down on the ground. He threw the golf club on the ground and picked her up and threw her on the bed. He got on top of her as she began fighting him. She was destined for this not to happen again. She struggled against him. He leaned down to her ear "You are going to regret ever pulling that gun on me." She saw the evil and rage in his eyes. "Jack!" she screamed. She kneed her father and caused him to fall to the ground. She found the opportunity to run for the window. Just as she got out on the balcony, her father was right behind her. She climbed over the ledge, but he grabbed her arm. "Where do you think you are going?" he asked._

"_You will not touch me again." She replied. She dug her nails into his skin and he let her go. She felt herself freefalling from her balcony, the only thing on her mind was Jack. "Kennedy!" he father yelled as he watched her hit the ground. The last thing she saw was Bobby running to her before she went into the world of blackness._

Jack was being shaken awake when Kennedy opened her eyes. "What the…" he replied opening his eyes

"Visiting hours have been over for an hour sir. Why are you still here?" a man asked

"We fell asleep." Jack replied rubbing his eyes.

"Is everything alright?" Kennedy asked

"Yeah baby. Everything's fine. Its time for me to go." Jack told her turning towards her.

"No, you cant leave. You told me you weren't going to leave me." Kennedy began panicking

"Ken, I need you to calm down ok." Jack replied "Sir, is there anyway that I can just stay with her tonight? She is scared."

"I'm sorry, but…" the man began

"Please, I don't want to be alone." Kennedy whispered with scared tone in her voice. Jack looked over at her and saw the tears welling up in her eyes. He then looked back at the man.

"I guess, but just tonight. She needs to get her rest so let her go back to sleep."

"We both need our rest sir." Jack replied. He laid back down as the man checked all her IVs. He then left the room, leaving Kennedy and Jack alone on the bed. "You alright?" he asked

"Yeah, just a little tired."

"Yeah me too. I haven't slept all night for two nights straight."

"Because of me?"

"Yeah sort of." He replied "I was worried about you."

"Did you see Bobby?"

"Yeah, he came in yesterday morning. He was the one who told me about you being in the hospital."

"Oh, is he ok?"

"Yeah hes fine. He almost got arrested last night, but he's fine."

She turned to him with serious eyes "Arrested?"

"Yeah, him and Angel got into another fight with the cops. And we also violated the restraining order your father had against us, but your dad stopped the cops from taking us to jail. Actually he's the one who told me I could come see you today."

"My father said it was ok for you to come see me?" she asked

"Yeah, I don't know something came over him last night and he was like come back tomorrow."

"That's not like him at all."

"Yeah, I think you're right." Jack leaned over and kissed her on the cheek "Let's get some rest."

"Jack, can we just talk for a minute?" she asked

"Yeah, sure. What do you want to talk about?"

"I don't know. Anything."

"Ok, well we have missed 2 days of school already. I wonder what we missed."

"ok, not that!" she told him. "Way to depress someone."

"Depress? Are you serious? Over school? I am relieved that I have missed school. It would have been the happiest day of my life."

She smiled at him "Did you really mean all those things you said to me last night?" she asked with a sly smile on her face

"Well what exactly did I say to you? I don't remember." Jack replied with that same smile

"Well you were yelling at me to begin with, then you said something along the lines of…"

"I think I love you." He finished her sentence. She looked up at him

"You do?" she asked

"Yeah, you had me at hello." He had a huge smile on his face.

Kennedy began laughing "Jerry Maguire."

"Ok, so that was a little cliché, but you did. From the moment I laid eyes on you, I knew I had to have you. Then you bit my head off." He replied with a smile.

"I love you too." She replied looking up at him. He leaned down and kissed her, this time she let him. He didn't want to take things too fast so he stopped and laid back holding onto her. She smiled at him as she watched him close his eyes. She laid back down and closed hers. She felt a tear go down her face as she thought about telling him what really happened that night at her fathers house.

**Author: Well I don't know about this chapter, but I hope everyone liked how everything really happened. REVIEW! I am leaving for the beach Friday so this will be the last chapter until Monday. **

**Thanks to everyone who did review! You guys are awesome**

**Artemisnefer: Thanks for the review! I am happy that its exciting for you! If it makes you excited then it makes me excited because it made you excited! Wow I have no clue what I just said! But thanks!**

**Skye Mercer: Now what kind of person would I be to kill her huh? But thanks for hitting me over the head with a book! Hahaha! Hope you liked this chapter! Let me know if he have any ideas or anything!**

**Iluvgarretthedlund: Uh DUH! Jack is way hotter than all of them put together! But Tyrese is one fine black man! Haha! His characters are so awesome and he plays them sooo well! I cant wait to see Waist Deep though. I cant wait to see Mark Walbergs new movie either, the one where he is playing football! Love it! So hott! But thanks for the review:)**

**Rllove: Your welcome about the shoutout! If you review you get a shoutout, its show my appreciation:) Sorry I made you wait on the cliffy! I'm evil like that! Teehee! Hope you liked this one! Let me know if you have any ideas. I kind of have writers block! But thanks!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The next morning Kennedy woke up to her nurse messing with her IV. She smiled at him before turning over to see Jack, who wasn't there. "Jack?" she asked looking around. The nurse just shrugged his shoulders. Just then the door opened and she looked with hope in her eyes that it was Jack, but she was wrong. In walked her father, "Hey sweetheart. It's good to see you awake."

"Where's Jack?"

"He went to get some things. That's good. It gives us time to talk about what happened."

"You know what happened. There's nothing to talk about."

"I really think we should. I never meant for you to be in the hospital right now."

"You didn't care that I was in the hospital last time." She retorted "But I guess when I am about to die you might care just a little bit."

Scott just glared at her. "You are my daughter. It's my job to care for you."

"You act like you get paid to be my father or something. It's not a job _dad_, it's a responsibility, that you obviously suck at." She replied. "The only person who I know cares isn't here with me right now. You probably had something to do with that."

"Jack? You don't even know this boy. He doesn't care about you."

"He cares more than you will ever know. He has been with me through everything that you have caused. All the pain and nightmares, Jack was there. Not you."

Scott nodded his head, but Kennedy kept on.

* * *

Jack went down to the gift shop to find some thing to cheer Kennedy up. He walked around seeing all these baby things "Congrats, it's a boy!" he repeated before throwing the bear down. "What happened to get well soon or something?" he asked himself.

"Can I help you?" the cashier asked

"Yeah, my girlfriend is here and I wanted to get her something to cheer her up. She's not really sick. Well she fell and hurt herself pretty badly. What should I get her?"

"Well there are some beautiful roses over here in the cooler. She would probably like those."

"Yeah, I think she would. Thanks, ill take that one." Jack pointed out the flowers he wanted and quickly paid the man. He wanted to get back to Kennedy before she woke up. He took off to the elevator and hurried to her room. Just as he was about to open the door, he heard talking inside. He stood there and waited.

* * *

"So does Jack know that you jumped off the balcony or does he think I pushed you?" Scott asked

"I didn't mean to jump." She whispered "I never meant for any of this to happen. I didn't want to talk and you didn't take no for an answer. You scared me more than anything this time."

"You ran away from me and pulled a gun on me. I wasn't going to look like a fool Kennedy. You were coming home whether you liked it or not."

"Why couldn't you just left me alone."

"We needed to talk."

"Were you drinking?"

"Does it matter if I was drinking or not? I am over 21 years of age. I can drink if I want to."

"Yes it does matter, especially if you come after me with a golf club. Daddy you scared me to death. I honestly thought you were going to hit me with that thing. The only thing that I thought about was getting out of there. The balcony was the only solution. You tried to rape me again. I wasn't going to let that happen. So I let go. I would rather die than have you put your hands on me again. So I let go and fell on my own. I never told anyone that you pushed me. I wasn't going to go through that horror again. My life is screwed up enough to keep going through that. It's my fault, I understand that." She began to cry

"Your right is it your fault. All of it is your fault. It's your fault that your mother is dead…" Kennedy looked at him before turning away so he couldn't see her cry. "It's your fault that all the beatings began and it's your fault that you are in the hospital now."

"My mother's death was an accident." She replied still not looking at him.

"We were rushing home because you got sick and the babysitter didn't know what to do. You were bleeding from the mouth and throwing up blood. Your mother was so worried, she wanted to get to you as soon as we could. You are the reason she isn't here with us right now."

"And you blamed me everyday for that. You made me pay everyday." She shot her head towards him as the tears flowed down her cheeks. "All I wanted was for you to love me and be the father that you were before she died. That's never going to happen is it?"

Scott just looked at her "You need to rest." He replied before getting up and walking to the door. Jack heard him coming and ran around the corner. He pretended that he was coming back and saw Scott coming out of the room. He nodded his head before going into Kennedy's room. He saw her crying. "Baby?"

"Jack, where did you go?" she asked wiping her face.

"I got you these." He replied showing the flowers

She smiled at him "They are beautiful. Thank you."

"Ken, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I was just talking to my dad."

"Oh, did he say something to you?"

"He's just being my father." She replied with a soft smile. She turned away from him

"Um… I heard everything actually." Jack replied, sighing. "I was outside the door."

Kennedy looked at him "I didn't mean for it to happen." She cried "I didn't mean to fall and be in here right now. It just did you know. I was so scared and you weren't there with me this time. I didn't know what to else to do."

"You don't have to explain yourself."

"He just had this evil look in his eyes. He was so drunk and I didn't know what to do. After I fell, I saw Bobby. He was coming towards me and I knew that I did something wrong."

"You jumped?"

"I wasn't going to let him do it to me again Jack. So yeah I jumped. Part of me prayed that it would kill me, but the only thing that I thought about was you. You were the last person on my mind."

Jack got up from the chair he was sitting in. "That's it!" he yelled "You aren't going back. Ill kill him before you go anywhere near him. You are going to the court and you are going to come live with me." He began pacing back and forth rubbing his hands through his hair

She began crying "Don't hate me." She replied. Jack stopped in his tracks and just stared at her.

"Oh baby, I could never hate you. I just wish that there was another way for you get out. I don't like seeing you like this." He rushed over to her and grabbed her hands. He kissed them softly. "You have to do something about this before he does end up killing you."

"I know, it's just hard. He's still my father, even though he doesn't act like it anymore."

"You're going to be alright ok. You are going to be ok." Jack reassured her. He bent down and embraced her in his arms.

"Where is everyone else?" Kennedy finally asked "Where's your mom and brothers?"

"They were here. I don't know if they went home or not. Jenna was here yesterday. She was so worried about you."

Kennedy smiled. "I'm still feel bad for yelling at her. She looked so scared."

"Yeah, well she still has no idea what is going on. She tried to tell me what happened but she just didn't understand."

"Are we going to tell her?"

"If you want. It's up to you."

"What do you think I should do?"

"You should tell her. She is one of your best friends now. She won't tell or even judge you. She's a really good friend to have." Kennedy smiled again

"And to think I thought you guys were going out."

Jack laughed "Now that was funny. We tried but it didn't work out." Kennedy laid her head back and closed her eyes "You ok?"

"My side is hurting really bad."

"Do you want me to go get the nurse or doctor?"

She nodded her head as she put her hand on her side. She began crying again. Jack hurried out of the room and got her nurse for her. "Is she going to be alright?" Jack asked

"Yeah, she is going to be having trouble with her side for a while. She just needs to take it easy and not get worked up or anything. Get lots of rest and keep the stress down. Your pulse is racing, so I suggest that you stop doing what you are doing." Jack looked up at him

"I haven't done anything." Jack replied holding his hands in the air. Kennedy couldn't help but laugh. The nurse smiled before leaving

"I'll get you some medicine to calm you down and make the pain go away." The nurse replied before closing the door. There was a knock on the door

"Who is it?" Jack asked looking down at Kennedy

"Scott." Scott replied. "Can I come in?"

Jack looked at Kennedy "Sure" he replied not sounding too happy. Scott opened the door and smiled at his daughter.

"Do you need anything?" he asked. Jack rolled his eyes and moved to the other side of the bed.

"No, I'm fine. The nurse is going to get me some medicine for my pain."

"Are you hungry or anything?"

"No, I'm just tired." She lied. She was hungry but she didn't want her father to be in the room anymore. She kept looking at Jack who was messing with the tools on the tray. He grabbed the syringe with a needle sticking out, and looked over at Scott. "I think I might go to sleep when the nurse comes back."

"Well ill leave you alone to go to sleep. Jack, I think she needs her rest."

"I want him to stay." She replied. Jack looked down at her and smiled.

"I'll stay its no problem. I like being with her."

Kennedy could feel her face turn red. Scott looked at him and went to say something but the nurse walked in. "So I got you something to eat as I went to get your medicine. I think you should eat something, before I give you this. Its going to make you go to sleep and you haven't eaten too much lately."

Kennedy smiled at him "Ok." He laid the food on the tray and pulled it over to her. She picked up the fork and began eating. Jack sat down in the chair and watched her. She could feel his eyes on her and she looked up. He smiled at her. Scott left the room. "That boy needs to go, he is ruining everything." Scott thought to himself. Moments after Kennedy had eaten, her nurse came back in and put the medicine in her IVs. Jack moved over to her and held her hand. He smiled at her "You know when this is all over, I may have to steal you." He whispered.

"Steal me?" she asked yawning

"Yeah, I might have to have you all to myself. We haven't really been on a date yet. So I am going to steal you away and we are going to go out."

"That sounds good. I haven't been on a date in a while." She could feel her eyes getting heavy. "I am so tired. I think I might go to sleep now…." She closed her and fell straight to sleep. Jack laughed and pulled the covers up over her. He left the room to go call his mother and check in.

* * *

"Hey ma, it's Jack."

"Hey sweetheart. How is everything?"

"It's good. The doctors said that she broke her ribs and her arm. She is bleeding internally, but they said she is doing well. I found out what happened." He replied

"Yeah Bobby told me."

"Its crazy isn't it?"

"Yeah, well at least she is safe now."

"Yeah, she agreed to go to court. I think she knows now that its time to get out of there."

"Yes it is time."

"I just don't want her to turn into me."

"Baby, you are a great guy. She is very lucky to have you. I think you can use your past, to help her. It seems like you have already."

"Who would have known that my past would help someone. And I always thought it was a nightmare that wouldn't go away."

"But it did didn't it? It's going to take time, but if you be there for her, it will be in her past too."

"I know, I just don't want it to be the present right now. It's so hard not being able to handle things."

"Well I think you handled things very well, unlike your brothers."

"You know that's just them. Always trying to protect their younger brother."

Evelyn laughed "Yeah that's true. Well when are you coming home? You do know that you have school."

"I was hoping you forgot about that." Jack replied. Evelyn laughed again

"You are going to have to go tomorrow and the rest of the week. I know that you want to be with Kennedy, but you need to be at school as well. You can go straight to the hospital after school."

Jack groaned, but didn't argue "Yes ma'am." He replied.

"Good, now go get some rest. You better be at school in the morning or your behind is mine."

Jack laughed "I will. I promise."

"Goodnight sweetheart."

"Goodnight ma." Jack hung up the phone and walked back to Kennedy's room. "Jack!" Scott's voice was heard behind him. Jack rolled his eyes before turning around

"I think it's nice for you to keep staying with Kennedy and all but I would like to spend some time with my daughter alone. Maybe you could go home for a little while then come back and see her. She isn't going anywhere." Scott said with a little laugh. Jack gave a fake laugh before responding

"She doesn't want me to leave and until she does, im not going anywhere. I left her for one night and look where it got her. I'm not going anywhere. Now if you will excuse me, my girlfriend needs me." Jack walked past him and into Kennedy's room. He shut the door and leaned against it, before moving over to the bed. He sat down in the chair and grabbed hold of Kennedy's hand. "I love you." He replied kissing her hand. Scott looked through the door and saw Jack holding onto his daughters hand, he glared at him before closing the door.

**Author: So I am back from the beach. It sucked but you know whatever! Hope everyone likes this chapter! Trust me it gets better! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You guys rock! It mean a lot to me too:)**

**Iluvgarretthedlund: Yeah I want to see Waist Deep sooo bad! Me and a few people from work were suppose to go, but we haven't yet. Yeah I want to see Invincible. It looks good. I've never heard of Eragon, whats it about? But thanks for the review! Its means a lot! **

**Ryo Wings: Thanks for the review! **

**Skye Mercer: hahaha yeah well you know I had to put the cliffy in there! You should have known she wasn't going to die! Sorry it made you sad, or am i? hmmm…im just playing! Haha! Thanks for the review! Yeah writers block sucks big time! But hopefully I can get through it! Thanks!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

****

**Author: Hope everyone liked this chapter, its kind of long! Enjoy!**

Jack made his way into school the next morning. He really didn't want to leave Kennedy at the hospital, but he knew that her dad had to go to work. He spotted Jenna standing at her locker. "Jen!" Jack yelled waving at her. She smiled at him and waved back.

"Hey there stranger." She replied shutting the door

"How are you?" he asked

"I've been good. Haven't seen you around."

"Yeah, ive was at the hospital."

"How is she?"

"She's better. Jen, can you come over to the hospital today? Ken has something to tell you."

"Yeah, should I be scared?"

"No, you just need to hear it from her."

"Ok. Jack are you ok?"

"Yeah, I just don't want to be here right now."

"She's going to be ok Jack. Don't worry." Jenna assured him "But right now, you have a lot to catch up on in your classes."

"I bet my teachers aren't going to be happy that I am back." Jack replied with a laugh

"Well, im just glad you're back."

"Yeah it's good to see you too. I was starting to get tired of being in that hospital all the time, but I didn't want to leave her side."

Jenna smiled "Yeah I've never liked hospitals."

"Me either, but hopefully soon she will be able to come home with me and we can forgot about everything that has happened."

"She's moving in with you?"

"Yeah, that's what she needs to talk to you about."

"Why don't you just tell me?"

"Because it's not my place to tell you. Kennedy wants to tell you what's going on."

"Do I want to know?

Jack shook his head "But its best that you know. I don't want to keep you out of everything going on and neither does Kennedy."

The final bell rang "Well I guess ill see you in second period." Jenna replied.

"Yeah, see you then." Jack rushed to his locker and got his books before hurrying to class.

* * *

Jack waited for Jenna outside at her car so they could ride together to the hospital. Jenna was a little hesitant to finding out what's going on, but she knew she needed to be there for Kennedy no matter what. They walked into Kennedy's room and found that she was awake watching TV. Jenna smiled at her friend "Hey stranger." Jenna replied. Kennedy's head shot towards the door and a huge smile came across her face.

"Jen!" Kennedy squealed. Jenna rushed over to her and wrapped her arms around her friend, carefully trying not to hurt her. "How are you?"

"I'm good. How are you? How are you feeling?" Jenna asked sitting down on the bed

"I've been better but the doctor tells me I am getting better as the day goes by. Soon I'll be able to go home. Thank God!"

"Yeah, that's good. Jack tells me you are going to be staying with him for a little while."

Kennedy looked over at Jack who was still standing at the door. He gave her a soft smile "I am going to go get some coffee or something. Do you guys want anything?" he asked

"Sure ill take some coke or something." Jenna replied.

"I don't want anything, thanks though." Kennedy replied. Jack smiled again before leaving.

"So, I'm guessing you want to know what is going on?" Kennedy finally asked

Jenna nodded her head "Ok, here it goes. My father has been abusing me ever since my mother died 6 months ago. That day that Jack took me to the hospital it was pretty bad. He kicked me in my ribs and bruised them pretty bad. Well Jack decided it was time for to get out of there so he came and got me and took me back to his house. That day that you came over to tell me that my dad was looking for me, I was scared to death. I didn't want him to know where I was at and I didn't mean to freak out on you. But this lawyer guy came and took me away, saying my dad had a restraining order against the Mercers and they weren't allowed to see me. Well that night, my dad got drunk and came after me with a baseball bat and so I tried to get out off the balcony. He had a hold on me and I dug my nails into his hand and he let go causing me to fall to the ground." Jenna could feel her eyes filling with tears.

"But that night you left the movies, you look scared out of your mind. Did something happen then too?"

"My father hates Jack and that's why he hit me the first time I went to the hospital. He told me that Jack was nothing. That he had read his file and knew everything about him and his past life. The day we went to the movies, he followed us and saw Jack with us. I knew something was up when you drove me home and he was sitting on the steps. I went inside and he just kept asking me these questions and asking me if I was lying. I got scared and went to the bathroom and called Jack to come get me. I shouldn't have left the bathroom."

"Ken…"

"He told me to come out of the bathroom so I did. He hit me and I tried to go to the stairs, but he caught my legs and pulled me down." Kennedy felt herself begin to cry. Jenna covered her mouth "He got on top of me and began taking my clothes off…." Jenna got up from her seat and walked over to the window. Kennedy could hear her crying. "He raped me Jen and he tried to do it again the other night, that's why I fell." Jenna looked over at her friend as the tears ran down her face.

"I am so sorry." Jenna replied "Oh my god I am so sorry." Jenna walked over to Kennedy and wrapped her arms around her. Jack opened the door and saw the two girls hugging. He walked in and laid the cups on the table and went over to the bed. He rubbed the side of Jenna's head and held onto Kennedy's hand.

After everyone cried, Jenna released her grip on Kennedy's arm and just sat there. "What are you going to do now?" she finally asked

"Go to court and hopefully get away from him." Kennedy replied

"Do you think that will work, since he is a lawyer?"

"It has to work. I can't go back to that house with him. He might end up killing me next time."

"She's not going back no matter what." Jack responded "I won't let it happen and neither will my brothers. They got attached to her already and I know they aren't going to get anything happen to her."

Kennedy smiled "Yeah you should be happy. They don't get attached to too many people. It took them awhile to actually like me. They thought I was a stuck up bitch when they first met me." Jenna replied with a smile

"You were a stuck up bitch." Jack replied. Jenna smacked him hard on the shoulder, before turning back to Kennedy "Anyways, its good to have them on your side. By the way things were the other night I say they like you a little bit."

Kennedy laughed "Yeah I heard." She looked over at Jack who was rubbing her shoulder. "Thanks you guys for coming. It really means a lot that you came."

"We are your best friends Ken. Its no problem." Jenna replied.

"How's your side feeling?" Jack asked

"It hurts a lot, but the bruises have almost gone away and they said the bleeding stopped. So I mean its better than before I guess. It just hurt sometimes to breathe or laugh, but I'm going to be fine. I just want to get out of this place. I hate hospitals."

"Yeah me too." Jenna replied "They kind of creep me out."

"Do you think you are up to walking around or something?" Jack asked "Get your blood circulating again?"

"I don't know if I can."

"I just thought maybe you would like to get out of this room for a little bit."

"Yeah, I do."

"How about this…you try to walk and if you cant. We will just roll you around in the wheelchair. You look like you need to see the sun."

"Ok, sounds good."

Jack left for a minute and soon came back followed by the nurse. "So you think you can handle standing up for a bit? We need to take it as little at a time as possible. Do you think you can stand?"

"I can try." She replied. She threw the covers off of her and lifted her legs over the edge of the bed. She took in a breath.

"Ok, here we go. Just take it easy. Don't rush." He held out his hand and she took it. She eased herself off the bed. Jack got on the other side of her and helped her. She took one step at a time. She closed her eyes. "You alright?" her nurse asked her

"Yeah, it just hurts." She replied. She felt tears coming to the surface of her eyes. "I think I need to sit down." Jenna went and got the wheelchair and Kennedy was gently sat down. "Its going to take time, but you will be able to do it. Just take it step by step. Begin slow, then by no time you will be walking again."

"When will I be able to go home?"

"The doctor will be by to see you tomorrow morning and tell you everything that you need to know. Everything about your therapy and rehab and also when you will be able to go home. Trust me I know that you want out of here. Just be happy that you are alive." The nurse smiled at her before rolling her over to the bed.

"Is there anyway that we can take her out of the room for a few hours. Just so she can get some fresh air?" Jack asked

"I don't think I can Jack. I am in so much pain right now." Kennedy replied. She was holding onto her side.

"Alright lets get you back into bed. I am going to go get so x-rays set up and we are going to have some test done ok. I think maybe that was a bad idea." Her nurse replied

"Ryan what does that mean?" Kennedy asked

"You don't think she started bleeding again do you?" Jack asked

"I don't know just yet. We need to check just to make sure. Its very possible for it to happen again."

"What does this mean?" Jack asked getting impatient

"She might need surgery, if we cant get the bleeding to stop this time." Jenna sat down in the chair and held on to Kennedy's hand.

"Listen to me, ok. You are going to be alright. Nothing is going to happen. Everything is going to be ok." Jenna assured her.

"I'm so scared." Kennedy cried. Jack looked over at her and closed his eyes. Within minutes Ryan, followed by a doctor came into the room.

"I see that you are bleeding again Ms. Wilson. Don't worry we are going to get you checked out. Everything is going to be ok. Lets get you up to the x-ray room. See what we have going on." Dr. Hill replied.

"Jack!" Kennedy replied.

"Can I go with her?" Jack asked

"I'm sorry, no one is allowed up there but doctors and nurses. But I can assure you that she is in good hands. We will take good care of her." Dr. Hill replied.

"We will be right here waiting for you ok." Jack responded "We aren't going to leave."

He watched as Kennedy began crying again and was rolled out of the room. Jenna walked over to him and slid her hand through his arm. "She's going to be alright Jack." She replied

"I hate this so much. She doesn't deserve it at all."

"No, she doesn't."

They waited for an hour until finally Kennedy was rolled back into the room. Her face was tearstained and she was knocked out from the medicine they had to give her.

"Is she going to be ok?" Jack asked

"She is bleeding again just as we thought. There is a medicine that can stop it, that she will have to take daily. If that doesn't work then we will have to do surgery."

"What is involved in this surgery?"

"Its very dangerous procedure. To stop the bleeding, we have to go in where she is bleeding and clip the artery. Sometimes that doesn't work."

"She could die, is that what you are telling me?"

"She could die just laying here not doing anything."

Jack put his hands through his head "Dr. Hill, tell me the truth. Is my girlfriend going to be alright?" Jack looked at the doctor with some much seriousness in his eyes

"We need to stop the bleeding or no she wont be ok."

Jenna felt tears stream down her face. "Please excuse me." The doctor walked out of the room. Jack looked over at Jenna who had tears rolling down her cheeks. He walked over to her and wrapped her arms around her. "Its ok." He replied.

* * *

Weeks past and Jack and Jenna were by Kennedy's side everyday after school. The bleeding finally stopped without having surgery. Kennedy had begun therapy and was able to walk in little steps before having to sit down. Her father became more and more annoyed with Jack being there all the time. One day after school Jack came to the hospital alone to find Kennedy not in her room. Scott was sitting in the chair next to the bed when he walked in. "Where's Kennedy?" Jack asked

"They took her to therapy. She will be back in a few minutes."

"I guess ill wait outside then." Jack replied before turning around.

"Jack wait!" Scott replied

"What?" Jack asked.

"I think me and you need to have a little talk."

"I don't have anything to say to you."

"I have something to say to you though."

Jack rolled his eyes and moved back into the room. He shut the door and took a seat on the other side of the bed. "I see that you have been spending a lot of time with Kennedy. Too much time if you ask me."

"I didn't." Jack spat.

"She is my responsibility Jack. I have the right to protect her from little pricks like you."

"I have the right to protect her from little pedophiles like you." Jack retorted

"I don't think you should see her anymore. You are the cause of everything that has happened to her. She wouldn't be in this mess if she hadn't of met you. You are trouble and I don't want her hanging around trouble. She is too good for that."

"She wouldn't be in this mess if you hadn't of touched her in the first place. As far as I see _you_ are the trouble. I love Kennedy with everything in me and I will not see her get hurt again especially by you. You cant make me stop seeing her. She is getting better because of me and Jenna, not you. You aren't ever here for her."

"You listen here boy. I have the power here. You need to stay away from her if you know what is good for you. As far as I know, I own you right now. I have the power in this city."

"Do you honestly think that I am scared of your little threats? I grew up in the streets, I know of people like you _Mr. Wilson_, trust me you don't scare me. Go ahead and make your little threats, but I bet at the end of the day Kennedy will be with me." Jack spat

"You just signed your death warrant." Scott got up from his seat and moved to the door. Jack glared at him before Scott shut the door. Jack leaned back in his seat and sighed. Moments later Kennedy came through the door with a smile on her face. "Jack!" she squealed.

"Hey baby!" he replied forgetting what just happened, but it was too late. Kennedy saw the look on his face and new immediately something was wrong.

"What's wrong?"

"Its nothing. Why are you so happy?"

"I don't know I just am." She continued to look at him.

"When can you go home?" Jack asked ignoring her look.

"Ryan said in a couple of weeks. They think the bleeding might have started again." Kennedy looked over at Ryan who had a smile on his face. "But they can contain it so don't worry."

"Well that's good. How was therapy?"

"Good, I am starting to be able to walk on my own again."

"That's great." Jack replied with a smile on his face.

"Ryan, can me and Jack be alone for a minute?" Kennedy asked. Ryan nodded his head before leaving.

"He's reminds me of a rich guy from Beverly Hills. I bet he has his Bentley outside in the parking garage and he probably goes to the tanning bed everyday after work." Jack replied with a laugh, he looked over at Kennedy who was staring at him "What?" he asked

"You know _what _Jack. What's going on?"

"Nothing…"

"Don't lie. Did someone say something to you?"

Just then Scott walked into the room. Kennedy's head shot to the door and saw her father. She looked back over at Jack and saw that he tensed up and knew immediately what happened.

"Hey sweetie. How was therapy?" Scott asked

"It was alright." Kennedy shortly replied

"That's good. The doctor said you were having great progress and I will be able to take you home soon."

Kennedy smiled at him "That's great news."

"Yeah, maybe we can go out to eat and celebrate."

"Yeah sounds good." She kept staring at Jack who was glaring at Scott. "Dad, can me and Jack have some alone time. There's something we need to talk about."

"Hope there's not trouble in paradise." Scott replied smiling at Jack. He moved from the bed and over to the door. "I'll be back later to check on you." Kennedy smiled at him before shooting her head over to Jack

"What did he say to you?" she asked

"What did who say to me?"

"Don't play dumb with me Jack. What did my father say to you? I know he said something. You tensed up when he walked into the room."

"I always tense up when he walks into the room. I cant stand for him to be anywhere near you. And what was that yeah we'll go eat when I get out? You aren't going anywhere with him. I thought we established that."

Kennedy looked at him "Jack, please." Jack looked at her before moving to the window. "Jack!" she replied again. Jack couldn't take it anymore.

"He threatened me Ken. He told me to leave you alone or I will be sorry. He said I was trouble and that it was my fault you were in this situation. Maybe is it, but I'm not going to see you go through this again."

"Shut up!" she yelled. "Just shut the hell up!" he looked at her with a surprised look on his face. "This is not in anyway your fault. You didn't cause any of this, HE did. He did all of this. You have been nothing but great to me and I love you for that." Jack smiled at her. "What else did he say?"

"That he had power over me in this town because he's a lawyer. It really didn't do anything to me. I have always heard that my whole life. I just don't want him taking it out on you."

"He wont, you said it yourself. I am going to get away from him this time ok. I am going to be with you and he is going to be out of the picture for good." Jack took in a deep breath and let it out with a loud sigh.

"This is too much drama for me." He replied with a laugh. "But I am happy that you are getting better."

"Yeah me too. Its hard to believe I have been in here for 2 weeks now."

"Yeah, you've missed a lot of school."

"Yeah, don't remind me."

Jack laughed "Don't worry, I told the principle what happened and she told me she would send all your assignments with me and you can get caught up at home."

"Thanks."

"Sure." Jack leaned over and went to kiss her when the door opened.

"Oh sorry, should I come back?" Jenna asked with a smile of her face.

"Jen!" Kennedy squealed. "I was wondering where you were."

"I had to go home for a little bit but I stopped by the gift shop and got you this." She pulled a get well bear out from behind her back. "Its so cute. It says "Get well soon."

Kennedy pressed the heart on the bear and heard it talk to her. Kennedy laughed

"Aw thanks Jen. I love it."

"So how is everything?"

"Its good. I just got back from therapy. They said I might be bleeding again." Kennedy winked at Jenna, when she noticed that Jack wasn't paying attention

"Excuse me and what might your problem be?" Jenna asked noticing Jack staring off into space. Jack looked over at her and smiled

"Nothing, I was just thinking."

"Sure you were." Jenna replied with a smile "So what's going on? When do you get to go home?"

"The doctor said a couple of weeks." Kennedy replied still looking at Jack.

"What's going on?" Jenna asked noticing. Jack looked up and saw both of them staring at him.

"I guess _I'll_ tell you." Jack replied

"Tell me what?" Jenna asked

"Scott threatened me earlier today to stay away from Kennedy or something will happen."

"What?"

"Yeah, well what's new right?" Jack replied. Jack moved over to the window "I just don't get him, you know."

"Jack are you alright?" Jenna asked

"I don't know. I know that man has something planned I just don't know what it is." Jack remained at the window staring over the city thinking about Scott.

* * *

The next morning Jack walked into the hospital with a smile on his face. He wasn't going to let his thoughts last night get him down. He walked into Kennedy's room to see her smiling her face, but she wasn't there. He looked all over the place for her. He spotted Ryan outside the door. "Ryan, where the hell is Kennedy?"

"They didn't tell you?" Ryan asked

"Tell me what?"

"She had to go upstairs last night to the ER. I'm so sorry but it was time for her to go home."

"What?" Jack asked. He could feel his heart go up in his throat. He braced himself on the wall. Ryan looked at him before smiling. "Are you going to keep me waiting all day?" Kennedy asked coming from around the corner. Jack looked up at her and saw her beautiful smiling face. He ran over to her and wrapped her arms around her. "Don't ever fucking do that again." He replied in her ear. He kissed her cheek and finally let her go.

"What? He said it was time for me to go home." She replied with a smile.

"I thought you died or something. Why did you go up to the ER?"

"To say bye to everyone. We kind of all grew close these past couple of weeks. Jack, you are shaking are you ok?"

"Hell no. You scared the shit out of me." Jack honestly replied. He looked at her and saw that she was walking "Oh my gosh Ken. You're walking!" he replied. She smiled at him

"Took you awhile." She replied. "Can we leave now? I am so tired of this place."

"Hey!" Ryan replied looking at her.

"Of the place, not the people." She replied. She slowly walked over to him and embraced him in a hug "Thanks for everything."

"I don't want to see you back here." Ryan replied "And Jack, keep the stress level to a minimum. No more racing heart beats."

"I'll try not too." Jack replied. He wrapped his arm around Kennedy and they slowly walked to the car. "What about your dad? Does he not know that you are leaving?"

"He knows that I am leaving today, but he doesn't know that I am leaving with you. I told Ryan and Dr. Hill that he said it was ok to leave with you."

"Are you sure that was a good idea?"

"No, but it was the only choice."

Jack nodded his head and opened the door for her. "Looks like the Mercer house, isn't going to be quiet for quite sometime."

"Jack, we will go to the court house in the morning and get all this shit situated ok. But right now I just want to go back to your house and cuddle on the couch."

"I wont argue you with that."

"You better not." She replied with a smile. She grabbed his hand and they drove in silence the rest of the way home.

**Author: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Hope you guys liked this chapter! Please Review:)**

**Iluvgarretthedlund: Thanks for the review! Yeah I looked up Eragon, Its kind of weird but hey our mans in there! Haha! That's all that matters. Yes Scott is an evil man and trust me he only gets eviler is that a word? Hmmm…..oh well. Don't worry Jack will do more than 'steal' Kennedy. Teehee! Thanks!**

**Cheetah girl 15: hahahaha I hope Scott dies in hell too! He's an evil man! It gets even better, don't worry! Thanks for the review! It really means a lot! Hope you liked this chapter!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Kennedy and Jack arrived at the Mercer household later that day. Jack rushed to the other side of the car and helped Kennedy out. She smiled at him and held onto his hand as they slowly walked up to the house. As they walked in they heard talking in the kitchen. "Hey everyone!" Jack yelled from the door.

"Jack, my long lost brother!" Angel yelled. "I haven't seen you in forever."

"Yeah, well the hospital called." Jack replied with a smile.

"Kennedy, how are you?" Angel replied noticing her at the door.

"I'm good. Just glad to be out of that place." She replied

"How's the side?"

"It hurts, but I am able to walk." She replied "slowly…" she added. "It's going to take time."

"Yeah, well it's good to see you up and happy again."

"Thanks Angel. It's good to see you too."

"Where's Ma?" Jack asked

"She went to the store, Bobby is playing hockey, and Jerry is off with Camille somewhere. So I guess it's just us, kids." Angel replied

"Great." Jack replied "I am going to go take a shower. You ok to stay down here with him?"

Angel laughed "Sure she is. Don't worry I'll protect your girl."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Jack replied "I'll be back in a few. Try not to get into too much trouble just sitting in the living room. Don't corrupt her either."

Angel smiled as he turned to Kennedy "Want to watch TV?"

"Do I want to?" Kennedy asked

Angel laughed "Sure, I won't bite too hard."

Kennedy shook her head and moved over to the couch "What do you want to watch?" Angel asked

"Doesn't matter to me."

Suddenly the front door open and in came a running Bobby "Where's little fairy at? Haven't seen him all…" he stopped in his tracks "Kennedy!" he yelled

"Hey bobby. Jack's upstairs taking a shower." She replied

"You aren't up there with him?"

Kennedy rolled her eyes "No…"

"Too much to handle huh?"

"Shut up!" she yelled throwing a pillow at him.

He laughed before throwing the pillow back at her. "Ow, omg!" Kennedy yelled. Jack came running down the stairs when he heard her yelling. He saw her huddle on the couch holding her side.

"What the hell did you to her Bobby?" Jack yelled rushing over to her.

"I didn't know." Bobby replied.

"My side…it hurts." She replied, she lifted her head and smiled at Bobby.

"I hate you!" he replied before going into the kitchen. Angel was sitting beside her laughing.

"You know that's the second time today that you did that. Are you trying to kill me or something?" Jack replied

"I was just playing with him. I thought you were in the shower."

"I was walking in when I heard you screaming."

"Oh sorry." She replied with a laugh. "I had to do it. He was picking on me again."

Jack shook his head before going back to the stairs "Leave her alone..." he replied "At least until I get out of the shower."

"Yes daddy." Angel replied. "What did he mean the second time today?"

Kennedy starts laughing "I got my nurse to tell him that they had to take me to the ER last night and that it was my time to go home. You should have seen his face. It was like someone killed his dog or something. Then I came around the corner. His face was so white it was so funny."

"You're going to be the death of him. You know that right?"

"Naw, he just might end up a little disoriented."

Angel laughed "So what's going on with your dad? Do you know what's going to happen to you?"

"I don't know yet. Me and Jack are going to court tomorrow to see what all we can do."

"Well we'll be sure to keep the guns away from you." He replied with a smile. She smiled a little "Don't worry, that prick isn't going to come near you here. With all of us here I highly doubt he _wants_ to come around. You have nothing to worry about, just stay off that side."

"Thanks Angel. You guys are awesome." She replied. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. Just then Jack comes into the living room

"Angel, what the hell did I tell you?" Jack yelled

"She kissed _me_ man. I am just the victim here." Angel replied

Kennedy starts laughing "Are you going to say something?" Angel asked staring at Kennedy

"I'm telling Sofi." Jack replied. "Where she at?"

"You aren't telling Sofi shit." Angel replied pointing his finger at him.

"Bullshit, she's going to know what kind of prick you are."

"Jack that would be the worst mistake of your life if you open your mouth."

Kennedy watched as the brothers bicker, she couldn't help but laugh. They heard the door open "Hey Sofi is that you?" Jack yelled

"Hey baby, don't listen to him. He's just full of lies." Angel yelled. Angel got up from the couch and followed Jack to the door to find Evelyn with groceries in her hand

"Good, you guys can help. Nice to see you home sweetheart." Evelyn replied giving Jack a kiss on the cheek. Evelyn walked into the living and saw Kennedy sitting on the couch. "Ms. Evelyn!" she squealed. She got up off the couch and moved over to Evelyn. She wrapped her arms around the old woman's neck.

"Its so good to see you sweetheart." Evelyn replied setting the groceries on the floor to return the hug. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm better now that I am home and not in that hospital bed."

"You must be hungry for a good home cooked meal. What would you like? Anything, I will make you whatever you want."

Kennedy smiled "It doesn't matter, just as long as its not from a cafeteria." Evelyn laughed

"Well I will fix you a home cooked meal tonight. I promise it wont be anything like the cafeteria food from the hospital." Evelyn smiled "Now get out of the kitchen so I can begin."

Kennedy laughed and moved back into the couch where Jack and Angel were still arguing. "Do they do this often?" she asked noticing Bobby sitting in the chair staring at the TV.

"Yeah, all the time. You'll get use to it." Bobby replied not taking his eyes from the hockey game.

"So you like hockey?" she asked. His head moved over to her and he laughed before going back to the TV

"Yeah, I guess you can say that." He replied. She moved back over to the couch when she noticed Bobby wasn't paying any attention to her. She decided she would go take a shower before dinner, so she made her way to the stairs and up to the bathroom. She went into Jack's room to get some clothes when she heard her cell phone ringing. "Hello?" she answered

"What the hell are you?" her father's voice screamed

"Where do you think I am?" she asked

"Kennedy, you will get home right now before I come over there."

"I dare you to come over here. You know what happened last time." She spat.

"Are you threatening me?"

"No, I'm warning you. You already pissed everyone in this house off. I highly doubt they will care if anything happens to you."

"You just signed all their death warrants, you know that?"

"You don't scare me daddy. I am through with you. Ok, through. I don't want to be with you anymore. You have caused so much pain these past couple weeks than you ever have. I am through with you hitting me and making me feel like nothing. I am not scared of you anymore ok. We are going to court and you are going to be out of my life for good."

"You are 17 years old. Until your 18th birthday, you are still my responsibility. I'm sure the judge will agree."

"What you actually going to act like a father now?"

"You aren't my daughter anymore. You haven't been since you started hanging out with trash, you've turned into trash yourself. My daughter would have more respect in herself than that. As far as I'm concerned my daughter died along with my wife."

Kennedy stood there for a moment taken back, before answering "Well then I guess the judge would agree with me when he sees all the bruises you caused me…" she couldn't think of anything to say to him.

"You have no proof. You said it yourself at the hospital that you fell that night. I didn't do anything. You have no evidence that I came after you with a golf club or anything."

"Fuck you!" she yelled "I have the fucking clothes from when you raped me you sick fuck. I can have you thrown in jail for the rest of your life. I have the power now dad. Not you!"

"You better watch out who you are talking to…"

"No, you need to watch who you are talking to. I am through with you and all your bullshit. Its over ok. OVER!" she screamed. She hung up the phone and quickly sat down on the bed. She heard footsteps coming scurrying up the stairs. She laid back holding onto her side.

"What the hell is going on?" Bobby yelled throwing open the door "Why are you screaming?"

"Its nothing." She replied as tears fell down her cheek.

"You wouldn't be crying if it was nothing." Angel replied "What's wrong? Is your side hurting you?"

She nodded her head and sniffed before answering. "All this drama." She laughed

"Your dad?" Jack asked

"The usual." She replied with a smile.

"What did he say this time?"

"He just wanted to know where I was at and I told him. He just kept threatening me saying that the judge will be on his side if we go to court. You know his regular bullshit."

"I'll go get a wet rag. You are sweating." Angel replied leaving the room. She looked over at Jack and just busted out crying "He just disowned me Jack. My own father just disowned me. He told me that I died along with my mother."

Jack walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. "What did I do to him to make him hate me so much. My mother is gone. He's the only parent I have left and now he doesn't even acknowledge that I am his anymore."

"I thought you wanted this? I mean I thought you wanted him out of your life."

"He's still my father. I will always love him no matter what he does. He's the only person I have left." She cried. Jack held her in his arms as Bobby watched from the door. He knew how she felt. His own father abandoned him at the age 6, leaving him with no goodbye or anything.

"Here lets sit down and let you calm down. You just got out of the hospital ok. You need to stay calm." Jack replied taking her over to the bed. "What do you want me to do?" Jack finally asked

"You don't have to do anything. Its not like I need him or anything. I mean I am getting along just fine without him right? I got through that hospital without him."  
"Yeah you did." Jack replied looking up at Bobby  
"I got along just fine when my mom died. He wasn't there once to comfort me, but I got through it. I didn't need him then, I won't need him now."  
"Ken…" Jack started  
"No, you know what? I'm gonna get through college without him, I'm gonna get a great job without him, I'm gonna marry the man of my dreams and have a whole bunch of kids. I'm gonna be a better parent than he ever was! And I sure as hell don't need him for that, 'cause there isn't a damn thing he can teach me about how to love my kids! They are going to know everyday damn day I love them more than anything. I wont touch them like he touched me. I will always be there for them no matter what!" she cried. Jack laid his hand on his hand. She looked up at him with tears flowing down her cheek. "Why doesn't he love me?" she sobbed. Jack embraced her again as she cried in his chest. Angel was standing at the door, when Bobby looked back at him and ushered him to leave. He slowly closed the door and left Jack and Kennedy in the room together.

"He doesn't deserve you as his daughter Ken. You are going to be so fine without him. You are going to get through college with out him and get married without him. Your kids are going to be the most wonderful things in the world. You know why?" he asked lifting her chin to him "Because they have you as their mother."

She busted out crying and dug her head into his chest again "I miss my mom."

"I miss mine too." Jack replied "I miss her everyday of my life, but she's not coming back and I have to deal with it. My mom abandoned me and left me with my father."

"My mother died Jack. That bastard has taken it out on me ever since she did. I would give anything in this world to have her back here with me. She was my rock and now I don't know what to do without her."

"Its going take time baby. I promise though it will get so much better. You are so strong for going on this far without having someone to mourn with. She would be so proud of you, to know that you chose to live over everything that has happened these past 6 months." Kennedy looked up at Jack and saw his gorgeous green glazed over trying to hold back the tears. He smiled at her "You're going to be fine."

"Promise?" she asked. He nodded his head and kissed her softly.

"I promise." He whispered. They curled up in the bed as Jack held her in his arms "You are going to have to take it easy or you are going to be back in the hospital. Ryan will kick my ass if he see's you back."

Kennedy laughed as she wiped the tears off her cheeks. "Yeah, well we can't have that can we? Your mother is fixing me a home cooked meal and I couldn't miss that."

"No you couldn't. Her meals are excellent. You should be honored."

"Oh but I am." She smiled.

"You know you have the most gorgeous smile." Jack randomly replied. Kennedy couldn't help but smile at him "See…" She tried to stop smiling but couldn't help it. "See you can even stop. You know you have a gorgeous smile. Conceited!" he replied with a smile. Kennedy opened her mouth wide before hitting him on the arm.

"Me? Never?" she replied.

"Of course not."

There was a soft knock on the door before Angel opened it up. "Hey, ma told me to tell you that dinner is almost ready."

"I need to get in the shower." Kennedy replied "I'll be out in a minute." She kissed Jack on the cheek before getting off the bed and going into the bathroom. She locked the door and turned around in the mirror. She looked at herself for a minute and felt a tear go down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away. "You're going to be ok." She whispered before moving over to the shower and cutting it on. Jack sat there on the bed and rubs his hands through his hair.

"You alright man?" Angel asked coming into the room

"Yeah, its just hard going through this again."

"Yeah, well you're doing good. Helping her through this and everything."

"She doesn't know what's going on Angel. Her mom died 6 months ago and her father began hitting her. She's just a rich girl for California."

"She's going be fine man. I'm just worried about you."

"She made me miss my mom man. I thought maybe I got over it, but it brings back so many memories from the past. It makes me wonder what I did to make her leave."

"Don't start that man. You have done so good these past years. It took up 2 months to actually get you to talk to us. 4 to get you to open up. Your mom left you, at least you knew your mother. Mine left me the moment I was born. She didn't want shit to do with me man. We all went through the same thing. Bobby didn't know his mother either. His father left him when he was 6. Jerry's mom left him when he was just a baby. He didn't know his father. Do you not see that we are all in this together. We all miss our family's man and wonder what happened to us to deserve this, but you know that woman down them stairs fixing us a home cooked meal, loves us more than we could ever know. She took us in when no one wanted anything to do with us. She is mom now and no one else will ever take her place. She's all I need." Angel replied pointing to the door. Jack looked up at him. "I love you man. You my brother and I will be with you until they day you die, but don't think that we aren't going through the same thing. The only thing that's different with Kennedy is she has three boys who would do anything for her. I know you would give your life for her. I'm attached. Bobby, is already considering her as his sister. We didn't have that, she does. That's what's going to get her through this."

"You're right. She does have all of us. I just don't like seeing her like this."

"I know that, but you have to see her like this. Life's a bitch man. It sucks sometimes but you can make a little better by being there for her."

They heard the shower cut off "Don't put yourself down man. You are doing a good job with her. Remember that." Angel walked over to Jack and put his fist out. Jack laughed before pounding his fist with Angels. Kennedy walked into the room as Angel was leaving.

"You feel better?" Jack asked

"Yeah….I guess a shower was all I needed." She replied with a smile "I'm ready for that home cooked meal."

Jack laughed "Yeah me too." She looked at him for a moment before leaning over and kissing him. She pulled away and saw a smile on his face. "What was that for?"

"I don't know. I just wanted too."

"Well you can do that all you want." He replied. He leaned back over and kissed her again until Bobby came and banged on the door almost knocking Kennedy off the bed. Jack caught her but stomping over to the door. "What?" he yelled

"It's time to eat." Bobby replied so innocent.

"Ok, we'll be there in a few minute." Jack replied with an annoyed tone

"Did I interrupt something?" Bobby asked peeking through the door. Kennedy was smiling at him.

"Bobby shut up!" Jack replied walking over to Kennedy and grabbed her hand.

"Ya'll so cute." Bobby replied. They all went walking down the stairs to the kitchen. Bobby shut up when he saw Sofi sitting at the table. Kennedy started laughing as she looked over at Sofi. She noticed an unfamiliar face sitting on the other side of Evelyn. "Jerry this is Kennedy. She will be staying with us for a while." Evelyn replied "She's Jacks girlfriend."

Jerry smiled at Kennedy "Hey, welcome to the family." He replied

"Thanks." Kennedy replied.

"Hey Sofi, remind me later me and you need to have a talk." Jack replied trying not to laugh.

"Don't listen to anything he has to say baby. He's full of lies." Angel replied glaring at Jack. Jack and Kennedy died out laughing.

"Its so good to have everyone here for dinner. Now stop arguing so we can pray." Everyone stood up and grab hands while Evelyn prayed over the food. Just as everyone sat down, Bobby tore into the food. "Bobby…" Evelyn replied

"I'm a growing boy ma." He replied. Kennedy smiled

"My goodness, cant do anything with these boys. But you gotta love them." Evelyn replied smiling at Kennedy. Angel looked over at Jack who smiled before turning back to his food.

"Yeah you do." Kennedy replied.

**Author: Ok, so this is one of my favorite chapters and I don't know why. But the part where she starts freaking out after the phone call is from Fresh Prince of Bel-air in case everyone was wondering. Just thought it fit good in the story so yeah. Hope you guys liked it!**

**Iluvgarretthedlund: hahaha well I didn't think eviler was a word but hey I made a new word! GO ME! I wouldn't pass up a chance to see Garrett either. I miss seeing his gorgeous face in the movies, but I always turn to Four Brothers. Hahaha! I have his pic on my desktop. So I see him everyday I get on the computer! Hmm….ok sorry lost my self for a moment….but yeah I was hinting something to you. He's going to do more than 'steal' her. Hahaha! Thanks for the review! You always crack me up!**

**Ryo Wings: thanks for the review! Hope you liked this chapter!**

**Cheetah girl 15: hahahaha its ok to lose your temper just not on me! Hahaha! Thanks for the review! I agree though Scott should die. I liked the end of the chapter too! Jack's so sweet! I wish he was mine! Hahaha! Thanks again! Hope you liked this chapter! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"Hey where's Jack?" Angel asked as he saw Kennedy and Jenna walk in from school

"He's still at school." Jenna answered.

"Why?"

"Because he's an idiot." Kennedy spat

"Kennedy!" Jenna replied

"What happened?" Angel asked

"Some guy accidentally ran into me at our lockers causing him to hit my side. I yelled, Jack freaked out. He threw the boy up against the lockers and was screaming in his face. He has 3 days of detention." Kennedy replied

Angel smiled "He was just looking after you."

"I know, but it was an accident."

"He just freaked out. He's afraid of you getting hurt. You shouldn't be back at school so soon." Angel replied defending his brother

"I have missed too many days already. I would really like to graduate this year."

"Are you really mad at him?" Angel asked

"No, he just doesn't think sometimes."

"It's Jack. He never thinks."

Jenna laughed "That's true."

"How long does he have to stay?" Angel asked

"An hour."

"Well that's not too bad."

"It doesn't matter if it's too bad or not. He shouldn't have thrown that kid of against the lockers in the first place. He's going to hear it when he gets back. You guys better not protect him either." Jenna and Angel started laughing as they made their way over to the couch. Kennedy plopped down and stared at the TV until she heard the front door open. Jack walked into the living room and saw everyone watching TV.

"Thanks for waiting on me." He replied, but Kennedy just sat there. "What's wrong?" But Kennedy didn't reply. She just got up from the couch and walked upstairs to his room "What did I do?" Jenna just shrugged her shoulders before turning back to the TV. "You guys help a lot." He mumbled to himself before going upstairs. He walked into his room to find Kennedy sitting on his bed with her arms crossed over her chest. "What did I do?" he asked

"You know what you did." She spat

"No, actually I don't."

"Think real hard Jack about what you did earlier today to make you stay after school."

"Are you talking about the boy I threw up against the locker?"

"Yeah smart one."

"I overreacted I get that, but don't bite my head off for it."

"You should have known that it was an accident. I even told you it was an accident."

"He didn't say he was sorry."

"He probably would have if you would have given him a chance."

"Why are you so pissed about this? You have given me the cold shoulder all day. What's wrong?"

"Because you have 3 days detention for that stunt you pulled."

"He hurt you, I was just trying to help."

"You don't throw people up against a locker. He accidentally ran into me."

"He just looked at you and didn't say anything. I thought he hurt you. You didn't need to be back at school this soon. She haven't healed and you can start bleeding again if aren't careful. I was just trying to be a good boyfriend. That's what boyfriends do is watch out for their girlfriends."

"You don't get it do you? I need to be at school. I have missed 2 weeks. I have to get caught up to be able to graduate this year."

"Screw school. Your health is more important. I'm sure they would understand."

"I'm fine." She replied

"No, your not. You just think you are. You are so stubborn. Did you know that?"

"I am fine Jack."

"Will you please tell me why you are really mad at me?"

"I am so tired of people thinking that I am going to break if you touch me. I fell from my 2 story window ok. Yes I am hurt, but it's ok to touch me. My side is fine ok. I don't need you throwing some boy up against the locker."

"I know you aren't going to break, I was just looking out for you ok. I care that much about you to make sure that nothing happens to you." Jack looked at her and knew she still wasn't telling him the truth "I'm sorry." He replied. She looked up at him and saw she couldn't lie to him anymore

"I don't want to go to court today." She whispered.

"Are you stressing over that?"

"Yes, I am so scared of what's going to happen."

"You are going to get rid of that man that's what's going to happen."

"You promise not to leave me alone?"

"I swear." Jack replied "Will you stop biting my head off now?"

Kennedy smiled "You still shouldn't have thrown him against the lockers."

"Thank you mom." Jack wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok." She replied. He leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. She smiled at him.

* * *

Angel and Jenna got up from their seats to hear what was going on in Jack's room. Just then Bobby walked through the door and saw them "What are you doing?" he asked

"Jack and Kennedy are fighting." Angel replied "Something about Jack threw this boy up against the lockers because he ran into Kennedy's side. He got 3 days detention."

"There you go Jackie boy." Bobby replied smiling "Hope ma doesn't find out."

"She is so pissed at him." Jenna replied "They have been yelling at each other for the past 10 minutes. They just bicker back and forth."

"Is she really mad at him?" Bobby asked

"I think its something else, but im not sure." Angel replied

"Have they gone to court yet?" Bobby asked

"No, ma made them go to school first. They were supposed to go after school. I don't know if they are anymore or not."

"You think she's scared?"

"Yeah, but I would be too. Her father is the only person she has left." Jenna replied "It sucks being taken away from your family."

"Tell me about it." Angel replied looking at her

"I didn't mean…."

"It's ok. I know what you meant." Angel replied smiling at her. Just then they heard the yelling stop. "Well I guess it's over. We can go watch TV now." They all moved back to the living room and sat down in their spots on the couch.

* * *

"You ready to go?" Jack asked getting off the bed grabbing a bag of clothes.

"Do we have to?"

"Yes, it's now or never."

Kennedy groaned as Jack pulled her off the bed. He held onto her hand as they made their way downstairs. "We are going to go. We'll be back later." He replied to everyone in the living room

"Good luck." Jenna yelled

Kennedy looked at her. "Yeah, we'll need it." She replied. She heard Jenna start laughing as Jack dragged her out to the car. "You know my side hurts really bad. Let's just stay here."

"Nice try. Lets go." Jack replied shutting the car door.

"You know Ryan's going to kill you when I end up back in the hospital." She replied as he got into the drivers seat

"Whatever I pay his tanning bed bills.

"Jack!" Kennedy yelled, but she couldn't help but laugh. He started the car and drove towards the court house.

"You know I really think I am going to throw up." Kennedy replied

"Its going be ok. He might not even be here."

"He knows that we are coming. He's going to be here."

Jack grabbed her hand and squeezed it "Its going to be over soon ok."

She nodded her head and took in a deep breath. "Did you bring a lot of work home from school?" Jack asked changing the subject

"Yeah, I brought home about 30 pages of homework I need to catch up on."

"Do they know what happened?"

"I don't know. Mr. Gregger thought I had turned into you and decided to grace myself with my presents for a change."

"I taught you well." Jack smiled at her. He turned back towards the street when he saw the courthouse come into view. He felt Kennedy's grip on his hand get tighter. "Here we go." He replied. He found a parking space and looked over at Kennedy who's face was as white as snow "Hey look at me." She slowly turned towards his with tears in her eyes "All you have to do is get through this and you will be home free. I will be with you every step of the way. You can do this, I know you can. Let's get out of the car and get this over with. Then we can go home and snuggle on the couch and watch a movie."

"I have homework." She whispered

He laughed "We can do our homework then." He got out of the car and opened her door for her. She reached for his hand and they walked into the court house. They came to do the door of the court room and Kennedy stopped "If I do this, I will never see my father again right?"

"If you don't want too."

"He will never touch me again."

"Never."

She nodded her head. "Just breathe baby." Jack replied before opening the door.

"May I help you?" a woman asked

"We are here to see Judge Davis. Kennedy Wilson is the name." Jack replied

"Yes, you are schedule at 4:30. It will be just one minute. Have a seat." Jack nodded his head as they moved over to a bench and waited for their turn. It seemed to Kennedy like they waited for eternity before they called her to see the judge. She clenched on to Jack's hand as they made their way forward. "Hello Ms. Wilson." Judge David replied with a smile on his face. "I see that you are here to be emancipated."

Kennedy nodded her head "Yes, sir." She stuttered.

"May I ask why?"

Kennedy looked at Jack "My father….he….um…"

"You can do it." Jack whispered.

"Yes, Ms. Wilson."

"He…um…" she could feel her face getting hot. She felt like she was going to pass out. "I…"

"Are you alright?" the judge asked her

"I'm sorry I cant do this." Kennedy turned to walk away but Jack caught her in his arms "You_ can_ do this. You can. Be strong. Tell her the truth. Nothing is going to happen."

"He's not going to believe me Jack."

"Yes, he will."

"Ms. Wilson, are you alright?"

"Yes, sir. She's fine." Jack replied. Kennedy turned back around.

"My father beats me your honor. He has been for 6 months now. Ever since my mother died." She replied as tears came to her eyes "I actually have been scared to tell anyone, but I thought it was time."

"Do you have proof of this?"

Kennedy just stared at him. "I have been in the hospital for the past 2 weeks because I fell from my two story balcony in my room. My father was drunk and came after me with a golf club so I got scared and ran. I have bruised ribs and my arm was broken but its better now."

Suddenly the door opened and in walked Scott Wilson "Your honor sorry I'm late, I was dealing with another case. I'm Scott Wilson, Kennedy's father."

Kennedy felt her stomach turn. She couldn't turn around because then it would have been real to her. Her father would really be in the court room with her.

"Please continue Ms. Wilson." Judge David replied.

Kennedy felt her knees lock, she knew at any minute she would pass out. "I….He…"

"My daughter has been in the hospital your honor. She suffered from a lot of injuries. Especially to the head. I'm not sure if she is herself today. She's my life your honor and I don't know what I would do without her in my life."

"Kennedy, say something." Jack whispered

"I miss being able to kiss her goodnight at night and tucking her in bed. She has been my pride and joy. She reminds me so much of her mother."

Kennedy couldn't feel her body. She had become numb. "I love her with everything in me and I would never hurt her. I couldn't even lay a hand on her. She means too much to me."

It was like his words were echoing in her head but she couldn't get herself to say anything. "Mr. Wilson, you do understand that your daughter is trying to be emancipated. She is trying to get away from you. Why is that?"

"I don't know. It's probably that boy behind her. He's always filling her head with thoughts. He's nothing but trouble. He comes from a bad background. She knew I didn't want her to hang out with that and I think she is trying to get me back for that. He's a Mercer your honor. I'm sure you would agree." Scott replied. Jack glared at him, but knew not to say anything.

"A Mercer huh?" Judge David responded

"Damnit." Jack whispered. "Kennedy, you need to say something. He raped you remember! Don't let him win." It was like at the sound of the word 'rape' Kennedy snapped out of her trance.

"Kennedy do you have anything to say?" Judge Davis asked

Kennedy looked over at her father who just smiled "My father is an evil man. He has hit me, kicked me, and put me in the hospital twice since we moved here. I don't want to be with him anymore. I am scared to death that I am going to end up dead one day if I live with him anymore."

"Kennedy, what has this boy filled in your head. You know that I would never lay a hand on you. I love you more than anything."

"That's not what you said last night on the phone. You threatened me and told me that I died along with my mother. You are dead to me right now." Kennedy replied. She could feel her whole body shaking. "Your honor my father raped me 3 weeks ago."

Judge Mathis shot his head towards Scott "Is this true Mr. Wilson?"

"No, I would never do that to my own daughter. Are you serious?"

"Don't lie daddy." Kennedy replied "You raped me and you know it."

"Do you have proof?" the judge asked

Kennedy looked at him as the tears ran down her cheeks "Yes, sir." She looked back at Jack as he handed her the bag of clothes. He smiled at her before handing them to her. "These are the clothes from that night. I haven't washed them or anything. They should be something on there."

"You do know that this is a serious offense that you are accusing him of. He could go to jail for this." Judge Davis replied

"Yes, sir I know. I just want it to be over that's all. I just want to move on with my life with out him in it." She handed the clothes over to the judge.

* * *

Kennedy and Jack arrived back at the house to see everyone sitting in the kitchen. They all looked like they were waiting on something. "Whats going on?" Jack asked

"Where have you been?" Angel asked "We have been waiting for hours."

"Well it took sometime, but we got through it." Jack responded

"What happened?" Angel asked

"We won." Jack replied. He looked back at Kennedy who was still at the door. She walked over to him and put her hand in his. "Well we are going to go upstairs." Jack held on tight to her hand and took off up the stiars

"Wait!" Bobby yelled "That's all you are going to tell us?"

"Let them be. I'm sure they are excited about what happened." Evelyn replied

"But _I_ want to know what happened." Bobby whined.

"I'm sure they will tell us tomorrow. She is probably drained for everything that has happened."

"Well at least they won." Angel replied. Bobby just looked over at him before rolling his eyes. Jack and Kennedy ran up to his room and threw themselves on the bed

"Did it really happen Jack? I mean did I really stand up to my dad?" Kennedy asked rolling over to look at him

"Yeah it did. I am so proud you. You did something that you thought you couldn't do. Now you are gone from your father for good."

Kennedy smiled at him "Wow, I have this most amazing feeling inside of me now." Jack looked over at her and rubbed the side of her face. She moved closer to him and kissed him softly on the lips. He began deepening the kiss as he moved on top of her. "Can we take this slow?" Kennedy asked pulling away

"You ok?"

"Yeah, just take it slow." She replied. Jack nodded and moved off of her. He leaned down and began kissing her again. They began making out on the bed until Jack moved back on top of her. This time Kennedy didn't object. Jack ran his hands along her side causing Kennedy's body to shake. She felt his hand go under her shirt, she opened her eyes and met his. His eyes were so trusting and gentle. She smiled at him and kissed him again. She felt his hand move up in her shirt when a loud bang came on the door. Kennedy quickly got up from under Jack. "Its time for dinner!" Bobby yelled. Kennedy could feel her body shaking and her heart beating so fast.

"We're coming!" Jack yelled. He got off the bed and reached for Kennedy. She gave a soft smile before moving to the door. She turned the opposite direction of the stairs and went to the bathroom. Jack looked towards the bathroom as she closed the door before going downstairs. "Where's Kennedy?" Evelyn asked

"She had to use the bathroom. She'll be down in a minute." Jack replied.

* * *

Kennedy walked into the bathroom and just stared at herself in the mirror. "Its ok, its ok." She replied to herself. She cut on the cold water and let her hands run under it for a bit before bending down and cupping some in her hands and pouring it over her face. She couldn't believe she was acting like this. She leaned back up to the mirror and saw that tears were coming down her cheeks "Stop." She told herself. "Its over. That man is out of your life. Its ok." She rubbed her face. She took the towel off the rack and rubbed her face with it. She looked in the mirror one more time before leaving. She walked past Jack's room to see if he was still in there, but he wasn't. She shrugged her shoulders and moved downstairs to the kitchen. "You better have sprayed something." Bobby replied without looking up

"Excuse me?" Kennedy asked

"In the bathroom. You were in there for a long time. You better had sprayed something."

"I didn't…"

"Its ok. We all have our problems."

Kennedy laughed "Right." She took a seat next to Jack who was looking at her. She smiled at him before making her plate. After dinner Jack and Kennedy offered to clear the table and wash the dishes.

"You going to tell me what that was about?" Jack asked

"I panicked." She replied

"Why?"

"I just…" she began "UHHH" she groaned "I'm scared."

"You don't have to be scared. I'm not going to hurt you." Jack told her with a little laugh

"I know that. I trust you with everything I have. I just don't trust myself."

"I promise you that if you just trust your heart, I'm sure it wont lie to you."

Kennedy smiled at him, she leaned over and kissed him.

"I thought you guys were suppose to be washing dishes." Jerry replied walking in

"We are, just took a little break" Jack replied pulling away.

"So where did you move here from?" Jerry asked opening the refrigerator door.

"California. My dad was transferred here with his job."

"Do you like it so far?"

"Its ok. I miss the beach, but there are some things here that I like more." She looked over at Jack and smiled

"I bet." Jerry replied seeing her reaction to Jack. "Well welcome to the family. If you need anything don't mind to ask. Even though I'm not here, I'm sure you have my number. Just remember we have all been through what you have been through, so we know what its like. Don't hesitate to talk to any of us. We are your family now." Jerry told her before moving back to the living room. Kennedy smiled

"He's the sentimental one in the family. He's a good guy though. Very easy to talk too." Jack replied

"He's seems like it."

"Yeah, he's the one I go to when I am in trouble or if I need anything." Jack just kept going on and on about Jerry as Kennedy looked into his eyes. All she wanted was for him to hold her. She smiled at him as he kept talking before throwing herself in his arms and kissing him. He was a little taken back but didn't show it, instead he began deepening the kiss. They began moving back until her back hit the island in the middle of the room. She flinched a little biting Jack's lip. She pulled away when she heard him groan. "I'm sorry." She replied turning around knocking pots off the island. They quickly pulled away from each other laughing expecting someone to walk in.

"You want to go upstairs?" Jack asked smiling

"We have to finish the dishes." Kennedy whispered. Jack smiled as she turned around and began putting the dishes in the sink full of water. She felt Jack come closer to her until she could feel his breath on her neck. She began to giggle as he planted kisses along her neck. "Jack, the dishes." She whispered.

"They can wait." He said between kisses.

"We told your mom we would do them." She told him turning around to face him.

Jack made a sad face at her and poked out his lip. "Don't give me that look. We need to wash the dishes."

Jack just continued to look at her. "Jack, come on." Kennedy begged. She laughed before giving in. Before she could say anything he had her hand and took off running for the stairs. "What about the dishes?" she asked running with him.

**Author: Ok, so I know this chapter is probably boring, but I thought it was cute! Tell me what you think! I am getting to the good part I just needed to get the court thing out of the way! Please review! PLEASE!**

**Cheetah girl 15: thanks for the review! Yeah I finally put Jerry in it. Haha. I'm sorry to disappoint you but yeah Scott showed up to the court case being his normal self, a dick! Oh..whoops! haha! Thanks again**

**Skye Mercer: awwww im sorry that you got fired and grounded! That sucks bad! UGH! Well thanks for being able to review my story, it means a lot! **

**Ryo Wings: awwww that makes me soooo happy that this is one of your favorite stories! YAY! I am sooooooo happy! Haha Thanks for reviewing! All of them mean sooo much to me! THANKS!**

**Iluvgarretthedlund: Yeah I would go see the movie just for his gorgeous face! I watched Four Brothers the other day too! Hahaha I love my pic! Mines of him smoking at the beginning of the movie when Bobby walks up to him to see if he is ok. Him and that gorgeous scarf and his gorgeous self! MY GOSH! HAHA ok, but thanks for the review! It really means a lot! And yes you do crack me up and trust me that's good thing. I like to laugh when I read my reviews! Teehee! Thanks!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Author: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You guys rock and I love ya'll to death! Hope you like this chapter! REVIEW!**

Kennedy woke up the next night to find Jack sleeping peacefully next her to his bed. She smiled and ran her hand through his hair. He moved over and wrapped his arms around her waist. She giggled before laying her head down on his chest. Within in minutes she was asleep again. In the morning Jack woke up to Kennedy moving in her sleep. He opened his eyes and saw she was lying on his chest. He smiled to himself before rubbing the side of her head causing her to wake up. She looked up at his eyes and smiled

"Hey beautiful." He replied with a smile.

"Hey yourself."

"You look absolutely gorgeous in the morning times."

"Well you look gorgeous all the time." He leaned down and kissed her on the nose. "What would you like to do today?" he asked her

"It doesn't matter. I just want to spend the day with you." She smiled at him.

"Well I can stay in this bed all day with you looking like this." Jack replied. Kennedy looked down and saw that their bodies were wrapped in a blanket, both naked underneath. Before she could say anything they heard footsteps coming up the stairs. "We don't have school today right?" Jack asked looking at her

"No, it's Saturday." Kennedy replied.

"Good…" Jack replied before throwing her backwards and kissing her neck

"Jack!" she squealed. She began laughing and trying to fight him off of her. "Stop…that tickles." She yelled. She finally got him off of her and moved to get off the bed when she heard the door of the room open. "Holy shit!" she yelled. She grabbed the sheet and the comforter off the bed and wrapped it around her body, leaving Jack naked in the bed.

"Um….." Angel began. He was lost for words. Jack just sat there staring at his brother until he noticed nothing was covering him up. He took the pillow and placed it in his lap. Kennedy just stared at him with eyes the size of Texas.

"Angel, did you need something?" Jack asked

"I…we…" Angel began stuttering "You guys get dressed, I can't talk to you looking like this. It's too distracting."

Jack began laughing while Kennedy just continued to stare at Angel. Angel turned around and walked out the door.

"Um…baby. Can I have some of that blanket please?" he asked. Kennedy looked over at him.

"How could you just sit there?" she yelled.

"What was I suppose to do?" he asked laughing "You took everything off my bed. You were the one who actually had something to cover yourself up in."

"Do you not know how to lock your door?"

"Well it's kind of hard when I have your body up against me. I kind of wasn't thinking about locking the door or anything but you for that matter."

Kennedy laughed "Come here." He replied smiling. Kennedy waddled over to him with the blankets still wrapped around her body. He pulled her so close to him that they fell back on the bed.

"Baby, we have to get up now. Angel needs to tell us something." Kennedy replied. Jack shook his head and began kissing her "You can't keep doing this to me Jack. It's not right."

"It's not right?"

"Yeah, you're so cute, did you know that?"

Jack nodded his head and smiled. "You're cute too that's why we aren't moving."

A loud bang came on the door causing Kennedy to jump. Jack laughed "We are coming!" he yelled.

"Hurry your ass up!" Angel yelled.

"Shutup!" Jack yelled, but Kennedy leaned down and kissed him before moving. "No, baby don't listen to him."

Kennedy laughed "We need to get up anyways." She grabbed his hand and pulled him up. They grabbed their clothes off the floor before getting dressed. Jack opened the door to his bedroom and saw Angel standing at the top of the stiars

"Whats wrong with you?" Jack asked

"You better not let ma find out about you guys. You know she will put a stop to it immediately."

"And you should be talking. Having Sofi over here almost everynight doing god knows what in _your_ room." Jack replied

"That's beside the point." Angel replied "Anyways….ma wants ya'll to come downstairs. This woman and her two daughters moved in beside us. She wants us to go over and meet them and all this shit. Why do we always have to be the nice family."

Jack and Kennedy laughed "Look who our mother is and then you can answer that question." Jack replied "Besides, its good to be nice neighbors."

"Right." Angel replied "Just go downstairs and eat breakfast. I have a feeling we wont be eating until later on tonight. We are suppose to be helping them move in."

Jack groaned as he grabbed Kennedy's hand and went downstairs "Hey sweethearts. Did you two sleep good?" Evelyn asked placing plates on the table. Jack looked over at Kennedy who was just smiling

"Yes ma'am." Kennedy replied

"Well good, because we have a long day ahead of us. We have neighbors living beside us now and I told them we would help them move in today. Now eat up and go outside. The moving van is waiting."

"Yes ma'am." They replied in unison. As they finished eating their breakfast Jack made his way to the door "I'll be right back. I need to get something. You go ahead." Kennedy replied. Jack leaned over and kissed her before moving outside. Kennedy ran upstairs and grabbed her bag full of her personal belongings and ran to the bathroom.

Jack walked outside to see a huge moving van sitting in the middle of the street. He followed his brothers over to the house. He saw a little girl standing next to her mother who was talking to Evelyn. He walked towards the van and saw a figure standing inside. "Hi, I'm Laiken. You must be one of the boys who lives beside us."

Jack looked at the girl who was standing in front of him. She had a long blonde hair down to her butt, she had very tan skin, and had legs for days. "I'm Jack. You're right, I'm one of the boys that lives beside you. We came over to help you move in."

"Thanks for your help."

"No problem. How old are you?"

"I'm 18. You?"

"I'm 17. Will you be going to Detroit High?"

"Yeah, I am suppose to start Monday."

"That's cool. Well maybe we can hang out or something. I can show you around if you would like." Jack replied smiling.

"Yeah that would be great. And I told my mother that I would hate it here because I would no anyone. Who would have known that I would have a very nice neighbor willing to show a stranger around."

"Well hey it's the least I can do." Laiken smiled at him before grabbing a box and taking to the house. Jack looked towards the house to see if Kennedy was coming, but she wasn't in sight. He leaned down and grabbed a box and brought it into the house. He followed Laiken back out to the van. "So where did you move here from?" Jack asked

"New York. My mom was transferred here with her work."

"New York? I have always wanted to go there."

"You should some time. It's the best place to live. Tons of shopping."

Jack laughed "You sound just like a girl."

"Well, what do you expect?"

Jack laughed again.

Kennedy walked outside and looked for Jack. She couldn't find him anywhere until she saw her walk out of the van with a girl next to him. She watched as he laughed at the girl. Kennedy couldn't help but feel jealous. She walked over to them. "Hey." She replied. Jack looked up at her "Hey baby." Jack replied

"Hi, I'm Laiken." Laiken held out her hand.

Kennedy looked at her and smiled "Hi, I'm Kennedy."

"She moved here from New York. She will be going to school with us on Monday."

"Oh that's great. I'm sure you will love it here."

"Yeah I hope so. Jack's going to show me around on Monday. So hopefully I can find some shopping."

Kennedy looked over at Jack who was grabbing boxes "Yeah, thought I would be the nice neighbor and help her out a little."

"Yeah…" Kennedy replied. She bent down and grabbed boxes and took them into the house

"Is that your girlfriend?" Laiken asked

"Yeah, she just moved her about a month ago from California."

"Well I guess me and her need to do some shopping together. I heard California has some of the best shopping."

Jack laughed "Yeah, well her birthday is in 2 weeks and I wanted to do something very special for her. Maybe you can help me find her something. You guys seem a like and I know that you would know just what she wants." Laiken laughed

"Yeah I would love to help."

"Good, I thought I was going to have to do this all by myself. I have 3 brothers who know nothing about shopping or gifts."

"Well, I'll be glad to help. I love buying gifts for people. Are you having a party?"

"Naw probably not. I'll probably just take her out and do something at home with the family. You can come over if you want. You can meet our best friend Jenna. I'm sure you would love her too. You girls should just move in together."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"It would be like a big sleepover every night."

Laiken laughed again. She bent down to pick up a box but it was too heavy and fell on her finger. "Shit!" she yelled. Jack rushed over to her. Just as Kennedy walked out of the house she saw Jack holding onto Laikens hand. "What the hell?" she said to herself.

"That girl is gorgeous." Bobby replied walking out of the house with Jerry and Angel right behind him.

"Yeah she's pretty hot." Angel replied

"You guys can shut up now." Kennedy replied

"Do I sense some jealousy miss Kennedy?" Bobby asked

"No, I mean just because Jack is holding some girls hand doesn't mean that I am jealous. I mean just because he is making her laugh and is going to show her around on Monday doesn't mean anything." Kennedy replied. She saw all 3 brothers staring at her "maybe…" she replied

"Don't worry baby girl, he loves you. He talks about you all the time. He wouldn't just dump you some girl right in front of you. Jack isn't like that at all." Angel rpelied

"Angel, don't ever call me that again." Kennedy replied.

"Let's just finish all this shit so I can go home and sit down." Bobby replied.

Kennedy sighed before going back to the van. "Are you ok?" Jack asked still holding the girls hand

"Wow I didn't know how heavy that box was. I'm ok." Laiken pulled her hand away.

Kennedy stood at the bottom of the van and just stared at Jack and Laiken. She grabbed a box and stormed into the house. "Thanks." She heard Laiken say. She turned around and saw Jack grab the box she dropped on her hand. He walked into the house as Kennedy was leaving. "Hey baby, you ok?" he asked

"Yeah its just hot." Kennedy lied. She walked past him and back outside.

"You children take a break. I just made to ice cold lemonade." Laikens mother replied with a tray of lemonade in her hand.

"So Laiken are you excited about going to school Monday?" Evelyn asked

"Yeah I guess. I mean who gets excited about going to school." Laiken replied as Jack began laughing

"Well it just so happens that Kennedy loves going to school." Jack replied still laughing. Kennedy just looked at him before excusing herself from the table.

"If you will excuse me I need to use the bathroom." Kennedy replied rushing back over to the Mercer household. Bobby, Angel, and Jerry were the only ones who noticed something was wrong.

"I'll go talk to her." Bobby replied. He set down his drink and walked over to the house. He walked in and saw Kennedy sitting on the stairs. "You alright?"

"Does it look like I am alright?"

Bobby flinched a little to not say something back "I'm sorry that he embarrassed you like that."

"I don't want to be jealous Bobby, but its so hard. That girl is beautiful and Jack is gorgeous. I mean they look so cute together and I hate to say it."

"But you know what she doesn't have?"

"What?"

"Jack. You know how nice he is. He's probably not even knowing how what he is doing. He probably just thinks he is being nice to the new girl."

"I guess he has the tendency of liking new girls."

"Come on Kennedy!" Bobby yelled "That boy is in love with you. Do you not see that? He was with you everyday while you were in the hospital. He almost went to jail for you. He would do anything for you. Do you not see that at all?"

"Can anyone ever be on my side?"

"Theres not sides to this situation. He loves you. You need to see that."

"I do see that. I see that all the time, but it just seems like when a beautiful girl comes into our lives that he just shuts me out like I'm not even there."

"He introduced you as his girlfriend."

"No, he introduced me as Kennedy."

"Please don't treat him like this ok. He doesn't deserve this and you know it. I think you are overreacting just a little bit. Talk to him. See for yourself. It wouldn't hurt to find out what he is really feeling. Don't let this get to you ok. Please, you have gone through enough to put yourself through all this shit again."

Kennedy smiled "I just don't want to lose him."

"You will lose him if you keep acting like this."

Before Kennedy could answer she heard laughing outside. She quickly got up from the stairs and moved over to the door. Jack and Laiken walked in laughing. "Hey, we were just coming to look for you. We are going to go to the movies. Do you want to come?" Jack asked

"You decided to go to the movies?" Kennedy asked

"Yeah, Laiken was talking how bad she wanted to see 'The Decent' and I told her we should go and see it tonight."

Kennedy looked over at Bobby was had a confused look on his face. "So you want to go or not?" Jack asked

"Um….I think Jenna wanted to do something tonight with me." Kennedy lied

"Well invite her along too. We could all just hang out." Jack replied. Kennedy nodded her head. She looked over at Bobby who just shrugged his shoulders before moving to the phone. As she was dialing Jenna's number, she felt her hand begin to shake. "Hey you." Jenna answered the phone

"Jen, its Kennedy."

"Hey girl. Whats up?"

"Do you want to go to the movies with me, Jack, and this girl Laiken tonight?"

"Excuse me? Girl?"

"Yeah, we are going to see 'The Decent'." Kennedy looked over at Laiken and Jack who were sitting on the couch

"Is she pretty?"

"Yeah, I heard it was good."

"Do I need to kill someone?"

"Yeah, you might want too."

"Yeah I'll go. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'll see you in a few."

"Ok, I'll be there in a few minutes. I'll bring my knife too." Kennedy laughed before hanging up the phone. "She'll be here in a few minutes. I am going to go upstairs and freshen up a bit."

"Trying to impress anyone?" Jack asked smiling.

"Maybe." Kennedy replied. She moved over to the stairs.

"She is beautiful Jack." Laiken replied. Jack smiled

"Yeah she is."

"You guys are cute together. I wish my boyfriend moved here with us but I had to leave him back in New York. Hopefully when I go and visit my dad we can get together but I doubt everything will be the same."

"Well I'm sure he will be waiting on you."

Laiken smiled "I hope so."

Kennedy made her way back down the stairs when she heard a knock on the door. She rushed to the door and embraced Jenna in a hug before Jenna could open her mouth. "Hey to you too." Jenna replied tensing up and patting Kennedy on the back

"I am so happy that you are here." Kennedy replied pulling her in and shutting the door.

"So where is she?" Jenna whispered.

"Her and Jack are sitting on the couch watching tv."

"I'm sure its nothing."

"Yeah, me too." Kennedy replied rolling her eyes. She heard footsteps coming towards them. "So you ready for the movie? I heard it suppose to be scary." Kennedy replied

"Yeah I did too. All I know if you better sit next to me. I get scared very easily."

"Hey Jen!" Jack leaned over and hugged his friend. "Jen, this is Laiken. She just moved here from New York."

"Hi." Jenna replied "Its nice to meet you."

"Yeah you too. I have heard a lot about you."

"You guys ready to go to the movies?" Kennedy asked.

"Yeah, just let me go tell my mom and I'll be all set." Laiken replied. "I'll be right back." Laiken walked outside.

"So what do you guys think?" Jack asked

"She seems nice." Jenna replied

"Yeah, she seems nice." Kennedy replied repeating Jenna. "We need to hurry or the movie is going to start without us."

"Ok, I'm ready. Let's go." Laiken replied poking her head in the door. Kennedy grabbed Jack's hand and walked outside. As they were walking outside, he let go of her hand and opened the door for Laiken. Kennedy felt her mouth tighten. Jenna saw this and looped her arm through Kennedys "Breathe." Jenna replied. Kennedy gave a soft smile to Jenna before getting inside the car.

**Author: Well I hope you guys like this chapter. I need to add more drama by adding a gorgeous girl moving next door. If anyone was wondering she looks like the girl off Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants, the girl who played Bridgett. I thought she was gorgeous so yeah just thought maybe you would like to know what the girl looked like. But please review! **

**Ryo Wings: hahaha yep Kennedy's freee! YAY! Thanks for the review!**

**Iluvgarretthedlund: VERY NICE! Wow I could just picture that pic that's on your desktop! Wow! I was looking for some more and yes he is GORGEOUS! Yes they got freaky but I didn't put details in just yet, I might add a twist or something! Hahaha! Another hint for you:Winks: Thanks for the review!**

**Cheetah girl 15: Yep Jerry is finally in there! Haha Trust me there will be more of Jerry coming soon! But yeah they won, finally she actually won something against her dad huh? Hahaha thanks for the review! It means a lot!**

**Skye Mercer: awwww thanks! Your review really means a lot to me!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Author: Thanks to all you guys who reviewed! I know I added as most of you said "a slut" into the story, but there's more to come with her and with Jack. Teehee! That's all I am saying. This movie I know nothing about so I am just going to guess at some of the scary parts so if you guys know anything about this movie just tell me. **

**At the Movies**

Jenna moved into the seats first followed by Kennedy with Jack behind her and Laiken behind him. The movie started and Kennedy felt Jack's arm go around her shoulders. "You scared?" he whispered. Kennedy really wanted to shrug his arm off but she pushed that thought through her mind and snuggled close to him.

"Yeah, a little." She whispered back. He laughed as they went back to watching the movie. She looked over at Jenna was smiling at her. As the movie really got good, she felt Jack's arm lift off her shoulders. Just then the movie theater went dark, Kennedy grabbed hold of Jack's arm as Jenna grabbed Kennedy. Just when the movie came back on something was standing behind the girl in the movie. Jenna latched onto Kennedy's arm as Kennedy practically jumped in Jack's lap. Jack started laughing, as he saw all the girls' faces. Kennedy moved off of him when she noticed that Laiken had her arm looped in Jack's arm. Jenna noticed too and moved over closer to Kennedy. "Ken, don't let it get to you ok." Jenna replied

Kennedy could feel tears come to her eyes. She quickly wiped her face and smiled at Jenna. "I'm fine." She replied, but she wasn't. As the movie finally ended, Kennedy grabbed hold of Jenna's hand and rushed to the bathroom.

"What is going on with this situation?" Kennedy asked looking in the mirror

"I don't know, but I honestly don't think its anything. Jack's just a nice person."

"With gorgeous girls?"

"Um….yeah."

"Jen…"

"Kennedy just talk to him. I'm sure its nothing."

"Come on lets go. I m so happy that this night is almost over with."

Jenna gave her a little smile as they moved out of the bathroom. Jack and Laiken were no where to be found. "Nothing huh?" Kennedy asked.

"Well…." Jenna didn't know what to say. They went outside and found Jack and Laiken talking on the curb. Kennedy stormed over to them.

"Can we go home now?" she asked

"Yeah is everything ok?" Jack asked

"Sure, just peachy." Kennedy snapped. She turned around with Jenna at her heels and went to the car

"What's going on?" Laiken asked

"I don't know." Jack replied looking towards Kennedy. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah I guess." Laiken got up from the curb and began walking to the car. As they approached the car Kennedy and Jenna were sitting the back. Jack rolled his eyes before getting in the car himself. He slammed his door and turned around to find Kennedy glaring at him. He started the car and they all rode in silence all the way back to their houses. Kennedy said goodbye to Jenna before storming into the house. Jack hugged Jenna and apologized before turning to Laiken "I think I know what is wrong with her. Look I'm sorry for everything, I thought we were all getting along just fine."

"Its ok, I'm just sorry that all this had to have happened. I'll see you Monday ok." Laiken moved from the car and over to her house. Jack groaned and stormed into the house. "Kennedy!" he yelled. He heard her upstairs and stormed up there to her. He found her packing her clothes in her bag. "What the hell are you doing?"

"What does it look like I am doing Jack?" she spat

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, I'm just fine." She spat again.

"No you aren't." He replied "Will you stop for a minute?" he asked. She stopped throwing her clothes in the bag

"What?" she asked

"What did I do to make you so pissed off at me all of the sudden?"

"You don't know do you?"

"Is this about Laiken?"

"You think!"

"What's wrong with her? She is new here and I thought it would be good to be friends with her and invite her to do things with us. She doesn't know anyone."

"Friends? You call what you were doing being friends with her?"

"What was I doing?"

"Touching her, laughing with her, and freaking leaving me out of everything. I am suppose to be your girlfriend and you didn't even introduce me as that."

"Are you serious?" Jack chuckled

"Do you think this is funny or something? You think hurting my feelings is funny?"

"No of course not." Jack all of the sudden got serious "How did I hurt your feelings?"

"Laughing with her, inviting her to do things that I know nothing about, holding her hand…"

"I was just trying to be nice."

"You didn't have to try Jack, you were." Kennedy grabbed her bag and left the room.

"Where are you going?"

"What's it to you? I'm sure your _friend_ in waiting on you." She walked down the stairs

"Hey!" Jack yelled causing Kennedy to turn around "You can leave and be mad at me all you want but don't be a bitch towards her. She didn't do anything. She was just trying to be nice to you and you shut her out. Like you always do. You shut everyone out. You shut me out in the hospital. No one is ever going to like you if you keep doing that…"

"Is that what I did to you? Shut you out?"

"I didn't…."

"Well I hope you will be happy with her then. I'm sorry for all the stress and disappointment I put you through."

"What are you going to do leave? You going to back to _him_?"

"At least HE acknowledges that I am actually there."

"He doesn't want you Kennedy…."

Kennedy looked at Jack with tears in her eyes "Seems to be like that with everyone huh?" she moved over to the door and walked out

"Don't go back to that Kennedy, you have worked so hard to get away from him."

"Why do you care huh? You don't care about anything that I do or about my feelings. I bet you are just dying to get me out of your hair for a change."

"Never." Jack replied

"I'm leaving ok! You happy now?" she didn't even hear him talking to her she just walked out of the house. She left her bag on the porch and just ran out into the streets. "Kennedy!" Jack yelled after her. She just continued to run. She felt the tears streaming down her face. When she knew he wasn't following her she stopped and just sat down on the curb. She put her head in her hands and sobbed until she couldn't anymore. It was already dark outside and she didn't know anything about this city. She immediately regretted running away.

* * *

Angel and Bobby came downstairs after all the yelling stopped "Where is she?" Bobby asked

"She ran." Jack replied

"What?" Bobby yelled "You let her go?"

"She wasn't listening to me."

"She doesn't know anything about this place."

"Do you not think that I know that?" Jack yelled

"Obviously you don't." Bobby grabbed a coat and put it on with his gun in the back of his pants "I guess ill go look for her."

"I didn't mean for any of this to happen." Jack replied turning to Angel.

"What happened?"

"We just got into an argument about the girl next door. She thinks that I was going to dump her for Laiken."

"Were you?"

"Are you serious?" Jack yelled "Hell no! Never!"

"Then why didn't you tell her that?"

"I did. She wasn't listening."

"Well she seemed hurt all day because all you were doing was laughing with the girl, Kennedy walked out of the house and you were holding her hand laughing. Then she wanted to go to the movies so you told her you guys should go. I don't know I think she might have a right to be jealous."

"She doesn't. I didn't know that I was doing those things."

"She's going through a hard time Jack. Maybe you guys shouldn't have had sex that soon into the relationship. That's probably what's wrong with her."

Jack looked up at Angel and couldn't help but laugh "Yeah coming from the guy who screws every girl he sees immediately after he meets them."

"I didn't mean that jackass. All the girls I date doesn't have problems like Kennedy does. She is very vulnerable and you shouldn't mess with those emotions just yet."

"We didn't have sex last night Angel." Jack admitted.

"Excuse me? What do you call being naked in the bed together this morning then?"

"We were going to, actually we came very close but she just couldn't. I don't think she can get the image of what her father did to her out of her mind. So we just laid there in each others arms for the longest time until we fell asleep. Why do you think she freaked out so much this morning when you walked in. She started yelling at me about why didn't I say something." Jack gave a little laugh "I wouldn't do something like that that would hurt her so bad. I love her."

"Tell her that."

"I did."

"Don't yell at her when you are trying to tell her. That's all she remembers is you yelling at her not the 'I love you' part. Trust me. She and Sofi are just alike. The only difference is Bobby likes your girlfriend."

"Bobby's pissed."

"He's only mad because you let her go out this late at night."

"I didn't let her do anything, she ran out."

"Talk to her when she gets back ok. Don't let her stay mad at you. You might lose her that way."

"I think I already lost her."

"Don't say that shit man. You're being a little fairy right now. If you keep saying that then you _don't_ deserve her." Angel replied "I am going to go to bed now. Tell me when she comes back. I want to know she is ok."

"Yeah sure…" Jack remained at the stairs

* * *

Bobby decided to walk the streets of Detroit. He thought it would be easier to find her that way if he had to run. He walked for a long time until he came to the corner of the street and saw a figure sitting on the curb. "Kennedy?" he asked holding his hand on his gun. Kennedy looked up from her spot and saw Bobby. She got up from her spot and took off running down an alley

"Shit!" Bobby yelled. "Kennedy stop!" he yelled. He took off running after her. He ran down the alley and saw her running towards the bad part of town. He quickened his pace and lost her for a minute. He stopped to catch his breath when he heard a scream.

"Hey pretty lady!" a man replied catching Kennedy in his hands.

"Let me go." She replied struggling

"Now calm down. No need to be aggressive, though I do like aggressive women."

"Leave me alone!" she replied stomping on his foot.

"Bitch!" he yelled backhanding her across the face. Kennedy hit the ground.

"Touch her again!" Bobby replied with the gun pointed at the mans face. "I dare you."

"This isn't any of your business mister, so I suggest you leave us alone. I am going to teach this girl a lesson."

"She _is_ my business, now I suggest that you back the fuck up before I put a bullet in your head."

The man looked at Bobby before holding his hands in the air and backing away "Whatever you say."

"Kennedy are you alright?" Bobby asked leaning down to her

"Ow." She replied holding her hand to her face. "Yeah I'm fine." She replied wiping the tears away. Bobby helped her up.

"Good." He replied "Are you fuckin crazy?" he yelled

Kennedy looked up at him "You know nothing about this place and you decide to leave and go anyways. Then you run from me."

"I needed to be alone ok."

"You can be alone in the house."

"Not with all of you there. You guys wouldn't leave me alone for a minute."

"You aren't safe out here ok."

"I don't want to go back Bobby."

"Why not? Because you and Jack had a little fight?"

"A little fight? I think it's pretty much over."

"You guys are teenagers. You are going to fight petty things for the rest of your life. Don't let that get you down."

"The new girl…"

"You think he has something for her?"

"Yes…"

"That boy loves you more than anything in the world. I think he loves you more than he loves any of us. I was starting to get jealous myself."

Kennedy couldn't help but laugh "There's that gorgeous smile." Bobby replied

"I didn't know you had a soft side to you Bobby Mercer."

"Yeah well, don't tell anyone or Ill kick your ass after I kick your ass for making me run after you."

Kennedy laughed again "Do you think Jack will forgive me?"

"I bet he is probably waiting on the stairs right now staring at the door waiting for you to come through. Hopefully to kick your ass but I bet he will wrap his arms around you and tell you he's sorry and just cry like a little fairy."

"Do you think I overreacted with Laiken?"

"Yeah just a little bit but I don't think it was right of him to be acting that way with her."

"Thanks Bobby."

"No problem. I'm getting too old for this shit." He replied as they walked up to the door of the house. Bobby opened the door and saw Jack sitting on the stairs waiting for them "Is she…." Jack began until he saw her walk through the door. "Baby!" he replied walking towards her. "Don't ever do that again."

"I'm sorry Jack!" she cried into his chest

"I am too. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings ok. I thought I was just being nice."

"I didn't mean to get jealous I just didn't want to lose you."

"You aren't going to lose me ever. I love you!"

"I love you too."

Bobby rolled his eyes "Fairy!" he replied under his breath. Jack laughed before lifting Kennedy from him "What happened to your eye?"

"Bobby hit me." She lied

"I wanted too." Bobby replied

"What happened for real?" Jack asked

"I was running down the alley from Bobby and this guy caught me and he hit me, but I'm fine. I think Bobby scared the shit out of him."

"Are you crazy?"

"Yeah, a little." She admitted with a smile. They heard Bobby laughing in the living room. Evelyn came out of her room.

"What's going on?" Evelyn asked

"Nothing we were just going upstairs to our room." Jack replied looking at Kennedy. She smiled

"Yeah our room." She responded. "Goodnight Ms. Evelyn."

"Goodnight sweetheart." Evelyn replied kissing them both before going back to her room.

"Goodnight Bobby." Kennedy replied sticking her head in through the door. He smiled at her before going back to the TV. Jack held out his hand as Kennedy grabbed it and they went upstairs. "You might want to tell Angel you are back. He was worried about you." Jack replied. Kennedy laughed before walking to Angel's door. She softly knocked

"Sofi?" Angel asked. Kennedy thought it would be funny to play around with him. She opened the door to find it pitch black. "Baby, I am so sorry…'

"Shhh." Kennedy replied. She walked over to Angel who was in bed.

"I'm glad you came back."

Kennedy was trying to control her laughter as she moved over to the bed and climbed in with him. He leaned up to kiss her but Kennedy stopped him. "What's wrong honey bunch?"

Kennedy let out a soft giggle to hold in her laughter. She leaned down to Angel's ear to where her lips were almost touching it. "Oh honey bunch I love you!" Kennedy replied before dying out laughing. Angel pushed her off of him.

"What the fuck?" he yelled

"I'm sorry but I had to do it." Kennedy replied still laughing. Jack opened the door and was laughing himself. "What's wrong honey bunch?" he asked

"Shut the hell up." Angel replied. He looked pissed at Kennedy

"I just wanted to tell you that I am back home." Kennedy replied getting off the bed "Goodnight Angel. Sleep good!" He heard them still laughing as she shut the door

"Pay back's a bitch, remember that!" he yelled. "Jackass." He replied before laying back down.

**Author: Ok, so yeah they didn't have sex…sorry! Hahaha! You know she couldn't of had sex with him that fast after all that crap happened with her dad. But trust its coming. Hope you guys like Laiken more now since she isn't trying to get Jack and Jack isn't trying to get with her either. Its all in Kennedy's mind. But tell me what you think! I know that I have been updating like everyday now but that's going to change for a few days. I have to work out the ying yang and my bestfriend broke his leg so I need to go see him, but I promise I will have something up by next week. Thanks for the reviews! They mean soooooo much! REVIEW!**

**Ryo Wings: haha yeah that would have sucked if Jenna didn't go but I guess it didn't matter who was there Kennedy was PISSED! Haha thanks for reviewing!**

**Iluvgarretthedlund: hahaha so they didn't have sex! Hahahaha I think it's a little too soon for them to get freaky! Hahaha Yeah Laiken's the new girl who Kennedy wants to rip her hair out! Hahaha! Yeah she hurt her but I don't think she meant too! Garrett Hedlund is probably the most gorgeous guy out there! My best guy friend broke his leg the other day and he has hair just like Garretts and he didn't take a shower before I came to see him and he had been laying on it, well lets just say he looked just like Garrett in Four Brothers and I wanted to jump him! Hahahaah! Thanks for reviewing! Hope you like this chapter!**

**Skye Mercer: Yeah his cuteness didn't get him through this one though if it was with me if definitely would have because we would have gone to have some make-up sex! Hahaha but that's just me! Ok so I am getting carried away and off the subject….yeah he did hurt her but she hurt him too. So two is playing that game! Thanks for the review! **

**Cheetah girl 15: Wow! Calm down! Hahaha Yeah Kennedy wanted to beat someone's ass, hey maybe I can put a fight in there somewhere. I don't know you'll just have to see. But I think she overreacted a little and I think Jack was being a little too friendly but everything is back to being good. She should beat Jack's ass, I think I might put something in there too where she makes him pay! Haha! Thanks for the review and ideas! Hahaha **


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Author: Thanks you guys for reviewing! Yeah I thought they shouldn't have had sex just yet because it was too soon I think. But yeah I've always wanted to lay naked in someone's arms, so I thought I would let Kennedy and Jack do it. I would definitely do it with Jack, immediately. Haha! Ok so enough about that! I hope some of you guys will start liking Laiken. Enjoy! **

**This chapter might be a little longer than the rest but I have something planned for the next chapter that I wanted to do so I needed to get this one out of the way.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song by Teddy Geiger and his fine self "For You I Will"**

Come Monday morning everything seemed to be back to normal with Kennedy and Jack. Kennedy knew she had to apologize to Laiken, but that's so hard to do. She knew she was wrong for acting the way she did, but didn't want to admit it to a girl she just met.

"You going to apologize Laiken?" Bobby asked Monday morning as Kennedy walked into the kitchen.

"What are you doing up at 6:30 in the morning?" Kennedy asked

"I am usually up this early."

"I highly doubt that."

"You didn't answer my question."

"You didn't answer mine."

"Kennedy, I think you need to apologize to her for acting the way you did."

"I honestly can't see you as a morning person."

Bobby began to laugh "I think you should at least give her a chance."

"I hate mornings." Kennedy smiled.

"Eat your breakfast and go get your boyfriend up. You're going to be late for school." Bobby replied before grabbing some toast. She sat down and began eating her breakfast and situating her work she had missed. As she finished she remembered that Jack was still asleep. She made her way upstairs to his room and found him in a ball on his bed. She smiled at him before running and jumping on. "Time for school!" she yelled

"Get off!" he yelled back

"Nope, not until you get up."

"It's too early for this."

"I agree, so you should get up. Go get in the shower and I will have your breakfast for you."

"No, lets just lay here." He replied pulling her onto him. She laughed and kissed him before moving off "What are you doing?"

"You need to get up. We are going to be late."

"Now we can't be late can we?" he mocked. Kennedy hit him before getting off the bed. "Baby!" he whined. She turned around to him "I loooveee you!" he replied. She laughed at him before blowing him a kiss. She left the room and went down stairs to fix his breakfast. She found Bobby passed out on the couch as she walked by. She laughed before going into the kitchen. Evelyn has made them breakfast before she left early for work. Kennedy fixed Jack a plate and placed it on the shower. Just as she was going back upstairs, she heard the shower cut on.

* * *

As Jack and Kennedy finally made their way to the car Kennedy spotted Laiken walking out of her house. Laiken looked over at them before quickly turning away. Kennedy looked up at Jack but then quickly got in the car. Jack watched as Laiken got on the bus, before getting in the car himself. He looked over at Kennedy was staring out the window avoiding him. She knew Bobby was right, she need to apologize. _"Maybe it wouldn't hurt to say 'I'm sorry."_ She thought to herself. She looked over at Jack who was still staring at her "We're going to be late." She replied. He laughed at her before starting the car and driving to school. As soon as they got to school Jenna came running up to them. "We need to talk!" Jenna replied grabbing Kennedy's hand. They took off running towards the bathroom.

"What is wrong with you?" Kennedy asked pulling away.

"You remember Cooper?" Jenna asked

"Cooper?" Kennedy became confused

"Parks."

"Oh yeah I remember you telling me about him."

"Yeah well anyways…he talked to me!"

"Are you serious? He actually talked to you."

Jenna became excited but the excitement left when she saw that Kennedy was teasing her "Shut up!" Jenna replied laughing "He came up to me and was like 'your Jenna Thomason right?' and I was like 'yeah'. He was like 'Yeah I've heard about you and I wanted to know if you would like to go out with me one day.' Kennedy I about died."

"And you said?"

"Yes of course. We are going this Friday out to eat and then whatever else we want to do."

"I'm so happy for you Jen. That's awesome. Why didn't you tell Jack though?"

"Because he gets so overprotective when other guys come around. I just don't want him to ruin this right now."

"Yeah I understand."

"So tell me what happened this weekend?"

"We made up. We were yelling at each other when we got home and then he just said something that made me snap and I took off. I wanted to go to your house but I kept thinking that my dad lived across the street so I just sat on the curb and cried. Then Bobby came after me and I didn't want to talk to him so I ran."

"You did what?" Jenna yelled

"Yeah. Well needless to say that I ended up in the bad part of town and this guy grabbed me."

"This is freaking crazy."

"But Bobby stopped him after he hit me. When we got home Jack was sitting on the stairs waiting on me. He looked so worried and I just felt so bad for everything that had happened."

"And Laiken?"

"I know I need to say that I am sorry but I just cant bring myself to it. We saw her today and I know that Jack told her that we could all ride together but she got on the bus. I felt like someone kicked me in the stomach."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know yet."

"Well if it helps, I think it would make you a better person if you would just apologize for what happened. She's new here and she didn't know what was going on."

"Have you talked to Jack?"

"Yeah, he called me."

"I knew it."

"Well you know. He called looking for you."

"Its ok. I know what I need to do its just not going to be easy."

"Well at least you'll feel better."

Kennedy laughed. "Come on. Jack's probably wondering where we are." Kennedy replied grabbing Jenna's arm. As they made their way back to where they left Jack, they noticed him talking to a girl. Kennedy stopped in her tracks when she noticed it was Laiken. "Um…" Jenna began. Kennedy began moving again towards Jack and Laiken. Jack saw her coming "We were…." Jack began

"Hey Laiken. How are you?" Kennedy replied with a smile. Laiken just stared at her

"I'm fine. How are you?"

"I'm good. Just wanting this day to end."

"Yeah me too."

"Ken, are you alright?" Jack asked

"Yeah I'm fine. Hey listen, you want to sit with us at lunch?" Kennedy asked

"Would it be ok?" Laiken asked

"Of course. Didn't Jack promise to show you around?"

"Yeah he did actually."

"Well good its settled." The final bell sounded and everyone went their ways to their classes. Jack grabbed Kennedy's hand before she walked into the classroom. "What the hell was that?" he asked

"What was what?"

"That shit you just pulled."

"I didn't pull anything Jack. I was just being nice."

"You don't forgive people that fast Kennedy."

"She didn't do anything to me ok. I felt bad for what I did. Can I not be nice to her?"

"This better not be a joke."

"What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing I am just saying. Don't hurt her feelings Kennedy." He walked past her into the classroom leaving her there in disbelief.

"Are you serious?" she yelled.

"Ms. Wilson care to grace us with your presents?" Mr. McGregor replied

"Sure." Kennedy replied moving inside the classroom

"Speaking of…did you do all the homework I sent to you?"

"Yes I did."

"Can I have it?"

"Sure thing." Kennedy knew if she didn't shut her mouth that she would soon be in trouble

"Can you give it to me without any attitude please?"

"No problem." She replied with a smirk. She got the work out of her book bag and slapped in on the desk. "Here you go!" she replied looking into his eyes

"So I guess you can bring that attitude with you today in detention. You can spend it with that boyfriend of yours."

"Sounds great." She replied

"Take your seat Ms. Wilson."

Kennedy turned around and glared at Jack before sitting down. "What is wrong with you?" Jack whispered

"Please be quiet, I am trying to learn." Kennedy replied back before turning back to Mr. McGregor who was staring at her. They went through class without even looking at each other until the bell rang. She got up from her seat and without hesitating walked straight past Jack and out the door. He took off after her but was too late. She was already in their next class sitting down. "Just to let you know we have most of our classes together so you cant run from me." He replied in her ear

"No, but avoiding you seems like a good idea." She replied without looking at him. She got out her notebook and began doodling until class started. Lunch time rolled around and Kennedy was not in the mood to deal with Jack, so she decided to go to the library and study some.

"So this _was_ some kind of joke wasn't it?" Jack asked Jenna as he sat down at lunch

"What are you talking about?" Jenna asked

"She invited Laiken to come eat with us but then she's not going to show up."

"You were being a complete douche to her this morning in second period. To be quite honest I don't blame her."

"She invited Laiken to come eat with us, that's something she doesn't do."

"She knows what she did this past weekend was wrong so she thought she would be nice and apologize at lunch. That's why she invited her to sit with us. Jack, you need to learn to grow up." Jenna replied before grabbing her tray and storming off. Laiken remained silent next to him. "I thought she was going to be mean to you."

"Its ok. I'm sorry that I caused all this."

"Its my fault. Don't worry about it. Let's just eat."

Jack smiled at her before looking at the door expecting Jenna to come back or Kennedy to come eat with them, but they never did. "I guess I'll see you at home then?" Laiken replied getting up from the table as the bell rang.

"Yeah sure…" Jack replied "Um...Laiken. I know that everything is going on right now but I just wanted to let you know that I am truly sorry that you got into this especially since you just moved here. I would love to give you a ride home so you don't have to ride the bus."

"The bus is fine."

"No its not. It would be so convient since we do live beside each other."

"Ok, if its ok with Kennedy."

"I don't think you have to worry about her. She's really mad at me right now and I honestly don't blame her."

Laiken gave a little smile before walking away. Jack made his way to his next class, he knew he would see Kennedy in his fourth period class so maybe he could talk to her then.

* * *

The bell finally rang and Kennedy hurried to get her book for her last class of the day. Just as she got to her locker some girl ran straight into her knocking her books out of her hand. "Walk much?" Kennedy yelled. The girl turned around and glared at her before waking away, "Bitch." Kennedy mumbled to herself as she bent down. As she was gathering her things she saw a hand helping her. She expected it to be Jack, but was wrong when she saw a different face in hers. "That girl can be a bitch sometimes." He replied handing her her things.

"You think?" Kennedy replied. "Thanks."

"No problem. My name is Taylor. And you are?"

"Kennedy."

"Are you new here?"

"Newish. I just moved here about a month ago from California."

"Why the hell did you move_ here_? I would have definitely stayed there with all the beaches."

Kennedy laughed "My dad got a job here and made us move. Trust me I wanted to stay. I heard it gets really cold here."

"Yeah we should be expecting some cold weather soon."

"Great." She replied sarcastically.

"How do you like it so far?"

"Its ok. Haven't really seen a lot, just the movies."

"Well I should show you around sometime."

"I don't think that would be a good idea."

"Boyfriend huh?"

"Yeah." She replied "Sorry."

"Hey its ok. I should have expected that."

"Why's that?"

"Because you're beautiful."

Kennedy couldn't help but blush. "Thanks."

"So who's the lucky guy?"

Kennedy began laughing "Jack Mercer."

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah….."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yeah, he's probably one of the sweetest guys that I have ever met. He's helped me a lot since I moved here."

"Well…ok."

Kennedy laughed.

* * *

Jack walked out of his classroom which was right next to the lockers. As he looked up he saw a boy talking to Kennedy. He handed her her things back but kept talking to her. Jack could feel his body tense up and his fist clench together. He just stood there and watched as Kennedy laughed at something he said. He kept his fist in a ball. "Jack, can you move?" Jenna asked trying to get out of the door. "What is wrong with you?" She looked in the direction Jack was glaring in and saw Kennedy talking to another guy. Jenna couldn't help but smile but knew Jack was pissed "I guess you know how she feels now."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Jack finally spoke

"That's how she felt when you are with Laiken."

"I wasn't doing what she is doing right now."

"What? Talking?"

Jack's head shot towards Jenna. "You both need to grow up and learn to trust each other. Your relationship is going to end real soon if you cant trust each other." Jack just looked at her before looking back at Kennedy, who was alone at her locker. Kennedy looked over at Jack and Jenna before turning away and walking in the opposite direction. Jack looked at Jenna before running in the direction Kennedy went. "Ken!" he yelled. She stopped in her tracks and looked at him. "What?" she spat

"Who were you talking to?"

"Some guy name Taylor. What's it to you?"

"I was just wondering, I saw him helping you with your things."

"Yeah some girl ran into me and knocked my things on the ground and he helped me get them."

"Is he nice?"

"Yeah very nice. He offered to show me around town…."

"Did he?"

"Yeah, but I told him that position was covered."

Jack smiled "You told him about me?"

"Of course Jack. I actually acknowledge to other people that I have a boyfriend even when you don't."

"Ok, I deserve that."

"You deserve much more, but I'm not in the mood right now."

"So you were going to apologize to Laiken today?"

"Yeah, but that all changed when you turned into an asshole."

Jack just looked at her. "I'm pissed right now Jack, deal with it." She replied noticing his look

"I know it. I deserve it."

"So how does it feel to get jealous?"

"Not good."

"Good, because that's how I felt."

Jack looked at her with sympathy in his eyes "It doesn't feel too good." Kennedy replied. Jack wrapped his arms around her neck and kissed her on the cheek.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. Kennedy pulled away.

"I have to get to class." She replied "So do you."

"Will you walk with me?"

"Sure." Jack held out his hand as she grabbed it. Just as they got to the door the bell rang. Kennedy laughed before hurrying to her seat.

The final bell rang of the day and Jack grabbed Kennedy's hand and walked to their lockers together. Jenna was waiting for them along with Laiken. "Ok, you're right. We were acting childish." Jack replied

"Thank you." Jenna replied

"Laiken, listen I am so sorry for Friday night. I know you didn't have any intentions of making me so mad and I'm sorry that I gave you the cold shoulder the whole time. Jen's right, we need to learn to trust each other."

"Its ok. I'm just sorry that I didn't know what I was doing, because trust me I would have stopped immediately. My boyfriend is just the same though."

"Yeah, well I hope that we can be friends."

"Definitely."

"Good, because we are giving you a ride home." Kennedy replied

"We are?" Jack asked knowing he already asked

"Yes, that bus is doing nothing for you."

Laiken laughed "But right now, we have detention we have to get to." Kennedy replied grabbing Jack's hand

"What? You? Detention?" Jenna asked

"Yeah, well…I kind of got an attitude with Mr. McGregor this morning. So he gave me detention."

Jenna laughed "Wow."

"Yeah, so we cant be late for that." Kennedy replied "I'll see you guys in an hour."

"Joy." Jack replied moving along with her.

* * *

Two weeks past and finally was Kennedy's birthday. Everyone was getting along great. Kennedy and Laiken had become the best of friends. Everyone hung out all the time after school. Jack had snuck away with Laiken and Jenna one day and went shopping for Kennedy's birthday. He wanted this day to be special, knowing everything that she had gone through, and everything he had put her through. That morning Kennedy woke up with rose petals all around her in the bed. She smiled as she saw 2 roses on both side of the pillow. She leaned up and got out of bed and made her way downstairs. "Jack." She replied. "Is anyone here?" She made her way into the living room.

"Happy Birthday!" Jack yelled, wrapping his arms around her waist and twirling her around.

"Thank you for my flowers. They were gorgeous."

"Gorgeous flowers for a gorgeous girl." Jack replied kissing her hand.

"And you say he's not a fairy." Bobby replied. Kennedy couldn't help but laugh as she saw Jack glare at his brother. "Happy birthday." Bobby embraced her in a hug.

"Thanks Bobby."

"Happy birthday baby girl." Angel replied smiling knowing she hated the nickname.

"Thank you honey bunch" Kennedy replied laughing. Jack and Bobby couldn't help but laugh

"What the hell is honey bunch?" Bobby asked

"That's Angel's nickname for Sofi." Kennedy replied

Bobby died out laughing "I think I am calling the wrong boy a fairy."

"Shut up." Angel replied "At least…"

"Boys, stop arguing. This is Kennedy's day." Evelyn's voice sounded in the kitchen. She was followed by Laiken and Jenna holding the cake "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Kennedy, happy birthday to you." Everyone sang except Bobby who just mouthed the words. Kennedy couldn't help but smile at everyone around her.

"Aww you guys, thanks!" she replied smiling. "This means so much to me." She could feel tears rising in her eyes. Jack laughed as he wrapped his arms around her. As they were all getting ready to eat cake the phone rang. "I'll get it" Bobby replied. Kennedy looked after him before turning back to the group around the table.

"So what are you going to do for your birthday today?" Evelyn asked

"I don't know."

"I have something planned, but it's a surprise." Jack replied smiling.

"Come on, you gotta tell me." Kennedy begged "Its going to kill me."

"Well at least I get to watch your squirm."

"That's not fair." She whined. Bobby came back into the room and got Evelyn to come out with him. Jack looked towards them and noticed the look on Bobby's face. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know. I guess we'll find out sooner or later." Jack replied rubbing her arm. They all sat silently eating their cake.

"So you guys want to do something tomorrow?" Jenna asked "We can go see a movie or something."

"Yeah that sounds good." Kennedy replied "Its up to you guys. It doesn't matter to me what we do."

"I want to go see 'Monster House', I heard it was hilarious." Laiken replied

"Yeah, that movie looks good. I like the part where the girl tells the boy 'no more mountain dew for you buddy.' That cracked me up." Kennedy replied

"That's like a kid's movie." Jack replied. All the girls looked over at him "But I guess we could go see it seeing that I am outnumbered."

The girls laughed until Evelyn came back into the kitchen. "Kennedy, can you come here please." Kennedy saw the look in her eyes and knew something was wrong. She nodded her head and got up from the table with all eyes looking at her. She could feel the cake she just ate rising in her stomach. "Yes ma'am." She stuttered.

"I need you to come in the hall with me."

"Is something wrong?"

"Your dad is on the phone."

Kennedy looked up at Evelyn. "You don't have to talk to him but he said it was urgent and he really needed to talk to you."

Kennedy didn't know what to say "I don't want too. Its my birthday and I would rather spend time with you guys and have a great day. I know he would just ruin it if I talked to him."

"Ok, I'll tell him that. This also came in the mail for you today." Evelyn handed her a card with the Mercer address on it.

"Who's it from?"

"I don't know. Open it up and see." Evelyn smiled as Kennedy began opening up the card. She opened it up and a hundred dollar bill dropped out. She bent down and picked it up before reading the card.

_Kennedy,_

_Happy Birthday. I cant believe today is your 8th birthday. I am so proud of you and so sorry for everything that has happened. I hope one day that you could forgive me and come back to live with me. I hope all is going well. Hope your day is wonderful. I love you sweetheart._

_Your daddy._

Kennedy looked up from the card. "Its from my father."

"Oh…"

"Here Ms. Evelyn you take the money and do whatever you want with it. I don't want it."

"Sweetheart, I cant take that."

"Please, I don't want it. Buy groceries with it or something. Let's just say that I am paying you back for letting me live here."

Evelyn laughed "Now you know that I would have taken you in no matter what. You don't owe me anything."

Kennedy smiled "Thank you Ms. Evelyn." She gave the old woman and hug before going back to her party.

* * *

Later on that night Jack had laid her out a dress to wear that night. Laiken and Jenna did her hair and make-up "I know you guys know what is going on so why don't you at least give me a hint or something." Kennedy replied

"Nope, not saying a word." Jenna replied smiling

"You will find out in a matter of minutes."

"Come on you guys. This is so not like Jack. Am I going to like this?"

"Of course. We helped put this together so yes you are going to like it," Jenna replied

"You guys helped?"

"What do think we were all doing that night when Jack said he had a project, and Laiken said she was babysitting her baby sister, and I was said I was going to see my brother?"

"I thought you were doing what you said you were doing." Kennedy replied

"Well we weren't." Laiken replied

"That's bullshit." Kennedy replied "I was bored out of my mind that day. I had to watch hockey with Bobby all freaking night."

The girls laughed. "Well you look gorgeous so I guess you don't need us anymore." Jenna replied turning Kennedy around to the mirror.

"Wow!" Kennedy replied as she looked in the mirror

"You look hott!" Jenna yelled "Smokin!"

Laiken and Kennedy began laughing. There was a knock on the door. "Go get your man." Jenna replied. Kennedy smiled before going over to the door. She opened it up and saw Jack standing there with flowers in his hand. His hair was pushed back out of his face and he had on, looked like one of Angel's dress shirts and blue jeans. She smiled at him before kissing him. "What are we doing?" she asked as they walked to the car.

"You'll see." He replied taking her hand as he climbed into the driver's seat.

"Jack, where are we going?" Kennedy asked after being the car for more than 30 minutes.

"It's a place called Greek Town. I heard its one of the most romantic places In Detroit. Shopping, entertainment, and this restaurant. I want today to be special for you."

"But baby, you already made it special. I am so happy that I got to spend my birthday with the people I love the most."

Jack smiled at her "I want this to be from me. I wanted to do this."

"Ok, then I know I'll love it."

"There's this chocolate shop right next to the restaurant that makes any kind of chocolate you can think of. I heard the entertainment was awesome tonight too. This guy is singing some of his stuff that he wrote."

"I cant wait," she replied excitedly. They rode in silence until they got to their destination.

"Well here we are my lady." Jack replied helping her out of the car. She got out and smoothed her black dress down before taking Jack's hand. They made their way into the restaurant "Jack Mercer please." Jack replied to the hostess.

"Right this way." Jack smiled down at Kennedy who's eyes were huge.

"This place is gorgeous Jack."

"Yeah it is. I heard it was the best so I found some things out about it and booked a reservation immediately."

Kennedy smiled. Jack helped her into her chair before sitting down himself. They order their food and talked about everything. After dinner, Jack grabbed her hand and lead her out to the bridge. "Where are we going?" Kennedy asked

"You'll see." Jack lead her to the end where there were people waiting.

"What is this?"

"Stay right here. I'll be right back." Jack let go of her hand and left her standing there wondering what was going on. Soon he came back with two guys behind him carrying a violin and guitar. Jack had his guitar as well. "Ms. Kennedy Wilson, I would like to introduce you to the entertainment tonight. This song is called 'For You I Will.'" Jack replied before he began strumming on the guitar. Kennedy stood there with the biggest smile on her face as Jack began to sing. She saw a side of him tonight she thought she would never see. He truly opened up to her with that innocent little boy look in his eye. She didn't have to look through the touch guy, rocker type guy, but she looked at the true Jack Mercer, who she fell in love with all over again.

_Wondering the streets, in a world underneath it all  
Nothing seems to be, nothing tastes as sweet  
As what I can't have  
Like you and the way that you're twisting your hair  
round your finger  
Tonight I'm not afraid to tell you  
What I feel about you. _

I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
and cannon ball into the water  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
For you I will

Forgive me if I stutter  
From all of the clutter in my head  
Cuz I could fall asleep in those eyes  
Like a water bed  
Do I seem familiar, I've crossed you in hallways  
a thousand times, no more camouflage  
I want to be exposed, and not be afraid to fall.

I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
And cannon ball into the water  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
You always want what you can't have  
But I've got to try  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
For you I will  
For you I will  
For you

Jack laid down his guitar as the guys continued to play and Jack continued to sing. He walked over to Kennedy who had tears in her eyes and smile on her face. He grabbed her hand and lead her over to the music and began dancing with her. He sang to her as she laid her head on his shoulder.

If I could dim the lights in the mall  
And create a mood I would  
Shout out your name so it echos in every room  
I would

That's what I'd do, That's what I'd do to get through to you

I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
And cannon ball into the water  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
You always want what you can't have  
But I've got to try  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
For you I will  
For you I will  
For you I will

As he finished singing, with everyone clapping around them Kennedy smiled at Jack before kissing him. "Happy Birthday," he whispered

"Thank you." She whispered back through her tears. Jack let her go for a moment "I would like you to meet Zach and Kevin. Zach's in my band, and Kevin is his brother."

"Nice to meet you. That was very beautiful what you did. Thank you." Kennedy replied

"It was nothing. We heard a lot about you. Its great to finally meet the girl who turned Jack soft. Thanks." Zach replied sort of sarcastically. Kennedy couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah, that's the one song that I have ever written that will stay between us." Jack replied with a smile

"Your secret is safe with me." Kennedy replied inches from his face.

"Right, well we'll see you later Jack. Kennedy." Zach replied smiling at her before going back to the crowd.

"What next?" Jack asked

"I don't care. That was more than enough and it was so beautiful. Did you write that for me?" knowing he did, but didn't want to ruin anything.

"Yes I did."

"Thank you so much. You don't know how much that meant to me."

"Your welcome. I hope your birthday was what you wanted."

"It was more than what I wanted. I am so happy that I got to spend it with you."

"Well I still haven't given you your presents?"

"Presents? Jack that was more than enough."

"What's a birthday without presents?"

Kennedy couldn't help but smile. "Well the song was one of them, but Jenna and Laiken helped me pick out the other one."

"Yeah I heard about ya'll sneaking around on me. Causing me to watch hockey with Bobby all night."

Jack laughed "Well we had too."

"Yeah I'm sure." Kennedy couldn't help but smile as she tried to act mad. "For real though you didn't have to get me anything else."

"Well its something small, but I wanted to get it for you. I really don't do shopping so I knew I would get lost in the mall if I went alone." Kennedy laughed "But Jenna and Laiken came to the rescue. So here you go." He handed her a blue velvet box. She looked at him and smiled before opening it. A heart shaped necklace with a diamond in the middle.

"Jack!" she accidentally yelled

"You like it?"

"I love it! Its beautiful. But I cant take this from you."

"Yes you will."

"How did you pay for this?"

"Ma, Bobby, Jerry, and Angel chipped in. So lets just say it was from all of us."

Kennedy laughed "Thank you sooo much. I love you!"

"I love you too." He leaned over and kissed her.

"This day….night is the best day of my life. I am so happy right now. Nothing can ruin this happiness."

"I hope not. I love seeing you like this." She smiled at him

"You ready to go home?" Jack asked

She nodded her head before Jack grabbed her hand and lead her to the car. That night Kennedy would never forget. She has the greatest boyfriend and the greatest friends in the world. She knew her happiness would end, but she was glad her birthday was the best. She just prayed that her father would leave her alone and let her live her life for a change. If only all things were possible.

**Author: Ok so this chapter is BUTT long! Sorry about that, but I hope you guys like this chapter! I did. I know I made Jack a little softy but you know how all guys are they are always soft on the inside especially when it comes to making their girls happy or doing something special for them. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! The next chapter is going to be AWESOME, but a little preview, someone dies. Hahaha! Ok sorry! REVIEW! Thirteen pages later, here you go!**

**Ryo Wings: haha yeah I am glad that they are getting along again. Hope you liked this chapter! Thanks for the review!**

**Iluvgarretthedlund: hahahahaha! My friend does look a lot like Jack, but hey I thought I should jump him with a broken leg because that way I can do whatever I want with him and he cant do anything about it. Hahaha! I am sooo just kidding, ok maybe not. Teehee! But anyways…nope they didn't do the nasty, it was too soon for them. But I have always wanted to lay naked in the bed with my boyfriend, so I let Kennedy do that with Jack since I cant have a relationship like them. Hahaha! Yeah Bobby, saves the day! GO BOBBY! Kennedy should have went to Jenna's but you know her dad lives right next to her. But thanks for the review! Hope you liked this chapter!**

**Skye Mercer: Yeah I wanted to kick Jack and Kennedy's asses and I wanted to kill Scott because well you know….haha! But thanks for the review! Yeah I wanted to kiss Bobby too! He's soooo sweet and I wish he was mine alone with everyone other boy in that family! Hahaha! Thanks!**

**Cheetah girl 15: aww thanks for the review! I'm sure my friend will be ok. He has to stay off his leg for 3 months so yeah…. But yeah thanks for the ideas. I thought I would go with the one that made Jack jealous. Thanks for that! Hope you liked this chapter! **

**I love you guys! Ya'll are awesome! Thanks again!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

2 months have pasted and everyone was really good friends with each other. The girls decided to have a sleepover before Laiken went to New York for the weekend. They had kicked Jack out of his room and began their sleepover with gossip talk.

"Are you serious? She actually did that with him?" Jenna asked

"Yeah, right in the gym. I mean we actually sit in those bleachers." Kennedy replied

Laiken began to laugh "How can you do that in the bleachers though?"

"I guess they are very flexible." Jenna replied. Kennedy couldn't help but die out laughing

"Ok, so wait. Jen what is going on with you and Coop?" Kennedy asked

"I don't know. He hasn't called me in 2 days so I don't know what's going on with him." Jenna replied

"Well if he's going to be an ass then you don't need him." Laiken replied

"Yeah that's true. No one wants an asshole as a boyfriend." Kennedy replied

"I mean he's not mean, he just hasn't called." Jenna replied defending Cooper

"Well I think you should call him then and ask what's going on." Kennedy responded.

"Yeah, well what's going on with you and Jack?" Laiken asked

"Nothing, we are the same." Kennedy replied

"Is everything alright?" Jenna asked

"Yeah, it's great."

"Tell me about your man Laiken." Jenna replied

"He's awesome. I miss him so much. I can't wait to see him this next weekend. He's my everything."

Kennedy and Jenna were staring at her. She began laughing "I love him a lot." Laiken replied

"I can tell." Kennedy replied with a smile.

"Yeah, I just wish that he could have moved with us."

"Why didn't he?"

"Because my mom hates him."

"Oh, yeah well I know the feeling. My dad hates Jack with a passion."

"So you moved in with him?" Laiken asked

Kennedy looked over at Jenna "Well…" Kennedy began

"Did I say something wrong?" Laiken asked

"No, it's just that…." Kennedy began again but didn't know what to say. "You know hell with it. My dad use to hit him. When my mom died, that's when it all started. When I met Jack, my dad said he was nothing and trash and that he didn't want me hanging out with him. Well with Jenna and Jack being best friends and me and Jenna being friends, it was hard not to hang out with him too. So my dad found out one night and put me in the hospital."

"Is this some kind of joke?" Laiken asked smiling

"No, I am completely telling you the truth." Kennedy replied with a serious look on her face.

"Wow. Jack saved you?"

"Yeah, he saved me in many ways."

"Well then…."

"Jack's a great person." Jenna replied "I am so happy that he is happy now."

"Me too." Kennedy replied. They heard the door bell ring, but knew someone downstairs would get it so they continued to talk.

* * *

Jack heard the doorbell and got up to get the door. He saw a tall guy standing in front of him. "Yes?" Jack asked looking at him

"I'm looking for Laiken. Her mother said she was over here." The guy's deep northern accent sounded through his reply.

"And you are?"

"I'm Christian, her boyfriend from New York."

"Oh, I thought she was coming to see you next weekend."

"Yeah well I thought I would surprise her. Her mother said she was at a sleepover over here."

"Yeah, she's upstairs. Here come in and I'll go get her."

"Will you tell her that her mom is down here and needs to see her?" Christian asked with a smile

Jack laughed "Sure." Jack made his way upstairs and heard the girls laughing in his room. He knocked on the door.

"Yes, Mr... Mercer?" Kennedy asked opening the door

"Laiken's mom is downstairs. She said it was urgent that she speak to her." Jack replied

"Is everything ok?" Laiken asked appearing in the odor

"I don't know. She looked really worried so I would go down there." Jack replied

"I don't want too." Laiken replied. Jack laughed

"It'll be ok. Just go talk to her. You know how overdramatic moms can be, I'm sure its nothing."

Laiken smiled at Jack before moving past him. Jack turned around to Kennedy and Jenna and smiled. "What are you up too?" Jenna asked

"It's not me this time, I swear." Jack replied holding his hands in the air.

"Sure its not you." Kennedy replied. Jack smiled at her before wrapping his arms around her shoulders. They went walking down the stairs with Laiken

"Ok where is she?" Laiken asked turning back around to Jack. A guy came up behind Laiken and Jenna and Kennedy's eyes got huge. Laiken looked at them before turning around "Hey sweetheart." Christian replied with his northern accent. Laiken felt her body just gave way before she began to scream. Jack jumped back against Kennedy who was smiling as Laiken jumped in Christian's arms.

"What are you doing here?" Laiken squealed

"I thought I would surprise you. I mean 2 months is a long time and I couldn't wait till next weekend. I had to see you now."

"Did you drive here?"

"Sure did. Parents are pissed. Your mom seemed kind of mad too."

"Yeah well they can get over it. I am so happy to see you. I can't believe you drove all the way here just to see me."

"Well I had too. I miss you liked crazy" he embraced her again in his arms. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." She replied. "Oh, sorry." She replied turning around remembering everyone was behind her. "These are my friends, this is Jenna, Kennedy, and Jack."

"Hey thanks man for the help just then." Christian replied shaking Jack's hand

"You had something to do with this?" Laiken asked

"Of course he did. He's always involved in something." Kennedy replied with a smile. Jack smiled at her.

"No problem man." Jack replied

"It's nice to finally meet you…" Jenna replied not knowing his name

"Christian." Christian replied

"Oh yeah sorry. I guess I am just still in shock over you being here. I am so happy right now I could scream." Laiken squealed

"That's ok." Jack replied backing up. Kennedy laughed.

"I'm sorry that I interrupted your sleepover, but would you guys mind if I take her off your hands for a little while?" Christian asked with a gorgeous smile. Kennedy giggled as Jenna just smiled at him

"Sure, its not all the time someone's boyfriend comes all the way down here to see his girlfriend." Jenna replied

"Yeah I wish my boyfriend would do that." Kennedy replied looking at Jack.

"I'll come all the way downstairs for you one day ok." Jack replied looking at her. Kennedy couldn't help but laugh.

"Baby, why don't you and Jack do something tonight so I can finish hanging out with my friends. Tomorrow I am all yours." Laiken replied

"Yeah man, we could hang out down here and watch TV while they talk about us." Jack replied. The girls laughed

"True." Kennedy replied. Jack gave a fake laugh before grabbing Kennedy and hugging her. Kennedy gave out a scream.

"Ok, so I will see you in the morning." Christian replied kissing Laiken on the nose.

"Yeah." Christian looked at her with puppy dog eyes

"Don't give me that look, I promise tomorrow I will not leave your side for a moment. We have been planning this for a long time, baby." Laiken replied. She returned the look back at him

"That's not fair, you can't get me with my look." Christian whined. Laiken continued to do it. "Ok you win." Christian finally gave in. Laiken smiled at him before kissing him,

"I love you." She replied

"You better." Christian replied kissing her again.

"Goodnight baby." Kennedy replied to Jack.

"Goodnight, sleep good." He replied back "in my bed." He added. She laughed at him

"I'm going to miss you being in it with me."

"I am too."

"I love you."

"I love you too. I'll see you in the morning."

* * *

Jenna watched as everyone was saying goodnight to their boyfriends, as she began to become depressed. As she was walking back upstairs to Jack's room, she heard her phone ringing. She squealed as she heard the ring tone 'Ms. New Booty.' Playing. She knew immediately that it was Cooper.

"She has been waiting for that call for 2 days." Kennedy replied

"He hasn't called her in 2 days?" Jack asked getting mad

"Yeah, well…something must have come up."

"I bet." Jack replied

"Don't get all protective just yet, let's make sure everything is alright first."

Jenna comes running down the stairs "I have a date tomorrow night. Cooper called and wanted me to go out with him tomorrow." Jenna replied

"That's great!" Kennedy replied  
"Why hasn't he called you?" Jack asked bluntly

"He said his dog died. His brother ran over it."

Jack began laughing, but stopped when he saw the look on Jenna's face. "You don't actually believe him do you?" Jack asked

"Yeah I do. I have too until I find out other wise." Jenna replied "Jack, you promised you would stay out of this."

"I know, but that was before he didn't call you for 2 days."

"Ok, so this party will be over in 10 hours so let's get this party started." Kennedy replied trying to prevent a fight

"Let's just talk about this tomorrow." Jenna replied. She moved back upstairs

"They are really going to talk about us now." Christian replied. Laiken and Kennedy couldn't help but laugh. Kennedy saw the look on Jack's face before embracing him in a hug. He placed his hands on her waist as she looked into his eyes. "It's ok to look out for her, but you have to let her deal with these things on her own."

"I know that." Jack whispered "I just don't want to see her hurt."

"Me either."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight." She kissed him before grabbing Laikens hand and going back upstairs.

"You alright?" Kennedy asked Jenna who was sitting on the floor next to the bed.

"Do you think I am wrong to believe him?" Jenna asked

"I don't think so. He could be telling the truth." Kennedy replied sitting next to her

"I just wish we were younger, boys were so easy to deal with then," Jenna replied. Kennedy saw that she had been crying

"Yeah they all had cooties." Kennedy replied with a laugh. "I miss being young too."

"Yeah, when my parents were still together. Those were the days, we always had family outings and did almost everything together. Until the day my dad walked out on my mom. She had been accusing him of cheating and he always swore he wasn't, I guess he just gave up one day and decided to leave." Laiken replied staring at the floor "I would give anything to be back in our townhouse in New York. Where on New Years, you could hardly move in the streets because they were packed with people ready to celebrate. Or Christmas, with all the parades and the trees were beautiful at night time." Laiken could feel her eyes get wet.

"I miss it too." Kennedy replied. She didn't want to get into it, she actually never talked about her mother's death anyone. She never really coped with it because she was never able to talk to anyone.

"Ken you alright?" Jenna asked looking at her friend

"Yeah, just remembering." Kennedy whispered

"Talk to us Ken." Laiken replied.

"My mom, she was the most gorgeous woman I have ever seen in my life. She had this glow about her every time she would walk into the room. I remember one night my dad was stuck at the court house late at night and I had a nightmare. My mom came rushing in there and held me in her arms and sang me a lullaby until I fell asleep in her arms. But you know how most parents are they just lay their kids back down and go back to their own room, she wasn't like that. The next morning I woke up with her and my dad in the bed with me. They had slepted with me just in case I woke up again. I can still smell her scent to this day." Kennedy wiped the tears from her face and brought her knees up to her chest.

"What happened?" Laiken whispered

"I was really sick one night and my grandmother was with me. She said that I was bleeding from my mouth as I threw up and she didn't know what was wrong me. She was so scared at the she was going to call the hospital, but instead called my parents. They were at a dinner for my father's boss, a dinner he couldn't miss. It became a horrible storm, one of the worst in California that year. My grandma called them in a panic, causing my mom to panic. They got into the car and my dad was driving. She kept ushering him to go faster and get home so she could see what was wrong." Kennedy began crying. "My grandmother ended up taking me to the hospital because it was getting worse. She knew my parents would meet us there. So I agreed to go. I guess I passed out or something because the next thing I knew, I had tons of people gathered around me, but none of them were my parents. I kept begging them and begging them to tell me where they were but no one would answer me. All they said was that its' going to be ok. It was later that week that they told me my parents were in a serious car accident. My mom didn't make it and my father was in critical condition. He had pulled her from the car as it began to burn. She was there in my sight for just a moment, then it felt like someone just ripped her from me. My father hated the sight of me after that. He wouldn't even look at me for the longest time. The funeral, she had the most gorgeous flowers around her grave. Her picture was right next to the casket. I can still see her smiling at me and assuring me that the monster under my bed isn't going to get me." Kennedy couldn't control her sobs by that point. Jenna and Laiken had tears streaming down their faces as the moved over to Kennedy and wrapped their arms around her.

"She would be so proud of you right now Ken." Jenna replied

"I just want her to be here with me right now. I miss her so much. After the accident, I would see her face every where. I could have sworn I saw her walking down Rodeo Drive one day and I took off running after her, only to find out it was some woman. I thought I was going crazy. Then I found out we were moving here and my world just lost it. I feel like it's my fault everyday for her death." Kennedy could feel her body go numb

"It is not your fault." Jenna declared "She was being a good mother rushing home to see her daughter her needed her."

"Did you ever find out what was wrong with you?" Laiken asked wiping her face

"I had a stomach ulcer." Kennedy whispered.

"Ken, you are going to be alright, you hear me?" Jenna replied grabbing her hand "You have the most wonderful boyfriend in the whole world, and not to mention 2 of the greatest friends ever." Jenna replied smiling. Kennedy couldn't help but smile. "You know Evelyn loves you like you are her own daughter and she would do anything for you." Jenna replied putting a piece of Kennedy's hair behind her ear. "Maybe, she can be your mom now."

Kennedy looked up at her before smiling. "Come on you guys lets really make this a party." Laiken replied jumping up.

"What are you talking about?" Jenna asked getting up.

"You'll see," Laiken replied with smile, helping Kennedy up from the ground. The girls laughed as they followed Laiken.

* * *

The next morning Jack walked into his room and found the girls knocked out all over the place. Kennedy was in his bed, Jenna was in the floor, and Laiken was in his chair, all asleep. He laughed at the sight and went and got Christian to come look. Christian saw Laiken asleep on the chair and slowly walked over to her. Jack slowly walked over to Kennedy and climbed in bed with her. Christian picked Laiken up in his arms. She moved but didn't wake up. Christian couldn't help but laugh. She slowly opened her eyes and saw that she was off the ground and started freaking out. "Whoa!" Christian yelled trying not to drop her. "Its ok, I got you."

Laiken looked up at him "I didn't know what was going on." She replied

"I was going to take you downstairs." He replied. He leaned and down kissed her "You're all mine tonight remember?" he asked

"Yes I remember and I can't wait." She replied. She looked over and saw Jack in bed with Kennedy who was still asleep. "You want to go now?"

"Yeah, just go get ready and we will head out and do whatever you want." He responded.

Kennedy stirred and turned over to see Jack staring at her. She smiled.

"Hey beautiful." He whispered

"Hey, what are you doing?" she asked yawning

"Nothing, just watching you sleep."

"I see that." She smiled.

"Did you guys have fun last night?"

"Sure did."

"Well you want to do something tonight?"

"Of course I do." Jack leaned down and kissed her. "Where is everyone?"

"Laiken and Christian just left, and Jenna is still on the floor sound asleep." Jack replied

"She got in the floor?"

"Yeah."

"I probably kicked her or something last night." Kennedy smiled. She leaned up and looked over the bed and saw Jenna curled up in a ball. "Well at least we are going out tonight."

"Yeah, I heard its suppose to be a bad storm though so maybe we can go rent a movie and just watch here." Jack replied

"Yeah sounds good. I'm not a big fan of storms."

"I love them, but we can cuddle on the couch and I will keep you safe."

"Ok Romeo, Juliet lets take this somewhere else." Jenna replied leaning up towards them. "I am trying to sleep here."

Jack and Kennedy laughed before Kennedy threw a pillow at her. "Where's Laiken?" Jenna asked laying back down

"Her and Christian left a few minutes ago." Jack replied. "I'm sure they aren't coming back for a while."

"Well I need to go get ready for my date with Cooper." Jenna replied jumping up

"We still need to talk about him." Jack replied getting out of the bed.

"I already told you Jack." She replied walking towards the bathroom with Jack on her tail "There's nothing to talk about." She shut the door before Jack could respond.

"Jack!" Kennedy yelled "Leave her alone! Come get back in bed with me." Jack laughed before going back into his room. He saw Kennedy laying there as she held out her arms. He smiled before moving over and climbing back in bed with her. "What movie do you want to rent?" Jack asked laying is head on her chest.

"Lets get something scary."

"Great a storm and a scary movie, are you sure you want to do that?"

"I can take a scary movie."

"Yeah right. You and Jenna about freaked during 'The Descent', I mean you were in my lap and Jenna was practically in yours."

Kennedy laughed "Well didn't you want me in your lap?"

"Sure, but not cutting off the circulation to my hand while you are at it."

"Lets just get something good. I don't care what it is."

Jack smiled at her.

* * *

Evening came and Jenna was finally ready to go on her date with Cooper. It had began to rain as she stepped outside. "You guys be careful ok, its suppose to be a bad storm tonight." Kennedy replied.

"Yes mom." Jenna replied with a smile.

"Don't worry, I'll bring her back safe and sound." Cooper replied as he held the umbrella over their heads.

"Good, no later than 9 please." Kennedy began playing along

Jenna laughed "You guys have fun." She replied. Cooper opened her car door for her before he climbed in the driver's seat. Jenna waved as they pulled away from the house. Kennedy looked up at the sky and saw lightening and shuttered. She quickly shut the door and walking into the living room. "You ready for that movie?" Jack asked

"Yeah."

Jack walked over to the TV and put in 'The Hill's Have Eyes' and sat down next to Kennedy as she cuddled up to him. He wrapped his arms around and pulled her close. She smiled up at him as the movie began. As they got into the movie, the storm became worse. Kennedy looked out the window and saw the rain coming down hard.

"You guys ok?" Angel asked walking into the living room

"Yeah, just watching a movie." Jack replied

"Well I am going to go call Jerry and see if everything is fine over there. Where's Jenna and Laiken?"

"On dates." Kennedy replied

"They don't need to be out in this weather." Angel replied

"They should be back soon." Jack replied.

All the sudden a loud thunder sounded, causing Kennedy to jump and then the power went out. "Um…." Jack replied.

"I'll get the flashlights." Angel said sounding annoyed.

"What the hell just happened?" Bobby yelled at the top of the stairs.

"Jack, I'm really worried about Jenna and Laiken." Kennedy responded with a little fear in her voice

"I'm sure everything is ok. They are probably safe inside somewhere." Jack reassured her.

"I have just have this feeling." Kennedy replied. Jack wrapped his arms around her and held her in his arms. Soon after the lights went out, the power came back on. "Jack, lets just call them ok. I will feel so much better if I knew they were ok and I could hear their voices."

"Baby, are you alright?" Jack asked lifting up

"Please." Kennedy begged

"Ok, we'll call." He got off the couch and grabbed the phone in the kitchen and brought it back to her on the couch. She nervously dialed Jenna's number first. "Jen!" Kennedy yelled excited to hear her voice "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah why?" Jenna asked

"I was just wondering. This storm is getting pretty bad and I was just checking to see if you were ok. Are you ok?"

"Yeah we are just at this coffee shop right now trying to wait out the storm."

"Ok good, stay there. Don't go anywhere until the storm settles down."

"Ken are you alright?"

"I think so." Kennedy replied "I just had a bad feeling, but I am going to call Laiken ok. I'll see you when you get back."

"Ok, calm down. I'm sure everything's fine with her too."

"Ok, I will. Talk to you later." Kennedy hung up the phone and looked over at Jack. "Jen's fine."

"See I told you, everything is fine."

Kennedy began dialing Laikens number "Laiken! Hey I was just checking to see if everything was alright with you guys."

"Yeah everything's good. We are on our way to the movies right now. This storm is bad though."

"Hey Laiken I don't think you should be driving right now. Its getting bad. The power just cut out on us and the rain is coming down pretty hard."

"Ken, are you still there?" Laiken yelled in the phone

"Yes I'm here. Laiken!" Kennedy yelled

"Ken, we are almost there ok….." then all Kennedy heard was static.

"Laiken…" Kennedy asked

"OMG!" came a scream then the line went dead.

"Laiken!" Kennedy yelled into the phone, "Laiken answer me!"

"What's wrong?" Jack asked. Kennedy looked over at him with tears in her eyes.

"Jack, something's wrong." Kennedy held onto her stomach.

"Come on lets go. We are going to find them." Jack replied getting off the couch

"What's going on?" Bobby asked coming down the stairs

"Something happened with Laiken. I think she was in a wreck." Jack replied. Kennedy got off the couch and wrapped her arms around her legs, as she brought them to her chest. "We need to go find them and make sure everything is alright." Jack replied

"You cant, its too dangerous out there." Bobby replied "You will get yourselves killed"

"Bobby, something happened. I heard a scream on the other line."

"I don't care Jack. This storm is getting worse by the minute. You aren't leaving this house."

"She could be dead for all we know Bobby!" Jack yelled

"You will be dead if you go out there. The wind is blowing really bad and the lightening is horrible."

"Bobby, I have to know that they are ok."

"No…"

"I don't care what you say, we are going to find them. I don't care if I have to walk."

"Jack, you cant do this." Bobby yelled "Do you want me to beat the living hell out of you? Because I will."

"Your threats don't scare me right now, I am more scared for my friends." Jack moved over to Kennedy. He saw on the floor with her head in between her legs. "Ken, you ok?"

"I cant go. I cant go." She kept repeating.

"We need to see if they are ok."

Kennedy shook her head "Jack, don't make her go with you." Bobby demanded "You two aren't going out there in this weather."

"Bobby!" Jack yelled "Stop! Ok, I need to see if they are alright. I cant live with myself if I don't go check."

"Call them, see if they pick up, but do not go out that fucking door." Bobby replied.

Jack moved to the phone and began dialing Laiken's cell phone. It just kept ringing until her voice mail came on. Jack left her a message, but continued to call.

"Jack…." Kennedy cried "Are they are ok?"

"Yeah baby, they are going to be fine. We just need to go find them."

"I cant do that. I cant go through that again."

Jack looked at her and sighed. He wrapped his arms around her "You listen ok. They are going to be ok. I'm sure the cell phones just don't work right now because of the storm. I need you to calm down though ok. Don't get worked up over this."

"Jack, come here." Bobby replied keeping his eyes on Kennedy. Jack walked over to him "What's going on with her?" he asked

"Her mom died last year in a car accident because of a storm. Bobby, you have to let us go find them."

Bobby looked over at Kennedy who was staring at them with tears streaming down her face. "I don't think she's going to be able to handle this Jack."

"Bobby, we need to know."

"Ok, just please be careful. Ma would kill me if you end up dead on the side of the street somewhere." **(Haha I think this line is funny, because you know in the movie he does die on the side of the street. RIP Jack! I love you! Ok back to the story. Sorry.)**

"We'll be fine. Just tell her I hit you."

Bobby laughed at his statement. Jack walked over to Kennedy and helped her to her feet. "We are going to go ok. I swear Kennedy, I am not going to let anything happen to you ok. You are going to be ok." She nodded her head and wiped her face. "Go get your coat and grab an umbrella."

She moved slowly over to the stairs and went to Jack's room to find her a jacket. She grabbed her umbrella from the closet and just looked out the window. The rain was coming down pretty hard and she already knew something was wrong with Laiken and Christian. She moved back to the door and went down the stairs. Jack grabbed the flashlights and moved towards her.

"You guys be careful. I'm not joking Jack. If it gets really bad you get your ass back here. I don't want to have to go look for you. Keep an eye on her ok." Kennedy gave a soft smile to Bobby before Jack grabbed her hand and they went out into the storm. They got into the car and drove towards the movies. "You alright?" Jack asked holding her hand

"No." she admitted. "I am scared shitless right now."

"Everything's going…" as they were driving they saw Christian's escalade flipped upside down in the ditch with the tail lights on.

"OMG!" Kennedy replied through her hands as she brought them to her mouth. Tears began streaming down her face again.

"Stay here." Jack replied quickly getting out of the car. He soaked within minutes but didn't care. He had to know if they were ok. Kennedy waited in the car, she grabbed her phone and dialed 911. Through her sobs and stutters she finally told them where they were. She closed her eyes and prayed that this was just a nightmare. She opened the door and heard Jack screaming.

"Christian!" he yelled. He rushed over to a body. Kennedy slowly walked over to them and saw that Christian was talking to Jack. She smiled a little and rushed over to him.

"Christian, are you ok?" she asked

"Laiken." Christian whispered. Kennedy quickly got up and began looking around.

"Where is she Christian?" Jack asked "Is she hurt?"

Christian didn't answer him. "Call 911." Jack yelled to Kennedy.

"I already did." She whispered. She was still looking around.

"Kennedy, did you hear me?" Jack yelled again

"I already did!" she said louder. She turned her head and noticed something on the ground. She put her hand to her mouth and slowly walked towards the object in the road. "Laiken." She whispered. She saw the body move and rushed over to it. "Laiken!" Kennedy screamed.

"Ken, is Christian ok?" she whispered

"Yeah, he's fine. Laiken, are you hurt?" Kennedy sobbed

"I cant feel my body."

Kennedy lifted Laiken up and placed her in her lap. "You're going to be ok, ok. I called 911 and they are coming to get you ok."

"Kennedy, I am so scared." Kennedy saw tears coming out of Laiken's bruised face. Kennedy was trying so hard to keep it together.

"Me too." She admitted. They sat there in silence for a minute until Kennedy noticed Laiken begin to close her eyes "No, no…open your eyes ok. You have to stay awake."

"My head hurts so bad." Laiken sobbed

"I know that, but you need to stay awake and talk to me ok. I cant lose you Laiken ok. You hear me? I lost my mom this way and I cant lose you too." Kennedy had totally lost all control and was sobbing. "Please don't do this to me." She whispered. Laiken closed her eyes "Laiken!" Kennedy screamed "Open your eyes. Don't die on me ok. Please God! Don't do this!" she yelled towards the sky "Don't take her too. Laiken!" Kennedy began shaking her trying to wake her up. Kennedy began sobbing as she leaned forward and just laid her head on Laiken's chest. "I'm sorry." She replied "I'm sorry." She sobbed. She looked up and saw lights flashing in front of her. She hadn't noticed that the ambulance had pulled up next to her. She felt hands wrap around her trying to move her from Laiken's body. "Noooo!" she screamed "She needs me!" she yelled trying to get back to her friend. "Laiken! Wake up!" she screamed was fighting trying to get back to her friend. "Save her!" she yelled. She heard Jack's voice as he ran over to her. He wrapped his arms around her soaking wet body as she began to sob in his chest.

"Laiken!" she screamed in his chest. Jack kissed the top of her head as he walked her to the car.

"Will you two follow us to the hospital? We need to get information." One of the EMS people asked

Jack nodded. Kennedy continued to sob into his chest as she placed her in the car. He let go of her to run to the driver's side. "Wake up!" she yelled looking out the window towards the ambulance. Jack looked over at her "Don't die!" Jack started the car and drove as fast as he could to the hospital. He carried a sobbing Kennedy into the emergency room as he saw them bring in Laiken's body on the stretcher. Kennedy saw her lifeless friend laying there and hit the ground. "Laiken!" she sobbed. She reached towards her but felt her body not being able to move.

"Its ok." Jack responded kneeling down to her. He wrapped his arms around her as he reached in his back pocket and got his cell out. He dialed his house number, then heard a screaming Bobby yelling in the phone. "Bobby, come to the hospital. We need help" Jack replied before hanging up. He could hear his voice cracking. He tightened his grip on Kennedy's body as he began to feel her shake. Jack looked towards the door and saw his family come running in. Bobby was first. At the sight of Jack, Bobby took off and embraced his baby brother in his arms. Jack tried so hard not to break down and cry. Kennedy looked towards the door and saw Jenna come in with Laiken's mom. Kennedy looked away. "Where's Laiken?" Cindy replied looking around. Kennedy looked down at the ground as tears streamed down her face. "Where is she?" Cindy demanded looking around.

"There was an accident." Jack replied softly. "Laiken's….dead" Jack replied. Kennedy felt like her heart had been ripped out of her as she heard the words 'dead' come out of Jack's mouth. She still couldn't look up from where she was sitting on the floor. Cindy began panicking.

"Where is she?" she screamed. Jenna kneeled down to Kennedy, as Kennedy slowly lifted her head.

"I tried." Kennedy began to sob. "We were too late." Jenna nodded her head before wrapping her arms around the shaking Kennedy. Cindy could feel her body become numb, before she hit the floor.

"I don't believe you." She replied as Evelyn rushed over to her. "She has to be ok. She's just 18. She's too young to die."

Kennedy looked up at everyone standing around. Bobby was still hugging Jack, cussing at him for leaving the house and not calling him. She could tell that Jack just wanted to break down. She looked over at Angel who was embracing Sofi, who had tears streaming down her face. Kennedy's glance moved over to Cindy and Evelyn, who were on the ground sobbing. The feelings of her mothers death seemed to come back into her life as she watched all these people begin to cry. Kennedy closed her eyes and prayed that Laiken was still alive and that the doctors helped her to wake up. Jack looked over at his girlfriend who was in daze staring towards the door where they took Laiken and Christian. He knew that if Laiken died that it would break Kennedy and maybe turn her away from him for good.

**Author: Ok, so this is probably the saddest chapter I will write. I hope it made everyone cry, because it sure made me cry when I wrote it. I know I killed Laiken, but you will see where I am going with this. Please review and tell me what you think about this chapter! Thanks to everyone who did review! You guys are awesome!**

**Ryo Wings: Thanks for the review! I'm glad that they are together too! YAY! Hope you like this chapter.**

**Cheetah girl 15: awwww that's should be a good story, because its two of my favorite movies! I cant wait to see how you put them together! Thank you for saying that my story is one of the best! It really means a lot to me! You made my day! Yeah Jack is a sweetheart, but that might all end. I hope you liked this chapter! I am going to be getting into the movie soon, so hopefully I can put Kennedy in there somewhere! Thanks for the review!**

**Skye Mercer: Awww yeah I know how brothers can be. I have 2 and they annoy the hell out of me. But you gotta love them! Yeah I wanted to make Jack the best boyfriend in the world, but there is always his opposite side too! I love Jack a lot! He just makes me melt every time I read that chapter! I hope you liked this chapter, he's being a good boyfriend in this one too. Thanks for the review! It really means a lot!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**Author: Thanks you guys for the reviews! I know I killed Laiken, but I am going somewhere with it. Hope you guys like this chapter! Its another sad one. :( Sorry!**

Everyone waited in the waiting rooming for hours until the doctor finally came out. Cindy jumped up from her seat and rushed over to him. "Ms. Miller?" the doctor asked

"Yes, my daughter is she ok?" Cindy stuttered trying not to cry

"She was dead when we brought her in here, but we brought her back. She is a very serious condition right now. She's bleeding internally and she has some bleeding in the brain. We tried to stop it but there was just too much blood. I'm sorry, but she's not going to live much longer. We have put her on a breathing ventilator, so she won't have too much trouble breathing. She is on some major medicine, to keep the pain down. She has been asking for you."

"What happened?" Cindy asked as Evelyn grabbed her arm.

"They must have not been able to see while they were driving and I guess he hit a water spot and hydroplaned causing his SUV to flip. Laiken wasn't wearing her seatbelt, causing her to be thrown from the car. She landed 10 feet away on the road. Christian was still in the car when his friends found him. He's going to make it."

"How does this happen? We just moved here." Cindy cried.

"Would you like to see her?" the doctor asked. Cindy nodded her head. "I would like only one person at a time to go in there. She really needs her rest and she can't be worked up."

Everyone nodded. Cindy moved to the room where they had taken Laiken, while Jack moved over to Kennedy who was sitting beside Jenna staring off into space. "Hey, can I talk to her for a minute?" Jack asked Jenna. Jenna nodded her head and walked over to Bobby and Angel. "Hey baby." Kennedy looked up at him. "How are you feeling?" She just shrugged her shoulders. "Ken, will you talk to me?"

"Is it bad to wish it was me?" she whispered as tears streamed down her face.

"Why would you say that?"

"Because I do. I feel like this is all my fault."

"How is this your fault?"

"If I wouldn't have freaked out, we could have left earlier and maybe they could save her. She's dying and no one can do anything about it."

"Ken, I am so proud of what you did tonight. You got up the courage to help her. She wasn't alone in this. You were right beside her through all of it. I know she doesn't blame this on you."

"Then why do I feel so bad?" she sobbed. "I was so mean to her when she first got here. Then we become friends, one of my best friends, now she's not going to be here anymore. Just like my mother."

"This was an accident. What happened to your mom was an accident too."

"Is everyone that I get close going to die too?"

"No, don't say that. This was an accident. It could have happened to anyone tonight. Just think if you didn't have a heart of gold, we wouldn't have called them to check on them. They could still be out there suffering, but we found them just in time."

"Can you just hold me?" she asked looking at him with tears streaming down her face. He wrapped his arms around her and she cried into his chest.

"I am so happy that you are with me right now. I don't know what I would do if I had lost you tonight." Jack replied in her ear. Kennedy wanted to be happy that he said that, but she just couldn't get Laiken's face out of her mind. All she kept thinking about was Christian and how he came down to see her and now he won't ever see her again.

"He's not going to see her again." Kennedy whispered.

"Who's not going to see who?" Jack asked confused

"Christian."

Jack just looked at her "He's going to be alright ok. Nothing's going to happen to him." He embraced her again but this time Kennedy just laid her head on his shoulder and looked towards the door.

* * *

"How is she?" Angel asked

"She's a little freaked out." Jenna replied "Can't say that I blame her."

"Me either." Bobby replied. "They scared the shit out of me."

"Why?" Jenna asked

"Because I let them go out to find them. I wish I hadn't, then maybe Kennedy wouldn't be like this."

"Her mom was killed bobby in a car accident. She would have acted this way whether or not she found Laiken or not."

"Jack's trying his hardest to be with her, but it just seems like she is pushing him away." Angel replied

"I don't think she knows how to handle this." Jenna replied. "She's so vulnerable, I'm afraid something drastic is going to happen to her."

"What do you mean by that?" Angel asked

"Are you saying you could kill herself?" Bobby asked

"I don't think she would do that, but I think she might go to extreme of making the pain go away."

Angel and Bobby looked at each other.

Evelyn walked over to Jack and Kennedy "Hey sweetie, you ok?" she asked kneeling down

Kennedy shook her head. "I cant believe this is happening." Kennedy whispered.

"Everything is going to be ok." Evelyn replied "We are all going to get through this."

"Why does everyone keep saying that? Nothing is going to be ok, we just lost one of our best friends. Everything is not going to be ok." She replied

Evelyn looked at Jack, he turned away from her. "Death is apart of life, Kennedy…"

"Is apart of my life everyday obviously. God hates me, that's all you have to say."

"God doesn't hate you." Evelyn replied grabbing her hand "God loves you more than anything. He is with you right now."

"Then why did he take my mom away from me? Why did he stick me with that bastard and let him do those things to me? Why is Laiken in a hospital bed holding on to her life? He's not with me right now. I just don't know what I did to deserve this."

"You didn't do anything. He's not making you pay for anything. Death should bring you closer to him."

"Closer? You want me to get close to God, because my best friend is dying. I prayed and prayed that nothing would happen. I thought maybe he answered my prayer when the doctor said that she was alive, but she's not going to make it. Why did He wake her up, if he is just gong to take her away again. He's causing more pain, not less."

"God loves you and He wants to take care of you." Evelyn felt Kennedy's hand begin to shake. "Your mother is with Him right now and Laiken will soon be there too. Your mom isn't in any pain anymore and soon Laiken wont be either."

"It isn't that they aren't going to be in pain anymore, its that they were in pain in the first place."

"Life's not always going to be smooth sailing, there are always going to be bumps in the road. I mean look at my boys. They all came from abusive families, two of them don't even know who their parents are. They could be out in the streets, but God brought them to me. With every bump there is always going to be joy or love around the corner. You just have to have faith and believe. You aren't alone in this."

"I am alone in this." Kennedy whispered. Jack let go of her. "You have four wonderful boys whose lives were bad when they were kids, but they are fine now. They will always have you to turn too. I don't have any corners to my bumps in the road. My bumps turn into hills, and then mountains. God knows that I am suffering and He doesn't seem to give a shit." Kennedy pulled her hand away from Evelyn roughly as she glared at her. "I don't need Him. I will be fine on my own."

"Don't say that." Jack replied. "You do need Him. If you don't want Him to help you, then let one of us help you. You need me, Kennedy. You cant go through this alone. You went through it alone for long enough and look what it has done to you."

"Don't pretend like you know anything about me. I got along just fine by myself. I didn't need anyone's help and I don't need it now. Why cant you just leave me alone." She jumped up from her chair. "I don't want God's help and I sure as hell don't _need_ it." Kennedy spat. "I am going to be fine without him. He's has never done anything but bring pain into my life."

"Why are you being like this? We are all feeling the same thing you are feeling. Don't act like you are the only one that is suffering. We all are."

"I don't want to be here anymore. I want to go home. I cant be here anymore."

"Damnit Kennedy!" Jack yelled "Will you look around. One of our best friends is dying. Did you hear me she is dying. You are here because you are a good person and you care about her. This is real ok. This isn't going to go away by you leaving. You cant forget about this. This is reality and you need to deal with it."

"I am dealing with it. I have to deal with it every fucking day, so fuck you!" she yelled back. She moved to the door, but Bobby grabbed her arm

"You aren't going anywhere." He replied. She glared at him before ripped her arm from him. "You have to stay here and be here for Laiken. She needs you right now."

"I cant be here!" she yelled "She's is dying and I cant do anything about it."

"You can do something about it. You can be here for her. Don't be selfish and leave."

"Fuck you!" she spat walking towards the door. Bobby ran over to her and grabbed her

"I know that you are hurting and that you are in so much pain right now, but don't shut everyone out. You don't want to be alone right now." She began fighting him trying to get him off of her. "I know it hurts to go through this. I don't know how it feels to lose a mom, but I didn't have one ok. My mom left me when I was 2 and so I never really knew her. I know how it feels not to have a mom and to wonder everyday what you did to deserve it. I'm sorry that your friend is dying, but you are still here. You have to be thankful for that. That could have been you and Jack tonight."

Kennedy began sobbing as she continued to try to pull away from him. "Let me go!" she sobbed "You don't know, you have no idea!"

"Yes I do." Bobby whispered

"She's gone and I cant bring her back. I wont ever see her again and its my fault because I got sick. She's not here anymore, because of me." She sobbed pushing at his chest.

"You didn't do anything wrong, you just got sick." Angel replied walking over to him.

"Just let me go." She cried. "I don't want to talk about this anymore. I just want to leave."

"What are you going to go do by yourself?" Angel asked

Kennedy just looked at him "You tell me what you are going to do and I will let you go."

"I don't have to tell you anything, I am leaving and that's that." Kennedy spat

"It's still storming out there. You are going to get yourself killed."

Kennedy just stared at him before turning away "Maybe that's not a bad idea."

"What the fuck did you just say?" Bobby yelled grabbing her again. "Don't you ever say that! I mean it, don't you ever fucking say that again!" he yelled at her. "You don't want to die, there is nothing in death. You would break every person's heart that is in this room. I know that you are hurting and you are going through something so horrible, but death is not the answer. You aren't going anywhere alone." He moved in front of the door.

"Get out of my way." She replied moving towards him

"No." Bobby declared

"MOVE!" she screamed punching him in the stomach. He didn't budge. She kept hitting him in the stomach and beating him in the chest. Cindy comes back into the waiting room seeing Kennedy breakdown. "Get out of my way!" she sobbed. Bobby saw Cindy come back with a tear stained face. Bobby grabbed Kennedy's shoulders and moved her towards the area they had taken Christian and Laiken.

"Come with me, Kennedy." Bobby replied.

"Where?" Kennedy asked looking up at him

"Just come with me. Everything is going to be alright." Bobby replied wrapping his arms around her. Jack followed them. It was like Kennedy didn't know where she was going, she thought he was taking her to settle down somewhere other than the waiting room, but she soon found out where he took her. There they stood in Laiken's room.

"Why are we in here? I cant be in here." Kennedy began to cry again, as she moved to the door. "Look at her Kennedy. This is reality. This is what is really going on right now. You have to deal with it." He pointed to the bed where Laiken was laying. She had tubes in her nose and mouth. Her face was black and blue, with cuts here and there. Her chest was moving up and down as if she wasn't hurt at all, but it was the breathing machine keeping her alive. Laiken slowly moved her head to the side and looked at them. "I cant." Kennedy put her hand to her mouth and let out a sob, she went to turn around but her head hit Bobby's chest. He gently laid his hand on her head to soothe her as she cried. "Go see her." He whispered. "You need to say goodbye." He let her go before shutting the door. He saw Jack standing at the wall and held up one finger for him to wait. Kennedy couldn't look at her friend, but instead she just stood there looking at the door for a moment. "Ken." She heard a whisper. She closed her eyes for a moment and wished that it was just a joke or a dream. She slowly turned around and Laiken's bruised eyes staring at her. She took in a breath as she eased her way to the bed.

"I was wondering….where…you…went." Laiken replied breathing in between each word.

"I was waiting outside." Kennedy whispered

"You.ok?" she asked

"No, not really. Laiken, I am so sorry."

"Don't.be. I'm.fine."

"No, your not. You're not fine and that's what hurts so bad."

"This.is.not.your.fault."

"Then why does it feel like it?"

"Its.not. If.anything.you.saved.me."

Kennedy let out a sob as she grabbed her friend's hand. "Thank.you.for.letting.me.into.ya'll's.group. i.havent.felt.so.at.home.in.a.long.time."

Kennedy cried into her hands "Don't.be.sad. I.am.going.to.be.fine."

"Are you in pain?"

"No. The.doctors.are.putting.medicine.in.me.to.keep. you scared?"

Laiken looked at Kennedy with tears in her eyes "Yeah.I.am." Kennedy laid her head down and cried into Laikens hand. Laiken let go and rubbed the top of her head. They heard the door open.

"Hey there." Jack's voice came from the door.

"Hey," Laiken whispered. She smiled at him. In came Jenna right behind him.

"How are you feeling?" Jenna asked walking over to the bed.

"I'm.fine." Laiken replied "Can't.feel.too.much."

Jenna gave a little smile. "I'm going to miss you." Jenna replied

"I'll.be.right.here." Laiken put her hand to her heart, but it quickly fell to her side.

"I'll never forget you."

Laiken gave a soft smile "Jack. You.aren't.saying.anything."

"This just sucks so bad."

"I.love.you.guys. Always.remember.that."

Jack could feel the tears come to his eyes, but he turned away so no one could see how upset he was. Kennedy looked over at him. She looked back at Laiken "I'm.so.tired." Laiken began to close her eyes.

"Laiken." Kennedy whispered squeezing her hand "Please don't go."

"Be.strong." she whispered. She closed her eyes.

"Laiken!" Kennedy yelled. "Please don't go." She sobbed. "Don't go." Jenna covered her mouth with her hands and began crying. Jack stayed turned to the wall and began crying. "I'm sorry." Kennedy sobbed. She let go of Laiken's hand and watched it fall off the bed. She walked over to Jack and just wrapped her arms around him. She could feel his body shaking as he was continued to cry. She sobbed in his shoulders as he held her tighter. Kennedy reached her hand out to Jenna, as Jenna walked over to them and they embraced each other and cried for the longest time.

* * *

A few minutes after Laiken had died, Jack held onto Kennedys waist and Jenna's hand as they walked back to the waiting room. Everyone was sitting around waiting for their turn to say goodbye. Jack looked at his mother, who knew something wasn't right. "She's gone." Jack whispered. He tightened his grip on Kennedy's body. "She just closed her eyes and went to sleep."

"Oh sweetie." Evelyn responded, with tears in her eyes.

"Can we go home?" Jack asked. "I don't want to be here anymore."

Evelyn nodded her head. Jack, Jenna, and Kennedy walked over to Cindy, who looked to be in shock. "Ms. Cindy, I am so sorry. I wish there was something we could have done." Jack replied

"Laiken loved every single one of you. She was finally happy about the move. I am so happy that she had friends like you to spend her last moment with. I know you'll never forget her. Thank you."

"We loved her too." Jenna replied

"Kennedy, I know that you are going through a hard time. Thank you so much for being with her tonight. You are a good friend, always remember that."

Kennedy nodded her head and gave a little smile. "Cindy, come with us. Let us take you home." Evelyn replied

"I cant leave her here alone. I am going to stay a little while longer." Cindy replied

"I am not going to let you stay alone, I'll stay with you." Evelyn replied. "Angel, Bobby, make sure they get home ok."

"I'll drive them, Angel, you take my car." Bobby replied. Bobby looked over at Kennedy who was still clinging to Jack's side. "Come on you guys." Evelyn walked over to them and kissed every single one of them before Jack hugged Cindy. Kennedy let go of Jack and embraced Cindy in a hug. "Thank you Kennedy." Cindy whispered in Kennedy's ear. Kennedy closed her eyes and just tightened the hug. Jack grabbed her hand as Bobby ushered them out to the car. Jack opened the car door for her and Jenna as they climbed in. Jack wrapped his arms around Kennedy as she dug her head in his chest. "I love you." He whispered

"I love you too." She cried.

**Author: Ok, so I thought maybe I would let Kennedy freak out on Bobby and Evelyn. Hope I didn't offend anyone by the whole God thing. But hope you guys liked this chapter! Let me know what you think.**

**Iluvgarretthedlund: Thanks for the review! Yeah I let her die, but yeah I am definitely going somewhere with it. To tell you the truth I didn't like them having 2 best friends. Just got complicated but I am going somewhere with it, don't worry. Yeah Christian came and saw her. YAY! I loved the birthday thing too. My mom was like wow, I wish my man would do that to me. Hahaha I DO TOO! Hahahaha! **

**Ryo Wings: awwww I am sorry that I made you cry, but at least lets me know that you liked it! Hhaha! Thanks for reviewing and sorry in advance if I made you cry in this chapter too! Haha**

**Cheetah girl 15: hahah yeah you don't want to cry in front of the moms boyfriend. Im sorry you don't like him:( I read your story and I like where you are going with it. I like different stories. But update that story soon! I'd love to know where you are going with it. Thanks for the review! What I meant by the Jack thing is he's just not going to be sweet Jack soon, because she is pushing his away. But don't worry! haha**

**Skyler Jenaiyah Mercer: haha poor everyone huh? Yeha I know I was liking Laiken too, but I didn't know how to keep her with them as their best friends. So I decided to kill her and then I thought of something for the rest of the story that goes along with her death, so I hope you like it. Hope this chapter didn't make you cry too much! Teehee! Thanks for the review! Love the name by the way! **


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**Author: Ok, so I am done with making you guys sad for a while. Haha! YAY! But yeah there's going to be a lot of drama in the next couple of chapters with Kennedy so yeah ENJOY!**

Later that night Kennedy laid in Jack's bed staring at the ceiling with tears streaming down her face. She couldn't go to sleep. She looked beside her and saw that Jack was just staring at her with his arm wrapped around her waist. She looked down at him.

"Cant sleep?" Jack whispered. She just shook her head. "Me either." He tightened his grip on her waist and she began to cry again. Jack closed his eyes and just laid his head back. "I love you." He whispered. She closed her eyes and finally they drifted off to sleep around 6:30 that morning.

* * *

That morning Bobby was already up sitting at the table in the kitchen. He hadn't been able to sleep all night. He knew no one else slept either. He heard footsteps coming towards him. "Jack?" he asked. Jacks' head appeared in the doorway "Hey baby brother."

"What are you doing up?" Jack asked sitting down

"Couldn't sleep."

"Yeah me either."

"How's Kennedy?"

"Not good. She won't talk to me. All she does is cry."

"She's really taking this hard isn't she?"

"Yeah, and I don't know what to do anymore."

"Is Jenna still asleep?"

"Yeah, I think. Where's Angel?"

"He's at the hospital with ma. They had to take Laiken down to the mortuary today and figure the arrangements for the funeral."

"How's Christian?"

"Ma said he was doing fine. They haven't told him about Laiken yet. Cindy blames him."

Jack shook his head. "Jack, go back to bed. You look like shit."

"I can't sleep man."

"No one can."

"I guess I am just going to lay with Kennedy for a while. At least until she decides to get up."

"Yeah that might be a good idea. I am just going to stay down here and wait for ma and Angel."

"Have you talked to Jerry?"

"Yeah, he had a tree fall down at his house so the power's out. They will be by later on."

Jack nodded. He got up from the table and walked back upstairs. He found Kennedy still asleep in the bed. He closed the door behind him and leaned his head back against it. Kennedy opened her eyes and saw how stressed Jack was. "Jack." She whispered. He opened his eyes

"You ok?" he asked

She nodded her head "You ok?"

"Just tired."

"Me too." Jack walked over to her and laid down beside her. She kissed him on the cheek and laid her head on his chest. He ran his fingers through her hair. "You want to talk about it?" Jack asked. Kennedy just laid there.

"What's there to talk about?"

"Tell me what you are thinking about."

"Laiken."

"You know Kennedy, it sucks real bad about what happened, but I don't want to lose you over this."

"What are you talking about Jack? You aren't going to lose me."

"I feel like I am little by little."

Kennedy leaned up and looked down at him. "I love you so much and I am so happy that you are in my life right now. I wouldn't have it any other way."

Jack smiled down at her. "You just seem so sad all the time."

"I'm not sad because I am with you. I am sad because of my life."

"I know you miss your mom. I am sorry about what happened to her. I just want you to be able to move on with life."

"I really pissed Bobby off didn't I?"

"Yeah well, he cares a lot about you."

"I care a lot about him too. It was so sweet when he came running in the hospital last night. He ran straight to you and just wrapped his arms around you."

"He's my big brother, I don't know what I would do without him." Kennedy looked at him and gently rubbed the side of his face. She leaned down and kissed him. He kissed her back and rolled over on top of her. She smiled up at him as he began rubbing the top of her head. She leaned up and began kissing him again. So many thoughts were going through her head, and she just wanted to think about one thing and that was Jack. She deepened the kiss and began lifting his shirt over his head. "Whoa whoa." He replied grabbing her hand "Are you sure?"

Kennedy looked at him and gently smiled. He leaned down and kissed her. She reached up under his shirt and threw it on the ground. Jack looked at her once more before kissing her neck. Kennedy could fill her eyes filling with tears again as she let her mind wonder. She grabbed his head and brought it back up to hers. She kissed him as she rolled on top of him. She felt his hands on her waist. She leaned up for a minute to let him take her shirt off. She threw it on the floor and went back down to him. She began kissing his neck and shoulders as he rubbed his hands through her hair. She heard him a moan a little, which made her smile. She leaned up to look at him and saw him smiling at her. She rubbed her hands along his body making their way to his boxers. Before she could get her hands in, he rolled over on top of her. He laughed at her as she looked at him confused. He leaned down and kissed her quickly before pulling away. "What are you doing?" she asked

"Helping." He leaned up and removed his boxers on his own. She gave a soft laugh before grabbing his necklace and pulling him down. He smiled at her before kissing her again. Through the course of things, he pulled her shorts off. He started planting kisses along her body. He made his way back up to her mouth. He gently kissed her before looking into her eyes for approval. She smiled at him before he pulled the covers up over them.

* * *

"Hey! Is everyone still in bed?" Jerry asked walking into the house seeing Bobby still in the kitchen

"Yeah, I guess. Jack was up but I think he went back to sleep." Bobby replied

"How long have you been up?"

"Since 2."

"What happened?"

"Before or after Kennedy freaked out on me?"

"Both."

"Laiken and Christian, Laikens boyfriend from new York, left early yesterday morning to go out and spend time together. Well that storm came and Jack and Kennedy were the only ones in the house because Jenna went out too. Kennedy was getting really scared that something might have happened to them. So she begged Jack to call them. They called Jenna first and everything was ok with them. Then she called Laiken. We thought everything was good until the line went dead. That was the first time I saw Kennedy sort of freak out. They went looking for them and found Christian's SVU flipped upside down in the ditch. Christian was still in the car, but Laiken was thrown out. Kennedy stayed by her side the whole time, until the moment she died in her arms. We all got to the hospital, I thought I was going to kill Jack. The doctors brought Laiken back to life, but told us that she wouldn't be alive much longer."

"Wow."

"Yeah, well Kennedy was being a little distant with everyone so ma went to talk to her. She was talking about God and everything and then Kennedy just basically said fuck God. She tried to leave but I stopped her. She was so mad. She kept talking about her mom dying the same way. She was welling on my chest and just trying to beat the shit out of me. I took her into Laikens room and left her there."

"Where's ma?"

"She stayed at the hospital with Cindy. She wasn't taking the news to well that her daughter just died."

"How's Jack doing?"

"He was handling it better than I thought he would. You know I think Laiken and him had a connection that day she moved in. More of a connection than he had with Kennedy. When they came out of her room Jack looked like someone stabbed him in the heart. He just rushed over to ma and hugged her."

"Is he up in his room?"

"Yeah, but I think he went back to sleep. I don't think anyone got a wink of sleep in this house. By the way Jen is up in your room. So don't scare her if you go up there."

Jerry took a seat at the table. "So do you think Kennedy's going to be ok?"

"Fuck no."

Jerry just looked at his brother "She isn't taking this too well."

"Maybe Jack can talk to her."

"Or maybe something else."

Jerry just looked at him "I'm going to see them." He jumped up from his seat and headed for the stairs.

"I might as well go with you." Bobby replied. They went up the stairs and saw Jenna coming out of Jerry's room.

"Hey what's going on?" she asked

"Nothing just going to see Jack and Kennedy. Did you sleep good?" Jerry asked

"For the most part. How are they doing?"

"I don't know. We were just going to check." Jerry replied

"How's ma doing?"

"She's still with Cindy at the hospital. Angel went to see her. They should be back later on tonight." Bobby replied.

"Listen I am going to go lay back down. I don't feel too good."

"Jen, you ok?" Jerry asked

"Yeah I will be. I just want to lie down for a few minutes. I guess it just hasn't settled in just yet." Jerry gave a soft smile before wrapping his arms around. He kissed the top of her head before letting her go. She squeezed Bobby's hand before going back to bed. Jerry walked over to Jack's door and softly knocked on it. No one answered. He opened the door and saw them fast asleep in his bed. Jack had his arm wrapped Kennedy's body. He saw that the covers were up around them baring some of Kennedy's shoulder that wasn't covered. Jerry sighed before shutting the door behind them.

* * *

Later that day Jack and Kennedy made their way downstairs. Bobby was sitting on the couch was the TV. He looked up when he saw them walk in. "Finally decided to get up?" he replied

"Yeah I guess." Jack replied. "Where's' Jenna?"

"She's upstairs in Jerry's room. She was awake but I think she went back to bed." Bobby looked over at Kennedy. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm ok." She replied with a soft smile. "I am going to see Jenna for a moment." She kissed Jack on the cheek before going back upstairs.

"Did you guys finally go to sleep?" Bobby asked

"Yeah finally." Jack smiled before sitting down. Jerry came walking in from the kitchen "Jer, man when did you get here?" Jack asked getting up. He embraced his brother in a hug.

"Hey baby brother. How are you?"

"I'm ok."

"Did you sleep good?"

"Not really, but me and Kennedy fell asleep upstairs a few hours ago."

"Yeah we saw."

Jack looked at him. "I wanted to see if you were ok. So I went upstairs and I knocked but no one answered so I opened the door. You guys looked knocked out."

"Yeah, well I guess that's what you get when you don't sleep all night." Jack looked away from his brothers.

"What are you thinking Jack?" Jerry asked

"What are you talking about?" Jack asked

"You know what I am talking about Jack."

"Don't you think its too soon for that?" Bobby asked

"What I do in my own room is my business." Jack defended himself

"Don't go get all defensive and shit, we are just saying to take things slow. She is hurting right now." Bobby replied

"We all are hurting Bobby. Not just her." Jack replied "She wanted it ok. It wasn't like I forced her to do anything."

"You didn't have to force her Jack. She is vulnerable to anything right now. I'm sure she wanted something to take her mind off everything." Jerry replied.

"Why are you lecturing me over this? Bobby, you have girls over all the time and never speak to them again. Jerry, Camille is having your kids right now. Kennedy's my girlfriend and I love her." Jack replied

"Just watch what you are doing Jack. That's all I am saying." Jerry replied

"We are only trying to look after you." Bobby replied

"I would appreciate if you would look after me when I need looking after. This is something that I can control ok. I don't need your protection over this."

"Ok fine. Do whatever you want." Bobby replied getting off the couch.

"Jack what's wrong with you?" Jerry asked

"I don't know man. You guys just jump down my throat. We had sex, ok. Leave it alone."

"Jack, we are just saying that maybe you should take things slow. You guys just lost your friend ok. I know you will do anything to make the pain go away."

"Fine whatever. We will take it slow." Jack spat. He threw his hands up in the air before going back upstairs. He threw himself on his bed and closed his eyes.

* * *

Kennedy knocked on Jenna's door before opening it. She peaked her head in and saw Jenna lying on the bed with her eyes closed. "Jen, you asleep?"

"No, just laying here." Jenna replied "You ok?"

"Yeah, I was just checking on you."

"You sleep any?"

"Nope, well actually me and Jack slept a little a while ago. But as of the night, no we didn't sleep at all. What about you?"

"Nope, every time I close my eyes my mind starts thinking things."

"Yeah me too." Kennedy sat down on the bed. "To change the subject, how was your date with Cooper?"

"It was good."

"Why didn't he bring you to the hospital?"

Jenna just looked at her for a moment "He doesn't take hospitals to well. His grandpa died in one and he just doesn't feel right going there."

"Oh…"

"Yeah so he just dropped me off at the house and then Bobby and Angel brought me."

"Oh ok."

"How's Jack holding up?" she asked changing the subject.

"He's doing ok. Better than me"

"I'm sure it will just take time. For all of us."

"Yeah I know. I just hate waiting."

"What was up with Jerry and Bobby today? They were headed towards Jack's room looking like they were on a mission. Is something up?"

"I don't know. We were just sleeping." Kennedy lied

"Hmm…I was just wondering. They were just probably worried about Jack."

"Yeah. Is ma back?"

"No, she's still at the hospital with Cindy. Angel went to go see her. Bobby said that Christian was doing well. They haven't told him yet."

"I wouldn't want to know."

"Yeah I didn't want to know last night."

"Me either. I just wish it hadn't happened period. I miss her Jen." Kennedy could feel her eyes filling with tears. "We become best friends and we were just all hanging out all the time. I thought I finally can have a happy life, and then she had to die. I don't know why but I feel like it's all my fault. If we could have gotten to her sooner or something then maybe she would still be here."

"Ken, she didn't have her seatbelt on. She was thrown from the car. She wouldn't have made it even if you did get to her sooner. She lived longer to be able to say goodbye because of you. You helped her."

Kennedy shook her head. "It just hurts."

"I know and that pain is going to go away. It's just going to take time and you have me and Jack to help you go through the pain. Jack loves you . Everyone knows that and you should be lucky to have him by your side. You have me. I am just about the best person in the world too." Kennedy smiled before wiping the tears that escaped off her face. Jack stood at the door listening to their conversation. He tapped softly on the door before walking in.

"She's right you know." He replied wit ha smile

"Whats that?" Kennedy asked

"She is just about the best the person in the world. Just about."

Kennedy laughed "Who's the best person in the world then?" Kennedy asked

"Um….I don't know." He smiled at her "It could be you."

"Really?" she smiled at him

"Naw, I think it's Bobby."

Kennedy playfully hit him on the shoulder. He grabbed her arm and hugged.

"Do you guys think things will get better?" Jenna asked looking at them.

Jack looked over at her with sympathy in his eyes. "Yeah, it will. Not any time soon, but it will."

"How can we go on with life, knowing that one of our best friends is dead?"

"Jen, what's wrong? You just told me that everything was going to be ok." Kennedy replied staring at her confused.

"Yeah, well I was just trying to make you feel better." Jenna replied with a little laugh.

"Death is apart of life. I mean everyone's going to die sometime." Jack replied

"There's no more me and Cooper." Jenna bluntly replied.

"What?" Kennedy asked

"I wouldn't have sex with him last night. He told me that I was useless and the only reason he wanted to go out with me because he thought he could get me in bed. I guess I ruined that plan real fast didn't I?" Jenna wiped the tears from her face

"Did he touch you?" Jack asked concerned

Jenna shrugged. "Jen, you got to tell us." Kennedy replied grabbing her hand.

"Tell us what happened Jen." Jack responded

"When you guys called we were just talking you know. Then I was telling him that you called concerned and that maybe we need to go back to make sure everything was ok. He was like yeah in a little while. He blamed it on the rain, that's why we couldn't leave. I was starting to really get worried so I got up from where we were and began walking to the car. When we got to the car he just whipped her around and just started kissing me. I kept telling him not now. It just wasn't the time you know." She wiped her face again. "He wouldn't stop and he kept grabbing my boob and just rubbing his hands all over my body."

Jack could feel his face getting hot. He let go of Kennedy and got up from the bed. He ran his hands through his hair as Jenna kept on. "I finally just gave up fighting him. He was kissing my neck and the he reached up under my shirt. That's when I kicked him in the balls and took off running. After he got up off the ground. I heard him calling my name so I stopped. I just turned around and told him to take me home. He nodded his head. I got to the car and got in the backseat far away from him. He kept telling me that guys only like me because I look like a good piece of ass."

"I'll fucking kill him." Jack replied

"He didn't do anything else to you after you got back here?" Kennedy asked staring her in the eyes. Jenna shook her head. I just took off in the house before he could even get out of the car. I ran to Bobby and just wrapped my arms around him. That's when you guys called and said to come to the hospital. It looked like I already knew about what happened."

"Why didn't you tell him? He would have done something about it." Kennedy replied

"I just didn't want anything to happen that night. I was just happy to be away from him." Jenna replied still crying

"Jen, he could do it again."

"Like hell he will do it again. He aint coming near you. Ever." Jack responded

"I just hate that all this had to have happened on the same night." Jenna whispered.

"I am so sorry that, that even happened to you period." Kennedy replied "I am just glad that nothing else happened. I would have beaten the shit out of him."

Jenna laughed "I would love to see you fight."

Kennedy laughed "Piss me off and I will learn real fast." She looked over at Jack who was still glaring with his fist balled up. "Baby, she's ok. Nothing happened, just be happy about that. We will deal with Cooper later."

Jack looked at her before nodding his head "We will deal with him later. Let's just focus on the funeral and getting through this first."

Kennedy bowed her head and closed her eyes "I forgot about the funeral." She replied

"Yeah I did too." Jenna replied.

"Everything's going to be ok." Jack replied walking over to them and wrapping his arms around both of them. He kissed the top of Kennedy's head. "At least we have each other."

**Author: Sorry it took sooo long to update, but I was at the beach and then all this crap came up. So yeah, but here's another chapter. Hope everyone likes it! Review!**

**Iluvgarretthedlund: yeah she freaked out a little! Haha! But yeah I need to get me a man too don't worry about it! Haha! Yeah to be honest I forgot all about Christian. So I will put a little something in the next chapter, maybe they will go visit him or something! Hahaha sorry! Thanks for the review! Hope you like this chapter. It's what you've been waiting for! Haha!**

**Skyler Jenaiyah Mercer: awwww im sorry about your friend. Yeah I had my friend die 2 years ago in a car accident. He had a pole go through his head but he lived for a month then died. It was really sad. But thanks for the review. Im glad that I captured the emotion. I liked the convo between Laiken and them too. Hope you like this chapter and I promise its not a sad one, well maybe a little! Haha! Thanks again!**

**Ryo Wings: sorry I made you cry! Definitely my intentions but yeah! Hahaha! Im just kidding! Thanks for the review! I'm sorry you miss Laiken! Haha**

**Cheetah girl 15: Well that's good that your parents were in bed so you could cry! Haha sorry I made your shirt wet! I cried when I was writing it too so don't worry about it! I use to run my moms boyfriends off too, hahaha! It's ok to be evil every now and then! Haha but yeah Jack and Kennedy are going to be fine for now, but I might change it up a little! Hahah! Just kidding, I don't know yet! Haha! Thanks for the review!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**Author: Thanks you guys for reviewing! Sorry I totally forgot about Christian, so I am going to add some things in to the story about him and how he is recovering and how he takes the news finding out that Laiken died. Sorry again! Enjoy! Oh yeah I am going to be getting into the movie really soon, probably in the next few chapters! I am starting Monday and I don't know if I will have time to write a lot all the time! So yeah…..:( **

Jack couldn't sleep yet again that night. He watched as Kennedy laid in his arms sound asleep. He was happy that she finally went to sleep, but all he could think about was ripping Cooper's heart out and stomping on it. He cringed every time he thought of Cooper putting his hands on his best friend. He was happy that everything was ok with Jenna, but he just wished that he was there to help her. He sighed as he thought about everything that happened in the past couple of days. His mom finally came home later on that night. Her face showed that she hadn't gotten any sleep in 2 days. She didn't say much to her children, just embraced them in a hug. Jack tried his hardest to hold back the tears at the sight of his mom. She let them go and just slowly walked to her room. Jack laid in his bed remembering the look on Evelyn's face as she walked into the house. She looked so defeated. He wondered how Cindy was holding up. She just lost her daughter, and has a little girl who probably had no clue what happened. Jack rolled over a little to get comfortable again. He tried closing his eyes, but always found himself opening the again. He didn't want to go back to school. He didn't want to go the funeral later on that day. He didn't even want to get out of bed. All he wanted was for everything to go back to normal, where they were all friends, and just hanging out with each other.

"Maybe if you actually made yourself sleep, you actually could." Kennedy replied. Jack looked down at her and saw her staring up at him. He smiled at her.

"I wish it was that easy. I just keep thinking about everything and every time I close my eyes I see it."

"What are you thinking about?"

"The look on my ma's face tonight. Cindy and how she is dealing with everything. Christian and how he is going to handle everything. The funeral today. Jenna and that dick Cooper."

"There's a lot going through that head of yours."

"I just wanted to go away."

"Me too."

"You want to go see Christian tomorrow after the funeral? I've been meaning to go see how he was doing."

"At the hospital?" she leaned up and looked at him.

"Yeah, I will be with you."

"I don't know if I can go back into that place."

"It's the least we can do. I mean I think he deserves some visitors."

"He deserves more than that." Kennedy closed her eyes and laid her head back down. Jack leaned over and kissed her on the cheek before laying down. He closed his eyes and just let sleep take over him.

The next morning Jack reached over to wrap his arms around Kennedy, but she wasn't there. He got up and looked around the room. He got up from the bed and looked down the hall. Everyone's doors were open, meaning no one was in them. He walked downstairs and heard laughing. He walked into the kitchen and saw Bobby, Angel, and Jenna sitting at the table. "Hey, what's going on?" Jack asked walking up to them

"Kennedy decided she would cook us some breakfast." Angel replied

"Sit your ass down. Your girl is finally good for something." Bobby replied patting the chair beside him. Kennedy comes in with plates. She laid a plate in front of Angel, Jack, and Jenna before walking back into the kitchen. "Excuse me, you kind of forgot about someone." Bobby yelled.

"Oh yeah." Kennedy replied. She got another plate and laid in front of an empty seat.

"I meant me." Bobby replied

"Why don't you be good for something and get it your damn self." She replied before twirling around and walking into the kitchen. Jack just stared at Bobby trying his hardest not to laugh. Bobby glared at the door that Kennedy walked back into. He turned and looked at Angel who had the biggest smile on his face.

"Don't say a word." Bobby replied

"You just got told." Angel replied

"Shut the fuck up Angel."

"That girl just told you off man. You just got played man, by a girl."

"Angel, I swear if you don't shut up."

"Hey come on, I am cooking breakfast here. Who wants to eat?" Kennedy yelled showing her face again.

Everyone shut up. "I mean you guys can still bitch, while I eat all these pancakes and eggs that I made. I mean I made a whole meal, so I mean I wouldn't mind eating it."

"Just bring out the damn food." Bobby replied. Kennedy started laughing before going back into the kitchen. She brought out all the food, plus another plate for Bobby.

Later that day Kennedy stared at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a black skirt, with a blue shirt. She fixed her hair and decided not to put make up on. She looked over at Jack, who actually dressed up yet again. She gave a little smile. "You ready?" she whispered

"Are you ready?" he asked

"Not really."

"Me either. I just want to get it over with."

"Me too. You want to go see Christian afterwards?" she asked

"I think he would like that. Let him know someone still cares."

There was a knock at the door. "You guys ready?" Angel asked poking his head in. Kennedy looked at Jack again, before nodding.

"I think so." She replied. "As ready as we can be."

"Ok, let's go. Ma's waiting downstairs with Bobby and Jerry."

Kennedy held out her hand before they headed downstairs to the car. The car ride was silent the whole way to the church. No one really knew what to say. Jack held onto Kennedy's hand the whole time, while Bobby looked back at her every now and then. Jenna stared at the window and prayed that everything would go ok at the funeral. The car came to a stop and Jenna's head shot up. She heard Kennedy take a deep breath in before everyone got out of the car. She looked at Jack, who was just staring straight ahead. They walked into the church and saw tons of people sitting in the pews. They found them a seat and sat down. The service began. Kennedy felt Jack's arm wrap around her. She just laid her head on his shoulder as tears streamed down her face. Cindy, Laiken's mother got up to say a few words.

"Laiken, really didn't want to move from New York. She thought she was going to go to a place where no one liked her and where it was always cold. She heard that it snowed here and never really stopped during the winter time. I finally convinced her to move. The day that we moved in, we met the most wonderful people. Evelyn Mercer and her boys. They helped us move in and just really made us feel welcome. Then there was a girl that came over too. Her name was Kennedy. Her and Laiken really didn't hit it off too well, but became the best of friends. Laiken was so happy that she moved down here because of those people sitting right there." She pointed to where they were sitting. "She would come home everyday talking about everything that they did and how much she loved every one of them. That weekend that she was in the wreck, she came home and told me that Kennedy invited her over to a sleepover before she went back to New York for the weekend. She came running up to me and was so excited that she finally got invited to something. She was so happy that she had friends that would do anything for her. Kennedy, you saved my little girl that night. She wouldn't have been able to tell me bye if it wasn't for you. You have a heart of gold because you actually were worried about her. Most people wouldn't have thought about it, but you did. I am so happy that in the little time that my little girl had, she spent it with all of you. Laiken will always be in our hearts no matter what. I would like to thank you for coming today. It really means a lot that you cared." She wiped her face before stepping down. During Cindy's speech, Kennedy had buried her head into Jack's chest to keep from crying. He put his hand on her and just soothed her by rubbing it. She leaned up when Cindy was finished and wrapped her arms around Cindy's neck. "Thank you." Cindy whispered. Cindy walked over to her little girl and picked her up in her arms and just hugged her.

"Come on sweetheart, let's go." Evelyn replied grabbing hold of Kennedy's hand who was still staring at Cindy and her daughter.

Everyone walked back outside and got back in the van. This time it was Kennedy's turn to stare out the window. She saw grave sites all around her and knew she was in the cemetery. She closed her eyes and just laid her head on the window. Bobby opened the door for them and held out his hand to Jenna and Kennedy to help them out. Kennedy gave a soft smile to him before letting go. They slowly walked over to the green covered top, with chairs and flowers underneath. They stood there for what seemed like hours until the preacher walked up to Cindy and hugged her. Kennedy was the first the walk up the casket. She kissed her two fingers and placed them on the wood. She turned her head away and walked away. She started walking to the car as everyone followed her. They all stopped to see Evelyn standing behind Cindy at Laikens grave. A small hand appeared in Bobby's.

"Hi." A small voice came. Bobby looked down to see who just grabbed his hand

"Hi, there. What's your name?" Bobby asked kneeling down

"Daphne." She squealed

"My name is Bobby. Is that your mommy up there?"

Daphne nodded her head "My sister was in a car weck."

"I know and I am really sorry." Bobby whispered "Why arent you up there with your mommy?"  
"She told me to stay at the car. She really sad."

"Yeah we all are."

"Hey there Daphne, my name's Angel. Would you like to go sit in the van with us?" Angel asked bending down

Daphne looked at him, before nodding her head. She held onto Bobby's hand as they walked to Evelyn's van. Jack looked at Kennedy who was still staring towards Evelyn and Cindy. He walked back to her. "We have no clue what that woman is going through. How much pain she is feeling and the lonliness that's in her heart. I don't know how she is ever going to get through this. She doesn't deserve this. She is a single mother, who just lost her oldest child and has a 6 year old she has to care for now. Why did this have to happen?" Kennedy asked feeling someone standing behind her.

"Life sucks sometimes. You just have to go through it like nothing is wrong." Jack replied

"We are only 18, Jack. Lifes' not suppose to suck this bad."

"Come on, lets go home. Ma is going to ride with Cindy. I don't think Cindy is going to leave anytime soon." Bobby replied walking up to them. "We are going to take Daphne home with us until she comes back."

Kennedy turned around and without saying a word walked to the van. Jack looked a Bobby before shaking his head and walking to the car. "This is getting old." Bobby replied before going to the van. He got into the drivers seat and turned around. "Is anyone hungry?" he asked

"I am starving." Angel replied

"Yeah me too." Jenna responded. Jack looked over at Kennedy who was staring out the window.

"Jack? Kennedy?" Bobby replied

"Yeah sure." Jack said. He was still looking at Kennedy. "Baby, you hungry?"

She looked at him before nodding her head. Bobby started the car and drove to the nearest pizza place. Everyone got out of the car except for Bobby and Kennedy. "You guys go in there and order and get a table. I am going to talk to Kennedy for a little bit." Bobby replied to the others. Jack kissed Kennedy one the cheek before going with everyone else. Bobby opened the back door and climbed in the backseat with Kennedy who was staring out the window again.

"Hey there." He replied. She didn't move "Tell me whats wrong?"

"Everything's wrong Bobby." She replied not looking at him.

"You know that Laiken's death was an accident. You cant still be blaming yourself for what happened."

"I blame myself everyday for what happened ok."

"I don't understand why."

"Because, I don't know why either. I just have this feeling that if we would have gotten there sooner then maybe she would still be alive,"

"You don't know that. That storm was horrible that night. I am so happy that you two didn't speed to get to them. You two could be dead right now. That would kill me. I love both of you with all my heart. Even though he is my brother, I love you like my little sister. All I kept thinking about that night was I should have never let you go. Then that phone call, oh my god I thought my heart stopped when he said to come to the hospital. I never knew that it would be Laiken and Christian. Know that you did everything possible to help her, but you just weren't meant to save her."

"Can we just go get some food? I am a little hungry." She replied looking at him.

"Sure." Bobby replied "Don't tell Angel that I was getting soft on you in there van." He replied helping her out. "I will never hear the end of it."

She smiled at him. "There;s that smile. I was beginning to miss that thing." He replied smiling back at her. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and brought her into a hug. She returned the hug before heading inside the pizza shop.

2 weeks past and things were starting to get back to normal. Evelyn made Jack and Kennedy go back to school that Tuesday after the funeral. Everyone at school was talking about Laiken's death that Kennedy normally would skip some of her classes and go sit out on the football field and think. Jack walked outside one day and found her sitting in the bleachers staring into space. "You know, I always thought you were the good one. Now I guess you have known me too long. Skipping classes, sure isn't your thing." He replied sitting next to her. He had a cigeratte in his mouth, smiling at her.

"Yeah well, when people want to talk about your dead friend its kind of hard to pay attention. So I thought why the hell should I go to class when Im not learning anything anyways."

"People still talking about that?"

"Yeah, they will always talk about that."

"It'll get better."

"I don't care anymore if it gets better or not. I just want it to be summer break and then everything to go back to normal and me and you can hang out doing nothing."

"Yeah well 2 more months and then we graduate and then the summer is all ours to do nothing but sleep all day."

"Yeah that sounds great."

"You want to go home now or do you want to stay out here a little longer?"

"Let's go home." She replied. He held out his hand to her and she smiled at him before grabbing it. He pulled to him and kissed her on the lips. She pulled away "What was that for?"

"I haven't kissed you all and I was kind of starting to miss those gorgeous lips on mine."

She blushed. They began walking to his car, until they saw Jenna talking a guy. As they got closer Jack noticed it was Cooper. Kennedy saw this too but before she could do anything Jack was on his way over to them. "Jack!" she yelled. Jenna spun around

"Jack, its ok." She replied stepping in front of Cooper

"Dick!" Jack replied pointing his finger "What gives you the right to even remotely talk to her after what you did?" he spat

"I am talking to Jenna about that." Cooper replied.

"You need to stay away from her asshole! She doesn't need someone like you."

"Jack, just let it go." Jenna replied "Its ok. We were just talking."

"Jenna, get in your car and drive away. Me and Cooper here need to have a little talk." Jack replied

"Jack, come on lets go home ok." Kennedy replied walking up to him.

Two guys walked up next to Cooper and glared at Jack. "Is something going on?" one of them asked

"No, we were just leaving." Kennedy replied grabbing hold on Jack's arm.

"Yeah, your jackass friend doesn't know how to treat a girl. I was about to teach him." Jack replied pulling away from Kennedy.

"Were you?" one asked.

"Whats it to you?" Jack asked

"Jack, just leave." Jenna replied

"Yeah Jack, just leave." The other replied

"Fuck you!" Jack retorted. "No one treats a girl the way he did and gets away with it. Especially my best friend."

"Look, I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to her and everything was fine until she came. So I suggest you leave and let us finish our conversation."

Jack turned around and grabbed Jennas arm pulling her with him. "Hey!" Cooper yelled walking towards them "She doesn't want to go with you."

"Stay out this pretty boy, before you become very ugly." Jack replied without turning around. Cooper grabbed Jacks shoulder and turned him around. Jack looked at him until Cooper's hand connected with Jack's face. Jack let go of Jenna's hand, as she backed away from them. Jack leaned up and put his hand to his lip that was bleeding. He looked at him finger before punching Cooper in the jaw. The two boys behind him joined it, making it 3 against one. Kennedy looked at this and knew she had to do something. "Stop!" she yelled. She tried to pulled Jack off of them, but one of the boys hands hit her in the mouth knocking her backwards. She hit the ground hard hitting her head on the back of a car. Jack looked over at her causing the boys to jump on him. Jenna ran over to Kennedy how was holding her head. "Jack." She whined. She pulled her hand away and saw that her heard was bleeding. Jack was getting his ass kicked by the guys until whistles were being blown in all direction. The basketball coach and football coach came running over to them. They grabbed the guys who were on Jack, as Jack's rushed over to Kennedy who was still leaning against the car. He grabbed her arm and threw it over his shoulder before picking her up in his arms. He looked over at Cooper who was on the ground. "You can bet your ass Parks that I will see you again!" Jack yelled

"Whenever you want to go rockstar." Cooper yelled back

Jack glared at him "Jack, I am bleeding. We need to get me home ok." Kennedy replied

He looked down at her and saw the tears in her eyes. He walked to his car and gave Jenna his eyes. "Drive." He replied. He got in the backseat and held Kennedy in his arms the whole way home. As they arrived home Angel was walking in with Sofi at his side. He looked over at Jack's car and saw him getting out with Kennedy is his arms.

"What the hell happened?" he asked

"She knocked her head on the car." Jack replied walking past him

"What the hell happened to you?" Angel asked noticing that Jack looked like he got the crap kicked out him.

"Got into a fight." Jack replied shortly

"With who?"

"Does it matter?" he yelled turning around "She needs help. Her head is bleeding."

"Ma isn't going to be home for another hour or so." Angel replied

"Does anyone know anything about first aid in this house?" Jack asked

"I know a little." Jenna replied appearing behind him. "I mean its not bad so I think she is going to live." She replied with a laugh. Jack just looked at her. Bobby appeared at the top of the stairs. He saw Kennedy in Jacks arms. "what the hell happened?" He asked half jogging down the stairs skipping a few.

"Jack was getting his ass kicked andapparently someone hit Kennedy and knocked her into a car." Angel replied

"Why were you fighting?" Bobby asked looking at Kennedys' head

"Because they said something to Jenna that I didn't like so I got involved. There was 3 of them ok. So I think I look pretty good knowing that there was 3 of them and just one of me. Things just got out of hand."

"Obviously" Bobby retored. "Bring her in the kitchen and let me look at it."

Jack walked into the kitchen with Kennedy still in his arms. "Kennedy." Bobby whispered. He put a piece of her hair behind her ear. She slowly opened her eyes and stared at him "I need to stay awake ok."

She nodded her head slowly. Jack sat down in the chair while Bobby bandaged up Kennedy's head. He gave her some pain medicine and told Jack to take her to bed. Jack slowly walked back downstairs knowing Bobby was going to start yelling at him.

"So tell me the real reason why you got into fight at school today." Bobby replied

"This guy Cooper was messing with her so I went to say something. I turned around to leave and the dude punched me. I was doing good until his two buddies came over and joined in. Then some how one of them knocked Kennedy back and she hit her head on the car. I didn't see anything until I heard a scream and saw her laying there. That's when I stopped fighting and ran over ot her but the guys jumped on me and started kicking me and shit."

"What did the guy do to Jenna?"

"He was just messing with her."

"I know you are lying to me, so why don't you tell me the truth."

"Bobby, he was messing with her."

"So he didn't try to have sex with her when she told him no?"

"Who told you that?"

"Jenna did. When you took Kennedy to bed, she told me everything."

"I didn't think she would want you to know."

"Well she told me and you didn't need to get into all that. Look at you. Ma is going to kill you for getting into a fight."

"Well I mean I was just trying to protect her. I thought he was trying to do something again."

"She said they were just talking and that he was apologizing for what happened."

"I don't care if he was apologizing or not. It shouldn't have happened in the first place."

"You're right, but it did. That was over 2 weeks ago Jack. Let it go."

"Fine, I am going to go upstairs. Call me when dinners ready."

"Don't go waking that girl up man."

"Yeah yeah." Jack replied going upstairs. He went into his room and saw Kennedy peacefully asleep on his bed. He grabbed his guitar and began softly playing a melody. He kept his eyes on Kennedy who looked so peaceful laying there. He smiled to himself as he thought of her being with him. He always wondered how he got her. He loved watching her, when she thinks no one is watching. Her smile made him think everything was ok. Her laugh brought joy to his heart. The way she touches him sometimes sends goosebumps all over his body. Her kisses make him want more and more every time they touched his lips. He loved the way her warm body touches his at night and they way her feet always had to be touching his for her to sleep. At times when they weren't sleeping together, he would long for her all night to be by his side so he could sleep. He prayed that the love he shared with her wouldn't go away and would forever be his. He smiled at her thought about her and as he watched her sleep. She was the most beautiful thing he has ever seen laying peacefully and so innocent in his bed.

**Author: Ok, so the next chapter at the end I am going to start the movie so I hope everyone will like how I do that. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! It was too sad as the other ones! Haha! But I hope you liked it anyway! I am starting school Monday so it might be a while before I post again!**

**Ryo Wings:yeah well most guys are douches like that so you know! Haha thanks for the review! Except Jack of course! Haha**

**Skyler Jenaiyah Mercer: yeah I hate horny guys too! Hahaha! They do crack me up too until they take things a little too far and actually think that they will win. I would have beat the living hell out of him if I was her! But yeah! She just kicked him in the nuts! Hahah! Thanks for the review!**

**Iluvgarretthedlund: yeah that is funny that I forgot about Christian and trust me I know I didn't put him in this chapter because I am saving it for a flashback in the next chapter! I didn't forget about him again! Hahaha! Yeah Jack kicked his ass, then got his ass kicked but all is well! Haha! Thanks for the review! Go nasty! Hahaha! More nasty to come! Haha!**

**Cheetah girl 15: awww boo school! Thanks for the review though even though you had school! I'll keep updating, don't worry. You just keep reviewing! Haha! Thanks girl!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**Author: Well this is the last chapter before the movie starts! YAY! Go team! I am starting school on Monday so I won't be updating all the time like I have been. Sorry! Haha! But I hope you guys continue to read and review! It makes me smile when I see those reviews! Thanks to you guys who did review my last one! Enjoy!**

Bobby came stumbling into the house, after getting kicked out of a bar. He tried being quiet, but he didn't succeed. "Hey." A voice came from the living room. He looked towards the direction. "Are you ok?"

"Sure, I am." He replied. "Just got home."

Kennedy started laughing "Here let me help you." She replied putting her drink down and putting his arm around her. She helped him to the couch. He fell bringing her down with him. She tried to quickly get up, but he grabbed her face. "Bobby." She whispered. "I need to get up."

"shhhh." He replied putting his finger to her lip. She quickly shut up. He began smiling at her.

"No, I can't do this." She replied getting up. Before she knew what was going on, he grabbed her shoulder and kissed her. At first she didn't know what to do, so she just laid there until it hit her. She pushed him off and quickly walked away. She hurried upstairs and tried her hardest not to make a scene. She ran straight into Jack as she was focused on the kiss. "Whoa!" he replied catching her

"Jack!" she replied almost in a yell

"Yeah, it's me. You ok?"

"Yeah, you just scared me."

"What's going on?" he asked still holding on to her.

"Nothing, Bobby scared me downstairs." She didn't completely lie

"Oh Bobby's home?"

"Yeah, he's drunk. And I didn't hear him come in and I turned the corner and there he was." She replied with a laugh. Jack smiled at her.

"Well I am going to go see if he needs anything."

"No, wait!" Kennedy yelled "Its 2 in the morning ok. Let's just go to bed. I am really tired and we have a week of school left then we graduate. I just want to spend all the time I can with you."

"Why? Where do you plan on going?" he wrapped his arms around her waist and stared into her eyes.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I'll tell you where I want to go now." She whispered. She began walking with his arms still wrapped around her towards his room. He smiled at her and quickened his pace as they finally got to his room and landed on his bed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The next morning Kennedy woke up and saw that Jack was still asleep next to her. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek before wrapping the sheet around her body and going to the bathroom. As she walked outside, she came face to face with Bobby. She cleared her throat before smiling slightly. He smiled at her, then quickly walked past her. She sighed before going into the bathroom.

Jack woke up to the sound of shower going and saw that Kennedy wasn't beside him anymore. He got out of the bed and walked to the stairs. He saw Bobby staring at the bathroom door. "What's up with you?" Jack asked

Bobby snapped out of his trance and looked at Jack. He saw that Jack's hair was standing straight up. "Hey there fairy. Sleep good?"

"Stop calling me that." Jack replied walking past him. "When Kennedy's get out of the shower will you call me so I can get in?"

"Yeah sure man."

Jack headed downstairs and went into the kitchen where Evelyn was making breakfast. "Hey ma." Jack sat down at the table

"Good morning sweetheart. Did you sleep good?"

He smiled at her "Yes, ma'am. I just want school to hurry up and be over with so I can graduate and hang out with Kennedy."

She smiled at him "Well just one more week and you will be school free."

"I know."

"Hey cracker jack, showers free." Bobby yelled from the top of the stairs. Jack looked at Evelyn and rolled his eyes.

"Thanks jackass!" Jack yelled

"Jack!" Evelyn scolded.

"Sorry," he got up from the table and headed back upstairs. He walked into his room and saw his wet girlfriend sitting on the bed. "Hey there." He replied looking at her with a smile

"Go get in the shower Romeo." She replied with a little laugh. He laughed at her before going over and kissing her. He pulled away and headed for the shower. When Bobby saw that the door closed to the bathroom, he walked into Jack's room.

"hey." He replied knocking on the door. Kennedy shot around with the towel still wrapped around her.

"Hi." She replied tightening the towel a little bit

"Um….sorry about last night."

"Its ok."

"About that kiss…" he began

"Let's just forget it ok." Kennedy cut him off. He smiled at her before replying

"Of course. I was going to say that." He just stood there for a moment

"Um…I need to get ready." She replied

"Oh yeah. Ok." He shut the door behind him and cursed at himself before going downstairs. Kennedy moved back over to the bed and sat down. All she could think about was Bobby kissing her last night. Was it only because he was drunk or did it actually mean something to him. She rubbed her fingers over her lips. She didn't even hear the door open.

Jack stood at the door and saw Kennedy staring off into space rubbing her lips. He smiled, before tackling her on the bed. She quickly pushed him off thinking it was Bobby.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked quickly backing away.

"No, you just scared me that's all."

"Oh, sorry."

"Its ok."

"What were you thinking about? Hopefully last night." He smirked

She laughed "Definitely." She lied. He leaned down and kissed her. She pulled away for a minute. "But we are going to be late." She moved away from him and laughed before grabbing her clothes.

"You always do that too me." He replied throwing himself on the bed.

"I love watching you squirm."

He leaned up and smiled. She threw him his clothes before putting hers on. As they were leaving Bobby grabbed Kennedy's arm and pulled her off to the side. Jack didn't know what to do, so he kept walking into the kitchen. He saw Bobby talking with his hands, so he knew it was serious.

"I didn't know what I was doing last night. I was drunk as hell and I get really friendly when I am drunk. I saw that you were a girl and it didn't cross my mind that you were my brother's girlfriend. It didn't mean anything ok. So please don't take it like it did."

"Bobby calm down." Kennedy replied. "Its ok. I know that you were drunk and its ok."

"Ok, so how about we just don't tell Jack what happened ok."

"You want me to lie to him?"

"No, I just don't want you to tell him."

Kennedy laughed "Bobby, I don't want him to know as much as you do ok."

Bobby sighed "ok, good. I'll talk to you later then." He leaned in and hugged her.

Jack watched from the kitchen at what was going on. All kinds of stuff was going through his mind, but he quickly shut it out. He went to turn away until he saw Bobby wrap his arms around Kennedy. Jack stood there amazed that Bobby was showing affection towards someone. To his girlfriend. He shook his bed and walked up to his mom. "We are going now. I'll see you later on tonight right?"

"Yeah, I invited Cindy and Daphne over for dinner." Evelyn replied

"Bobby will be happy." Jack smiled. He looked out the kitchen and saw Kennedy on her way in. She smiled at him. He tried to smile back but turned back to Evelyn. "Bye ma." He kissed her on the cheek.

"Bye Ms. Evelyn." Kennedy walked over and gave the old woman a hug. She went to grab Jack's hand, but he walked away. She just shrugged it off and followed him out to the car. She got into the car and quickly grabbed his hand and kissed it. "You ok?" she asked

He just nodded his head and started the car. Kennedy just looked out the window until they arrived at school. Jack didn't help her get out of the car this time, which confused her. She opened the door and grabbed her book bag. "Jack are you alright? Did I do something wrong?" Kennedy asked walking beside him

He looked at her "What was wrong with Bobby this morning?" he asked

"He was just apologizing for last night."

"He seemed really serious."

"Why do you think that?"

"Because we he is serious, he throws his hands around in the air like he was with you. Then he hugged you. He doesn't hug people."

Kennedy laughed "It was nothing."

"Did something happen?"

"When?"

"Last night?"

"No, he just came in drunk, scared me, and then passed out on the couch."

"Ok, I was just making sure. You would tell me right?"

"Of course." She grabbed his hand and kissed it again. "I love you."

"I love you too." He leaned down and kissed her hand before walking into the school.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Two weeks pasted and everything was going good between Jack and Kennedy, until one night a storm came through Detroit leaving them at home. They all decided to rent a movie and sit down as a family to watch it. Jack, Kennedy, and Bobby sat on the couch. Kennedy snuggled up to Jack as the movie started. She always got antsy before a scary movie started. He held onto her and continued to watch the movie. Through screams and jumps from Kennedy, the movie was finally over. She yawned and looked over at Jack. "I am going to go take a shower." He replied. "It looks like it finally slowed down a little so hopefully I wont get electrocuted." He smiled.

"Very funny." Kennedy replied with another yawn. "I'll be down here when you are ready to go to bed." She replied. They had finally graduated from school and spent every waking and sleeping moment together. They had been out in the sun all day, which made her really tired. She looked over at Bobby who was staring at her. She smiled at him. "I am about to pass out." She replied

"Yeah me too." He laid his head back against the couch, making Kennedy do the same thing. Before they knew it, they were out. She didn't know her head had slide onto Bobby's shoulder. Jack made his way downstairs to find his girlfriend asleep on her brother's shoulder. He looked this for a while, not knowing what to do. He just stood there. Bobby's arm slide around her waist and pulled her in closer. She didn't seem to notice anything, but just cuddled up to him and kept on sleeping. Jack didn't know what to do. Before he could say anything, he just found himself freaking out. "What the fuck are you doing?" he yelled. Kennedy shot straight up

"What's wrong?" she asked worried

"I want to know what is going on between you two?"

"Nothing." Kennedy replied

"Really? So you cuddling up to my brother is nothing now."

"I just fell asleep. I didn't know that I was cuddling up to him."

"Bullshit. Something has been going on between you two and I want to know what the hell it is." Jack yelled "You guys are always talking to each other, and hugging. Now you are cuddling on the fucking couch. Did I miss something, or are you involved with the wrong brother." Jack was getting a little out of control.

"Jack, I swear there is nothing going on between us."

"What happened that night that he came home drunk? He didn't scared you did he? Something happened between you guys and you wont tell me."

"Jack, you are being ridiculous."

"Tell me nothing happened."

Kennedy looked at Bobby, she couldn't lie to her own boyfriend. "Did you kiss him?" Jack asked. Kennedy just looked at him. She could feel tears coming to her eyes.

"Yes, but it didn't mean anything." Jack had heard enough and headed for the door. "Jack!" she yelled getting off the couch. She began running towards him. "Jack I swear it meant nothing. He was just drunk and he pulled me down on him then he kissed me." She grabbed his arm and turned him around.

"What did I do?" he asked

"You didn't do anything."

"Then why are you going after my brother?"

"I'm not going after him. Nothing is going on. I swear." She replied tears were streaming down her face. "I love you ok."

"Don't lie." He replied. She stared at him shocked. "My own brother. Who would have known."

"Jack, she's right ok. It didn't mean anything and nothing is going on between us." Bobby replied appearing in the doorway.

"You are a sick bastard. I cant believe you would do that to me and then lie to my face." Jack replied

"Jack I didn't do anything to you ok." Bobby replied " I swear we didn't do this on purpose. You have to believe us."

"I believe what I saw. I see you two together all the time. Why didn't I think of this sooner."

"Jack, I swear on my life that I am not cheating on you with Bobby. Please I am telling the truth."

"Oh like you told the truth about nothing happened between you and him a couple of weeks ago?"

"I just didn't want to hurt your feelings."

"My feelings are more than hurt right now, but that's not the point. Relationships are based on trust, honesty. You ruined that completely. How can I trust you again. And you, what kind of brother are you?"

"I'm sorry man,"

"I highly doubt that. You only think about yourself. You two are perfect for each other. You only think about yourselves." Jack opened the door.

"Jack stop!" Bobby replied grabbing his shoulder. Jack turned around and hit Bobby square in the nose. Kennedy jumped back, wiping her face. Bobby tried to stop him but Jack kept hitting him

"Stop!" Kennedy yelled. Angel and Evelyn came running into the hallway to see her two sons fighting.

"What is going on?" Evelyn asked

"They are fighting." Kennedy cried.

"Jack! Bobby!" Evelyn yelled, but they didn't hear her. Angel grabbed Jack by the shirt and jerked him back.

"You are a lousy brother and a lousy drunk. You're just like your dad." Jack spat. Bobby glared at him and went at him but Angel grabbed him "Leave me alone." He turned to Kennedy "In case you haven't noticed, its over. Hope you and my brother enjoy your lives together." Angel let go of Bobby and ran after Jack as Kennedy slide down the wall and covered her face with her hands. Evelyn rushed over to her and wrapped her arms around her. "Tell me this isn't happening." She sobbed.

"It's going to be ok." Evelyn assured her. Bobby sat down on the stairs and began touching his cut lip. He looked over at Kennedy who was just sobbing.

"Ken you alright?" he asked. Kennedy just looked at him.

"Stay away from me!" she jumped up and ran into the kitchen and out the back door.

Angel caught hold of Jack as he made it to his car. "Hey hey!" Angel replied holding onto his shoulders trying to catch his breath.

"Let me go. I need to get out of here." Jack replied shrugging him off.

"Tell me what happened." Angel replied

"She cheated on me."

"What?"

"With Bobby. I knew something was going on, but I didn't want to believe it. He kissed her and then they were cuddled up on the couch as I took a shower. My own brother man, right under my nose."

"Jack, I don't think Bobby would do that to you. Kennedy loves you man. Something has to be going on, this just doesn't seem right."

"Your right it doesn't seem right. That bastard can rot in hell for all I care. He doesn't know what family is. He is just like his father."

"Jack!" Angel yelled "That is your brother."

"No he's not." Jack spat turning around

"You aren't leaving." Angel replied grabbing him again.

"Why not?" Jack wouldn't turn around this time. "I feel so betrayed and like my heart has been ripped out of my chest. I don't know what to do anymore."

"Just come inside. You don't need to be alone right now. There is so much I know that is going on in your head, that you will do something stupid."

"I cant go back in that house."

"Jack, I know Bobby didn't not mean for any of this happen. He's your brother. He loves you man."

"He doesn't love me. He wouldn't have kissed her."

Angel didn't know what to say. He knew that Bobby wouldn't just kiss Kennedy just to do it.

Back in the house Bobby looked pissed. Kennedy had blown up at him, Jack hates him. He didn't know what to do. So he did what he always did, He ran. He grabbed his things and stormed out the door with Evelyn right behind him. He stormed past Angel and Jack and slammed his car door and drove away without looking back. Jack didn't know what to do. He didn't want him to leave.

"What's going on?" Angel asked

"He's leaving." Evelyn replied with tears in her eyes.

"Ma, he'll be back." Angel assured her. She smiled and nodded her head before looking at Jack.

"Sweetheart, you ok?"

"No, I don't know what to do." Jack replied

"Kennedy loves you ok. Know that."

"I don't know what to know anymore. I cant trust either of them."

"Trust your heart baby. Kennedy is bawling upstairs, go talk to her."

Jack looked at his mother before she walked back into the house. "You know, ma's right. You need to get to the bottom of this. Go talk to her before you make any decisions." Angel replied.

Jack rolled his eyes, but he knew his brother was right. He waited outside a little longer before heading inside. He looked up the stairs and saw his door was closed. He slowly walked up there and without knocking opened the door and saw Kennedy huddled in the corner of his bed sobbing. She looked up and saw him. "Jack!" she yelled jumping up. "I thought you hated me."

"I could never hate you." He whispered

"I am so sorry, I didn't think this would all happen."

"Why? Why did you do this?"

"It wasn't suppose to be this way. He was drunk and I went to take him to the couch and he fell pulling me with him. I tried to get up but he held onto me. I pulled away but he pulled me back and before I knew it he kissed me. Please believe me when I say that I jumped up and ran upstairs. When he was talking to me the day after he was telling me how sorry he was and then he hugged me. Tonight I just fell asleep. I thought it was you I was cuddling with."

Jack just stared at her. He wanted to believe her, but he just couldn't. "How do you expect me to believe that?"

"Because I am your girlfriend and I would never hurt you that way."

"You did hurt me though."

"I know that and I am so sorry." She sobbed. "Please forgive me."

"How can we get past this?"

"I don't know, but I am willing to try. I love you Jack."

"I love you too." He whispered. "But maybe it would be better if we just broke up for a while."

"What?" she asked in shock "Why?"

"Because we just have been together too long and I think we are starting to get on each others nerves. I was going to tell you, but this happened. My band finally got signed. They want us to move to LA and record an album and do all this stuff. I didn't know what to do, but I think I might do it."

"Please say that you are kidding." She replied

"No, I'm not. I am going to be leaving this weekend."

"Jack, why are you doing this?" she sobbed.

"I love you. Know that ok."

"You love me?" she replied trying to hold it together

"I do, and I think this is the right thing to do. You will always mean so much to me."

"Please don't do this." She bawled. He walked over to her and kissed her on the head.

"Don't cry." He whispered wiping the tears from her face. She turned away from him. "Goodbye." She didn't move until she heard the door shut. She dropped to the ground and bawled into her knees. Jack waited outside to see if she came after him, but she didn't. He laid his head back and let it hit the door before moving to the stairs. He just lost his best friend and his brother. Leaving was the right thing to do and he knew it. He just hoped everything was ok with Bobby.

Bobby stepped harder on the gas. How could he be so stupid. He kissed his brothers girlfriend, He knew he was drunk when he did it, but he still remembered it which made it worse. He slammed his hand on the steering wheel. He had to leave. He knew he always did that when something wasn't right. He ran. He always ran from his problems. He just lost one of his best friends. He knew Jack hated him more than anything right then and Bobby didn't blame him. He should have just stayed away from Kennedy and not mentioned anything about the kiss and just act like he didn't remember. He kept seeing Jack's face in his mind as he kept driving. He knew when he came back that everything would be different. He didn't know _how_ different everything would be when he returned.

**Author: Ok, so I don't know if this really went the way I wanted it too, but here you go. Hope you like it. I was hoping you guys caught on to Bobby and Kennedy's relationship getting closer and closer through each chapter. Well Jack paid attention to it, but he never thought they would actually have something going on. Which they don't, but you know. But yeah this is the last chapter before the movie. So I hope you guys liked it! Let me know what you think! If you liked it or not! Thanks for all the reviews!**

**Cheetah girl 15: hahaha well it looks like your life is just full of excitement! Ahaha Sorry your moms boyfriends daughter gets on your nerves! YAY! You got a new puppy, that's awesome! I love dogs! But thanks for the review! I'm sorry that you cant update on your story all the time! Its ok. Just tell me when you update and I will read it! Thanks again!**

**Ryo Wings: yep that's a good way to put it! Just another day in the Mercer House! Haahahha thanks for the review!**

**Skyler Jenaiyah Mercer: You have cancer? When did this happen? I'm sorry:( That makes me sad! Well thanks for being able to review my stories. They make me smile everytime I see that I got one. Especially from you because yours are always crazy! Hahaha! Yeah I keep making them sad but hopefully they will get happy again. Jack and Kennedy are no more right now. I know its sad, but hopefully something will happen! Haha! Thanks for the review and update on your story girl! haha**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

**Author: Hey you guys! I hope everyone enjoyed that last chapter. I know all of you are mad at Bobby and Jack, but you know. Hopefully something good will come out of it. Haha! Thanks for all the reviews!**

Jack sat on the edge of the bed, with the blonde next to him. "Baby, can we just stay here tonight?" he asked.

"Jack, I want to go out. There is suppose to be this awesome club opening up downtown tonight." She whined. He looked away and sighed before agreeing. He ran his hand through the back of her hair. "Jack, you are messing up my hair." She replied pushing his hand away and getting off the bed. He just sat there for a moment looking at the window. He would find himself thinking about Kennedy. Although it had been 3 years he had thought about her all the time. She wouldn't mind just staying at home doing nothing with him. She loved for him to run his hands through her hair. He missed her some times but he knew it was for the best to leave. Bobby had called him a week after he left, they had decided to put everything behind them. He believed him that he didn't try to get with Kennedy, but his eyes wouldn't believe it. As Jack was getting up, he heard his phone begin to ring. He looked at his girlfriend getting ready in the bathroom, before waking over to his jacket. He picked his phone up and noticed it was Jerry on the other end. "Hey man. What's up?" he answered

"Jack." Jerry started. Jack knew something was wrong.

"Yeah what is it?"

"Ma's dead man. Someone shot her. She's gone."

Jack just stood there for a moment without moving. He watched as the phone dropped to his side and he just stared at himself in the mirror. He heard Jerry yelling in the phone.

"Jack, you alright?" his girlfriend asked noticing something was wrong. Jack looked at her but couldn't say anything. "Jack say some thing!" she yelled

"I need to get home." He whispered.

"We are supposed to be going out tonight." She whined.

Jack looked at her "I won't be going anywhere tonight. My mom's dead." He walked away from her so she wouldn't see that he was crying. He shut the door to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. He found himself not really being able to breathe. He held his hand to his chest and began to slow his breaths. He quickly ran over to the toilet and threw up.

Kennedy got into her car and drove over to her apartment. As she arrived inside she saw that her answering machine was blinking. She walked over and pressed the play button. It was Jack screaming at her about his mom. She dropped to the floor and began sobbing. Her cell began to ring. Hoping it was Jack, she answered it. "Jack!" she yelled

"Who's Jack?" a voice came

"Cameron, Evelyn's dead." Kennedy ignored the question

"We just saw her earlier today." Cameron replied

"I don't know, I just got a message on the answering machine. Cam, I'm so scared. I don't know what to do."

"Calm down! Everything is going to be ok."

"I need to go over there." She whispered.

"I am coming over ok. I will stay with you tonight."

She found that she couldn't talk, except just cry. She slide down the side of the couch. When Cameron arrived she found her that way with the phone still her ear. She ran over to her and wrapped her arms around her friend.

Moments later, Kennedy had cried all she could. "How could someone just kill a poor old lady?" Kennedy asked

"It was probably just a robbery and she got in the way."

"She doesn't deserve this."

"No one deserves to die."

"The people who killed her deserve to die."

Cameron looked at her. "I need to call Jack." She replied. She got up but Cameron grabbed her arm

"Jack just got back. You don't need to put yourself through that again."

"But he must be going through a tough time right now."

"Damnit Ken!" she yelled "Stop worrying about your ex boyfriend. He hasn't been here for 3 years and you will not give up on him. He wasn't here when your dad came to talk to you, or when got into college, or when you graduated from college for that matter. He wasn't here for anything. You moved on, its time that you told your heart that."

"It was his mom." She whispered. "They must be going through so much right now."

Cameron scooted over next to her "He has his brothers. Right now you need to focus on yourself. I know she was like a mom to you too."

Kennedy smiled at him and laid her down on the edge of the couch. She stared off into space. She missed Jack more than anything. She was so happy to hear his voice on her answering machine. She closed her eyes and remembered what he looked like. She remembered how much she didn't like him in the beginning, but fell in love with him. She smiled.

Kennedy found herself standing next to Cameron in the cemetery, where Laiken was buried. She stared at the people in the front of here to see Evelyn Mercer. Kennedy could feel the tears streaming down her face, but it was too cold to wipe them away. Cameron looped her arm through Kennedy's to let her know she was there. She saw Jack glance back at her, but she quickly turned her head away from him. It hurt her to even look at him. As the service ended, she found herself not being able to move from her spot. Cameron didn't know what she was going through. She was happy that she was there with her, but only Jack would really know how she felt. He was there when Laiken died, and felt the pain she was feeling now. She finally allowed her feet to move and walk towards the car. She saw Jack and Jerry waiting on someone. Angel? She looked around the service and saw that he wasn't there. She hoped everything was ok with him. Bobby walked up to them and hugged them. She looked over at Cameron. She nodded her head. "I'll be at the car." She slowly walked over to the boys who had their backs to her.

"Hi." She whispered. Jerry was the first to turn around

"Ken!" he yelled. He wrapped his arms around her. She looked at Bobby

"Hi." She whispered again.

He just looked at her. She looked to the ground.

"Come on you guys. Our mom just died. At least act like you give a shit." Jerry replied before walking away. Kennedy lifted her head and saw Jack staring at her.

"I called you." He replied

"I got your message." She replied

"Cant call back?"

"I didn't think you would want me too."

He nodded his head. "Well thanks for coming. At least you came for my mom. I guess that's all that matters." He walked away

"Jack." She called after him.

"Don't." Bobby stopped her "He's not himself right now. He was closest to ma, so I know he is taking it pretty hard."

"How are you?" she asked

"I could be better."

"Yeah I think all of us can be. What happened?"

"Some grocery store hold up. They said she was there at the wrong time and just got shot."

"You don't believe it?"

"Nope."

Kennedy smiled. "Listen, I need to get back. If you guys need anything just call me ok."

"You should come by today. Jerry is having everyone over at his house."

"Would Jack care?"

"It doesn't matter. You won't be there for him."

Kennedy smiled at him again, before turning around. She walked to the car wanting to cry. Jack stood over with Jerry, as people pasted them by and stared at Kennedy as she walked away from her brother. Bobby walked up and hugged them both, before they headed to the car.

"So you going to be an ass to her all the time?" Bobby asked as they got into the car.

Jack just looked over at him. "It's been 3 years and you forgave me."

"You're my brother bobby."

"She was your girlfriend."

"Things are different."

"How?"

"They just are ok." Jack stared out the window. That was the end of the conversation, until they arrived at Jerry's. He saw that cars were everywhere blocking a place for him to park. He let Jack out and went to park the car. As he was driving he pasted by a cop car and just glared at the two people inside it. Kennedy pulled up next to him, with Cameron by her side.

"Cam, this is Bobby Mercer."

"Nice to meet you" Cameron replied.

"She's from California." Kennedy replied

"How's Jen?" Bobby asked

"I haven't talked to Jen, since she moved."

"Yeah I haven't really talked to anyone from here either."

They arrived at the house and Bobby didn't see Jack. He looked around and saw him standing out in the streets lighting a cigarette. Bobby smiled. "Ill be back. Need to go talk to him." He walked out in the street and put his hand on Jack's shoulder "You ok?" Jack nodded his head. "You know I love you right?" Jack nodded again. "Come on lets go see Jerry." Jack turned around and Kennedy and a girl standing on the sidewalk looking at him.

"Is that Jack?" Cameron asked

Kennedy nodded her head. Jack walked straight past him without even saying a word. "Seems nice." She replied. Kennedy looked at her friend, but couldn't help but laugh. "Come on lets go." They walked up to Jerry talking about the past where Bobby had burnt down his tree house. Jack looked back at her. "No smoking in the house. Sorry man." Jerry replied. Jack rolled his eyes and threw his cigarette on the ground. Jack and Bobby made their way outside. Kennedy looked from the window in front of the table and watched as they leaned down to two little black girls. She smiled at the sight.

"Just got talk to him." Cameron appeared on her side. Kennedy looked at her

"He doesn't want to talk to me."

"You never told me what happened."

"I don't even know what happened."

"You really need to resolve this."

"I know that. I just don't know how."

"By talking to him." Cameron moved from her side. "I'll be in the car."

Kennedy sighed and walked outside. Jack stood up. "Can we talk?" she asked

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Maybe not to you, but there is to me."

"Maybe later."

"Why are you being this way?"

"You're a policeman." One of the little girls replied

"Yeah, don't move because you're all under arrest." The cop replied.

Their gaze moved to the door and saw two men walking through. "What you going to arrest me green?" Bobby asked

"It depends. You straight?"

"Straightish." Bobby replied. Green laughed before shaking hands with Bobby.

"I know man." Green replied. "Jack."

"Green." Jack replied looking away from Kennedy.

"Sorry about your mom man. Give me some love." They hugged. "Don't tell me." Green replied looking at Kennedy "I've seen you hanging around all the time when you two were in high school. Kennedy right?"

"Yeah, it's good to see you Green."

"You guys still good?" Green asked. Kennedy looked at Jack who wouldn't look at her this time

"No." Kennedy bluntly replied "I'll see you guys around. Nice to see you again." She walked to the gate and made sure it slammed as she shoved hard behind her. Green looked at Jack before going back to Bobby.

"Thanks for coming Green. Ma would have been happy you made it to the service," Bobby replied tearing his eyes from Jack

"Shit, your mom would have been happy you made it back for the funeral."

"I didn't come back for no funeral."

"Thanks for the offer, but we got it under control." The man beside Green replied

"Yeah I can tell by the look of things when I pulled in. Detroit's finest cleaned it up."

"Take it easy Bobby. We got these punks. A witness said they saw 2 gang bangers coming out of the grocery store." Green replied

"Come on Green, I use to make a good living because cops like you couldn't find tits in a strip joint. Just come inside and have some coffee and donuts then get the fuck out here." Bobby hit Jacks arm and headed into the house.

Jack stood at the window and stared out it. "You miss her don't you?" Jerry asked walking up next to him

Jack shrugged. "You can't hide what you are feeling Jack. I have known you most of my life and you have never been able to lie to any of us. Why start now?"

"Everything is different now. Ma's gone."

"Yeah, well. That is going to be handled. Right now you need to talk to Kennedy. It has been 3 years. You guys are 21 years old. Its time to grow up from what happened in high school and focus on now. Don't keep being a dick to her man. She doesn't deserve it. You broke up with _her_ remember."

"It was the right thing to do."

"Maybe then, but now you don't have an excuse. No matter what happened I know that you still feel something for her."

"I will always feel something for her Jer. It's just been too long. How can we rekindle something that hasn't been for 3 years?"

"You think about that." Jerry patted him on the shoulder. "Come on, we are going back to Ma's. I am going to stay with you guys tonight." Jack turned around and smiled at his brother. "You know its Thanksgiving tomorrow?"

Jack laughed "Yeah." They walked outside to where Bobby was waiting and drove over to Evelyn's house.

Kennedy dropped Cameron off at her apartment, and decided she would drive over to the Mercer's house. She cut off the car and noticed that all the lights were off. She walked up the steps and heard breathing in the corner. She quickly grabbed her mace on the key chains and pointed it at the figure. "Who are you?" she asked backing up

"What the hell are you doing?" he yelled

"What the hell are you doing?" she yelled back

"Baby girl is that you?" angel asked

"Angel?" she asked "I told you not to call me that."

He smiled at her. She leaned down hug him. They heard car doors close and heard voices outside. "Shhh." Angel replied. She laughed but backed behind him.

"So what you been up to Bobby?" Jack asked

"I'm a freakin college professor Jack. What do you think?" Bobby replied

"I don't know."

"Same ole Bobby." Jerry replied

"What about you, you sucking royal cock left and right?" Bobby asked as Jerry began to laugh. Angel snickered a little until Kennedy hit him on the arm.

"Fucker." Jack replied. Angel walked up to the door.

"It aint right leaving me out in the cold like this." Angel replied

"Hey little brother you ass hole!" Bobby replied walking over to him and hugging him.

"I missed my plane."

"And you missed our mother's funeral Jarhead." Bobby replied

"What's up boy?" Jerry replied hugging him.

"Cut off that afro." Jack replied.

"Yeah." Angel replied.

"Did you get your teeth whitened?" Jack replied with a smile. He saw Kennedy in the corner and quickly the smile turned into a hard cold look.

"Shutup Jackie," Angel replied. He walked past him and grabbed his things. Leaving Jack and Kennedy on the porch.

"Hi." She replied

"Hey." He replied shortly. "What are you doing here?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I was going home, but then I just found myself here. We've been through so much, and I just didn't want to see it go to hell. Your mom just died Jack. We can get past all this shit for a day and at least act decent to each other."

Jack just looked at her before nodding. "Jackie you take your old room, Angel you take yours. I'll sleep in ma's." Bobby replied as Jack stepped through the door. He looked around. Everything was the same. He just wanted to break down right then, but couldn't. Kennedy hesitated before walking in. Jack looked back at her.

"I was just in here yesterday morning. Everything was fine." She whispered. "We laughed and ate together." She smiled as tears streamed down her face. Jack looked at her with sympathy in his eyes. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. She sobbed into his chest.

"Its ok." He whispered. "Come on, let's go upstairs." He held onto her as they got to his room. He let her go and just threw himself on the bed. "It's so different now."

"Yeah it is. It's been 3 years."

"Yeah."

"How's the band?"

"It's good. We got a few days off so I've been in LA for the past couple of days."

"That's good."

"How was everything here?"

"Ok, I was thinking about moving back to California."

"Really? Why?"

"Wasn't really anything here for me. Cameron, my friend that was with me today has been wanting me to move back."

"You would really leave everything here?"

"I don't know."

"Well I mean it's your decision so I guess it doesn't matter what I think."

"Everything you think matters Jack."

"What have you been up too for 3 years?" ignoring her last statement.

"Just working a lot."

"You have a boyfriend?"

"I did, but it didn't work out. What about you?"

"Yeah I have a girlfriend. She stayed in LA."

Kennedy moved over to the window. "What are you going to do now?"

"I will probably go back to LA and finish up everything. My life is there now."

"Yeah."

Bobby walked out of the bathroom rubbing his eyes. "You been crying in here you little fairy?" he asked sitting down next to the bed. Kennedy looked over and smiled at him.

"Leave it alone man." Jack replied. "Too weird in ma's room?"

"Yeah it is. She hasn't changed a thing." Bobby replied

"I think she knew her boys would be back sometime." Kennedy replied. Bobby looked over at her before smiling.

"You still making a lot of racket on this thing?" Bobby asked pointing to the guitar

Jack laughed "Yeah still making a lot of racket."

Kennedy couldn't help but smile. She looked around the room. Nothing changed. She saw his notebook sitting on his desk. She remembered on her birthday, the song he had written for her and sang to her. She missed hearing his voice sing to her. She didn't seem to notice Jerry standing at the door. She heard a chuckle.

"What?" Bobby asked

"Nothing, I'm just happy to see you guys. Happy to see my brothers that's all." Jerry said with a smile. Kennedy looked over at him. "I'm glad to see you too." He replied. She laughed. "I am going to go get a turkey tomorrow. At least act like a family and have a decent dinner together." She watched as Jerry turn around. "And where do you think you are going?"

"It's little stuffy in here. I was just going to go get some fresh air." Angel replied from the hall

Bobby started laughing "Yeah right man. You can smell that ass from down the street."

"What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I am talking about with La Vida Loca." Bobby replied

"She's got a girlfriend." Jerry replied

"Yeah she's got a hard dick in her right now, screaming somebody else's name. The last thing she's thinking about is your black ass."

Jack couldn't control his laughter. He just died out laughing as Angel stood there trying to defend himself.

"I don't know why you are coming at me with this. I said I wasn't going to see her and I'm not!" Angel yelled. "I'll be back later." Kennedy heard footsteps going down the stairs.

"Don't bring that girl back here!" Bobby yelled.

"You know she's going to be here in the morning right?" Jerry asked

"He better not bring that girl in my house." Bobby declared. He got up from where he was sitting. "I'm going to go to bed."

"Ken, you staying here tonight?" Jerry asked

"Um…" she looked over at Jack who had no expression on his face. "I think I might go home."

"What are you doing for Thanksgiving?" Jerry asked

"I don't know. I really didn't have anything planned."

"Eat with us." Jerry replied "Even if they don't think so, you're still part of the family."

She smiled at him. "Thanks Jer." He smiled at her before looking at Jack.

"Goodnight you two." He replied.

She looked back over at Jack. "Well I guess I should go."

"Yeah, well its good seeing you. Thanks for coming. It really means a lot."

"Does it?" she asked staring at him

He looked at her before smiling. "Yeah it does. I thought maybe you hated me."

"I couldn't hate you. Goodnight Jack." She turned around. Jack went to say something but quickly stopped himself.

"Goodnight." He replied.

**Author: Ok, sooo this took forever and I'm sorry. I didn't know whether to make him an ass or just make him be all forgiving and such. I actually don't know where I went with it but oh well. Hope you guys liked it! REVIEW!**

**Ryo Wings: Thanks for the review! Gosh I actually thought people would be on Jack's side, but everyone was like Jacks a jerk! Hahaha! Yeah he is, but you know she should have known something was going on. But thanks!**

**Iluvgarretthedlund- Yeah Bobby's bad. But you know he was drunk so it was totally his fault. She should have gotten up and just beat the heck out of him and told Jack right when it happened. So I think it's more her fault! Yeah Jack left her, but he's back in this one. Still being a jerk but maybe that will change. Yeah hopefully it wasn't too sad for you! Thanks for the review!**

**Cheetah girl 15: hahahaha your reviews crack me up! I'm sorry your puppy is getting on your nerves but puppies are like that. I'm glad your finger is feeling better! YAY! That means you can update! YAY! Jack is a freakin idiot but I think maybe he knows what he missed out on and he may want it back. The question is if she wants him back. HMMMM….hahaa! Why would you wear a black bra with a white shirt? Hmmm…..well at least you got them back! I would have sprayed them with water or something! Haha! Thanks for the review!**

**Skyler Jenaiyah Mercer: awwww im sorry that that happened to you. I had it happen to me too. It sucks real bad when the guys you like love is kissing someone else. Haha! But yeah. AWWW Thank you sooo much for telling me that I am a good writer. That really means a lot to me! Yay you just made my day! Thank you! Thanks for the review! Sorry it took sooo long to update! School sucks BIG time!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

**Author: So here's another chapter! Hope you guys like it! I might not get all the quotes right, so sue me! I'm not perfect, so I'm not going to get this story perfect! Enjoy!**

Kennedy stood on the porch to the Mercer house wishing she hadn't come. She was shivering. Before she could bring her hand up to the door, someone opened it. "I was wondering where you were at." Jerry replied "Come inside. It's freezing."

She smiled at him. He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. She walked in to see no one around

"Where is everyone?" she asked taking off her coat

"I guess they are still in bed. We haven't really started cooking. But Jack is in the kitchen getting everything started."

She smiled at him. She heard footsteps coming down the stairs. "Hey baby girl." Angel replied smiling. She turned around and just smiled at him. She saw that he had a Puerto Rican girl beside him. "Baby, you remember Kennedy right?"

"Yeah, you and Jack use to date." Sofi replied

Kennedy smiled "Yeah." She went to say something else, but was interrupted

"Hell no!" Bobby yelled at the top of the stairs "Angel, you better get this girl out of my house!" he stormed down the stairs.

"What's wrong?" Kennedy asked

Bobby walked past her. "When I come back, you better be gone." He declared. Sofi started laughing. Bobby disappeared in the kitchen. He grabbed a beer from the refrigerator and his hockey stick on next to the wall. He came back and Sofi was still standing on the stairs.

"Loco ono is not staying in this house!" Bobby replied

Kennedy couldn't help but laugh. She saw Jerry sitting in the chair laughing. She heard laughs coming from the kitchen. She rolled her eyes and walked into the kitchen where Jack was fixing to the turkey. "So they leave you in here to do all the work?" she asked

"Yeah well, they can't cook worth shit. I want this to be a good Thanksgiving." He replied with a smile.

"Can I help?"

"Sure." He didn't even look up. "You can make the salad if you want."

"Ok." She moved over to the refrigerator and began grabbing the things to put in the salad. Jack looked up and watched her for a moment until she turned around. He quickly went back to the turkey. She looked down at him and smiled. "So Bobby still playing hockey?"

"Yeah, at least that's what I heard. Maybe among other stuff." He replied

"Yeah, how long has it been?"

"3 years for all of us."

She looked away and didn't talk much. All the sudden a hockey puck came flying by her face. "Shit!" she screamed. She turned around to see Bobby staring at her.

"Sorry." He replied.

"Yeah…." She couldn't find the words to say to him

"You ok?" Jack asked

"I just had a hockey puck come flying by my face."

Jack laughed. "Sofi must of left." He replied.

"Don't start that Angel!" Bobby replied. Kennedy poked her head around the wall and saw that Angel was beginning to throw little disks at Bobby.

"So aggravating" Jerry replied. Angel mimicked him and began throwing them at him. "Stop im trying to watch the game."

"Get um Jerry." Bobby replied.

"Do it again." Jerry replied. Angel started laughing and threw one at him and turned around. Jerry got up and hit Angel in the back of the head. Kennedy let out a laugh but quickly covered her mouth. She laughed in her hand until the fight was over. Angel stood up laughing, hugging his older brother.

"Come let's eat. Bring out that bird." Bobby declared. Kennedy rolled her eyes and went back into the kitchen

"I miss them." She replied "They haven't changed one bit." She was smiling. Jack looked up at her

"What about me and you? Have we changed?" he responded

"Individually yeah. I mean we grew up. I'm not the same Kennedy you use to date and you aren't the same Jack. We were kids in high school Jack. Of course we changed."

"Do you think we could go back?"

"What do you mean? Being 17 again. Or go back to you and me?"

"Both."

"I don't think so." She replied after a little pause. "Too much has changed."

"Then what are you doing here?" he asked bluntly

"I wanted to see you."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

He just shook his head. He went to say something but everyone walked in the kitchen "Is the food ready yet?" Angel asked

"Yeah." Jack replied. He looked away from Kennedy and moved past her. She just remained in her spot trying not to cry. Bobby looked at her, before going to the table.

"Ken, you coming?" Jerry asked

"Yeah." She replied. She walked over to the table and saw the seat at the top of the table was open and the seat next to Angel was open. Without thinking she sat down at the top of the table. Jack just looked at her. She watched as everyone just stared at her for a moment. She didn't know what she had done until she remembered she sat in Evelyn's seat. "OMG!" she covered her mouth. She quickly got up and moved over next to Angel. She kept her head down the whole time. They got up and Jack held out his hand, but didn't look at her. She softly grabbed it and bowed her head as Bobby began to pray. She quickly let go and sat down. She stared down at her food the whole time. She looked up once and saw that Jack was just staring at Evelyn's seat like he saw her or something. He tried to smile, but found that he couldn't. She looked where he was looking but didn't see anything. She looked over at Bobby who was staring too. She looked back at the seat and saw Evelyn sitting there in a pink dress. Kennedy didn't know what to do. She looked around but no one noticed. She looked back at Evelyn.

"Ken, I know that you are having a hard time right now being here with all the boys. Trust me sweet heart everything is going to be ok. Remember you will always be here in my heart. You are very special to me and I will never forget you. I am always with you. Don't think that I have left you for one minute." Kennedy could feel her eyes filling with tears. She went to say something but found that she couldn't speak. Bobby broke the silence.

"Screw this meal. Let's go get a pick up game. I want to see some quick sticks and tight passes." Bobby replied standing up

"No man, I didn't come back here to play no hockey." Angel replied

"Come on lets show these boys fucking skills." Bobby totally ignored what Angel said. He knew they would play no matter what. Jack and Kennedy remained seated.

"Ill get the dishes. Go play." Kennedy replied

"Not in the mood." Jack replied

"Come on you two lets go." Angel replied putting on his coat. Jack looked up at her. She smiled.

"Lets go." She replied.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Hey you guys some guy just called and asked us to go pick up some things that ma left for us." Jerry replied

"Like what?" Jack asked

"Money, belongings, valuable things that meant a lot to her."

"Ma, had money?"

"Jack shut the hell up!" Angel replied.

"Come on you guys, I told the lawyer guy that we would be there around 1. So let's go." Jerry replied "Ken, you want to stay here?"

"Yeah, you guys go. I am going to go hang out with Cameron." Kennedy replied

"Alright, we'll call you when we get back." Jerry replied. She smiled at him. The boys left and got into the car

"Man, why do you keep thinking she is part of the family?" Jack asked

Jerry turned around "She is part of the family Jack. Just because you don't know how to keep her doesn't mean that we have to throw her out. You need to grow up and move on. You guys broke up. Deal with it. Our mother just died, and all you can worry about is the girl you once love coming back into your life." Jerry was rambling on, but Jack blocked most of it out.

"Yeah Jack man. I thought you would be happy to see her." Angel replied

"I am ok. I about hit the floor when I saw her at the funeral. She is gorgeous. I miss her and I still love her." He shouted trying to get them to shut up.

"Then why are you treating her like shit?" Bobby asked

"Because…" he sighed "I don't know. Can we stop talking about this?"

They nodded their heads and road in silence the rest of the way to lawyer's office.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kennedy walked into her apartment and just threw herself on her bed. She heard a soft tap on the door. "I thought we were going to hang out today." Cameron replied walking

Kennedy leaned up a little before throwing herself back down. "I don't know what to do Cam."

"About Jack?"

"Yeah. I miss him more than anything and I want to be with him soo bad."

"Does he want to be with you?"

"I don't know. Even if he does, I can't be with him. Not after what he did to me."

"You got to learn to forgive sometimes Ken."

"He acts like I'm not even there sometimes. He acts like I am a burden to him. His mother just died and all he can think about his how to hurt my feelings."

"Talk to him about it. I mean really talk to him. Let him know how he is treating you and you don't like it one bit."

"I don't know if I even want to go back there. I can just tell that just the thought of my presence makes him mad."

"Ken, you never let that stand in your way. If someone had a problem with you, you dealt with it face to face."

Kennedy smiled "It's Jack though."

"Jack my ass. I don't care who it is. Tell him how you feel. I can assure you that something is going to happen."

Kennedy just stared at her friend. "Can we talk about something else?"

"Not until you promise me that you are going to talk to him."

"Cam…."

"Kennedy Wilson!"

"Ok fine I promise. Now can we please stop talking about him for a second?"

"Yes."

"Good." The girls went back to watching the movie.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Later the next day Kennedy and Cameron spent most of the day together until Kennedy's cell phone began to vibrate in her jacket

"I wonder who this could be." She replied looking at it. She didn't even recognize the number. "Hello…."

"Jack…."

There was a pause. "Jack are you there?"

"Yeah im here."

"What's wrong?"

"Can we talk?"

"Yeah, ill be over in a few minutes."

Jack hung up the phone as Kennedy just sat there for a moment not knowing what to do. "Some things wrong."

"What is it?" Cameron asked

"His voice. It sounded so broken."

"Go see him."

Kennedy nodded her head. She quickly got up from the couch and rushed over to the door and grabbed her things. "I'll see you later on ok."

"Yeah just make sure you talk to him Ken."

"I will." She smiled at her friend before closing the door behind her.

She hurried through the snow as fast as she could to Jack's house. Thank God it was snowing really badly just yet, or she wouldn't have made it anywhere. She was shaking, not really wanting to know what was wrong. She quickly pulled into the driveway. She hurried up to the porch and began banging on the door. She pulled her coat tighter and kept banging. "What?" Bobby yelled.

Kennedy jumped back "Sorry, I didn't know it was you."

"Jack called me. Is everything ok?"

"Yeah everything's fine."

"He sounded like something is wrong."

"Well I mean I don't know. Go talk to him." Bobby pulled her inside and took off her jacket. She looked up the stairs and saw that Jack's door was closed. She slowly walked up them and tapped on his door with the back of her hand. "Jack." She replied. He opened the door and let her come in before closing it. "You ok?"

"I don't know." He replied

"Jack tell me what's wrong?"

"It was so bad."

"What was bad?"

"The shooting."

"What shooting? You aren't making any sense."

"The grocery store shooting. She was just lying there, not moving. It like she was sleeping. They went straight up to her and shot her point blank, like she was nothing but an animal that had to die."

Kennedy sat down on the bed next to him as she watched him stare off into space. "The cashier said that there was witness so we went to the school and found his brother. We scared the shit out of him until he told us where he lived. It was like Bobby had gone completely insane. He just took off after the guy, waving his gun in the air. Scaring him and making him run. The next thing I know I hear a loud thud outside. They had cut the rope he was climbing down from and he just freefell onto the ground. They had no compassion for him what's so ever. They were going to let him die."

"Jack, I thought you guys were just going to the lawyer's office."

"We did, but then Bobby wanted to go get some drinks last night and so we did. Johnny, the bartender came up to us and was talking about he knew who did it. So this morning we went to the grocery store and saw everything. It was so bad."

"Jack, its ok."

"We found out who the shooters were."

"Who?"

"Don't really know exactly, but we found out where they hang out. Bobby wants to go tonight and see them."

"You mean kill them?"

"Probably."

"Jack don't go. Stay here tonight."

"I have too."

"No you don't."

"Ken, I need to go. Ma needs me."

"Evelyn wouldn't want you to kill these people Jack."

Jack just shook his head. "Its still going to be done whether I go or not."

"Don't take part in it."

Jack looked over at her. "Stay with me." She whispered. He just stared at her. He turned away and moved over to the window. Kennedy got up off the bed and walked over to him. She laid her hand on his shoulder, which caused him to turn around. He looked into her eyes, he leaned down and kissed her. She didn't know what to do. She just stood there staring at him. He leaned down again and kissed her but pulled her up to him. He turned her around where her back was up against the window. He grabbed her hands and pulled them above her head and began intertwining their fingers together. Before it was too late Kennedy snapped back to reality. "Jack!" she whispered pulling away. "We can't."

"Why not?" he replied

"It's wrong."

"It feels right. You always told me to follow my heart."

"WE aren't together anymore. You have a girl friend. We can't be doing this."

"Just stay with me."

"Jack, I need to go. I can't be here right now."

Jack turned around to the window again. "Jack, im sorry." She moved to him and touched his shoulder. He shrugged her off

"Whatever, leave I don't care." He replied

"Jack." She replied

"Leave Kennedy. It's fine."

"Will you stop!"

"Leave me alone."

"You are being so childish right now."

"Whatever, I don't care. Just leave me alone." Kennedy didn't move. He turned around and began yelling "I said get out! Why are you still here? You don't care about me, so leave."

"I do care Jack."

"If you did, you wouldn't have stopped me."

"I stopped you because this isn't the way we need to do things."

"Tell me then. Tell me what is the way?"

"I don't know. We need to talk first."

"About what?"

"The past 3 years that we haven't been together. Those same three years that I didn't hear anything from you. You have no clue what has been going on in my life for 3 years and all you want to do now is have sex with me. I missed you Jack more than anything in this world, but its over. We can't just go back to the way things were. It's not right and it can't happen."

"Why not?"

"Because too much has happened. We are 2 different people now, with two different lives."

Jack turned around back to the window. "We can make it work." He whispered

"I don't know if I want to make it work." She replied "I am going to go now. Call me if you need anything."

Jack gave a short laugh. Kennedy closed her eyes and tried her hardest not to cry and walked out of the bedroom. She could feel herself shaking. She wanted more than anything to be with Jack. She wanted to just rip his and her own clothes off and be in his arms. She shook her head and walked out the front door. She looked up and saw Jack staring out his window. "I will always love you." She replied. She got into her car and drove back to her apartment.

**Author: Ok, so I am soooo sorry that this chapter took forever to get up. I have been really busy with school and I am even putting off a paper that is due tomorrow so I could finish writing this chapter. I know its short, but I had to finish it and get started on my paper! Thanks you guys for reviewing! It really means al to!**

**SunnySkies: now you know I cant tell you if they get back together or not, that would just ruin all the fun:0 thanks for the review though! **

**Iluvgarretthedlund: haha yes Jack has a girlfriend, but she doesn't come with him to the funeral so that's good. Yes Jack is a complete asshole, but a hot one! So I guess that's ok! Haha I am just playing! That would be a good idea about Bobby and Cameron. Didn't think of that, thanks! Hahaha! Thanks for the review! Hey have you seen the previews for "The Covenant"? That is going to be one AWESOME movie with 4 gorgeous sexy guys in it! Hahaha!**

**Ryo Wings: Thanks for the review! It really means a lot!**

**Skyler Jenaiyah Mercer: Wow that would be an awesome story! Twins hahaha! That's great! Bobby would go crazy! Hahaha! I love it! Sorry it took sooo long to update! School is crazy and I hate it! Hahaha! But anyways……you're a rockin' writer too1! I love all your stories! Thanks for the review!**

**Cheetah girl 15: Boo Ashley! Hahhaa! I'm just kidding! Yeah I read your Xmen story! It's getting good! Can't wait to read more! You got to update girl! Hey I just looked at your name again and i as wondering if you watched the Cheetah Girls 2 the other night! I love that flippin movie! It was awesome! There's also another movie I know I am going to love "The Covenant" OMG! I cannot wait to see that movie! 4 gorgeous guys, its HAS to be good! Hahaha! Thanks for the review!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

**Author: Ok, so there is only going to be a few more chapters, because school is getting crazy and it would take me forever like last time to update all the time! But I hope you guys enjoyed my story as much as I enjoyed writing it!  Enjoy!**

Kennedy stood at her window staring off into space as she watched the snow fall. Every now and then she would get goose bumps all over her body for no apparent reason. She walked over to the couch and got a blanket and wrapped it around her. She knew it was Jack that was bothering her. She wondered if he went with his brothers that night. She prayed they were all safe and that nothing happened to them. She closed her eyes and laid her head on the window. It was cold on her head but she didn't care. She kept thinking about earlier that day, where Jack had kissed her. She smiled to herself. She waited 3 years to feel those lips on hers again. She moved from the window and over to the couch to watch some TV. She turned it on only to find the news was on. She watched as it showed a car flipped upside down and blood everywhere. She listened to the newscaster,

"Two bodies were found tonight on Lane Rd, brutally murdered. It looked like they were being chased, and their car was flipped. The people who were after them got away, but not after they shot the two men in the flipped car, killing them. Investigators are still looking for the ones who caused this accident."

"OMG!" Kennedy replied covering her mouth. She quickly got off the couch and ran to the phone. She dialed Jack's number, but no one picked up. "Come on Jack. Pick up the phone." She kept dialing. "PICK UP!" she yelled

"Do you always yell at people who answer the phone?" Jack asked

"Jack, are you ok?" she asked

"Yeah…."

"Jack, I really need to talk to you. Can I come over?"

"Ken, it's late."

"I know, but I just really need you right now."

"Is everything alright?"

"I don't know."

"Ok, come over."

"Ok." She hung up the phone and slide down the wall. She didn't know why she was crying, but some part of her felt like she could have lost Jack forever that night. She wiped her face and slowly got up from the floor. She hung up the phone and moved over to the door.

She quickly got into her car and tried making her way to the Mercer household with out killing herself. She tried her hardest not to cry, but she couldn't keep herself from it. She cried all the way there. She ran up to the door and began banging on it yet again. Bobby slung the door open and saw her standing there drenched from the snow and her face tearstained. "What happened?" he asked letting her inside

"Where's Jack?"

"He's up in his room. Ken, what's wrong?"

"Bobby where's your car?" she asked

Bobby just stared at her. "What are you talking about?" Bobby asked

"Where's your car? I didn't see it in the driveway."

"It's in the shop."

"Did you guys get into a wreck earlier tonight?"

"Ken, can you please tell me what's going on?"

"On the news there was this wreck, and these two guys got shot."

"So…"

"Jack told me that you guys found out who killed your mom and were going to find them. Did you guys do this?"

Bobby just stared at her. "Omg!" she covered her mouth "Are ya'll ok?"

"Yeah we are all fine. Jack maybe a little shaken up, but other than that no one was hurt."

"What were you thinking?" she asked

"We wanted it to end."

She went to say something else but saw Jack standing at the top of the stairs. "Jack." She replied

"You can come upstairs." Jack replied

She nodded her head and moved over to the stairs. She walked into his room and just sat down on his bed. He walked over to the window. "So I gather you went?" she asked

"Yeah."

"You ok?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Jack, talk to me."

"Why are you over here?"

"Because I saw on the news that these two guys were killed. I just had a feeling that something was wrong."

"Why do you care?"

"Jack, stop being a jackass and talk to me. I was so worried about you tonight. I honestly thought I lost you for good."

Jack turned around and faced her. "We did it so what."

"Are you ok? Bobby said you were a little shaken up about it."

"Well I guess when you watch two of your brothers kill these men in cold blood, I guess you would be a little shaken up too."

"I'm sorry."

"They deserved it."

"You didn't deserve to watch it." She replied softly. He looked at her and finally gave in.

"It was so horrible. I mean I didn't think that anyone could feel the way Bobby felt. He has so much anger and rage. He wouldn't listen to a word I said. He just kept driving and going faster. The car had no friction whatsoever on the road, we were sliding everywhere. When we finally came to a stop, I thought it was over but it wasn't. Not even close. Angel and Bobby got out and told me to stay where I was, as they took off running. I could see through the snow that they were beating the hell out of these guys. Then everything got blurry, until I hear two gunshots go off. I didn't know what to think. I guess I was in shock, because the next thing I know Bobby is grabbing me by my coat and pulling me back to the car."

"You didn't do anything Jack. You took no part in killing those men."

"I saw it."

Kennedy closed her eyes as tears streamed down her face. "What's wrong?" Jack asked walking over to her

"I thought I lost you tonight. I had some feeling that something was wrong, then I turned on the news."

"Baby, you would never lose me like that." Jack replied sitting next to her. She looked up at him and smiled. He brushed her hair out of her face and wiped the tears from her face. Kennedy continued to stare at him.

"I love you." She whispered. Jack looked a little taken back, but didn't say anything. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. She laid her head in his chest and cried.

"Do you remember when you found that dog that was hurt on the side of the street? You wanted so bad to help it. But Bobby pulled you away and told you not to touch it because it had rabies. Someone had hit and you just cried and cried because no one would help it."

"Yeah, you took me over to the house and began singing to me, then we heard gunshots."

"Angel had killed it so it wouldn't suffer."

"Yeah, I was so mad at them for days. Why are you bringing that up?"

"I think these past 3 years have been like that for me."

She leaned up and looked at him "Ken, I never meant to leave you that day. I was so mad at you and Bobby and I guess I was just mad because I could lose you to someone like him. I was just afraid of losing you period to anyone. I thought about you everyday. Every time I would talk to Ma she would tell me how you were doing and everything. I missed you more than anything."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I miss you. I miss moments like this, where I would just hold you in my arms for hours. I miss the moments where I would wake up and you would be next to me, sound asleep, but be the most gorgeous girl in the world at that point. Every now and then when I was in LA I would look beside and expect to see you there, but you weren't. My girlfriend now loves to go out. She hates staying inside. All I want to do is stay inside and just be with her, but that's never what she wants to do. It made me think of you, because you always wanted to be with me no matter what we did."

"Jack…"

"I love you." He replied

"You have to tell me this now? I mean it's been 3 years, why couldn't you have just come back and tell me that. It takes you 3 years to tell me that."

"Yeah, I was scared."

"You don't know what has been going on for 3 years Jack. You think you know me, but you have no idea what I have been through."

"I would if you would just let me in."

She shook her head and got off the bed. "You will never understand how much I wanted to be with you. How much I want to be with you right now."

"I do understand, because I feel the same way Kennedy. I want you so bad, but you keep shutting me out. I don't know what happened in the past, but I am here now ready to understand what you have to tell me."

"My father came back Jack. Did you know that? You weren't here to help me or protect me through that." She was yelling by this time. "He walked up to me and just wrapped his arms around me like we have been best friends for years. I didn't know what to do. He sat me down and told me that he was dying and that he wanted to get things straightened out. I agreed with him. I didn't want him to die on bad terms because I would feel so guilty about it. We had lunch one day, I had went to the bathroom, when I came back he was dead. The doctors said that he just laid back and closed his eyes and went to sleep. I had no one Jack to be there for me when I saw my father's dead body. I have lost everyone in my life now. My mom is gone, my dad died, you left me, and now Evelyn. My life seems like it is falling apart and you want to be in again after everything that you said to me."

Jack just stared at her "I am so sorry about your dad."

"That's not the point Jack. You weren't there when it happened."

"I made mistakes Kennedy. All of us have. You have to forgive."

"I don't know what to do anymore."

Jack walked over to her. "Stay here with me."

Kennedy looked up at him. "And do what Jack?"

"Be with me."

She felt the tears streaming down her face. "Be with you?"

"Yeah, just be with me. We don't have to talk or anything."

She smiled at him. "Its late Ken, just stay the night with me."

"Ok." She replied.

"It'll be like old times." He replied. She started laughing.

"Yeah old times."

Later that night Kennedy woke up to see Jack laying on the floor sound asleep. She kept watching him, remembering every part of him. He hadn't changed much, and she loved that. She smiled at him. She turned over on her back and stared up at the ceiling. She closed her eyes and finally drifted off to sleep.

"_I need you to go back into the house." Bobby replied_

"_Bobby what's going on?" Kennedy asked shaking from the cold._

"_Go into the house Ken and call 911."_

"_Bobby, I'm so scared."_

"_I know you are. Just do that for me ok."_

_Kennedy nodded her head. She took off running into the house and found the phone. She ran over to the window. She hadn't seen what happened, but she knew something was wrong._

Kennedy turned over on her side.

_She went running out and saw a blood trail in the snow. She followed it slowly not really wanting to see what it was. She looked and saw Bobby holding something in his arms. "Don't come over here." He yelled_

"_Bobby what's going on?"_

"_Kennedy, don't come over here ok."_

"_Bobby, where's Jack and Angel?"_

"_Kennedy, go inside and wait for the ambulance."_

"_Who's in your arms?"_

"_Kennedy!" he turned around and yelled. As he turned around, Jack's face appeared in his arms. Kennedy stepped backwards and tripped over a pile of snow and hit the ground. "Jack." She whispered. She covered her mouth and shook her head, as tears streamed down her face. _

"_Is he ok?"_

_Bobby just stared at her. "Is he ok?" she asked again. "What happened?"_

"_He was hit by a car. I need you to go inside ok."_

"_No, I want to be with him. He needs me."_

"_He does need you, but you can't see him like this."_

"_Is he awake?"_

_Bobby shook his head, as tears came to his eyes. "Is he….alive." she replied not wanting to hear the answer._

"_Answer me!" she yelled when she saw that he turned away from her. She moved over to Jack and saw his eyes opened and that he wasn't breathing. "OMG!" she screamed_

"OMG!" Kennedy yelled shooting up from the bed. Jack quickly got up off the floor and moved over to her side. She began to cry when she saw him. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into her.

"Is ok. I'm here." He whispered embracing her. He listened as she sobbed into his shoulder. "It was just a dream. You're ok now."

"Don't leave me." She whispered through his shirt.

"I'm not going to."

"I love you Jack. I love you so much." She sobbed. He looked at her.

"I love you too. I'm not going anywhere this time. I promise." He kissed the top of her head. "Come on lets lay down." He laid her back on the bed and just held her in his arms. She laid her head on his chest, as he began to play with her hair. She wiped her face, but couldn't close her eyes because of the fear of seeing his dead body again. Jack began to hum the tune of the song he wrote her. She closed her eyes as the tears flowed down her cheek. Soon her eyes couldn't stay open and she drifted off to sleep in Jack's arm. Jack smiled down at her as he watched her sleep in his arms. He longed for this moment for 3 years and it finally came back to him. He wanted this moment to last forever, but he knew in the morning, something was going to happen and cause them to be apart yet again.

**Author: Ok so this chapter is a little shorter than the others, but I hope you liked it! They aren't really together again just yet, but it's getting there. Let me know what you think.**

**SunnySkies: I have something planned for them two. I don't know if I am going to keep Jack alive or let him die just yet. I want to keep the movie like the movie as much as possible, but I don't know yet. I know everyone wants him to live, but I also have an idea about what could happen if he does die with Kennedy and everything. Thanks for the review!**

**Ryo Wings: Thanks for the review! Hope you liked this chapter as well!**

**Skyler Jenaiyah Mercer: Yeah I love being in school, just the classes suck real bad. College life is pretty awesome though so I don't know! Hahaha! Well thanks for telling that I am a rockin writer. I'm sorry that your brothers stare at you like that! Its ok though! Everyone needs a time to go crazy, and I guess your time is when you read everyone's fanfictions! Hahaha! But yeah I don't know if I want to read where the shooting is! Hahaha naw im just kidding! I cant wait to read it! Thanks for the review! Hope you liked this chapter!**

**Iluvgarretthedlund: Yeah I want to see that movie sooooo bad! I cannot wait to see it! Gorgeous guys just draw my interest real quick! Thanks for the review! Hope you liked this chapter!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

**Author: Sorry it has taken me sooo long to post again! Its been really really crazy with school and stuff. But thanks to you guys who are still reading and reviewing! It really means a lot! Hope you like this chapter! Only 2 more to go! Oh yeah I might not get all the quotes right from the movie, but it's a story so it shouldn't really matter. I am going to try my hardest to get them on the dot, but don't get mad if I don't.**

Kennedy woke up the next morning to find Jack no where in sight. She sighed and got up from the bed. She heard talking downstairs, as she was walking down she heard 2 unfamiliar voices.

"Where's your car Bobby?" one asked. Kennedy breathed in and held her breath. She heard Sofi's voice

"We left it at Jeremiahs." Sofi replied

She continued to make her way down and saw Jack standing the doorway. She softly laid her hand on his back and he moved to look at her. "Good morning." She whispered. He smiled at her, before letting her in to the doorway. Green glanced over at her.

"You know Volvo's are the safest car out there these days."

"You know what this is?" another voice sounded, apparently annoyed

"A hair off your wife's tit?" Bobby asked. Kennedy glanced over at Bobby who was in a woman's robe. She rolled her eyes and turned back to Fowler.

"Try from your thick skull. When got it off a pair of contract killers this morning."

Bobby starts laughing "Trying to get a confession with fake evidence. Come on Green that is old."

"I'll know they found my hair on a dead body when I hear the prison doors slam behind me." Bobby replied.

Green laughed. "Look Bobby if you know something then let us know. Don't go taking on Detroit by yourself. You keep knocking on the devils door, someone is bound to answer you."

Kennedy turned to Jack with so much worry in her eyes. She didn't hear everything else that was going on, she just continued to stare at Jack. They heard yelling, which caught their attention. Kennedy quickly turned back around and Fowler coming at Angel. Jack moved forward, knocking Kennedy into the living room.

"Look just tell us if you know something. Don't do this by yourselves. You are going to get yourselves killed." Green replied holding Fowler back. "We will show ourselves out."

Jack turned back to Kennedy who was staring at Bobby's hands. "What happened to your hand?"

"It's nothing. I just cut myself." Bobby replied covering it up more.

Kennedy nodded her head. She didn't want to know what happened. "You guys alright?" Angel asked

Kennedy nodded again. "Does she know?" Bobby asked turning to Jack. He nodded his head. "I didn't want to get you involved in this."

"I've been involved in things that had to do with you guys since I moved in. Its part of my life." Kennedy replied with a little laugh

"This is dangerous." Bobby replied

"I know that Bobby, but I am already involved so I can't leave now."

"What are we going to do Bobby?" Angel asked changing the subject.

"We are going to go to the killer's house and see if we can find anything that would lead us back to who set them up to kill ma." Bobby replied "You are staying here." Bobby pointed his finger at Kennedy.

"But…" Kennedy started

"I don't care." Bobby replied getting off the couch. He headed for the stairs. Kennedy turned around and looked at Jack for help.

"He's right Ken. You don't need to go." He replied "Just stay here. Nothing is going to happen. Everything is going to be alright."

Moments later Bobby comes downstairs fully dressed. He pasted Kennedy who had her arms crossed over her chest. "Don't look at me that way." He replied not even looking at her. "You aren't going."

"Bobby, where am I supposed to go?" Kennedy asked

"Just stay here. We will be back in no time."

"Where's Jack?"

"Don't go asking him, because I already said no."

"Don't leave me here alone." Kennedy replied. Jack came walking downstairs with Angel behind him. "What if someone comes here and I don't know what to do."

"There's no room in the car." Bobby replied

"Who's car Bobby? You don't have one."

Jack smiled "See you don't have a car so I have to go." Kennedy replied

"It's too dangerous." Bobby replied.

"Come on Bobby just let her go." Jack replied. Bobby's head shot straight over to his younger brother.

They moved to the kitchen to go out the door when Sofi appeared in the doorway.

"Where are you going?" she asked

"We have something to do, I will be back in a few minutes I promise." Angel replied.

"Do I recall something about having dinner together? Because I seem to remember spending two hours in the kitchen..."  
**"** Sofi, baby..."  
"Angel! You promised that this time, things would be different."  
"Ay, mami. You're breaking mi corazon."

"Shut up Bobby, don't start with that! That's why you don't get a girlfriend." Sofi yelled  
"I get a girlfriend every fucking week. You know what I want a girlfriend like you." This caused Jack and Kennedy to start laughing  
"FUCK YOU!" Sofi yelled  
"Please don't go there. Can y'all please not go there." Angel replied  
"Angel, you said this time was going to be different." Sofi whined  
"Ai mami, you breaking mi corazon, chica. She's getting real comfortable here. What are you doing? I thought you were a macho man, a tough guy. You know, it's a crying shame that Little Jack is the only one down to ride." Bobby moved to the door

"Come on man give me 15 minutes."

"Come on Jackie, say goodbye to your little sister." Bobby replied opening the door. Kennedy followed them.

"She's addicted to what Angel's dick did." Jack sang as he closed the door. Kennedy couldn't help but burst into laughter.

"Where do you think you are going miss thang?" Bobby asked

"I am not staying in that house with them two." Kennedy replied. Jack smiled at her.

"Fine, you can go. But do not touch anything you aren't supposed to touch." Bobby replied. She smiled at him before nodding her head. "You two are going to be the death of me." He replied getting into the drivers seat of Kennedy's car.

Later that night Kennedy sat down on the couch in the Mercer house as she watched Jack and Bobby go through the bag Bobby had brought out of the shooters house. She didn't want to know what was in it, but she couldn't tear her eyes from the bag. She watched as he kept bringing guns out of the bag. Some small, others big. She heard the door open, but before she could open her mouth Bobby pointed the gun in the direction. "What's going on?" Jerry asked

"Oh nothing Jer, just getting started on next years taxes." Bobby replied going back to the bag.

"Look at this place man. Aw look this table. This is ma's house." Jerry whined. Kennedy couldn't help but smile.

"You know you're right." Bobby replied. He turned around "Hey Sofi, make yourself useful and clean this place up a bit." Bobby replied only to have a pizza box thrown at his head. Kennedy began laughing. "You missed!" he yelled back at her. Kennedy could hear Sofi cussing in Spanish in the kitchen. She smiled. She didn't notice that Jack was staring at her the whole time. He grabbed the camera off the table and began looking through it to keep his mind of Kennedy. "Bobby!" Jack yelled "That's that guy Bobby. That's that lawyer guy. He told us he only met ma once." Jack replied

"What guy?" Kennedy asked

"The lawyer we met with the other night." Jack replied

"Well why don't we go pay him a visit." Bobby replied. He turned around to see Angel coming in through the back door. "Where the hell have you been? I've been trying to call you all day."

"I was taking care of some business." Angel replied glaring at Jerry. Kennedy was the only one who noticed. She watched as Angel kept his eyes locked on Jerry.

"Well come on, we got business to handle." Bobby replied "Jer you coming?"

"Yeah you want to find out who killed ma?" Angel replied

"Of course I do. Someone's got to watch out for you clowns." Jerry replied walking past them

"Who you calling clowns?" Angel asked

"I call it like I see it." Jerry retorted

"You stay here." Bobby replied

Kennedy nodded her head. "Hey Jack, I need to tell you something." Kennedy replied

"Jack lets go!" Bobby yelled from in the kitchen. Jack looked over at her,.

"Can it wait?" he asked

"Jack!" Bobby yelled. Kennedy nodded her head.

"Sure, I guess." She replied sitting back down on the couch. She heard Sofi bang her hand on the cabinet, knowing immediately she was pissed. Kennedy got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen

"You alright?" Kennedy asked

"He's going to leave and I might not be here when he comes back." Sofi replied

"He just wants to find out who killed his mom."

"He is going to get himself killed doing it. Bobby doesn't think and he is getting everyone he can involve and someone is going to wined up dead."

"Don't say that."

"But its true."

"Just don't say that." Kennedy turned away from Sofi

"That's it!" Sofi replied slamming the cabinet again

"What?" Kennedy asked

"This is ending tonight." Sofi grabbed her keys and ran outside with Kennedy following her.

"Sofi where are you going?" Kennedy asked

"Get in the car." Sofi declared.

Kennedy shook her head "You are being so crazy right now. What is going on?"

"We are going to find Angel and I am going to tell him what I think."

"Can it wait until he gets home?"

"No, this is going to end right now." Sofi got in the car and drove off. Kennedy ran out to the street as the car sped off. She couldn't see much through the snow. She turned around to go back inside when she noticed at car parked on the end of the street. She hadn't noticed it earlier, but a feeling shot through her body. She hurried inside and locked the door behind her. She ran to the kitchen and locked that door. She began to tremble. She didn't want to be there alone, she wanted to feel Jack's arms around her protecting her from whatever was after her or whatever was making her feel the way she felt. She walked upstairs to Jack's room and wrapped herself in a blanket and stared at the door. She didn't know how long she was sitting there, until she heard footsteps coming towards the room. She tightened her grip on the blanket and watched as the doorknob was turned.

"Ken you in here?" she heard Jack's voice. She sighed and jumped off the bed,

"Jack!" she ran to him and threw her arms around his neck. Jack stood there for a moment not knowing what to do, until he noticed she was scared and embraced her in his arms,

"Are you ok?" he asked

"You scared me." She replied in his chest.

"Sofi wasn't supposed to leave you here."

"I saw a car on the corner and it just looked scary. You know me, I am always scaring myself."

"What car?" Jack asked. He looked out the window.

"There was a car down there."

"Well its not there anymore, so there's nothing to worry about." Jack replied

"Jack, when is this going to end?"

"When is what going to end?"

"All this. When can we go back to our normal lives?"

"You mean our normal lives, where I lived back in LA and you lived here?"

"You _are_ going back to LA?"

Jack turned away from her. "My life's there."

"And my life is here."

"I have a girlfriend."

"That didn't stop you the other night."

"What do you want from this?" Jack asked turning around.

"You." She whispered. Jack looked over at her.

"What's going to happen if you change your mind?"

"I wont."

"How do you know?"

"My heart tells me I wont."

Jack stared at her before walking over to her. He stopped himself. She looked up at him and smiled at tears came to her eyes. He brushed the side of her face with his hand as she leaned her face into his hand. He cupped her head and brought it up to his. She leaned up and kissed him. He picked her up where he legs wrapped around his waist and leaned her up against the door. She smiled as he his hands touched her waist. She shivered from them being so cold. He pulled away and smiled at her before sliding his hands up her shirt. She leaned back against the door so he could remove the shirt. She kept her eyes on him the whole time. She moved back to him and began kissing his neck. She heard a moan come from his mouth. She giggled.

"You think that's funny?" he whispered. She nodded her head with a smile on her face. He smiled at her before taking her over to the bed. He laid her down, but she didn't remove her legs from his waist. Instead she grabbed his necklace and pulled him down to her. She began kissing him again, as she was deepening it she felt something vibrate. She looked up at Jack.

"Oh, its me." He replied with a little laugh "Hello." He replied answering the phone. "Tiffany!" he yelled. He jumped up off the bed. Kennedy shot up too. "Hey baby, how's it going?" Jacks eyes stayed locked on Kennedy who felt uneasy and suddenly noticed she didn't have a shirt on. "Yeah everything is alright here." Jack watched Kennedy look around for her shirt. He wanted to get off the phone and stop her. "Hey, baby. I am kind of busy right now can I call you back?" he asked. Kennedy looked at him before getting off the bed. He hung up the phone and moved to the door to stop Kennedy from leaving.

"I guess this was a mistake." She replied putting her shirt on

"You told me you wouldn't change your mind." Jack replied

"I didn't change my mind Jack, you changed it for me."

"Don't do this." He begged her

"You have a girlfriend. I shouldn't have come in between that." She walked past him and out into the hallway

"You know I don't care about her like I care about you."

"That doesn't change anything Jack. You are still with her."

Jack just stared at her "So this is it then. You are going to leave because I have a girlfriend? You just told me that it didn't matter. I want you Kennedy can you not see that?"

"I want you too." She replied. "But its just wrong."

"I love you!" he replied. Kennedy stopped in her tracks, but didn't turn around "Shouldn't that be the reason?"

She closed her eyes as she turned around. She nodded her head as tears streamed down her face. Before she could say anything she was in Jack's arms and he had her up against the wall. "Then forget about everything else and just let it be us. Like old times. No one was on our minds except each other." He kept her from answering, instead he placed his lips on hers and kissed her passionately. She couldn't move, or maybe she didn't want to move. Her mind was going so fast she couldn't keep up. Jack picked her up again and walked into his room, kicking his door shut. He laid her back on the bed and began removing his shirt but kept his eyes on hers. She just laid there watching him. He leaned back down and kissed her. She closed her eyes and just let the moment take her over. She was finally with Jack after 3 years. She smiled and finally gave in. She felt his hands go up her shirt again. He watched as he removed her shirt that she began to shiver. He reached behind him and grabbed the blanket wrapping it around their bodies. She smiled knowing it would be in the floor again within minutes.

Jack woke up to see Kennedy still asleep beside him. He smiled down at her and rubbed the side of her face. She moved a little but didn't wake up. Jack rubbed his hands along her naked body, closing his eyes trying to remember her when they were 17. He smiled as he remembered every inch of her. He moved back down under the blanket and placed a kiss on her forehead. "I love you." He whispered. He got up from the bed and put his boxers on before going into the bathroom. Kennedy moved a little before turning over. Jack looked over at her before shutting the door. He walked into the bathroom and started the shower. He loved the warm feeling of the water touching his body. He smiled at himself as he remembered what happened the night before. He loved it, every minute of just being with the girl of his dreams. He heard the door open and smiled thinking it was Kennedy. "You decide to wake up?" he asked

"I need to take a shit!" Bobby replied

"Bobby!" Jack yelled "Cant you wait?"

"Jack, I really need to go."

Jack poked his head out of the shower and saw his older brother sitting on the toilet with a newspaper in his hands. "You forgot to shut the door." Jack replied.

"Do you mind?" Bobby asked "I am trying to use the bathroom!"

Jack laughed before going back to his shower.

Kennedy woke up to the shower running. She leaned up and stretched. She smiled as she remembered making love to Jack the night before. She looked around the room, but he wasn't there. She got up and put her clothes back on and walked out the door. She saw Angel coming out of his room with a smile on his face, matching hers

"You too?" he asked. She smiled at him without saying a word, he knew. Angel walked to the bathroom with Kennedy behind him to go downstairs

"Whoa!" Angel replied backing out stepping on Kennedy's foot.

"Owe!" she yelled

"Get out!" Bobby yelled.

Kennedy began laughing.

"Hey Bobby, you know me and Sofi did a lot of making up last night." Angel replied ignoring what Bobby had told him

Bobby looked up from the paper and smiled "Well I think I got a little rust on the tools."

"Whoa!" Bobby replied moving the paper in front of Angel. "Ask the cockologist in the shower."

"How would I know?" Jack asked

"You're the expert." Bobby replied. Kennedy rolled her eyes. She watched as Jack, soaking wet, poked his head out of the shower for just a moment.

"Rug burn." Jack replied before going back to the shower. She laughed at him.

"You're going to live." Bobby replied

"Good, I thought something was wrong." Angel replied

"Yeah you don't want to that to quit on you, knowing that's the only thing that can actually get the girls." Kennedy replied

"Shut up!" Angel replied

"Can you get out now?" Bobby asked

Angel went to leave, but stopped. "Hey Bobby, I don't think Jerry is being honest with us."

"What are you talking about?"

"He lied about his investment. He's broke. He has no money. A guy came by the house when you guys were gone and told me that Jerry has no money."

"What do you think it has something to do with ma?"

"I don't know. I need you to go down to the court house and talk to a guy name Douglas. He ought to know something. I am going to go deal with some other things."

"What are you going to do? What is it that you aren't telling us Angel?"

"This is a situation that's going to require a little finesse. And giving your prior reputation as a hothead, you'll be the first one to fuck it up." Angel replied causing Kennedy to laugh  
"What are you talking about? I wrote the fucking book on finesse! Just let me wipe my ass and I'll go with you." Jack got out of the shower, revealing his butt. Kennedy just stared at it. Bobby reached for the toilet paper, but there wasn't any. He threw the empty toilet paper role "Jack go get me some toilet paper. Jack turned around to say something but saw Kennedy staring at him. He smiled at her as he wrapped the towel around his body. "Hello toilet paper!" Bobby yelled waving his hands in the air.

"I'll go get you some." Kennedy replied still looking at Jack. She disappeared for a moment, returning with the toilet paper in her hands, but she didn't make it to the bathroom until Jack wrapped his arms around her waist. She threw the toilet paper at Bobby as she began giggling. Jack began kissing her neck as she ran her hands along Jack's wet body. Bobby rolled his eyes

"Go get your asses ready, we need to leave!" he yelled.

**Author: Ok, so I hope you guys liked this chapter! YAY! They got back together! Go Jack and Kennedy! YaY! Ok sorry I know some of you are excited so I thought I would be excited with you! Haha! Hope you liked it! Review!**

**Skyler Jenaiyah Mercer: Sorry about your story not working, I tried to read it but it wouldn't let me:( It makes me sad, because there was another story that it wouldn't let me read too! But thanks for the review! Hope you liked this one! YAY! They finally got back together! **

**Iluvgarretthedlund: Yep they finally got back together! YAY! I don't think it was vision I just think she knows something is going to happen. I mean it might not and then again it might! Hahahaha! Thanks for the review!**

**Ryo Wings: hahaha yep they are civil to each other! I guess you can say more than civil in this case! Hahaha! Thanks for the review!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

**Author: Ok, so this sucks! I only got 2 reviews on that last chapter! That makes me sad! Oh well, there is only 2 chapters left, so I hope you guys enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it! **

Kennedy sat in Jack's room alone, reminiscing on what happened earlier. She couldn't believe it to tell you the truth. How could her life just fall apart in a matter of weeks? She just wanted to go back to the way things were when they were 17 and nothing could stop them. She laid back against the headboard and closed her eyes.

_Flashback:_

"_What's the plan Bobby?" Kennedy asked trying to keep up with him and Jack._

"_I don't know. Why did you come with us? You don't need to be involved in this?"_

"_Because this is my family too."_

_Bobby just glanced back at her before quickening his already fast pace. "Are you going to kill him?" she asked_

"_I don't know. I don't know what we are going to do." Bobby replied_

"_Then what's with the gas can?"_

_He stopped in his tracks and turned around "Look, I don't know. I am pissed as hell right now and I don't know what to believe, but I do know that I am going to find out what is going on and if this gas can gets me the answers that I want then so be it." With that he turned around and began walking again. Kennedy just stood there for a moment in shock. Jack looked back at her with sympathy in his ey_es_. She rolled her eyes and began walking again. They stopped at a car, a very nice car and she watched as Bobby broke the back window and began pouring gas all over the inside of the car. She could feel her stomach tighten. Jack kept his eyes on her the whole time, not really wanting to watch either. "Come on!" Bobby yelled running away. They hide behind a car and waited for a big black man to come out of the building. Just as he made it to his car Bobby popped out of their hiding spot. Kennedy found that her legs wouldn't let her move. She stayed there and closed her eyes praying that nothing happened to this man. Before she knew it she was being ripped on the ground and in Jack's arms walking to the car. _

"_What happened?" she asked_

"_We found out who it is." Jack replied "Are you ok?"_

"_Yeah, I guess I just dazed out a little."_

"_Yeah, well that's a good thing."_

_Kennedy tried to laugh but couldn't. They got into the car just as Bobby's cell began to ring._

"_Hello? Where the hell are you at?...What's going on Angel?...Ok we'll be there in a few minutes." Bobby hung up the phone and sped out of the parking garage. They rode in silence for a while, mostly because Kennedy was afraid to talk and Jack just didn't know what to say. Kennedy looked out the window and saw that they were at the bowling alley_

"_So now we get to go bowl, after we just tried to kill someone. This is great!" she replied sarcastically_

"_Angel's here." Bobby replied glaring at her_

"_Why?" Jack asked_

"_I don't know. He just told us to meet him here. He needs to tell us something. He sounded urgent."_

"_How do you know?" Jack asked_

"_Because I know my brother. Come on." Bobby quickened his pace and ran into the bowling alley. Jack grabbed Kennedy's hand but she pulled away_

"_Jack, I don't want to go in there. I know something is wrong and I don't want to know what it is. I have this horrible feeling in my stomach and I am so scared."_

"_Everything is going to be ok. Nothing is going to happen. I won't let it." Jack wiped the tears off Kennedy's face and grabbed her hand again. They walked inside and saw Angel and Bobby sitting at the bar. _

"_What's going on?" Jack asked_

"_You see that boy over there?" Angel asked_

"_Yeah." Bobby replied_

"_That's Evan, you remember him don't you Bobby? He and Jerry went way back together, in the Union days."_

"_Yeah what about him?"_

"_Well he's got mixed up with guy a named Victor. You think maybe it's the same Victor you just told me about?"_

"_Victor, who the hell is Victor?" Kennedy asked_

"_Why did you bring her here Bobby?" Angel asked_

"_I want to be here."_

"_It's too dangerous."_

"_Well I am here now, you can't change that."_

"_Ok, go on with the story." Bobby replied_

"_Well Jerry owes a lot of money to a lot of people, bad people." Angel kept going as Jack walked away with a beer in his hand. Kennedy followed._

"_Shit!" Jack replied. Bobby and Kennedy looked up. Jerry was standing there with Evan._

"_Omg!" Kennedy covered her mouth._

"_What the hell?" Bobby asked_

"_He's got mixed up with a lot of people Bobby."_

"_Why don't we go pay him a visit." Bobby replied. He slammed his beer down on the counter and walked towards the direction of Evan. Kennedy remained at the bar. She couldn't tell herself to move. The boys didn't even notice that she wasn't with them. She watched as Evan's eyes were full of fear and Bobby began talking. She was afraid Bobby was going to kill him right then and there in the bowling alley. She closed her eyes as tears formed. She opened them again to see Jack coming towards her._

"_Come on lets go." Jack replied_

"_What?"_

"_We are leaving. Come on."_

"_Jack I want to go home."_

"_We are, come on lets go." He grabbed her arm and wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him. She climbed in the back seat with Jack behind her._

"_You ok?" Angel asked turning around_

_She just looked at him "Can we just go home?" she asked. Angel didn't reply, except he turned around and started the car. Kennedy leaned over and laid her head on Jacks shoulder, until she felt the car come to a stop._

"_Why are we here?" Jack asked_

"_What?" Kennedy replied sitting up_

"_We are going to go in there and we are going to have a little talk with Jeremiah. Then I am going to beat the living shit out of him."_

"_Bobby's his family is in there." Jack replied_

"_Do you know what he did Jack? He fucked us over!" Bobby yelled._

"_He is your brother." Kennedy replied_

"_He's family. We can't do this." Jack replied_

"_Look man lets just call him." Angel replied_

"_No I want to go in there." Bobby yelled_

"_No, we can't." Kennedy cried "This isn't right."_

"_Fine call him!" Bobby replied throwing his body back against the seat._

"_It's ok Bobby. Just calm down." Jack replied patting Bobby's shoulder who just shrugged it off._

_Kennedy turned away from everyone and began crying. She heard Angel talking to Jerry and asking him to come over in the morning. She laid her head on the cold window and just closed her eyes. She felt Jack's hand come over her face._

"_Ken, you ok?" he asked_

_She nodded her head but didn't open her eyes. "You are running a fever."_

"_It'll be ok." She whispered._

"_Angel, lets get her home." Jack replied_

"_Is he coming?" Bobby asked_

"_Yeah he's coming."_

"_Good!" Bobby spat. He turned around and saw Kennedy who was now sweating. He laid his hand on her face. "Lets go home."_

_Kennedy opened her eyes and saw Bobby staring at her. The only time of the day he was actually decent to her. Jack pulled her over to him and took of his leather jacket and wrapped it around her body. She felt the car begin to move. _

"_You're going to be ok." She heard Jack reply, but in the distance. She tried opening her eyes but her mind wouldn't let her. She just drifted off into a deep sleep._

Kennedy now sat up in Jack's bed with the blanket wrapped around her, waiting for Jack to come back to bed. He came up there once to see if she was ok, to talk to her for a minute only to go back downstairs. She turned to the clock and saw that it was 6:10 in the morning and he has yet to come. She knew something was wrong, everything in her body told her something was wrong. She wanted to get up to go find him, but she couldn't. She was scared to death of what she might find. Jeremiah was suppose to be coming in 2 hours to their house and she knew Bobby was going to beat the hell out of him. She knew something bad was going to happen and the Mercer's might ruin their whole family. The family that she grew to love more than anything, could be no more in just two hours. She felt her forehead. Her fever seemed to have gone down. She only remembered waking up after she heard a door slam. She suspected it was Bobby, he was pissed and she knew it. She really couldn't blame him. He thinks his own brother had something to do with his mother's death. The only woman that actually gave him a chance. Even though he would never tell you, he was a mama's boy big time. Kennedy smiled. She laid back again and watched the clock. She felt herself drift off to sleep again, only to be woken by footsteps coming upstairs. She quickly looked at the clock and saw that it was 7:50. She got up from the bed and put on some warm clothes. She got up to quickly and almost fell over. She braced herself on the headboard and began walking to the door. She took small steps knowing she was sick, but she had to find out what was going on. It was killing her inside. She slowly walked downstairs. She heard talking in the living room. She slowly walked in and saw Jack and Angel sitting on the couch.

"Baby, go back to bed." Jack replied

"Yeah sweetheart. You are really sick. You don't need to be up." Angel replied

"Where's Bobby?" Kennedy asked

"He's in the kitchen." Angel replied

"And Jerry?"

"He's on his way." Angel replied

"Please go back upstairs and go back to bed. You don't need to be down here. You look horrible and I don't want you to get any sicker." Jack begged

She smiled at him a little and nodded her head. Just as she was turning around to go back to Jack's room, Jerry comes walking in to see Angel glaring at him

"What?" he asked

"You know what you did" Angel spat showing the money from the envelope

"No…you don't know who you are fucking with." Jerry replied "Where's Bobby?" Just as he turned around Kennedy saw Bobby come flying towards him.

"Bobby!" she yelled but it was too late. He had hit Jerry in the face, which caused him to hit the ground. Jack got up and grabbed Kennedy's hand and moved her out of the way. She covered her mouth not knowing what to do as Sofi came running in.

"What are you hiding Jerry? Say what are you hiding? I swear to God Jerry if you had something to do with ma's death I am going to kill you right here and now."

"No Bobby!" Sofi yelled

"Now Angel, is going to ask you some questions, your brother. I shit you not the time for lying is over." Bobby replied letting go

"What?" Jerry asked

"We know you lied about your business and we know you got mixed up with some gangsters."

"What a minute, hold on." Jerry replied just as Bobby kicked him down

"Stay down!" Bobby yelled

"What you guys think I had something to do with ma's death?"

"You got a check for 400,000 that you just so happened to forget to mention for ma's life insurance." Angel replied

"She took the policy out for the girl's man. I didn't have anything to do with that." Jerry replied sitting up.

"You made the payments." Jack replied. Kennedy's head shot straight over to Jack

"Good timing Jerry. Just win all else's fails for you, ma gets shot up by some gangsters and you hit the fucking lottery."

"Y'all tripping 'cause I made insurance payments? I paid all her bills! Where the fuck were you? How many years did I have to take of her _myself._ You were all doing _nothing_!" Jerry got up and punched Angel in the face which caused Kennedy to get up.

"Sit down!" Bobby yelled pointing his finger at her. She quickly sat back down with Jack who wrapped his arms around her.

"You guys are telling me that I killed her, after I did all that by myself. Come on man!" Jerry replied

"Why would you pay off a killer like sweet and what the fuck did he ever do to you?" Angel replied

"What did he do for me? He killed my fucking life. I put everything into that project. I bet it all trying to make something of myself. Then Vic comes trying to take a piece."

"You got in bed with him didn't you jerry?"

"No, no I didn't pay him. That's how he fucking shut me down."

"I thought the government shut you down." Jack replied

"Douglas, no come on man this is Detroit. Sweet on Douglas." Jerry replied "He aint nothing but a gangster in a suit. I don't pay him and they shut me down."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Jack's eyes got real big, but then he didn't think anything about it. He grabbed Kennedy's hand and motioned for her to stay at the door of the living room. She nodded her head. He opened the door to hear someone yell, "Your mom was a whore." Kennedy heard them reply. She moved forward.

"Hey fuck you man. I will kick your…." A snowball hit him square in the face. Kennedy jumped back a little but moved over to the door just as Jack went running out it.

"Jack!" she yelled, but he was already outside.

"Just stay there, ill handle this." He took off running collecting a snowball in his hand, but as he got closer Kennedy could feel her stomach turn. The guy turned around revealing a Jason mask. She covered her mouth just as he pulled out a gun. "No!" she screamed. She took off outside, just as she heard a gunshot. Her eyes shot straight towards Jack's body as she watched it hit the ground. She stood there for her it seemed like days, before she could feel her body give out on her and she hit the ground herself. She laid in the snow for minutes until she felt someone's hand come over her body and drag her inside. She opened her eyes as she heard gunshots outside. "Bobby!" Jack screamed. She lifted herself off the ground and looked out the window. She saw Jack laying on the ground screaming and crying.

"Jack!" she screamed. Angel covered her with his body just as shots came flying by their heads. She began screaming, crying thinking about how she could lose him. She had to get to him and be with him.

_Flashback:_

_Jack walked upstairs to check up on Kennedy for the 10th time since they came home. He had taken her upstairs to his room to let her sleep, but she woke up to the sound of Bobby slamming ma's door. He watched her open her eyes and smiled "You ok?" he asked_

"_Yeah I don't know what happened." Kennedy replied_

"_You passed out on me. You were running a little fever."_

"_I think I am getting sick."_

"_Yeah I do too. Just lay there and go back to sleep. You will feel better in the morning."_

"_Jack, is everything ok?" she asked_

"_It will be." He replied. He rubbed the side of her face before leaning down and kissing her on the forehead. "I have a question." He replied_

"_Yeah." She whispered_

"_When this is all over, will you marry me?"_

_Kennedy looked at him "What about….?"_

"_I broke up with her." He replied with a smile "I told her I couldn't deal with it anymore and I found someone else that I really wanted to spend the rest of my life with."_

_Kennedy smiled at him "Then of course I will. It would make me more than happy to be your wife Jack Mercer."_

_He smiled at her and grabbed her. He pulled her up to him and wrapped his arms around her. "Finally, I get to have you all to myself and I will never let you go." He replied._

"JACK!" she screamed. She saw Jerry began to freak out. She didn't know what to do. She watched as he went into the kitchen. Was he running? She took off after him tripping over her own feet almost falling to the ground. She saw him in the kitchen, but then out of the corner of her eye she saw someone coming to the door. She hide behind the wall just as the door was being shot opened. Jerry came out of nowhere and stabbed him. She tried to laugh in relief, but found herself crying. He grabbed her hand and took off outside. They got into his Volvo "What are you doing?" she asked "Your family needs you. Jack needs you."

"I'm scared." He admitted

"I am too. I am so scared right now." She sobbed. "I need to get to Jack, Jerry. I need to be with him right now."

He looked at her with tears in his eyes. He started the car, just as they saw a van come flying towards Bobby.

"I need you to hold on ok." Jerry replied. He stepped on the gas and rammed the van. Kennedy shot forward hitting her head on the dash. She sat up in a daze but quickly realized that Jack was dying. She got out of the car and stumbled over to him.

"I'm here." She replied "I'm here baby." She sobbed. She started rubbing the side of his face. "I love you and I am not going anywhere. You're going to be ok."

Bobby and Angel came running over. "Jack, hold on ok. Don't you die on me you little fairy. You hear me!" Bobby replied as tears flowed freely down his face.

"Jack, please hold on ok." Kennedy begged

"Someone call an ambulance!" Angel yelled

Sofi came running out of the house with her cell phone in her hand. "I'm calling, I'm calling," she replied. She quickly dialed the number.

"I love you Jack. I love you so much. Please hold on ok. You are going to be alright." Kennedy replied

"Jack, don't you do this!" Bobby declared

Kennedy watched as Jack tried to say something. "Don't try to speak baby, just breathe. Take slow deep breaths. You are going to be fine. I wont let you die." Kennedy replied "God, cant do this to me this time. He cant. Its not fair." She replied

"I'm.scared." Jack replied. Kennedy grabbed his hand and squeezed it. She began to bawl as she held onto him. There was blood all over the place, on her hands, on her shirt, on the snow, she had never seen so much blood in her life.

"Don't be scared. I am right here with you. You don't have to be scared Jack. Nothing is going to happen to you. You are going to get through this. You have to."

"I.love.you." he whispered

"Don't!" she sobbed "Don't say that until you get better."

Jack began to breathe heavily. "Jack!" she yelled "Jack, don't do this to me! Don't be the one to leave again. Not again!" she begged

Jack smiled at her as blood came pouring out of his mouth. Kennedy laid her head into Jack's hand and began to sob uncontrollably.

"We are going to get married. Do you hear me!" she yelled. "Don't take him away from me. You gave him back and now you want to take him. How is that fair? Don't do this!" she begged. "I will do anything. Just tell me what you want me to do. I will do it. I swear, just don't take him from us. We need him. _I _need him."

"Jack, hold on." Bobby replied. "The ambulance is coming man. I can hear it. Its coming. Just hold on."

"Jack, you remember when Angel got hurt and we had to take him to the hospital. You were right by his side begging him to stay alive because you couldn't live without him. He was your older brother and you needed him." Bobby replied "I need you right now. I know that you are way younger than me, but I need you. I need you more than anything and I don't think that I can handle losing you too. I just lost ma, not you too. I love you man. I love you so much." Bobby sobbed.

Jack closed his eyes and went into a deep sleep.

**Author: (evil laugh) So I am guessing you are mad at me right now. I don't know if I killed him or not. I might or might not have. Hmmm…you'll just have to read the last chapter to figure that out. Hahahha I know I am soooo mean! Thank you guys who did review! You guys are awesome! Hope you liked this chapter! I loved this chapter! I thought it was good! Let me know what you think!**

**Iluvgarretthedlund: hahah yep they did the nasty! YAY! Go Jack and Kennedy! Hahahaha Yeah this story did go by fast now that I think about it. Summer also went by fast which sucked real bad, but hey you gotta get through school then you have the summer for the rest of your life, well until you get married and have kids! Hahahah! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Skye Mercer: hahh yeah they are back together! Hahahaha Hope you liked this chapter! I know I probably made you mad, but I am sorry! You don't know what happens yet, so you cant be too mad! Hahahah! Thanks for the review! I love your story by the way it just wont let me review! Stupid fan fiction! UGH! hahahah**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

**Author: Ok, soooo I know you guys might be thinking I am going to kill her for doing that to Jack, but you guys might not or might like what happens! Haha! Not saying it's good or bad! But thanks you guys who reviewed! It really really means a lot! This isn't the last chapter, I just have one more then that's it. This is a long one so I wanted to stop and finish in another chapter. **

Kennedy hoped into the car and sped all the way to the hospital. She was so tired and she felt her head start to give way. She closed her eyes, but quickly opened them only to dodge running into the rail on the side of the road. "Wake up!" she yelled. She stepped harder on the gas and hurried to the hospital. She was the only one going because Green had stopped the boys to ask questions. She saw the sign for the hospital and sped in there cutting all traffic off. She quickly parked, forgetting her keys in the car and took off running into the emergency room. She ran straight to the front desk.

"Jack Mercer!" she yelled not meaning to trying to catch her breath. "Where is he?"

"Excuse me?"

"A boy that was just shot was brought in here and I need to see him. Where is he?" She felt dizzy but shook it off

"They took him into the back." The nurse replied watching Kennedy. "Are you ok?"

"I just need…." Kennedy started but fell backwards hitting the ground. The nurse quickly got up

"I need a doctor!" she yelled rushing over to Kennedy. She grabbed her head and held it in her hands. She saw all the blood all over Kennedy's hands. Two doctors came rushing over to them and one quickly reading Kennedy's vital signs. He picked her up and rushed her inside the closing doors leaving the nurse still on the floor. They quickly put her on the bed and began hooking monitors to her.

"Who is she?" one asked

The other doctor looked and saw she had her purse still attached to her arm. He reached in and pulled out her driver's license. "Kennedy Wilson. She's 21."

"Come let's get her hooked up. She is running a very high fever and I think…" Suddenly Kennedy opened her eyes and saw she was in a white room.

"Jack?" she whimpered.

"Shhhh. It's ok. You are in the hospital." The doctor leaned down and told her.

"Why?" she whispered

"You passed out. You are very sick and you are running a very high fever. Are you feeling alright now?"

"I don't know what's going on. Where's Jack? Is he is ok?"

"Jack who?"

"Mercer."

"The boy they just brought in." the nurse replied walking in.

Kennedy looked at her. "Is he ok?" Everyone just looked at each other. Kennedy began looking around the room. She looked down at her hand that had the IV in it and saw that blood was all over her, her hands. She began to shake. She looked at the doctors. "Where is he? I want to see him!" she yelled. She began trying to get the IV out of her hand. She began to panic.

"Calm down sweetheart. Everything is going to be ok." The doctor replied trying to calm her down.

Kennedy began to cry uncontrollably. "Where is he? Where did you take him? He needs me!" she yelled. She couldn't get the IV out. She began panting again, and looking around the room. "Blood! Get it off of me!" she yelled rubbing her hands.

"Calm down Kennedy!" the doctor replied

Kennedy shoved him way and just ripped the IV out of her hand. She yelled before hitting the ground holding onto her hand. The doctor came over to her and helped her help. She collapsed again in his arms. He picked her up and laid her back down on the bed. The nurse held onto her arm as they put another IV in and gave her medicine to calm her down. Kennedy was looking around the room, when all of the sudden she began drowsy. She whispered for Jack one more time before closing her eyes.

The Mercer boys finally came running into the waiting room looking around for Kennedy. Jerry walked up to the front desk

"Did a girl come in here about an ago with our brother who was shot?" he asked

"What's the name?"

"Well the girls name is Kennedy Wilson and my brother's name is Jack Mercer."

"They are both in the back. Kennedy's room is 215 and Jack is in the ER."

"Excuse me?" Jerry asked looking confused

"Look, were the fuck is my brother?" Bobby asked getting annoyed

"Bobby, Kennedy's in here to." Jerry replied

"I know she came first." Bobby replied

"No, I mean she is in the hospital room."

"What happened?" Angel asked

"She passed out when she arrived so they had to help her. Then she woke up freaking out. She went into a state of shock. She is under control right now, but they had to put her to sleep."

"And Jack?"

"He is in critical condition right now."

"What the does that mean?" Jerry asked

"The bullets pierced two of his major arteries." She looked up. "I'm sorry I'm not allowed to give this information out. You will need to talk to the doctor. He is in with Kennedy right now." She got up from the desk and walked in through the door they had taken both Jack and Kennedy. The boys followed behind until they came to Room 215. Bobby was the first to go in.

"Excuse me family only." The doctor replied turning around

"We are family. We already talked to the nurse up front." Jerry replied

"How is she?" Angel asked

"She's doing better. It kind of took her by surprise that Jack was shot. She should wake up any minute now."

"Have you heard anything about Jack?"

"Your brother is in critical condition. Two bullets pierced two major arteries, causing him to bleed internally. He lost a lot of blood and we need to keep pumping it into him to keep him alive. We are having blood flown in from NY."

"Is he going to die?" Bobby asked "Am I going to have to bury him too?"

"Right now, I can't tell you that. It's too soon to know anything."

"So can we see him?" Jerry asked

"Not just yet. No one is allowed in the ER. I will tell you when you can see him, but for now stay with her and make sure that she is ok. Don't let her get worked up."

Bobby grabbed a chair and sat down beside the bed. He put his hands up in a prayer position and laid his head on them.

"What are we going to do?" Angel asked

"I don't know. I don't know what to do anymore." Bobby replied "This should have never happened. Jack should have never been involved. He even said he didn't want to do it, but I was just so caught up in finding who killed Ma that I didn't care. Now look where he is. He's dying and I can't do shit about it."

"Bobby, we are going to find that fucker that did this to our family." Angel replied clinching his fist.

Kennedy slowly opened her eyes and smiled a little "Never stop do you?" she whispered

"What the hell is your problem?" Bobby yelled

"Huh?" she asked

"You were suppose to look after him not be in here with him."

"I don't know what happened. I just remember asking where he was then I was on the ground. How is he?" she asked

Bobby turned around to his brothers before turning back to her. "He's doing well."

"You suck a lying Bobby Mercer." She whispered with a little laugh

Bobby chuckled. "The doctor doesn't know too much right now. He said it was too soon to tell."

"But he's still alive right?"

Bobby nodded his head. "What did Green have to say? Are you guys going to be alright?" she asked

"He said it was self defense." Angel replied

"I guess there is _some_ good in cops huh?" she asked referring her statement to Bobby. Bobby smiled at her

"Fowler has something to do with all this though." Bobby replied

"Figures. That prick knew it from the moment he stepped through that gate that this was going to happen."

"How are you feeling?" Angel asked

"Sleepy and my head hurts. I hit the ground pretty hard in the waiting room."

"You need to get some rest." Jerry replied

"I can't sleep right now. Too much is going through my head."

"Yeah I doubt I will be sleeping any tonight either." Angel replied with a smile

"I just want to see him. Let him know that I am there with him."

"He knows you are here." Angel replied "He knows that you will never leave him."

"Does he?" she asked softly

"Yeah I think he does."

"Bobby, are you ok?" she asked noticing that he had his head in his hands again. "You thinking about Jack?"

Bobby looked up at her

"I just can't help but think somehow this is my fault." Bobby replied

"Its not. None of it is." Kennedy replied

"I don't know what I would do if I lost him. We just lost ma."

"We can't talk about that. We have to be positive."

"How the hell can you get something positive out of this situation?"

Kennedy just looked at him. "Jack asked me to marry him." She replied smiling "Last night when he came up to check on me, he asked me to marry him."

A smile came across Angel's face. "That's great sweetheart."

Kennedy breathed in deep and slowly let it out. "You alright?" bobby asked

"Yeah I'm just stressing myself out. You said it yourself that he was alright."

Bobby looked at her with sympathic eyes. "He is going to be alright isn't he?" she asked

"Ken, he lost a lot of blood. Too much actually. Two bullets his two major arteries. They are having blood flown in from New York to give to him. They don't know too much about what's going to happen to him." Bobby replied

"So they are just waiting on him to die is that it?" Kennedy asked

"They are waiting on the blood to come so they can save him." Angel replied "He's not doing too well."

"He was shot multiple times, its amazing that he's alive period." Jerry replied

"Why him?" Kennedy asked laying her head back as tears streamed down her face. Bobby tried grabbed her hand but she pulled away. She rolled over on her side facing the opposite side of the brothers.

"Ken…" Bobby replied

"Just leave." She whispered.

"He's going to be alright." Bobby replied

"I said get out!" she yelled. "I don't want to talk about it anymore." She wiped her tears away. Bobby got up from the seat and walked over to the other side of the bed. He rubbed the side of her face and wiped the tears away. "He suppose to be here with me, making sure that I am ok. Not me making sure he's ok. He was always the strongest and I don't know how to be strong. I'm so scared Bobby. I don't know what I will do if lost him."

"You listen to me…" Bobby began "You aren't going to lose him. He is going to be alright. We just have to pray for our brother and make sure this time that God hears us."

There was a knock on the door before the doctor walked in. "Ms. Wilson, you're awake." He chimed "Its good to see you. I don't think you remember me." The doctor asked "I thought I told you that I didn't want to see you back in this place." He replied with a smile on his face.

"Ryan." Kennedy replied softly with a smile on her face. "You became a doctor?"

"Yep, finally got my PH.D." Ryan replied sounding proud of himself. "What happened here?"

"I just passed out from being sick."

"Your chart said that you have a fever of 101 now. Good its going down. Where's Jack?" he asked

Kennedy turned away. "I'm sorry I didn't know." Ryan replied

"He was shot. He's in the ER right now." Jerry replied

"Well then, I guess you have advantage." Ryan replied making Kennedy turn around

"What?" she asked

"I will go up there for you and see how he is doing. I will let you know if you can come see him and we will get you a wheelchair and wheel you up there to see him. How does that sound?"

Kennedy smiled softly and nodded her head. "Well you rest up and I will be right back."

Ryan smiled at her one last time before leaving the room.

"I don't know if I want to see him you guys." Kennedy admitted.

"Why?" Bobby asked

"I don't think I can bear it. He probably doesn't even look like himself."

"You need to go see him sweetheart. He needs know that you are here with him." Angel replied

Tears streamed down her face. "Wow, I cant believe this happened in 2 weeks." She replied closing her eyes. "You guys come back and now everything is turned upside down."

"Yeah I cant believe it either." Bobby replied "Real fucked up."

A few hours later Ryan came back to Kennedy's room. First he started looking at her chart again and making sure everything was alright before pulling the chair up to the bed. He smiled down at Kennedy. "Well?" Kennedy asked

"You can go see Jack. He's not awake." Ryan replied "Now Kennedy, Jack is in a very bad condition right now. He has tubes hooked in him everywhere. He has a machine breathing for him. They are pumping blood into him. He is unconscious but he can hear you. You cant be up there very long but I got it to where you actually go see him for a few minutes. Now I am going to go get the wheel chair and we will go up there. Ryan replied

Kennedy looked over at the brothers with a scared look on her face. "Say hey for me." Jerry replied

"Tell him we are here for him." Angel replied

"Yeah that little fairy that his ass is mine when he wakes up." Bobby replied with a smile. Kennedy couldn't help but smile at Bobby before rolling her eyes. Ryan came back in with the wheel chair. He helped her out of the bed and brought the IV cart around to the side and rolled her out the door to the elevator. She breathed in deeply as she watched the doors close.

"You ok?" Ryan asked

"Yeah I just don't know what to expect."

"Expect the worse. He looks bad Kennedy,. I'm not going to lie to you. He was shot multiple times, and he is holding onto his life."

"I wish you would lie to me."

"Have I ever?"

She looked up at him and shook her head with a little smile on her face. The doors opened and she saw doctors and nurses rushing around in front of her. She took in a deep breath again, until they came to a curtain that was closed. She closed her eyes. She knew once that curtain was opened she was see Jack laying there, looking lifeless. She knew that she would just break down and start crying. She would want to take his place. Ryan opened the curtain and just as she thought she began to cry. With the help of Ryan, she got out of the wheelchair and walked over to his side. She rubbed the side of his face. Ryan was right it didn't look like him. He had tubes all in his nose and mouth. Two was coming out of his arm. She closed her eyes and let the tears fall down. She heard the curtain close behind her, knowing that Ryan had left them alone. She leaned down and kissed him softly on the cheek. "Hey there." She whispered "Your brothers are downstairs worried about you. Angel told me to tell you that they are here, waiting for you to wake up. Jerry wanted you to know that he's here. Bobby, well Bobby's still Bobby. He said he was going to kick your ass when you got out of here. I bet you'll be the one kicking his ass, but don't tell him I said that." She laughed softly through her tears. "I'm here too. I'm not going to leave you Jack, but you have to wake up. You have to open your eyes so we can be together and I wont worry about you anymore. You wont guess who is a doctor here now. Ryan, you remember him from when we were seventeen and all that shit happened with my dad, well he's a doctor now and he is damn proud of it." She closed her eyes and felt the tears hit her lip. "Why did you answer the door?" she asked "Why did you run after them?" she opened her eyes again to see if this was just dream "Why was it you and not me?" she sobbed. She covered her mouth with her hand and tried hard to contain herself. "Please just open your eyes, so we can go home and be together forever. You said you were going to marry me when this was all over. Its all over Jack, and I am ready. I am ready to marry you and spend the rest of my life with you."

Ryan stood outside the curtain waiting for Kennedy to finish. He knew he had to get her out of there. He softly pulled back the curtain. "Kennedy…" he replied

Kennedy turned to him with tears streaming down her face. "No, please don't make me leave him." She begged

"You cant be here." He replied

"He's alone. He needs me. He needs to know that I am here with him."

"He knows sweetheart. He knows."

"Ryan, I cant lose him." She sobbed him "Help him." She begged

"I am." Ryan replied. He had so much remorse towards this girl. "Now we need to get you back to your room." He pulled the wheelchair into the curtained area. Kennedy turned back to Jack and let out a little sob before kissing him again.

"I will be right back ok. I'm not going anywhere." She whispered. She let go of his hand and sat back down. Ryan rolled her to the elevator and back down to her room. The boys were waiting patiently for them to come back. As Ryan opened the door Bobby shot up from his seat. He saw Kennedy's tears stained face, who was looking to the ground. She looked up at him and began crying again. Bobby rushed over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"He looked so helpless and there was nothing I could do. I tried so hard to get him to wake up but he just laid there." She sobbed

"Shhh…" Bobby replied rubbing her back. "He's going to be alright."

"She shouldn't have gone up there." Jerry replied leaning back against the wall with Angel beside him. Angel just looked at him.

**Author: Ok so here is the next to the last chapter. I am going to finish it real soon I promise. There's only one more chapter. I wonder what happens to Jack. Hmmm….. teehee! REVIEW!**

**PS: Oh yeah I wrote another story, its in the Misc part of the movie section. Its called And the Game Begins. Its from the movie The Covenant. That movie rocked! Everyone should go see it and also go see Gridiron Gang! OMG! I fell in love with that movie! It is right up there with Four Brothers I swear! AMAZING!**

**SunnySkies: I don't know you'll have to wait and find out if he dies or not. I know its soo hard, but there's only one more chapter! **

**Iszgarretthedlund: awwwwwww….. Thanks for all the reviews you started! Hahaha1! They really mean a lot. And yes Jack and Jenna did go out when they were younger but it didn't work out, instead they knew they were destined to be best friends. Jack can be an asshole, but a hot one so that's ok. Hahaha! Thanks again!**

**Ryo Wings: Yeah I always hated this part of the movie as well! I usually never watch it! I love the part where he gets hit in the face, because his look is just priceless, then I leave once the gun is pointed at him!hahaha! But I don't know what's going to happen to him, you'll just have to read and find out! Haha!**

**Skye Mercer: YES! Finally I can review your story! Stupid fan fiction! Hahaha! But thanks for the review! Everyone doesn't want to Jack to die, its so cute! Hhahaha! Hope you liked this chapter!**

**Iluvgarretthedlund: You're right I am evil, but you gotta love me! Hahaha! Yeah they are suppose to get married and have bunches and bunches of kids! Hahaha but I don't know…..you'll just have to see. I am ready for school to be out too! Its getting very hectic and stressful right now and it sucks, but hey gotta make a living when I get older! Hahaha! Thanks for the review! Oh yeh I went and saw the Covenant. AMAZING! I loved it! I even wrote a story go check it out. In the Misc of the movies, its called So the Game Begins. Let me know what you think, if you haven't seen the movie, you might want to before you read it! Haha!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

**Author: Alright last chapter, hope you guys enjoyed it! Thanks to everyone who stayed with this story from the beginning, it means sooo much to me! I love you guys! Enjoy!**

Bobby had persuaded Kennedy to sleep in the hospital room for the night. He swore they would be back bright and early to make sure she was ok. She was terrified of being alone especially when Jack was holding onto his life just right above her. She finally agreed, knowing she was too tired to argue. Bobby kissed her on the cheek before leaving the room.

"_Ms. Kennedy Wilson, I would like to introduce you to the entertainment tonight. This song is called 'For You I Will.'" Jack replied before he began strumming on the guitar. Kennedy stood there with the biggest smile on her face as Jack began to sing. She saw a side of him tonight she thought she would never see. He truly opened up to her with that innocent little boy look in his eye. She didn't have to look through the touch guy, rocker type guy, but she looked at the true Jack Mercer, who she fell in love with all over again._

_**Wondering the streets, in a world underneath it all  
Nothing seems to be, nothing tastes as sweet  
As what I can't have  
Like you and the way that you're twisting your hair  
round your finger  
Tonight I'm not afraid to tell you  
What I feel about you.**_

I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
and cannon ball into the water  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
For you I will

Forgive me if I stutter  
From all of the clutter in my head  
Cuz I could fall asleep in those eyes  
Like a water bed  
Do I seem familiar, I've crossed you in hallways  
a thousand times, no more camouflage  
I want to be exposed, and not be afraid to fall.

I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
And cannon ball into the water  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
You always want what you can't have  
But I've got to try  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
For you I will  
For you I will  
For you

_Jack laid down his guitar as the guys continued to play and Jack continued to sing. He walked over to Kennedy who had tears in her eyes and smile on her face. He grabbed her hand and led her over to the music and began dancing with her. He sang to her as she laid her head on his shoulder._

**If I could dim the lights in the mall  
And create a mood I would  
Shout out your name so it echos in every room  
I would**

That's what I'd do, That's what I'd do to get through to you

I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
And cannon ball into the water  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
You always want what you can't have  
But I've got to try  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
For you I will  
For you I will  
For you I will

_As he finished singing, with everyone clapping around them Kennedy smiled at Jack before kissing him. "Happy Birthday," he whispered_

Kennedy shot up from the bed and looked at the clock; it read 7:00 in the morning. She groaned before throwing herself back down on the bed. She closed her eyes once more, still thinking about her birthday. That was one of the best days of her life. She loved Jack more that night and she knew they would be together forever.

"_I love you!" he replied. Kennedy stopped in her tracks, but didn't turn around "Shouldn't that be the reason?"_

_She closed her eyes as she turned around. She nodded her head as tears streamed down her face. Before she could say anything she was in Jack's arms and he had her up against the wall. "Then forget about everything else and just let it be us. Like old times. No one was on our minds except each other." He kept her from answering, instead he placed his lips on hers and kissed her passionately. She couldn't move, or maybe she didn't want to move. Her mind was going so fast she couldn't keep up. Jack picked her up again and walked into his room, kicking his door shut. He laid her back on the bed and began removing his shirt but kept his eyes on hers. She just laid there watching him. He leaned back down and kissed her. She closed her eyes and just let the moment take her over. She was finally with Jack after 3 years. She smiled and finally gave in. She felt his hands go up her shirt again. He watched as he removed her shirt that she began to shiver. He reached behind him and grabbed the blanket wrapping it around their bodies. She smiled knowing it would be in the floor again within minutes. _

Kennedy woke up to Angel rubbing the side of her face with his hand. She slowly opened her eyes. "What's wrong?" she whispered.

"Are you feeling ok?" he asked.

"Yeah! Why?"

"You are still burning up with a fever."

"Where's Bobby?"

"They let him go up to the ER."

"Is Jack ok?" Kennedy shot up in the bed. Angel grabbed her shoulders and laid her back down.

"He's fine. They just got him stable now and in a room and they are letting one person go up at a time to see him. You were asleep and the doctors didn't want us to wake you up so he went first. You can go next if you want."

"Angel, tell me the truth. Is Jack going to die?"

"I don't know sweetheart. I honestly don't know what's going to happen to him. I keep praying that some miracle will happen and he will be ok."

"Me too. I pray _that_ every time I am awake. I would give anything to have him next to me right now."

"Me too." Angel grabbed the chair and pulled it up to the side of the bed. "I remember Green always getting on our case about getting into trouble. He would always lecture us, even though we are pretty much the same age. He told Bobby that Jack w as going to be the one who got killed because of his dumb mistakes. Bobby would try to kill him, but we never believed it was true. I thought Jack knew how to deal with himself. He's not as queer as Bobby says he is, he knows how to fight."

"Jack was in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"The wrong place was at our own house."

"He shouldn't have answered the door Angel. If we are going to blame this one anyone then blame it on Victor Sweet. This is his fault and everyone knows it. He should have known not to mess with the Mercers. He's the idiot that thought he could get away with murdering Evelyn. This is his fault and no one else's. Do not try to find faults in this, because the only one is still out there."

"He won't be for long." Angel spat.

"What are you going to do Angel?"

Angel shook his head and brought his hands up to his chin. "Answer me! What are you going to do?"

"He needs to pay. He is going to pay!"

"By putting your lives back into danger. What if something happens to you guys. My body can't handle losing all of you right now. I won't able to take it. I don't know how I am taking this with Jack. I need you guys here with me to make me feel like he has a chance."

"Nothing is going to happen to us. We are going to get that asshole and I will die if I have too."

"You can't be serious Angel."

"I am!"

"So do you want me to go ahead and tell them to prepare a bed for you too? Is that what you want me to do, because if you do this then you are going o be right next to your brother or worse, in a grave some where."

The door was opened and in walked Bobby. He saw the tears streaming down Kennedy's face which was full of anger, then he glanced over at Angel who wasn't even looking at her. "What's going on?" he asked closing the door.

"Do you want to die Bobby?" Kennedy cried.

"What are you talking about?" Bobby was glaring at her.

"Because if you go after Sweet then that is what is going to happen to you."

"Sweet needs to pay!" Angel yelled.

"Let the cops do their jobs for once!" Kennedy yelled back.

"Sweet has the cops Ken. No one is good in this town. We have to end it ourselves."

"By getting yourself killed?"

"By killing him!"

"Green will handle it. You said that he knew that Fowler was in it, he will get him Angel. He will win this for you."

"Ken, I need you to go up there with Jack ok. Jack needs you right now." Bobby softly replied.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"To handle some business. I swear to you that I will be back. We are coming back Kennedy."

Tears streamed down Kennedy's face as she shook her head. "Don't do this." She begged. Angel got up from the chair and moved over to the door.

"Go to Jack." Angel replied before walking out. Bobby turned and walked out the door.

"BOBBY!" she screamed as she began to sob. Ryan came running in there to her room.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Stop them!" She yelled. "Don't let them leave."

"Hey hey, its ok. Everything is going to be ok." Ryan tried to soothe her. She just shook her head and pointed to the door as she sobbed. "Let's go see Jack. I bet he wants to see you."

"Is he awake?" she asked.

"No, but I think he knows you are there."

"Ryan, what's going to happen?"

"I don't know right now sweetheart. I am trying everything possible to bring him back to you."

"Don't let him die ok. Don't let anything happen to him. I don't think I can survive without him."

"You are going to be ok. I wont let anything happen to you."

He helped her out of the bed and into a wheelchair. He grabbed a Kleenex and gently wiped her tears from her face. "You ready?" he asked. She slowly nodded her head as she sniffed. He wheeled her to the elevator and up to the ER. She looked around and saw doctors everywhere again. She saw the curtain that she once was in with jack, but Ryan walked past it. "Wait, where are we going?" she asked looking back.

"He's in a room this time. It will give you more privacy." Ryan responded.

Kennedy softly smiled. Ryan opened the door and wheeled her inside. Jack still looked the same as the last time she saw him. He had tubes all in him and was still pale. "Are you sure he can hear me?"

"Yeah I think he can."

Kennedy smiled at him. "Thanks Ryan."

"For what?"

"Everything. Being here with me, helping Jack, just giving me encouragement when I thought everything was going downhill."

"That's what I am here for." He helped her out of the wheelchair and let her walk over to the chair closer to the bed. "I'll be downstairs doing some paper work, if you need anything just page me ok and I will be right up here."

"Ok." She nodded her head. She lifted herself from the chair and walked over to Jack's side. She grabbed his hand and kissed it before putting it to the side of her face. "Hey there." She whispered. "You look good baby. I am so happy that you are still here with me. I had a dream last night about my birthday. I didn't want to dream it, but I guess you cant help what you dream. I remember that song you wrote for me. I have never forgotten those words you sang to me that night. I just wish you could sing it to me right now." She wiped her face from the tears that had fallen. "Your brothers are going crazy. They went after Sweet. I begged them not to go, but you know them. They never listen to anyone. I just pray that they are ok. I cant lose them too. My body cant take it. I don't know how I holding on right now. I guess because I have faith that something good is going to happen. You are going to get out of this and be ok. You have to be. You're my soul mate."

Something began to beep beside Jack's bed. "Jack…" she whispered. The beeping got louder and faster. She let go of his hand and rushed out of the room sobbing. "Help!" she yelled. "Something is happening." Doctors went running towards her. One saw that she was about to pass out and helped her back into the room as the others rushed past her and into Jack's room. "RYAN!" she screamed. "Save him!" she sobbed in the doctors arms. She felt herself falling to the ground, but the doctor slowly let her fall until she sat there holding on his hand, sobbing. "Jack, don't die on me! Please!" she begged. Ryan came running into the room and rushed to Kennedy's side. "Don't let him die!" she begged. "Do something!"

"I am!" he responded. He moved over to Jack. "What can I do?"

"We need to shock him!" one of the doctors replied.

"NO!" Kennedy screamed.

"Get her out of here. She doesn't need to be in here right now." Ryan replied.

"Don't leave me!" she screamed as a doctor picked her up in his arms and brought her out of the room. "Don't go!"

Ryan stared at her with sympathy in his eyes until the door was shut. The doctor sat down on a chair with a shaking Kennedy in his arms.

"Its ok." He comfortly replied. "He's going to be alright."

Kennedy found that she couldn't stop shaking or sobbing. "He.cant.die." she responded in between sobs. "We are supposed to get married."

"Married? Well that's great news." The doctor was trying to soothe her.

"He's my everything."

The doctor smiled at her. She kept her eyes on the door until finally Ryan walked out. He was looking down to the ground.

Kennedy began shaking again. "Kennedy…"

"Is he ok?" she whispered.

"He's not doing to good."

"What does that mean?"

"They don't give him a long time to live. His body is giving up on him."

"He's going to die?" she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Ryan nodded his head.

"There is nothing that we can do."

Kennedy shot up from the doctor's lap. "You promised that you would do something. That you would help him."

"I did help him."

"You cant let him die!" she began beating on his chest. "You promised!" she screamed as she was hitting him. Ryan grabbed her arms and held her.

"I am so sorry. I tried everything possible, but nothing is working. This is killing me to tell you this, but there's nothing more to do."

"I cant lose him." She sobbed in his chest.

"I know." Ryan closed his eyes and held onto her as she sobbed. Soon she stopped and felt her whole body go numb. "You can go back in there if you want. He needs you right now Ken. Don't give up on him."

"Why? You have." She spat. Ryan sighed before helping her to her feet.

"No I haven't. I still believe there is hope for him."

Kennedy shook her head. "Go in there and be with him." Ryan demanded. He grabbed her hand and led her back into his room. He pushed her inside before quickly shutting the door. Kennedy quickly turned around to leave, but the door closed on her. She slammed her fist on the door and cried. She spun herself around and stormed over to Jack's bed. "You listen to me damnit. You cant die on me Jack! You better not die on me! Don't you break your promise! Don't you do it! I swear Jack, if you do this! I love you ok! If that is what you want to hear from me, then I said it! I love you! I have always loved you. There was never a moment that I didn't love you or think about you. You were always on my mind. Even in those three years we weren't together. I never forgot about you! I always wanted to be with you! I want to be with you right now. Take me with you if you are going to leave me! Don't leave me here alone! Take me with you and I will go with you no matter where it is! Just don't leave me here! Damnit Jack! Open your eyes!" she yelled at him. She turned around and just sobbed into her hands. "I love you, isn't that enough!" she replied.

_**You always want what you can't have  
But I've got to try  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
For you I will  
For you I will  
For you**_

Jack began to sing as he slowly opened his eyes. Kennedy slowly turned around not believing what she was hearing. She saw that Jack was staring at her. She covered her mouth and began to sob again!

"I love you!" he whispered.

"JACK!" she screamed. Kennedy rushed over to the door and screamed out it. Ryan was standing at the counter and hurried over to her.

"What is it?" he asked rushing in. He saw that Jack's eyes were open and smiled. "Welcome back Jack."

Jack softly smiled at him.

"Jack!" Kennedy squealed. She slapped him in the arm. "Don't you ever do that again." She sobbed. "I thought I lost you."

"Me?" he whispered. "Never." He smiled at her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and just sobbed into his shoulder.

"Well everything seems to be looking good. You kind of gave us a little scare there a few minutes ago. We thought maybe we would lose you."

Jack smiled "Well it's a good thing that I didn't die."

"Yeah."

"Hey." Jack whispered to Kennedy who was just staring at him. "You ok?"

"Yeah, I am just looking at you." She replied wiping her face.

"I'm here ok. Nothing is going to happen. I'm not going to leave you." He replied.

"I know." She whispered back. "I love you Jack." She sobbed. "I love you so much!" she covered her mouth with her hand. He held out his hand to hers. She grabbed it and he pulled her to him. She saw that his eyes had tears in them.

"I love you too. I'm sorry that I scared you."

"It doesn't matter anymore. You are ok."

"Where is everyone?"

"They had to go take care of some business."

Jack nodded his head. "How are you feeling? You in any pain?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah my arm is hurting pretty bad." Jack admitted.

"I will go get you some medicine to help with the pain. What I need you to do right now is just rest."

Jack nodded his head as Ryan left the room. "So Malibu is a doctor now?" he replied with a smile. Kennedy couldn't help but laugh as she nodded her head.

"And proud of it." She replied.

Two weeks pasted since Jack was in the hospital. Sweet was dead and everything was beginning back to normal, well as normal as life could get after you had a shootout at your own house. The boys began a project together getting Evelyn's house back to normal. Bobby decided he was going to stay for a little while, or until he felt the urge to leave again. Jerry and Camille came over everyday to check on Jack and just be with the family. Sofi had moved in against Bobby's wishes. Angel and her are now engaged to be married.

"Why the hell do you always have to be here?" Bobby yelled.

"I live here remember?" Sofi yelled back. Jack and Kennedy was sitting in the living room listening to them argue. Kennedy couldn't control her laughter any longer. Not much has changed and that's what she liked. Jack grabbed his crutches and got up from the couch.

"Where are you going?" Kennedy asked as she moved to help him.

"Just stay there. I need to get something." Jack replied.

"Do you need help?"

"No, I got it." He disappeared through the door leaving Kennedy staring at him. Few minutes passed and he still hadn't come back. "Jack!" she called.

His head appeared through the door. "Yes." He replied with a smile.

"What are you doing?"

"Just a minute." He grabbed his crutches again and moved over to her. "I forgot to give you this." He replied. He held out his fist which was closed over something.

"What is it?" she asked holding out her hand.

"Well I think you might need it." He dropped it in her hand. A diamond ring. Kennedy gasped. "Now officially, Kennedy Wilson will you marry me?" he asked putting the ring on her finger. She nodded her head not being able to speak. "Is that yes?" he asked.

Kennedy laughed "YES!" she yelled. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"I guess so!" Jack replied smiling at her.

"Where did you get this?" she looked at her ring. By this time Angel, Sofi, Bobby, Jerry, and Camille were in the living room watching with smiles on their faces. Jack looked over at his brothers who nodded their heads with smiles on their faces.

"It was ma's." he replied. Kennedy looked up at him. "She gave it to me before we broke up. I have kept it ever since. I just had a feeling that we would be together again." Kennedy smiled at him with tears in her eyes. "I guess I have good feelings."

She laughed and nodded head before wrapping her arms around him. "I love you Jack Mercer."

"I love you too Kennedy Mercer." He had a huge grin on his face. She leaned up and kissed him. Finally she got what she wanted for the longest time. For her life to start over. No more nightmares, no more terrors of being alone, and most of she got to start it over with the one person she loved more than anything in the world. Everything was perfect to Kennedy that day. She had her best friend back for good. She knew Evelyn was watching them, with the biggest smile on her face. Kennedy looked over at the door and saw a figure standing there in white, smiling at them. "Faith gets you far my dear." She replied. "Don't let it go. I'll always be with you," Kennedy nodded her head with a smile on her face.

"I know." She whispered.

**The end!**

**Author: Ok so let me know what you think! I am so sad that this is ending, but it had to! I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! I love you guys so much and it means so much to that you guys actually take time to read my story! I hope you guys liked the ending. I was going to let him die, but I changed my mind! Haha! ENJOY!**

**BeautifulBre: Ok you can take away the mean face now, he's alive! YAY! Yep they are going to get married. Go Jack and Kennedy! YAY! Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Ryo Wings: I know I am evil, but hey you know! At least he is alive, that's all that matters! Now everyone can stop hating me! Hahaha! Thanks for reading my story! It means a lot that you liked it that much to read 31 chapters!**

**Iszgarretthedlund: WOW! Ten kids! Dang that is a lot of doing the deed! Hahahaa! I would have ten kids with Jack any day though! Hahahaha! I love that, "what the beep" that was awesome! Hahahah! Thanks for reviewing all my chapters, it really means a lot! Thanks for reading! **

**Skye Mercer: Oh oh oh! Is it me! Hahaha Have you posted it yet? Thanks for sticking my story from the beginning and actually reading my covenant story! You are the BEST! You are always faithful in reading no matter what! Thank you sooo much! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, JACK WOKE UP! YAY! That's awesome that your boyfriend's name is Ryan. Hahahaha! Very cool! Thanks again!**

**SunnySkies: You can breathe now, JACK IS OK! Hahaha! Thanks for all the reviews! They really mean a lot to me! You are awesome!**


End file.
